Princesse Ou Mage ?
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Charles D'Extalia va se faire couronner princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia. Cependant, rien ne se passe comme prévu et Charles fait face à un coup d'état. Seule survivante et dernier espoir d'Extalia, elle va donc devoir fuir. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle arrive à Fairy Tail qu'elle apprend la vérité...Elle est une mage ! Alors que va-t-elle choisir ? Etre Princesse ou Mage ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola, et v** **oici mon nouvelle histoire...Multi-chapitre! Et oui c'est une excellente surprise, non ? C'est un cadeau pour Pâques ! Oh ! Joyeuse Pâques d'ailleurs pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaite cette "fête" ! :)**

 **Donc cette histoire est un semi-UA qui se passe dans le monde de Fairy Tail mais avec des éléments différents ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un semi-UA donc vous me direz si cela est réussi !**

 **Alors avant de laissez place à l'histoire je tenais à remercier Rick10, Vilandel, Eaonya, Wolfbut et Kroukmou83 pour m'avoir liassé de magnifiques reviews sur mon dernier texte "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" ainsi qu'à Antoine S pour m'avoir envoyé un petit MP pour me faire partager son avis.**

 **Krokmou83 : Waaaaaw, merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Carrément "Divine" ?! Oh tu sais je n'en suis pas sûre ! ^^' Mais en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé cette histoire ! :) Alors pour t'inscrire ! Tu es sur ce texte par exemple (ou sur un autre) et en haut à droite de l'écran tu dois voir un bouton "Login in" et plus loin "Sign Up" il suffit de cliquer sur "Sign Up", d'accepter les conditions d'utilisation (si tu ne comprends pas l'anglais suffit d'utiliser google traduction ;) ), de donner une adresse mail valide, de donner un pseudo et...Le tour est joué ! Voilà, j'espère te voir bientôt sinon si tu n'as pas compris à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2 ! Je te réexpliquerais ! ;)**

 **Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, voici donc le début de..."Princesse Ou Mage ?"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1, Quand le miroir se brise et que le doux rêve prend fin.**

 _Ding, dong._

Le doux son des cloches qui annonçaient midi me sortirent de ma torpeur. Midi ? Déjà ? Oh non ! J'allais être en retard !

Je me leva précipitamment, sorti de ma chambre et je me mis à courir dans les couloirs sans m'arrêter. Mes cheveux blancs derrière-moi, les jupes de ma robe volant au gré du vent, mes talons retentissant sur le marbre du sol et ma tirade vacillant sur la tête, je tremblais de tout mes membres.

-« Je vais être en retard ! » M'écriais-je en plein milieu de ma course folle.

Et pourtant…Aujourd'hui était un jour tellement important pour moi ! Mais pas que ! Pour tout le monde ! Pour toutes les personnes d'Extalia ! Pour tout le monde ! Pour le pays tout entier !

-« Pardon ! » M'exclamais-je en bousculant quelques personnes qui étaient sur mon chemin.

Mais alors que je courrais à l'apogée de ma vitesse que…Je heurtai une personne de plein fouet !

Je me retrouvai par terre, secouée par le choc, mes jupes étalées autour de moi, ma tirade au sol et un de mes talons trônait à quelques centimètres de moi. Oh non ! Ma superbe tenue ! Dire que l'on avait mis des heures à me préparer !

-« Aie… » Murmurais-je en me frottant la tête.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir qui j'avais pu heurter quand je fus parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur en apercevant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux qui me fixait avec colère.

-« Lady Ultear ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Bon sang, cela fait des heures que je vous cherche ! Où étiez-vous donc passé ? Avez-vous oublié ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? » Cria-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je cherchais juste la broche de grand-mère… » Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

J'entendis Lady Ultear soupirer puis elle me répondit :

-« Allons bon. Demandez à un serviteur la prochaine fois. »

-« Je le ferai, promis. Nous devons nous dépêchez ! Mère ne tolère aucun retard ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais…Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller dans cette état ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

Elle soupira et se mit à retirer toutes les traces de poussières sur ma robe de soie dorée aux multiples volants. Puis, elle remit le tissu en place et raccrocha bien ma broche, une magnifique rose aux pétales dorées ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère de son vivant. Enfin, elle défit les feuilles dans mes cheveux et les attacha en en un magnifique chignon ne laissant que deux petites mèches devant moi.

-« Vous êtes sublime. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Merci. C'est grâce à vous, Lady Ultear. » Répondis-je.

-« Allez, filez ! » Me recommanda-t-elle.

Et je me remis à courir et un large sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres quand je passai devant le miroir. Il était vrai que j'étais magnifique dans cette sublime robe dorée, rappelant la couleur de mes yeux en l'occurrence de couleur miel, et blanche, rappelant la couleur de ma chevelure qui, noué en chignon, me donnait quelques années de plus que mes 16 ans et demi. Ma robe me faisait une taille de guêpe grâce au corset que je portais en dessous et au niveau des hanches elle s'élargissait. Une vraie robe de princesse !

Finalement, j'arrivai devant une porte en or massive gardé par tout un régiment de gardes. Il était clair que ce qui se trouvait derrière était important. Pas n'importe qui n'entrait dans cette salle. Et pour cause ! C'était la salle du trône !

Je m'avançai majestueusement et salua chacun des gardes présent avec un sourire. Puis je saluai aussi les courtisans. Je me retrouvai donc entourée d'une foule d'une trentaine de personnes auxquelles je me devais de répondre.

Soudain j'entendis une toux sèche et je me retournai. Je vis un homme aux cheveux poivres sels vêtu d'un costume me dire :

-« C'est l'heure. »

-« Je vois. Sur ce, tout le monde, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. » Répondis-je cordialement.

Je m'avança devant les portes en or qui s'ouvrir petit à petit. Je découvris alors une magnifique salle dont le sol était en marbre et où le plafond et les murs étaient recouverts de peintures si réalistes que c'en était saisissant.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait deux imposants trônes d'or et une gigantesque table en bois massives où était assises sept personnes tout aussi imposantes. Sept hommes, tous vêtus d'armures colossales et aux regards menaçants, étaient assis et attendaient les bras croisés. Ils m'attendaient _moi_ , une jeune fille de seize ans et demi. Cependant je n'étais pas qu'une simple jeune fille…

-« Son Altesse Royale la princesse du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia ! » S'exclama une voix.

Et je m'avançai gracieusement vers la table, sous l'œil attentif des courtisans.

En effet, je n'étais pas une simple jeune fille de seize ans et demie. J'étais la princesse héritière du plus grand royaume du continent, le royaume sacré d'Extalia !

J'étais l'unique fille de la Reine D'Extalia, Chargot D'Extalia et de son mari, feu le Prince d'Ars, Karl D'Ars. J'étais la princesse du puissant royaume d'Extalia, pas une adolescente normale. J'étais destinée à être la prochaine Reine d'Extalia ! Et c'est pour cela que j'étais aujourd'hui présente.

-« Mère. » Saluais-je en faisant une révérence devant elle.

-« Charles, ma princesse. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle était vêtue somptueusement. En effet, elle portait une robe verte pâle incrustée de dizaines de pierres précieuses ! Avec cela, elle portait un long manteau de fourrure blanche, des gants blancs et bien évidemment sa couronne, tout simplement extraordinaire. Elle se tenait fière et droite. Elle surplombait la foule. Elle la subjuguait. Elle la terrifiait. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle. Elle l'adorait. Elle la fascinait tant bien par sa puissance que par sa personne. Ma mère était une véritable « Reine D'Extalia » ! Une personne forte mais à la fois douce, autoritaire mais à la fois bienveillante, une personne terrifiante mais à la fois bonne, une personne qui inspirait un pouvoir absolu mais que l'on pouvait considérer comme un ange…Ma mère, la Reine.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Serais-je, moi aussi, un jour capable d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle ? Malheureusement je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question…

Pourtant j'avais reçu l'éducation pour. Depuis toute petite on m'apprenait les bonnes manières, l'art de parler, celui de convaincre, celui d'écrire, celui de charmer les autres…J'avais appris la politique et ses médisances, monter à cheval, diriger une armée, etc. J'avais été préparé pour être une excellente Reine…Et pourtant, je doutais. Avais-je seulement une chance d'égaler ma mère ? Peut-être au final, ne suis-je pas celle qui est faite pour régner sur le royaume ?

Je soupirai. A quoi cela me servait-il ? De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui était la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Ma cérémonie. Celle où ma mère allait me reconnaître en tant qu'adulte donc en tant que futur reine du royaume. Mon destin serait désormais de lui succéder. Mais…Le voulais-je vraiment ? Étais-je prête ?

Soudain j'entendis ma mère tousser et tous se tuent.

-« Peuple d'Extalia, vous qui êtes aujourd'hui réuni ici-même, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et comme d'un seul mouvement la foule l'acclama pendant plusieurs minutes.

-« Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour moi. Pour vous et pour le royaume. Mais aussi et surtout pour mon unique fille, la princesse Charles ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Je me leva et fit une révérence devant le royaume tout entier avant de dire :

-« Aujourd'hui je vais passer d'une enfant à une adulte. Aujourd'hui même, ma mère va me reconnaître en tant que futur reine, moi sa propre fille. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que cela représente pour moi. Je suis tellement fière de lui succéder. »

Et la foule m'applaudit, dans une liesse de joie et d'excitation propre à notre royaume.

-« Je… » Commençais-je.

Et elle se tut et le silence complet se fit.

-« Je…Je ne suis pas sûre d'être une Reine aussi parfaite que m'a mère l'est. Je n'ai pas sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa lucidité, son autorité, sa puissance mais…Pour vous mon peuple, je jure d'essayer d'être la meilleure Reine possible ! » M'écriais-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence où mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine incessamment puis la foule m'acclama et je me rassis doucement en soupirant de soulagement. Je vis ma mère me sourire puis elle continua :

-« Peuple d'Extalia, je vous prie accepter ma fille, Charles, comme votre nouvelle reine ! »

La foule nous acclama et je me surpris à sourire sereinement. Tout n'était pas si mal au final.

-« Maintenant, Charles, je vous prie de vous lever et d'aller vous mettre devant le trône. Et vous messieurs les sept généraux, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous mettre au service de celle que je reconnais en tant que prochaine reine du royaume. » S'exclama ma mère.

Je me levai et me dirigea vers le trône tandis qu'une musique grave et magnifique retentissait. Je me dirigeai et me plaça à genoux devant le trône où ma mère était assise.

Elle se leva solennellement et pris une couronne dans ses mains. Elle la leva au dessus de ma tête et s'exclama :

-« Charles D'Extalia, jurez-vous d'aimer votre peuple comme il se doit ? »

-« Oui je le jure. » Répondis-je sans faillir.

-« Jurez-vous de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour défendre votre peuple ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui je le jure. » Répondis-je clairement.

-« Jurez-vous de faire tout ce qui est en son intérêt et de défendre ses droits ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui je le jure. » Répondis-je nettement.

-« Jurez-vous de vous dévouez complètement à votre peuple et d'en être sa digne guide ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui je le jure ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Alors, Charles D'Extalia, je vous déclare princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia ainsi que mon successeur ! Vous serez la prochaine reine de ce royaume ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en posant la couronne sur ma tête.

Puis je me relevai gracieusement et contempla mon futur peuple et royaume avec le sourire. Enfin, j'étais à la hauteur des attentes que ma mère et que mon défunt père avaient placé en moi. J'étais enfin digne de prétendre avec honneur et sincérité au trône d'Extalia.

-« Maintenant, chers généraux des sept provinces, venez prouver votre loyauté sans faille à votre future souveraine ! » S'exclama ma mère.

En effet, le royaume d'Extalia était divisé en sept provinces, chacune dirigé par un général aguerri et sage. Et chacun des sept généraux devait me prouver sa loyauté pour que je sois officiellement reconnu comme future souveraine.

Je vis s'avancer sous la nef un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs tranché par une mèche blanche et portant une armure d'apparat resplendissant sous le soleil. Je souris malgré moi en le voyant et je me rassurai. Oh que oui, je connaissais cet homme. C'était celui qui pour moi avait remplacé mon défunt père…Un des seuls en qui j'avais confiance.

L'homme s'agenouilla devant moi et déclara :

-« Je me nomme Panther Lily et je suis « l'éclair du soir » ! Je suis celui qui règne en maître sur la province d'Aoshidare, première province de l'empire d'Extalia et fief de ses rois et reines ! En tant que gouverneur, je vous jure ma loyauté et celle de ma province, Majesté. Je ne connais personne d'aussi capable que vous pour assumer ce rôle. Vous êtes une personne tout à fait extraordinaire, Majesté. Je vous reconnais en tant que future reine du royaume car seule vous peut l'être. »

-« Oh, Lily… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Panther Lily…Ce nom m'évoquait de doux moments et une personne ayant un magnifique sens de l'honneur, de la droiture et de la justice. Je connaissais Lily depuis toute petite. Il était le général de la province où les rois et reines d'Extalia veillaient, leur plus fidèle allié…Mais pour moi il était juste mon mentor. Il était celui qui m'avait appris à me battre, à me défendre, à chevaucher, à me servir d'une épée, à esquiver, à élaborer des stratégies, à mener une armée, etc. Il était pour moi une figure paternelle. Celui qui avait sut prendre la place que mon cher père aurait dû prendre dans mon cœur. Lily avait toujours été à mes côtés. Où que je sois. Lily était l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer.

Puis vient le tour des cinq autres généraux qui me jurèrent tous fidélités. Le général de la province d'Aquérence, Henry de Baltias. Le général de la province d'Amélinine, Guy de Maltias. Le général de la province d'Arlence, Maxence Volta. Le général de la province d'Agtis, Louis Forgus. Et enfin le général de la province d'Amariciline, Baltazar Engere.

Mais c'est alors que mon regard croisa celui d'un homme aux cheveux rouges comme le sang et aux yeux noirs qui me lançait des éclairs. Je déglutis et frissonna de peur. L'homme de haute stature et vêtu d'une armure d'apparat s'avança vers moi. Il s'appelait Redblood. Tout son nom était empreint de terreur. Et à chaque fois qu'on le prononçait on ne pouvait penser au sang qu'il avait fait couler…C'était un guerrier puisant plein d'ambitions. Un guerrier sanguinaire, n'hésitant pas à faire régner la terreur dans son propre fief. Un général qui n'hésitait pas à recourir à la violence…Et puis, il était le général de la septième province d'Extalia, Akagarrance, la province rebelle et maudite par le sang. La septième province. Celle soumise de force par le royaume. Celle qui se rebelle. Celle qui n'avait jamais accepté sa soumission. Celle qui attendais depuis tout ce temps le moment de se venger…

Je le vis avancer doucement vers moi, ses cheveux rouges flottant dans l'air derrière sa cape noire tandis que sur son visage se peignait petit à petit un sourire sadique. Je recula de quelques pas, terrifiée, mais je me repris bien assez vite et plongea mes yeux de miels dans les siens, aussi noir que la nuit.

Enfin il arriva près de moi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et cria d'une voix profonde et grave :

-« JE NE JURERAIS PAS LOYAUTE A LA PRINCESSE ! AKAGARRENCE NE JURERA PLUS LOYAUTE A EXTALIA ! »

Un grand blanc se fit suite à cette déclaration.

Il ne me jurerait pas loyauté ? Akagarrence ne voulait-elle donc pas de moi comme souveraine ? Mais…Ca veut donc dire…Que…Que…Que…Je ne peux pas être reine ? Mais je suis la fille de la reine ! L'unique fille ! Personne d'autre que moi ne peut succéder à ma mère sur le trône !

Je me mis à trembler quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Puis, j'entendis soudain…Les exclamations de la foule ! Un mélange d'outrages et de respects ! Un mélange de joie et de colère ! Un mélange d'admiration et de peur !

-« Comment cela se peut-il ?! » S'exclama ma mère en se levant de son imposant trône et en dirigeant droit vers le général Redblood.

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux ! Quel…Blasphème ! Oser regarder une reine d'Extalia dans les yeux ! Quel manque d'humilité !

-« Moi et Akagarence ne reconnaissons pas la princesse Charles D'Extalia comme souveraine. » Répondit-il son regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

-« Je viens de reconnaître la princesse Charles, _ma_ fille, comme _mon_ héritière à _moi_ , la seule et l'unique reine tout puissante d'Extalia ! Ne pas reconnaître _mon_ héritière, la future reine d'Extalia, celle que j'ai _moi-même_ choisi pour _me_ succéder sur le trône, en êtes-vous sûr Redblood ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Moi et Akagarrence ne la reconnaissons pas. » Répondit-il calmement.

Soudain ma mère s'avança vers lui et déclara :

-« Ne pas reconnaître la princesse Charles en tant qu'héritière du royaume, c'est ne plus me reconnaître moi, Chargot D'Extalia, en tant que reine de ce royaume ! Est-ce donc cela que vous voulez dire ? »

En cet instant elle était majestueuse et terrifiante. Bien que le général Redblood la dominait de toute sa hauteur, elle se tenait droit devant lui, son regard trop souvent mélancolique changé par la colère en un regard déterminé, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle était sublime dans sa robe verte pâle épousant ses formes, ses longs cheveux blancs bouclés coulant sur son dos, les diamants et autres pierres précieuses brillant à son coup, l'intensité de son regard, sa posture majestueuse et surtout...L'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle irradiait telle une étoile.

Cependant l'homme ne se laissa pas impressionner et répondit clairement :

-« Oui, exactement. Akagarrene et son général ne reconnaisse plus vôtre autorité, Chargot D'Extalia ! »

La foule et moi nous gelâmes sur place. Akagarrence…Ne reconnaissait plus Extalia ? Impossible ! Pourtant…Pourtant …C'était ce qui se passait en ce moment même ! Oh, mère ! Qu'alliez-vous donc faire ? Qu'allions-nous devenir ?

-« Général Redblood, nous déclarez-vous la guerre ? » Demanda-t-elle, sur un ton froid et tranchant.

Mais c'est alors que l'homme se leva, monta les marches, se mit devant le trône et…Dégaina une épée ! La lame miroitait en reflétant les rayons du soleil d'hiver ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa présence devenait omniprésente, son charisme nous tournait la tête et sa stature et sa force nous terrifiaient.

-« Non ! Akagarrence fait parti du royaume d'Extalia ! Cependant nous ne vous reconnaissons plus comme souveraine, Chargot D'Extalia, vous et votre famille ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Moi ? » S'exclama ma mère.

-« Oui, Chargot D'Extalia ! » Répondit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'avança dans la lumière du jour et qu'il déclara en levant son épée :

-« A partir ce jour de janvier, moi, Atonis Redblood, me déclare dirigeant du royaume d'Extalia ! »

Le silence nous tomba dessus comme un couperait. Je vis ma mère ouvrit grand la bouche et se gler sur place tandis que je tremblais de tout mes membres. J'étais abasourdie. Beaucoup trop choquée pour réagir tout de suite. Ce que venait de faire le général Redblood était…

-« Un coup d'état ? » Interrogeais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et sourit tout en disant :

-« Et oui ! Moi, le général Redblood, est à partir d'aujourd'hui le nouveau dirigeant d'Extalia, _princesse_ ! »

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Gardes,saissiez-le ! » S'exclama ma mère.

Mais à notre grande surprise rien ne se passa. Les gardes restèrent de marbres. Ils ne firent pas un seul mouvement, peu importe combien de foi ma mère repeta son ordre, peu importe le nombre d'ordre qu'elle leur donne, peu importe si elle était la Reine d'Extalia. Tout semblait comme... figé.

Et c'est alors que Redblood éclata d'un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Un tel rire qu'il se plia en deuxet que des larmes coulère de ses joues devant l'affligeant spectacle que ma mère et moi donnions.

-« Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de la famille royale et de leurs alliés ! » S'écria-t-il alors.

Et c'est alors que les gardes s'avancèrent vers nous ! Que...? Non !

Je reculai de trois pas, terrifiée à la vue de ses guerriers en armures portant les insignes du royaume. De mon royaume. Mes amins se mirent à trembler et des larmes à se former dans mes yeux. J'allais crier quand...Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai en étouffant un cri de surprise et c'est alors que je vis Lily et les cinq autres généraux derrière moi. Je soupirai de soulagement.

-« Tout va bien, princesse. Nous vous avons jurez loyauté. Nous vous défendrons coûte que coûte ! » Me dirent-ils.

-« Merci, Lily, Henry, Baltazar, Maxence, Guy. Je vous en supplie. » Répondis-je, humblement.

-« Nous avons encore nos armées. » Me dit Maxence Volta, avec un sourire.

Je soupira de soulagment mais alors qu'ils appelèrent lors armées…Qui ne leur répondirent pas et qui se dirigèrent vers…Le général Redblood !

-« Impossible… » Murmura Henry de Baltias.

-« Nos armées… » Chuchota Guy de Maltias.

Non ! Elles aussi étaient avec le général Redblood ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mon seul espoir de fuir...Venait de partir en fumée !

-« Comment cela se fait-il ? » Demanda Baltazar Engere.

-« Oh, mes pauvres camarades généraux ! Je compatis ! Ça doit être dur de voir que ses propres armées vous tournent le dos ! » S'exclama Redblood avec un air faussement compatissant.

-« ENFOIRÉ ! » S'écria Louis Forgus.

-« Qu'à cela tienne. J'ai juré loyauté à la princesse autant par ma propre personne que pour ma province ! Même sans l'aide de l'armée je protégerais ! Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je lui serai fidèle ! » S'exclama Lily en sortant son épée au clair.

-« Oh, Lily… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un rire glacial provenant du général Redblood.

-« Oh, j'adore votre sens de l'honneur, Panther Lily mais que pouvez-vous faire tout seul contre une armée entière ? Vous avez beau être l'un des meilleurs guerriers de votre temps vous ne pouvez rien faire seul ! Gardes ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors que débuta un effroyable combat entre les généraux et l'armée. Mais malgré toute leur force, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir tête à plus de deux cents hommes. Nous fûmes vite capturés, ligotés puis remis au général Redblood.

-« Peuple d'Extalia, vous qui êtes sur place ou qui me regarder depuis votre poste de télévision, à partir d'aujourd'hui le nouveau chef d'Extalia sera moi, le général Redblood de la province d'Akagarrence ! Et je compte bien mettre tout le territoire sous mon autorité ! Oui, ceci est un coup d'état ! Oui je suis le nouveau chef d'Exalia et oui, je suis un dictateur ! Et quiconque osera défier mon autorité en subira les lourdes conséquences ! » S'écria-t-il.

Je frissonna de peur. Il y avait quelques heures je courrais gaiement dans les couloirs, destinée à être reine et maintenant je me retrouvais prisonnière d'un dictateur ! Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Que pouvions-nous faire ? Pourquoi, alors que le coup d'état se préparait sous nos yeux, n'avions-nous rien vu ? Étions-nous vraiment déconnectée du peuple, ma mère et moi ? Y avait-il un mur entre la famille et royale et peuple ? Et moi qui pensais que mon royaume allait bien ! Moi qui pensait que toute ma vie mes gens me seraient fidèles ! Moi qui me berçait d'illusions…Moi, la petite princesse faible et naïve enfermée dans un château qui pensait tout savoir du peuple…J'étais misérable. .

-« Et je vais tout de suite et maintenant vous montrer le sort des inconscients qui s'opposent à moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de ma mère et qu'il la prit brutalement par le col de sa robe et la força à avancer !

-« Mère ! » M'écriais-je, morte de peur.

-« Charles, ma chérie… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-« Taisez-vous, Chargot D'Extalia ! » Dit Redblood sans aucune pitié, en la gilfant.

Puis, il s'avança majestueusement vers le balcon et déclara en brandissant ma mère par le col de sa robe :

-« Je vous présente Chargot D'Extalia ! La reine au pouvoir absolu que vous avez tant craint ! Et alors ? Je la tiens sous mon joug, moi le général Redblood ! Et elle n'est qu'une faible femme ! Peuple, avez-vous peur du sort que peut vous infligé une femme ? Une simple femme ! »

-« NON ! » Répondit la foule en délire.

-« Etes-vous intimidé par cette créature apparemment divine ? » Demanda-t-il

-« NON ! » Répondit la foule.

-« Reconnaissez-vous son autorité ou la mienne ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« LA VÔTRE ! » S'écria la foule.

-« Alors le sort que Chargot D'Extalia subira sera… » Commença-t-il.

La foule se tut. Le silence régnait en maître absolu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre le simple fait que quelqu'un puisse s'opposer à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui allait arriver à ma mère.

-« LA MORT ! » S'écria-t-il en dégainant une épée.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ma respiration était saccadée. Mon cœur battait au ralentit. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai sur le sol.

-« Non…Pas possible…Mère... » Murmurais-je.

Elle…Allait mourir ? Non…Pitié ! Par pitié ! Pas ma mère !

Et c'est alors qu'il approcha son épée de sa gorge et lui dit :

-« Maintenant, Chargot D'Extalia, exprimiez vos derniers souhaits. »

Je vis ma mère soupirer puis…Sourire !

-« Je voudrais m'excuser envers vous mon peuple. N'ai-je pas été une bonne reine pour vous ? N'ai-je pas été à la hauteur de mon rôle ? De vos espérances ? Pour qu'aujourd'hui vous vous révoltiez et que vous appuyiez le général Redblood je suppose que oui. Pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas été celle que j'aurais dû. Comme le général l'a dit auparavant, je ne suis qu'une simple femme. » Dit-elle.

Mère…MERE ! Vous avez été parfaite pourtant ! Irréprochable ! Je ne vous connais une seule frasque ! Pas une seule ! Comment pouviez-vous dire cela ? Comment, mère ? Vous n'avez pas à vous remettre en cause !

-« Cependant je suis une des souveraines d'Extalia ! J'aime mon royaume et mon peuple ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire pour vous protéger…Mais ce n'était pas assez. » Conclut-elle.

-« Majesté… » Murmura Lily.

-« Et si ce que vous voulez est ma mort alors je mourrai volontiers ! Je vous pardonne ma mort, peuple d'Extalia. Et je vous aime. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Mère ! Non ! » M'écriais-je, comprenant petit à petit qu'elle acceptait la mort de son plein gré.

Elle tourna la tête et je vis que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Mais pourtant…Pourtant…Elle me souriait toujours ! Pourquoi souriait-elle dans un tel moment ? Pourquoi, mère ?

-« Charles, ma chérie. Mon unique enfant. Je suis désolée de te laisser seule. Mais je sais que tu peux survivre seule. Tu es forte, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas parce que je meure que toi aussi tu dois mourir. Je t'en prie Charles, vie pour moi ! Trouve ta voie et fais ce que tu dois faire. » Me dit-elle.

-« Mère ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous ! Mère ! » M'écriais-je, violemment.

-« Si, tu le pourras, Charles. Tu es plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais un immense pouvoir dort au fond de toi. Je sais que tu seras capable d'accomplir de grandes choses dans ta vie. Alors vie. » Me murmura-t-elle.

-« Mère… » Chuchotais-je.

-« Je t'aime, Charles. » Me dit-elle en souriant et en pleurant.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, maman ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Vis Charles Pour mon bien. » Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mais c'est alors qu'un toussotement retentit et que Redblood prit la parole:

-« Les adieux sont fini. Mais maintenant c'est la fin pour vous, Chargot d'Extalia. »

-« Je sais. » Répondit ma mère.

Et c'est alors qu'il arma son épée et que ma mère ferma les yeux.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Et c'est sous mon regard désespéré que l'épée transperça la poitrine de ma mère. Je la vis tomber au sol, son regard ancré dans le mien et je l'entendis murmurer :

-« Charles… »

-« MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et le général Redblood la laissa tomber par terre avec un regard presque indifférent. Je me précipitai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait encore les yeux ouvert et du mal à respirer. Elle crachait du sang et sur sa poitrine une tache rouge n'arrêtait pas de se propager. Elle était entrain de se vider de son sang !

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de me sourit doucement.

-« Je t'aime ! Mère…Mère ! Pitié restez avec moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle me regarda avec douceur et amour…Et que ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis sa tête tomba doucement dans mes mains.

Je restai paralysé devant son corps. Mon cerveau ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. J'étais tétanisé. Ma mère, la reine…Était…Était…Morte.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » M'écriais-je en tombant sur sa dépouille.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma mère était morte.

-« Maman… » Murmurais-je comme une prière en espérant qu'elle se réveille.

Mais non elle restait désespérément vide de vie. Et pourtant…Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blancs étalés autour d'elle, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes et son teint de porcelaine…On aurait dit une sainte. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette tâche rouge au milieu de sa poitrine…

-« Oh, que c'est touchant ! L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille et les lamentations de cette dernière. » S'exclama soudain une voix.

Je me retourna vers le général Redblood et une haine immense s'empara de moi. Il avait tué ma mère. IL AVAIT TUE MA MERE !

-« Chargot D'Extalia voulait que tu vives…Alors tu mourras. » Me dit-il, avec un sourire.

Puis tranquillement il leva son arme, encore dégoulinante du sang de ma mère, vers moi.

-« PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCESSE ! » S'exclama Lily.

Mais je me levai doucement, inconsciente de la menace qui planait au-dessus de moi.

Et je fixai mon regard dans le sien. Mes yeux dans les siens. Toute la rage et la fureur que j'exprimais ancré dans son regard. Je le vis reculé d'un pas, apparemment terrorisé. Je m'avançai petit à petit vers lui, mon regard toujours dans le sien. Je sentais une grande force m'envahir. Oui, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Je ne ressentais que mon désir de vivre. Ce seul désir de vivre afin d'exhausser le vœu de ma mère. Ce sentiment…Ce désir…Cette force venue de nulle part que je sentais dans mes entrailles brûler comme un feu nouveau ! Grâce à tout cela je me dressais contre lui.

-« Je vais vivre. » Prononçais-je.

-« N-NON ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER COMME VOTRE MERE ! » S'écria-t-il tout en s'arrêtant.

-« Je vais vivre. » Répétais-je.

-« JE VAIS VOUS TUER, CHARLES D'EXTALIA ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Puis d'un coup sec il leva son arme et l'abattu sur moi…Mais une force inconnue arrêta net son geste et me protégea. Et celle qui contrôlait cette force, si puissante, c'était…

-« Moi. » Murmurais-je.

-« Q-Que ? » Interrogea-t-il.

J'avançai vers lui, sans faillir et déclara :

-« Je vais vivre ! Pour ma mère ! Pour mon peuple ! Pour Extalia ! »

-« Quoi ? » Vociféra-t-il.

-« Je vais surtout vivre pour moi mais aussi…Pour venger ma mère ! Un jour vous me le payerez ! » Rugis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-« QUOI ? » Dit-il.

-« VOUS QUI ETES L'ASSASSIN DE MA MÈRE JE VOUS TUERAIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que je me mis à briller d'une lumière violette, mes cheveux et ma robe volèrent autour de moi, mes yeux changèrent de couleur et un cercle apparu sous mes pieds. Je sentais la puissance se déverser en moi. Je la sentais aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Je vis le général s'étrangler devant moi. Je vis la foule muette face à moi. Je vis Lily, les yeux révulsés, me regardant comme s'il venait de voir un mirage. Je vis le corps de ma mère, reposant ainsi pour l'éternité, son visage figé dans un éternel sourire. Celui qui me suppliait de vivre.

-« Jamais vous ne me tuerez, Redblood ! Jamais vous ne m'aurez ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« PARCE QUE JE VEUX VIVRE ! » M'exclamais-je de toutes mes forces.

Et c'est alors que je me retrouvai entourée d'une lumière intense et que…Je disparus.

Oui, complètement. Je me retrouvai transporter dans une sorte de couloir bleu nuit et je fermai les yeux de peur.

Quand soudain je me sentis…Tomber ! Ma chute me parut interminable et je finis par terre dans...La neige ? Oui, je la sentais sous mes doigts la neige.

Mais où étais-je ? Que c'était-il passé ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Qu'importe. J'allais vivre.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'évanouis.

 **Fin du chapitre 1.**

* * *

 **Alors mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Ce premier chapitre n'a pas été un peu sanglant ? Que pensez-vous de personnage de Charles ? Et de celui de Redblood ? Quels sont vos hypothèses pour la suite ? Où Charles a-t-elle bien pu atterrir?**

 **Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2 ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! :) Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je tenais à tout vous remercier d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci, chers lecteurs, d'être là pour moi, pour m'encourager avec vos reviews, car c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la force de continuer à écrire. Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour vous remercier de lire mes histoires.**

 **Voici donc les réponses aux reviews de cette semaine :**

 **Vilandel : Coucou, Vilandel ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais cette semaine avec le BAC blanc de français je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à ton MP ! Sorry ! Mais c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre à temps ! Il a fallu que je choisisse entre poster et répondre aux Mp ! ^^' Déjà un grand merci pour continuer à lire mes histoires et à m'écrire des reviews complète et concluantes ! Tes reviews sont des vraies perles pour moi, elles me permettent de progressé et elles m'encouragent à faire de mon mieux alors...Merci Vilandel ! :) Oh, les semi-UA c'est ton genre ? En tous cas, je suis heureuse que tu trouves le mien prometteur ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! :) Alors non, malheuresment il n'y aura pas de couples secondaires comme dans "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia", cette fiction se concentre sur Charles et Happy, je suis désolée ! Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur eux ! ^^' Par contre tu verras tout les personnages principaux du manga Rogue et Yukino y compris ! :) Mais tu devras un peu attendre et ce seront des méchants ! ^^' Alors oui, le personnage de Charles...C'est excatement ça ! Tu as tout compris, félicitation ! :) Oh, il y a même un petit mot pour Chargot ! Eh bien c'est vrai qu'elle est un bonne reine dans le manga, elle n'hésite pas à se sacrifier en disant que son destin est lié à la chute d'Extalia alors...J'ai voulu garder ce coté là de Chargot, qui est la droiture et la fierté même. Elle aura été une excellente reine jusqu'à la fin. Eh oui, j'ai vu les choses en grand ! :) L'action va un peu diminué dans les prochains prochains mais reprendra à partir du chapitre 5 ! :) Et attends-toi à voir encore mieux ! ;) Oh alors tu ne seras pas déçu, Redblood a sa propre histoire et je l'expliquerais à un moment ! Tu seras ses raisons, il te faudra juste patienter quelques mois ;) Et tu as tout à fait raison ce n'est pas à cause de Chargot. Oh ! Mais c'est que le personnage de Chargot t'a marqué ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécier. Chargot est ici un pure une héroïne tragique, non ? :) Et ton présage pour Extalia est exact. Ah oui la mort de Louis XVI...C'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances ! ;) Eh bien mes félicitations pour tes prédictions ! :) Sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eanoya : Coucou, ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée j'ai BAC blanc français cette semaine alors je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à ton Mp ! ^^' Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolée. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps pour poster (et c'était moins une pour tout te dire ! xD) fort heureusement ! Alors...Wow ! Ta review m'a vraiment émue, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Merci...Vraiment je ne pourrais exprimer tout la gratitude que je ressens envers toi avec des mots. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci pour m'écrire ce genre de messages, c'est grâce à toi, et à tout mon public, que je tiens et que je continue à avoir l'envie d'écrire. Merci pour tout, Eanoya ! Tu es vraiment une superbe amie ! Et une incroyable poétesse ! ;) Pour la douleur de perdre un proche, effectivement je sais ce que l'on ressent et je n'ai fait que le retranscrire, pas la peine de me faire tant d'éloge, tu sais. Ahahaaha ! xD La disparition t'intrigue ? Eh bien je te laisse devinez la raison de cette fameuse disparition avec les éléments de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :)**

 **Rick10:** **Yo, Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Excuse moi je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à ton MP cette semaine, j'ai BAC blanc de français c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de poster ! ^^' Eh oui, une nouvelle multi-chapitre ! Mis à jour tout les semaines ! ;) Heureux ? Waaaaaw ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu est aimé mon début ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! :) Oh ? Redblood, ton méchant préféré ? Oo Pourquoi ? Malheureusement pour toi, il faudra attendre le chapitre 13 (bon peut-être pas le treizième mais dans ces eaux là) avant de le revoir ! Désolée ! ^^' Mais ne t'inquiète je raconterais son histoire ! ;) Il ne te semble pas, c'est vraiment la première fois que je fais mourir un perso principal dès le début ! Ça fait peut-être un peu brutal, qu'en penses-tu ? Je te vends du rêve ! Hahahah ! Trop court/20, mdr ! Qu'aurais-je comme note pour ce chapitre ? xD Eh bien si tu ne tiens plus en place, je te laisse profiter du chapitre !J'attends ta review avec impatience ! ;)**

 **Krokmou83 : Oh, tu t'es inscrit ! :D Je suis tellement heureuse ! On va enfin pouvoir parler ! :D Je t'enverrais un MP (message privé) samedi prochain ! ;) Tu sais, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, merci d'en laisser ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :) Oh, vraiment, tu as aimé ? Ouf, j'avais peur que la mort de Chargot fasse un peu trop pour un premier chapitre ! Ah oui, Redblood, je l'aime bien ! Il a de longs cheveux rouges sangs et des yeux noirs si tu veux tout savoir ! Quand à savoir s'il est fou ou non...Il faudra attendre la fin de cette histoire pour le savoir ! Allez sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes commentaires ! :)**

 **Wolfblut : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Je suis désolée mais cette semaine à cause du BAC blanc je ne pourrais pas répondre à ton MP, sincèrement désolée ! Oh, comment ça un chapitre particulier ? Le mot particulier a un sens positif ou négatif ? As-tu aimé ce début ? NOOOOOOOOOON ?! Comment as-tu trouvé ? Ah non, Wolfy, ce n'est pas bien de deviner la suite de mes histoires ! xD Non, je déconne, bravo ! C'est super que tu aies deviné ! Je suis vraiment très surprise ! :) J'espère tout de même que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras bien les Dragon Slayers et leurs Exceeds a un moment ou à un autre de cette fiction ! ;) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire ta review ! ;)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou, ça fais longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic' te plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à la suivre et que tu continueras à me donner ton avis ! ;) Evidemment que je change Carla ! Ce ne serait pas marrant sinon ! Mais tu sais au fond Carla reste toujours la même ! :) Ce sont juste plusieurs aspects de sa personnalité ! Oh ! Très bonne question ! Alors le personnage de Carla à plusieurs orthographe: "Charles", "Charle", "Charuru", "Charla" et évidemment "Carla" ! Alors honnêtement, je choisi son prénom en fonction de l'univers dans lequel je travaille: "Carla" quand je travaille dans un univers plutôt moderne (exemple: Ma Descente aux Enfers") ou quand elle doit se trouver un autre nom. En effet le prénom de Carla est assez courant. Pour "Charles" ce prénom fait beaucoup plus majestueux, il fait beaucoup plus princesse ! (Par exemple: "La Destinée de Charles D'Extalia" le prénom Carla n'existait pas à l'époque du Moyen-Age !) En fait je me vois juste mal appeler une princesse "Carla" ! ^^' Merci beaucoup de suivre mes histoires ! :D **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Voici donc...Le chapitre 2 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2, Fairy Tail.**

Vide. Je me sentais vide. En moi, il n'y avait plus que le vide. J'étais soulagée. Je ne pensais à rien. Je ne savais plus rien. Je dormais tout simplement.

Quand soudain, j'émergeai petit à petit de mon sommeil et ouvris les yeux. L'intense lumière m'aveugla. Je dus refermer les yeux puis les rouvris pour m'habituer à la luminosité de l'endroit où j'étais. Je regardai autour de moi. Je vis que j'étais dans une chambre décorée sommairement voir presque pas du tout. Je reposais dans un lit blanc. Je vis en face de moi un tableau représentant l'océan.

-« V-Vous êtes réveillée ? » Interrogea soudainement une voix.

Je sursautai et regarda autour de moi quand j'aperçu un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Il avait un air un peu nigaud et ne semblait pas très intelligent.

-« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je, paniquée.

-« Je m'appelle Happy ! Et tu es à Fairy Tail ! Et euh…Je me demandais si…Si… » Murmura-t-il soudainement devenu tout rouge.

-« Si quoi ? » Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-« Si tu accepterais mon poisson ! » S'écria-t-il tout en me tendant un machin gluant.

-« Pardon ? » Murmurais-je, prise de court.

-« Veux-tu de mon poisson ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regarda dans les yeux,abasourdie avant de m'exclamer :

-« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas de poisson, _c-c-chat mâle_! »

-« Oh… » Répondit l'étrange jeune homme.

-« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je suis Happy et tu es à Fairy Tail. » Me répondit-il.

-« _Fairy_ _Tale_ ? Conte de fées ? Vous vous moquez de moi, jeune homme ! » M'écriais-je au quart de tour.

-« Non, non, non, pas du tout ! Le nom de la guilde est Fairy Tail ! Tu ne connais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non ! Et où suis-je, bon sang de bonsoir ? » M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix féminine, douce et agréable, demander :

-« Elle est réveillée ? »

Et c'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise je vis…Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux marron. Une innocente petite fille vêtue d'une robe bleue et blanche. Et au grand sourire d'enfant.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

-« Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, Happy. » Lui dit-il.

-« De rien, Wendy ! » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors comme ça cet espèce de chat mâle avait veillé sur moi ? Pourquoi ?

-« Tu peux aller prévenir le maître et tout le monde ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Comme si c'était fait. » Dit-il en se levant.

Puis, il sorti de la salle en courant.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? » Demandais-je.

-« Calmez-vous. Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell. Et vous êtes à Fairy Tail. » Me dit-elle.

Enfin une personne civilisée avec qui j'allais pouvoir parler.

-« Qu'est-ce que Fairy Tail ? » Demandais-je.

-« Vous ne connaissez pas ? Fairy Tail est une guilde. » Me dit-elle.

-« Une guilde ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Attendons l'arrivé du maître. Il vous expliquera ça bien mieux que moi. » Me dit-elle.

-« C-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy, Natsu et Lucy vous ont trouvé évanouie dans la neige non-loin de Magnolia. » Me dit-elle.

-« Magnolia ? » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est une ville. » Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire conciliant.

Alors comme ça j'avais soudainement disparu de la salle du trône alors que le général Redblood allait me tuer et j'avais été retrouvé près d'une ville évanouie dans la neige ? Mais comment, par quel miracle, cela était-ce possible ?

Soudain je vis un groupe de personne entré dans la pièce où j'étais. Des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes qui me regardaient et discutaient. Il me sembla que j'étais l'objet de leurs discutions. Je reculai donc dans mon lit, n'aimant pas être l'objet de toute cette attention. Mais c'est alors qu'une voix s'écria :

-« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Et c'est alors que toutes les personnes présentes se turent immédiatement. Puis un petit homme s'approcha de Wendy et demanda :

-« Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Plutôt bien, maître. Mais elle est encore faible. » Répondit la petite fille.

-« Je vois. » Répondit-il.

Puis il s'avança vers moi et me dit avec un grand sourire :

-« Je suis Makarof Drear, le troisième maître de Fairy Tail. Et vous, jeune fille ? »

Je restai de marbre. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire mon vrai prénom. Mon identité devait rester secrète. Je ne pouvais leur révélé que j'étais la princesse du royaume d'Extalia à ces gens.

-« Carla. » Dis-je en prononçant le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit.

-« Et que fais-tu ici, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai et répondis :

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. »

-« Tu es à Fairy Tail. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Fairy Tail. » Répondis-je.

-« Fairy Tail est une guilde. » Me répondit-il.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde ? » Demandais-je.

Je vis les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce refléter leur surprise. Celui de l'homme que la petite fille appelait « maître » fut moins surpris que les autres et me répondit :

-« Chez nous une guilde est une association de personnes s'aimant, se protégeant et combattant pour protéger les autres. Une guilde est un endroit que nous pouvons appeler maison . » Me dit-il.

-« Maison… » Murmurais-je.

Pour moi, ma maison était le château. Ma maison…Je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Tout comme ma mère…Oh, mère !

Je baissai les yeux et me fit violence pour chasser les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux en repensant à ma mère...Ma défunte mère...

-« Oui, mon enfant. » Me dit-il.

Je relevai la tête, consternée. « Mon enfant » ? Cela sonnait doux à mes oreilles.

-« Et vous êtes un maître ? De quelle discipline ? Un maître d'armes ? De peinture ? » Demandais-je, cherchant à en savoir plus sur cet étrange personne.

Soudain j'entendis le groupe rigoler et je les regarda fixement dans les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête. Mais qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?

-« Mais qui c'est cette fille ? » Demanda un homme aux cheveux noirs, plié en deux de rire.

-« Mon enfant, je suis le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail. » Me répondit Makarov.

-« Oh. Les guildes ont donc un maître ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Pour évitez les débordements. Je suis le chef, si tu préfères. » Me répondit-il, avec un sourire.

-« Je vois. » Répondis-je, en souriant à mon tour.

-« Et Fairy Tail n'est pas n'importe quelle guilde ! Nous sommes une guilde de mages ! » S'exclama un jeune homme avec des cheveux roses.

-« Qu'est ce que des mages ? » Demandais-je, surprise entendant ce terme pour la première fois de ma vie.

-« Bah, des personnes pratiquant la magie ! » Me répondit-il, en me prenant pour une idiote.

-« Et qu'est ce que la magie ? » Interrogeais-je.

Cependant personne ne me répondit. Ils étaient tous là devant moi. La bouche grande ouverte. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux révulsés comme si j'avais dit une énorme bêtise. Comme si j'avais commis un grave impaire. Un affront irréparable.

-« Je…Ai-je dit quelque chose d'offensant ? » Demandais-je, en rougissant.

-« T-T-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est la magie ? » Me demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-« Je…Non je ne sais pas… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête ayant l'impression d'avoir créé une sorte de gêne.

-« Tu as au moins une petite idée ? » Me demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec un sourire.

-« Non…Aucune... » Murmurais-je.

-« Flammèche, si elle te dis qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est elle n'a pas une « petite idée » de ce que la magie peut être ! T'es bête ! » Asséna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-« Quoi ? T'as dit quoi, la princesse des glaces ? » Rugit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

Et c'est sous mon regard étonné que les deux hommes se mirent à se battre.

-« A-Arrêtez ! Vous allez vous blesser ! » M'exclamais-je, horrifiée.

Mais ils ne semblèrent pas m'entendre. Ils continuaient à se donner des coups de poings et de pieds.

Soudain, quelqu'un murmura :

-« Natsu…Grey… »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et déglutirent fortement.

-« Erza… » Murmurèrent-ils en voyant une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.

-« Qu'avez-vous à dire ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

-« NOUS SOMMES LES MEILLEURS AMIS DU MONDE ! » S'exclamèrent-ils à ma plus grande surprise en se tenant par le bras.

-« C'est bien. » Leur répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Wow, pour pouvoir calmer ces ceux-là d'un seul mot qui pouvait bien être cette femme à la chevelure de feu ?

-« Mon enfant, ne sais-tu vraiment pas ce qu'est la magie ? » Me demanda le maître de la guilde, en s'approchant doucement de moi.

-« Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Dis-je.

-« Carla. Ecoute-moi bien. » Me dit-il soudainement.

-« D'accord. » Murmurais-je, un peu impressionnée.

-« Jeune fille, la magie est l'incarnation de l'esprit. Tu vois, quand l'esprit d'un organisme se connecte avec le flux spirituel de la nature, l'esprit fait de la magie un produit de la connexion. » Me dit-il.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Mais il faut une énorme quantité de concentration et des capacités mentales sont requises pour utiliser la magie. Cependant, dans certaines situations de forts sentiments sont suffisant. » Me dit-il.

-« Incroyable. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais la magie est très rare. Seul dix pour cent de la population est capable d'utiliser la magie. Ces personnes sont appelés mages. » Me dit-il.

-« Des mages… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et ses mages se regroupent en Guildes, c'est-à-dire des associations regroupant des même personnes. Et Fairy Tail est la première guilde de mages dans le royaume de Fiore. » Me dit-il.

Fiore ? Le royaume de Fiore ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je n'étais plus au sein d'Extalia ! J'étais dans le royaume voisin ! A Fiore !

J'inspirai un grand coup et asséna :

-« Donc vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'actuellement nous sommes dans le royaume de Fiore et que Fairy Tail est une guilde de personnes capables de maîtriser un pouvoir venant de la sources de la nature appelé magie ? »

-« Oui, c'est ça. » Me répondit Makarov.

-« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais croire un mensonge pareil ! » M'exclamais-je.

Je vis leurs mines se décomposer peu à peu.

-« C'est un grand choc pour elle. Moi aussi quand j'ai appris que la magie existait j'ai réagis pareil. Exactement comme elle. » Murmura une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or.

-« Lucy… » Chuchota un jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

-« Natsu, s'il plait, montre-lui. » Demanda-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que le dénommé Natsu s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

-« Tu vois ma main ? Regarde bien ce qu'il va se passer. »

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je, blasée.

Mais c'est alors que je vis soudain apparaître dans sa main, dans cette main d'homme normale, apparaître…Apparaître…Une…UNE FLAMME !

Mes yeux étaient exorbités et j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot tant j'étais choquée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-« Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

Et j'approchai ma main du feu lentement, pensant à une illusion, quand…Je me brûlai !

-« Aie ! » M'exclamais-je, en retirant ma main.

-« Carla ! » S'écria le chat-mâle.

-« C-C-C'est vrai ! L-L-Le feu est vrai ! » M'écriais-je, bouche bée.

-« C'est ce que l'on appelle la magie. » Me dit la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

-« C'est impossible… » Murmurais-je, en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-« Carla, rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie. » Me dit calmement la petite fille.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, en relevant la tête.

-« Donne-moi ta main. » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui tendis ma main et l'instant d'après un cercle apparu sous ses pieds et…Une lueur bleu entoura ma main. J'étouffai un cri de surprise et quand enfin la lumière disparu je m'aperçu…Que je n'avais plus mal. Et toutes les traces de brûlure avaient disparues !

-« C-Comment ? » Murmurais-je, entonnée.

-« La magie, Carla. La magie vient du cœur. La magie est la matérialisation de tes sentiments. Elle est ta plus grande force. Ton plus puissant allié. Elle ne fait qu'un avec toi-même. Elle te permet de soulever des montagnes. Elle te permet de protéger les personnes que tu aimes. » Me dit-elle.

-« Protéger les personnes que j'aime… » Murmurais-je, avec nostalgie.

Si seulement moi aussi j'avais été mage…Si seulement j'avais pu empêcher la mort de ma mère…Si seulement…

-« Oui, Carla. Tu comprends ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« Je crois que je commence à comprendre. » Murmurais-je.

-« Quelle est la plus grande force d'un mage ? » Me demanda le maître.

-« Hmm…Ses sentiments et son état d'esprit d'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué. » Murmurais-je.

-« Donc quelle est la plus grande force d'un mage ? » Me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Je réfléchis un moment puis je répondis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

-« La plus grande force d'un mage est son cœur. »

Je vis naître des sourires tout autour et la jeune femme rousse mit sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-« Je suis sûre que tu feras une grande mage, Carla. »

Je releva la tête, consternée et m'exclama :

-« Mais…Mais…Je ne suis pas mage, madame ! »

-« Tu as le cœur d'une mage, Carla. » Me dit Wendy avec un grand sourire.

-« J'en ai peut-être le cœur mais pas les pouvoirs. » Dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est car tu n'as pas foi en la magie. » Me dit le jeune homme prénommé Grey.

-« Ah ? Et dis-moi comment avoir foi en quelque chose dont on vient à peine d'apprendre l'existence ? » Demandais-je, prosaïquement.

-« Euh… » Répondit-il.

-« Il faut tout simplement suivre son cœur. » Murmura doucement Wendy.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu es une mage, Carla. » Me dit la jeune blonde.

-« C-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Demandais-je.

-« Nous, les mages, ressentons la magie de quelqu'un. Et quand nous t'avons vu tombé du ciel, Natsu, Happy et moi, nous avons ressenti de la magie en toi. N'est-ce-pas, les garçons ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-« A-Alors j-je suis une mage ? » Demandais-je à la fois choquée et impressionnée.

-« Oui, tu es mage, Carla. » Me dirent-ils.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais protéger les personnes qui me sont chères ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, tu pourras. » Me répondirent-ils en souriant.

Et c'est alors que je me souvins des paroles que ma mère avaient prononcées avant sa mort :

 _-« Si, tu le pourras, Charles. Tu es plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais un immense pouvoir dort au fond de toi. Je sais que tu seras capable d'accomplir de grandes choses dans ta vie. Alors vie. » Me murmura-t-elle._

Mère…Savais-tu ? _Le_ savais-tu ? Savais-tu que j'étais une mage ? Ou alors était-ce ce fameux instinct maternel dont tu parlais tant ? Ou alors au fond de toi tu t'en doutais ?

Cependant, tu n'es plus là et je n'aurais jamais les réponses à ces questions.

-« Carla ? » Interrogea soudainement le maître.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je.

-« Mon enfant, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Pleurer…Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et en effet je m'aperçu que je pleurais. Moi, Son Altesse royale la princesse héritière du trône du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia pleurait.

Mais ici je n'étais que Carla, une jeune fille de seize ans…Alors, je pouvais bien me le permettre.

-« Je…Je… » Murmurais-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-« Mon enfant, j'ai une offre à te faire. » Me dit le maître.

-« A moi ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Mon enfant, voudrais-tu devenir membre de Fairy Tail ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je restai figée face à sa proposition. Moi ? Une membre de Fairy Tail ?

-« Mais, monsieur ! Réfléchissez donc un peu avant de me proposer une telle chose ! Vous ne me connaissez à peine ! Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis ! De quelles intentions je suis animée ! Comment pouvez-vous me proposer d'intégrer votre guilde ? » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es ou de quelles intentions tu es animé. Cependant je peux lire dans ton cœur ! » S'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave.

-« Mon cœur ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu as le cœur d'une mage de Fairy Tail, Carla. Et je sais que tu n'es pas animée par de mauvaises intentions. Et qu'importe qui tu es, c'est le cœur qui compte. » Me dit-il.

Ses paroles me touchèrent profondément et c'est alors que je me mis à sourire.

-« Et je suis sûr que personne dans la guilde ne s'oppose à ta venue. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors que le groupe de mage sourient. _Me_ sourient tous. Ils étaient tous d'accord.

Et c'est alors que mes pleurs redoublèrent. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans interruption.

-« Carla, mon enfant, veux-tu devenir une membre de Fairy Tail ? » Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

Et je me souviens encore une fois des paroles de ma mère :

 _-« Charles, ma chérie. Mon unique enfant. Je suis désolée de te laisser seule. Mais je sais que tu peux survivre seule. Tu es forte, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas parce que je meure que toi aussi tu dois mourir. Je t'en prie Charles, vie pour moi ! Trouve ta voie et fais ce que tu dois faire. » Me dit-elle._

Ma voie…J'étais une mage…Une mage.

Et pour la première fois depuis cet instant maudit qui avait couté la vie à ma mère je me mis à sourire et à reprendre espoir.

Je savais ce que je devais faire : je devais accepter la main que l'on me tendait.

Je prie donc la main du maître et répondis :

-« C'est avec grand honneur que j'accepte de devenir mage de Fairy Tail. »

J'allais vivre maman, je te le jure et j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie ici à Fairy Tail.

 **Fin du chapitre 2.**

* * *

 **Alors, mes chers lecteurs ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de chapitre ? Avez-vous bien aimé ? L'introduction du personnage de Happy, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et Fairy Tail ? Avez-vous été émue ? Qu'attendez-vous de la suite ? Avez-vous une idée sur la magie de Carla ? Comment va-t-elle intégrer la "Team Natsu" ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3..."Moi, Carla, Mage de Fairy Tail" !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! :) Et comme tout les dimanches matin pour encore un bon paquet de semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre de "Princesse Ou Mage" ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre ! ;)**

 **Je poste tôt aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ? ^^ (Pour une fois que j'ai réussi à me réveiller à l'heure ! xD) J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passé: la mienne a été riche en émotion ! J'ai eu 18/20 à mon BAC Blanc de français ! Et devinez quoi...J'ai réussi mon examen de musique et valider la fin de cycle 2 en clavier électronique et en Onde Martenot ! :D Bon allez, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et je laisse tout de suite place aux réponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant tu as raison Rogue et Yukino seront des méchants mais je ne peux pas t'en dire de risque de spoiler ma propre histoire et ça serait vraiment bête ! xD Je suis vraiment très heureuse que la rencontre avec Fairy Tail t'ai plu ! Oh, vraiment ? Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire alors ! ^^ La même réaction que Carla ? Moi aussi je pense ! Et comme tu le dis ce n'est pas du tout étonnant de la voir réagir pareil ! :) Ahahahah ! xD Ca m'a bien fait rire ! Mais tu sais du point de vue des mages de Fairy Tail pour qui la magie est courante des personnes ne connaisant pas la magie sont vraiment très rare. En tous cas à Fiore...Enfin tu comprendras mieux dans quelques semaines ! ^^ Oui c'est aussi comme ça dans le manga, pour la description de la magie j'ai passé mon temps sur plein de wiki de Fairy Tail avant de construire ma propre définition ! :) Oui comme tu le dis c'est dommage qu'ils ne le fassent pas plus souvent...On les aime bien amis Natsu et Grey ! Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre...Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Oh, coucou ! Je suis agréablement surprise de te revoir ici ! Merci d'avoir commenté la suite de mon histoire ! :D Eh oui, il faut bien laisser un pue de repos à cette chère Carla ! :) Oh, vraiment ? Wooow, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Eh oui, c'était un petit clin d'oeil au manga ! ;) Alors ton raisonnement est totalement logique, Charles aurait du connaitre la magie, cependant...Tu comprendras pourquoi au chapitre 11 ! Je suis désolée de te laisser sans rien comme ça mais je ne vais pas te dévoiler toute l'intrigue de l'histoire ! Mais pour te dire une petite chose: Le royaume d'Extalia est un royaume renfermé sur lui-même et les frontières sont fermés ! Voilà j'espère que ça t'aidera à attendre le chapitre 11 ! :) Ahahaha et bien ta prédiction sur la magie de Carla est tout à fait exact ! Mes félicitations ! Allez sur ce je te laisse découvrir la magie de Carla et j'ai hâte de lire ton commentaire quand à la magie que je lui ai choisis ! :)**

 **Kroukmou83 : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis sincèrement heureuse de te revoir ici ! Merci d'avoir commenté mon dernier chapitre ! Oh, mais ton avatar, ça ne serait pas par hasard Sylvia Van Hossen ? Je me trompe peut-être...Oh, vraiment ? Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire ! :) Oh tu as trouver cela émouvant ? Eh oui, c'est ça Fairy Tail ! Une gentilesse sans limite ! ;) Tu me vois heureuse d'avoir pu te transmettre ses sentiments à travers mon texte ! Oh, tu penses que la magie de Carla sera basé sur les pouvoirs psychique ? Eh bien...Je te laisse découvrir si ton hypothèse est exact ! Bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire ton commentaire quand à la magie de Carla ! :)**

 **Rick10: Coucou Rick ! Olala j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! C'est trop long une semaine sans te parler...J'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Mais en priorité je poste les chapitres ! ;) Ahaha, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas à laisser une review avant que je poste un nouveau chapitre ! On peut dire que tu t'es laissé désiré ! ;) Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, moi-même en ce moment je suis super occupé alors je te comprends parfaitement ! :) Merci tout tes compliments et ton hypothèse est tout à fait exact ! Allez sur ce je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et découvrir la magie de Carla ! J'ai hâte de lire ton commentaire ! :)**

 **Donc voilà ! Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de "Princesse Ou Mage ?" Merci encore une fois de suivre mon histoire ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Moi, Carla, mage de Fairy Tail.**

Il y avait de cela une semaine que je m'étais fait tatoué la marque de Fairy Tail sur mon dos et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Lady Ultear si jamais elle apprenait que je m'étais fait tatoué, ce serait l'apocalypse. Enfin, tout cela n'était malheureusement plus que du passé...Au moment où je vous parle, j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit où me réfugier. Un endroit pour vivre ma vie.

Mère, j'avais enfin trouvé ma voie : devenir une personne capable d'aider les autres grâce à la magie. J'étais devenue une autre personne. Carla, seize ans, mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Enfin…Mage…Il fallait encore que j'apprenne à utiliser ma magie. Et c'était le but de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui !

-« Carla ? » M'appela-t-on.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je

-« Commençons ton entrainement ! » S'écria Erza.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je tandis qu'elle me prit violemment par le bras.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dehors sous la neige. Malgré mon grand manteau je grelottais. Le climat n'était pas du tout le même qu'à Extalia ! Fiore était bien plus au Nord !

-« Nous allons t'apprendre à exploiter ton potentiel magique. » Me dit Lucy en souriant.

-« Et après on t'apprendra à te battre ! » Rajouta Natsu, en levant son poing vers le ciel.

-« En bref, on va faire de toi une vraie petite mage de Fairy Tail ! » Me dit Grey avec un sourire.

-« Aye sir ! » Rajouta l'idiot de chat mâle qui m'insupportait.

-« J'espère pouvoir t'apprendre quelque chose sur la magie. » Murmura Wendy, humblement.

-« Merci beaucoup. » Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Puis, Erza vient se placer devant moi et prit la parole :

-« Ferme les yeux, Carla. »

Je lui obéis bien que je fus fort étonnée de sa requête.

-« Inspire fortement. Abandonne tout tes sens. Ne fait plus qu'un avec ton cœur. » Me dit-elle.

J'essayai mais rien ne vient. Abandonner tout mes sens ? Le seul que j'abandonnais en fermant les yeux était la vue...

-« Ne pense plus, ressens. » Me dit-elle.

-« Par exemple, ressens le vent qui souffle dans tes cheveux. » Murmura Wendy.

Grâce au conseil de Wendy, je commença à comprendre le concept et je réussi à ressentir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

-« Maintenant concentre-toi et cherche ta puissance au plus profond de ton cœur. » Me dit Erza.

La puissance de mon âme.

-« Et maintenant...ATTAQUE ! » S'écrièrent Natsu et le chat mâle.

Je respirai fortement. Essaya de refaire ce que j'avais fait au palais d'Extalia. Contracta mes muscles. Ré-imagina la scène du palais. Revis les événements dans les moindres détails. Je ressenti ma rage envers le général Redblood. Ma haine envers lui. Mon désir de le tuer.

Mais en vain. Rien ne vient.

Je tombai dans les neige, exténuée, et souffla :

-« Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Le silence fut complet. Je n'étais même pas capable d'activer cette foutue magie. Je n'étais peut-être même pas une bonne mage…

J'ouvris doucement les yeux avec un soupir et c'est alors que je vis Wendy devant moi qui me tendait la main, en souriant :

-« Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, Carla. Tu peux le faire. »

-« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? » Demandais-je, sceptique.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Carla. » Me répondit-elle tout simplement en souriant.

Son sourire si franc et sa gentillesse. Sa beauté et son courage. Son désir de protéger les autres. Cette jeune fille était tellement impressionnante.

J'attrapa sa main dans la mienne et lui souris.

-« Peut-être devrions-nous lui montrer nos magies… » Murmura Grey, pensif.

-« Oh ! C'est une bonne idée, Grey-san ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Alors je commence ! » S'écria Erza.

Elle s'avança majestueusement et l'instant d'après une lumière rouge l'entoura et un cercle magique apparu sous ses pieds. Ses cheveux se détachèrent et volèrent au vent librement tout comme elle. Je ressenti en ce moment son fort désir de liberté au plus profond de mon cœur.

Puis elle réapparu…Vêtue d'une armure ! Une magnifique arme avec des ailes d'anges ! Et son pouvoir…Sa magie…Son aura…Tout était immense. Elle dégageait tant de puissance. Tellement de puissance ! J'étais impressionnée ! Je ne pouvais même plus parler tant la tension dans l'air était insupportable !

-« Ma magie est la magie de Chevalier. Elle me permet de changer mes vêtements, mes armes et surtout mes armures à volonté. Je suis une mage épéiste et l'armure que tu vois ici se nomme l'armure de Nature. » Me dit-elle calmement.

-« Erza est une des mages les plus puissante de la guilde. » Me précisa Lucy en voyant mon air.

Puis Erza réactiva sa magie et se retrouva cette fois vêtue d'une armure verte…Très peu convenable pour une femme comme l'aurait dit Lady Ultear ! Sa chair était totalement dévoilée ! Quel outrage ! Surtout devant des hommes !

-« Je te présente l'armure de l'impératrice des mers ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais tout simplement bouche bée devant sa puissance magique. Je sentais ma peau frémir au contact de sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Je suis sûre que tu peux toi aussi réveiller ton potentiel. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Merci… » Murmurais-je.

-« A moi maintenant. » Murmura Lucy.

Et elle s'avança alors au milieu du paysage enneigé, inspira fortement et sortit de sa sacoche…Une clé d'or.

-« Ouverture de la porte de la Vierge : Virgo ! » S'exclama-t-elle en levant la clé vers le ciel et en la tournant.

Et c'est alors qu'un cercle magique se forma sous ses pieds, soulevant légèrement sa jupe et…Qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux court roses vêtue d'une tenue de domestique apparu !

-« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, _princesse_ ? » Murmura l'apparition.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis ce nom. Oh non ! Se pourrait-il que…Que…Qu'elle sache ce que j'étais ? Qui j'étais plutôt. Je me devais de fuir au plus vite ! Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé une vocation et un endroit a appelé « maison »...Oh non ! Pas ça ! Comment pourrais-je me défendre devant ses gens aux pouvoirs extraordinaires ? Cependant, même si c'était impossible, je voulais vivre...

-« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Virgo ! » S'exclama soudain Lucy, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je relevai la tête surprise. Alors le « _princesse_ » n'était pas pour moi mais pour…Lucy ! Je soupirai intérieur de soulagement. Personne ici ne me connaissait et ne pouvait savoir qui j'étais. Calme-toi, Charles.

-« Allez-vous me punir ? » Demanda l'apparition.

Lucy soupira puis continua :

-« Je suis une des rares contesllationiste au monde. Ma magie est une magie rare qui me permet d'invoquer des esprits venue d'un autre monde à partir de clé. Cela s'appelle la magie des constellations ! »

-« Wow…D'un autre monde... » Murmurais-je, impressionnée.

Elle sourit et m'informa :

-« Et l'esprit que tu as devant toi est l'esprit de la vierge, _Virgo_. »

-« Comme dans les signes du zodiaque ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est ça. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Et toi Carla ? De quel signe es-tu ? » Me demanda l'espèce de chat mâle

Je soupira et le regarda de travers. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable !

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _chat mâle_. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh allez, Carla ! Moi, je suis poisson ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui ça je m'en doutais… » Murmurais-je, en repensant aux poissons qu'il voulait absolument m'offrir.

-« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. » Dis-je.

-« Alors ? » Me redemanda-t-il.

Manifestement je n'arriverai pas à le faire partir alors autant capituler.

-« Je suis Taureau. » Murmurais-je.

-« Hmm… » Murmura-t-il, en réfléchissant.

-« Oh, mais j'y pense ! Pourrais-tu invoquer l'esprit du Taureau ? » Demandais-je à Lucy.

-« Eh bien…Je pourrais invoquer Taurus…Mais je ne crois pas que sois une bonne rencontre pour toi. Vraiment je t'en prie. Tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« D'accord. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« A moi ! » S'écria Natsu.

Et il alla se placer en hauteur en escaladant avec une facilité déconcertante la façade de la guilde. Puis, il mit ses mains autour de sa bouche et c'est alors qu'un énorme cercle magique rouge apparu devant lui et…Qu'une rafale de feu sortit de bouche et dévasta tout sur son passage ! Sur au moins 200 mètres ! Impressionnant ! Je n'aurais même pas de mots pour décrire ce spectacle ! Mais...Quelle était donc cette magie ?

-« Je suis le Dragon Slayer du feu ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Dragon…Slayer ? Chasseur de Dragon ? » Répétais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, cette magie est une magie très rare qui m'a été apprise par mon père, Ignir, le roi des Dragons de feu ! » Me dit-il.

-« Roi des Dragons de feu…Ton père devait être un mage de feu très puissant pour qu'on lui attribut ce titre. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Mais Ignir n'est pas un mage ! Ignir est un Dragon ! » Me répondit-il très étonné.

Je mis quelques instants à percuter la nouvelle puis m'écria :

-« Mais…Les dragons n'existent pas ! »

-« Quoi ? Bah évidemment qu'ils existent ! Et mon père est le plus puissant d'entre eux ! Il est le roi des dragons de feu ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« T-T-Tu as vraiment été élevé par un d-d-dragon ?! » M'écriais-je, bouche bée.

-« Bah ouais. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Vraiment ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Ouais ! Et ce que tu viens de voir est le hurlement du Dragon de feu ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Woow… » Murmurais-je.

Sa magie était vraiment impressionnante. Puissante et agressive. Elle brûlait. Et je pouvais entendre la puissance de ses sentiments ! Il était fort ! Il était le fils d'un Dragon…Un chasseur de Dragon…

-« Je vais y aller. » Murmura Wendy doucement en prenant la place de Natsu.

Quelle pouvait bien être la magie de cette charmante jeune fille ?

Et c'est avec stupéfaction que je vis Wendy prendre la même position que Natsu et mettre ses mains de la même façon. Non, se pouvait-il…Que cette jeune fille soit…

Et c'est alors qu'un cercle magique bleu clair apparu et qu'un immense souffle de vent sortit de sa bouche et ravagea tout sur son passage !

-« Je suis la Dragonne Slayer des cieux. Cette magie m'a été enseignée par ma mère, la Dragonne des Cieux, Grandine. » Me dit-elle.

Wendy était une Chasseuse de Dragons comme Natsu ? Pas possible ! Pas une si petite fille !

Et sa puissance…Elle était immense ! Pour une si jeune fille…Elle était impressionnante cette enfant. Magnifique et puissante. Mais surtout attachante avec son grand sourire.

-« C'est impressionnant, Wendy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh…Je…Merci, Carla. Mais...Ce n'est rien, tu sais. » Me répondit-elle en rougissant.

-« Rien ? Mais c'est incroyable ce que tu es capable de faire ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla…Merci. » Me répondit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Et nous restâmes là pendant quelques instants à nous sourire dans le blanc des yeux.

Wendy…Ce nom sonnait si doux à mes oreilles. Elle était tellement douce, calme, gentille et en même temps courageuse, impressionnante et puissante. Tellement puissante ! Je l'admirais vraiment.

-« A moi, tu vas voir une vraie magie par rapport à celle de la flammèche. » Me dit Grey.

-« Eeeeh ! La princesse des glaces ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Mais Grey l'ignora royalement et s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Puis, il prit une position spécifique et c'est alors qu'un cercle magique se forma…Et qu'une partie de son corps devint complètement noire et que je pus apercevoir un étrange tatouage sur son avant-bras.

Et c'est alors qu'il pris une grande inspiration…Et qu'une tempête de glace sortit de sa bouche et dévasta tout sur son passage.

-« Tu es aussi un Dragon Slayer ?! » Interrogeais-je à la fois surprise et impressionnée.

-« Non, je suis un Devil Slayer de la glace ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Un Devil Slayer ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, un chasseur de démons si tu préfères. » Me répondit-il.

-« Grey-san est aussi puissant que les Dragons Slayers. » Rajouta Wendy.

-« Maintenant à moi ! » S'exclama le chat-mâle.

Hum…Quelle magie pouvait bien posséder le chat-mâle ? Une magie basée sur les poissons ? Ça existait ?

Je le regardai s'avancer au milieu de la neige. Ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés, sa peau pâle, ses yeux noirs riants, son sourire d'idiot, sa carrure d'épaule, sa taille…Hum, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Mais...A quoi pensais-je ?! Pourquoi avais-je pensé ça ? Ce n'est qu'un chat-mâle! Un idiot!

Il inspira un grand coup et activa sa magie. Un cercle magique bleu clair apparu sous ses pieds et c'est alors…Qu'il disparut ! Il n'était plus sur place ! La place qu'il occupait il y a quelques instants était vide.

-« Carla ? » Interrogea une voix derrière-moi.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise en voyant qui j'avais en derrière moi ! L'espèce de chat-mâle !

-« C-Comment ? » Murmurais-je prise de court.

Et l'instant d'après il retourna à sa place. J'aperçu une sorte de traînée bleu derrière lui et remarqua qu'il se déplaçait…A une vitesse phénoménale ! Surhumaine !

-« Ma magie s'appelle Max Speed et elle me permet de me déplacer à toute vitesse ! Et pour combattre j'enchaîne avec des frappes en concentrant ma magie dans mes attaques ! » Me dit-il.

-« Wooow… » Soufflais-je malgré moi.

-« Happy est excellent en combat rapproché ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Aye sir ! Par contre pour les attaques à distance ce n'est pas trop mon fort… » Murmura-t-il avec son air de ravi de la crèche.

-« Tout le monde a des points forts et des points faibles. » Lui dit Lucy en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Vous avez tous des magies impressionnantes… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et je suis sûre que la tienne le sera aussi. Que dirais-tu de réessayer ? » Me dit Wendy.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et n'oublie pas une chose, Carla. La magie est fait pour protéger les gens, pas pour les blesser. La magie est fait pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime. Tant que tu ressentiras ces sentiments alors…Tu y arriveras ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, Carla. » Me dit le chat mâle.

J'inspirai fortement et me plaça dans la neige. Fermer les yeux, ne plus penser mais ressentir, se concentrer et chercher la puissance au fond de mon cœur et ressentir de profond sentiments. Activer ma magie !

Je revis encore une fois la scène du palais. La mort de ma mère. La trahison de Redblood. Toute ma haine, ma rage et ma colère envers lui. Mon désir de le tuer !

Mais c'est alors que je me souviens des paroles de Wendy :

 _-« Et n'oublie pas une chose, Carla. La magie est fait pour protéger les gens, pas pour les blesser. La magie est fait pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime. Tant que tu ressentiras ses sentiments alors…Tu y arriveras ! »_

Moi j'exprimai de la haine et non pas ce désir de protéger…Normal que cela ne marchait pas ! Ce n'était pas ma haine qui avait activé mon pouvoir mais…Ma volonté ! Mon désir de vivre par-dessus tout ! Celui de poursuivre le vœux de ma mère ! Ce que je voulais protéger à ce moment là était...Ma vie !

Mais maintenant je voulais aussi protéger…Mes camarades ! Ma nouvelle famille ! Je voulais être en mesure de combattre à leurs côtés ! Je ne veux plus jamais perdre une personne qui m'est chère ! Quel qu'en soit le prix ! Je veux pouvoir les protéger !

Et c'est alors que je me sentis...Rempli de puissance ! J'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçu que mes cheveux volaient tout autour de moi et que j'étais entourée d'une lumière violette. Tout comme au palais ! Je…J'avais réussis !

-« Bravo, Carla ! Maintenant attaque ! Lance un sort ! » Me cria le chat-mâle.

Je tendis donc ma main et…Un cercle magique apparu autour de moi !

-« _Gates._ » Murmurais-je, avec un sourire.

Et c'est alors qu'apparu à quelques centimètres de moi…Un cercle violet ! Je regarda plus attentivement et m'aperçu qu'il y avait en réalité…Deux cercles.

J'inspira un grand coup et entra ma main dans le cercle et elle…Réapparut de l'autre côté de l'autre cercle ! Serais-ce...Des portails ?!

-« Carla ! Tu as enfin réussi ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Et elle courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la réceptionna maladroitement mais je lui rendis don étreinte en murmurant :

-« J'ai réussi. Je suis une mage. »

-« Je suis fière de toi, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oh, Wendy… » Murmurais-je faiblement.

-« Alors quelle magie pratique-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Hum…Carla est capable d'ouvrir des portails. Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une magie pouvant manipuler les propriétés de l'espace… » Me dit Erza.

-« Je peux manipuler…L'espace ? Celui qui est autour de moi ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Je pense. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Carla est une mage de l'espace ! » S'exclama le chat-mâle en m'adressant un de ses sourires d'idiots.

Je me retourna vers le paysage enneigée et serra les poings.

Maman, aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que je possédais un grand pouvoir, celui de la magie. Et je compte bien m'en servir pour protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Et je te jure que quoi qu'il arrive je vivrais. Quelques soient les dangers que je rencontrerais sur ma route, je les braverais. Car je veux vivre. Pour toi qui a donné ta vie pour moi, maman. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je te le jure.

-« On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ? » Proposa Lucy.

-« Avec plaisir ! » M'exclamais-je en me retournant.

Et je rejoignis mes amis dans la guilde… Avec un immense sourire !

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

* * *

 **Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je bien décrit la magie de mes personnages ? Vous ne vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé dans ce chapitre ? Ne vous inquiétez l'action reviendra en grande pompe dans deux semaines ! Laissons le temps à Carla de commencer à maîtriser sa magie pour avoir un peu plus de suspense ! ;) Mais surtout...Etes-vous étonnes de la magie de Carla ? Une mage de l'espace...Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, non ? :) Mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, mes chers lecteurs ! ;) Donc, que pensez-vous de la magie de Carla ? Et surtout de la raison pour laquelle je lui ai attribué cette magie ?**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous me ferez par de vos avis et que vous serez plus nombreux à me laisser une review qu'au dernier chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 4... "Des nouvelles du palais" ! Encore merci de suivre mon histoire! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Je vais bien c'est les vacances alors j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour moi et donc...Pour vous !**

 **Juste un petit mot avant de commencer ce chapitre: Nombreux parmi vous ont été surpris de la nature de la magie de Carla et cela est tout à fait normal ! Je vous réserve encore des surprises ! ;) Alors pour que nous soyons touts d'accord...La magie de Carla est celle de l'espace. C'est à dire que Carla à le pouvoir de changer les propriétés de l'espace autour d'elle voir même de le manipuler ! Elle peut également concentrer sa magie dans ses mains et lancer une sorte de "champs de force" et ouvrir des portails entre deux endroits et passer dedans sans problème. Quand à savoir pourquoi je lui attribué cette magie vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre 11 ! En attendant faites-moi pars de vos hypothèses ! ;)**

 **Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ce chapitre ! :) Oh, merci pour les compliments: tu vas me faire rougir si tu continues ! xD Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire imaginer les magies ! Quand au combat tu sera servir dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine ! ^^ Quand au potentiel de la magie de Carla je te renvoi au petit topo explicatif que j'ai écris juste au dessus ! Les possibilités sont de manipuler et de changer les propriétés de l'espace autour d'elle ainsi que les portails et les champs de force. J'espère que tu as compris ! Sur ce encore merci pour tes gentils encouragements et bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta gentille review ! Alors...P** **armi mes lecteurs tu l'une qui a le mieux compris la magie de Carla ! Et oui cette magie a pleiiins de possibilité et j'espère que le petit topo sur sa magie t'aura été utile ! ^^ Oh, un peu trop de dialogue ? Soit je prends note et j'espère qu'il y aura un peu moins de dialogues dans ce chapitre ! Alors oui notre prude petite Carla est attiré par Happy et la façon dont elle le nie est trop mignonne ! :3 Et oui je ne voyais pas Happy autrement qu'un mage de vitesse ! ^^' Oh ! Désolée mais la révélation de la vrai identité n'est pas avant trèèèèèès longtemps ! ^^' Merci pour le compliment et je pense aussi que ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres à peine 3k+ désolée je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine ! ;) Et non Gajeel et Juvia ne seront pas des méchants ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez...Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

 **WolfBut : Coucou ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! :) Merci d'avoir commenté mes derniers chapitres ! Et oui ne t'inquiète pas tu as très bien compris la nature de la magie de Carla tu es même celui qui l'a compris le mieux parmi tous mes lecteurs ! :) J'espère que le petit topo sur sa magie que j'ai écrit au-dessus t'apportera les réponses à tes questions ! Tu vois qu'il y a plein de possibilités ! Mais c'est normal après tout la magie a une infinité de possibilité ! ;) Sur ce je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Hello, je suis super heureuse de te voir ici ! :D Q-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? MAIS NON JE NE FAIS PAS DU YURI ! O_O Ça va pas la tête ? Alors non non non ! Déjà dans les caractéristiques de la fic j'ai marqué Carla et Happy en couple donc...Peu de chance que ce soit du WendyxCarla. Cette fic' est CaPpy ne t'inquiète pas. Et même si Carla et Wendy sont TRES TRES proches (comme tu le verra dans ce chapitre) ce n'est qu'une profonde et solide amitié ! Carla et Wendy sont meilleures amies voir même comme des soeurs !Mais certainement pas amoureuse l'une de l'autre ! Voilà j'espère que tu as compris ! :) Ahahahaha, désolée pour ce petit teasing mais je n'ai presque rien dit ! ^^' Waaaaaaw, merci pour tes félicitations ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci Sandro ! ^^ Oh, le brevet ça me rappelle un tas de souvenirs ! J'espère que tu auras une super bonne note ! Bonne chance à toi ! :) Ahahahah ! xD Tu es la seule/le seul de tous mes lecteurs à avoir vu le parallèle avec Minerva je te dis donc un grand...BRAVO ! :D Merci pour tes encouragements mais je n'aurais aucun mal à l'utiliser ! ;) Allez sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, tchao ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :3 Eh bien dis donc tu m'as fait encore attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute cette semaine aussi j'ai cru de pas recevoir ta review à temps mais...T'as fait un "perfect time" alors bravo ! Pile à temps ! ;) Non plus sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas du délai tant que j'ai ta review c'est ce qui compte et au pire si tu n'as pas le temps de commenter un de mes chapitres ce n'est pas la mort ! xD Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois super occupé en ce moment comme moi je l'étais i semaines alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Je te remercie pour cette gentille review et super pour prendre toujours le temps de lire mon chapitre même quand tu es super occupé ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :) Je suis heureuse d'avoir bien pu t'expliquer la magie de Carla ! Alors...Tu n'as pas très bien compris la magie de Carla ! ^^' Elle n'a pas une magie de téléportation mais une magie de l'espace ! Enfin pour plus d'information je te laisse lire le petit topo que j'ai fait au-dessus ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Voila très chers lecteurs, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce petit chapitre assez calme ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Des nouvelles du palais.**

Je m'éveillai doucement dans ma nouvelle chambre du dortoir de Fairy Tail tandis mon regard se posa un peu plus loin sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleues qui dormait à poings fermé à côté de moi telle la Belle au Bois Dormant. Je souris tendrement et caressa sa joue d'un geste maternel avant de me lever et m'aspergea le visage d'eau. Puis, je brossai délicatement mes longs cheveux blancs en soupirant. Toute ma vie c'était toujours Lady Ultear qui avait eut le privilège de me brosser les cheveux…C'était toujours elle qui m'habillait et me coiffait quelle depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. Chaque matin, elle venait me réveiller à huit heures tapante, pas une minute de plus ou de moins, puis me demandait mon avis sur la tenue à choisir et me donnant en même temps des leçons quand à choisir la bonne robe pour la bonne activité. Certains d'entre vous se diraient une robe c'est une robe mais en réalité non, la robe permettait par exemple de faire forte impression sur les ambassadeurs des pays voisins, de montrer la richesse du pays et puis...Vous n'allez pas porter une robe de cour si vous devez vous déplacer en ville !Le choix de la tenue ainsi que celui de l'attitude à adopter chaque jour était un rituel pour moi et Lady Ultear. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour moi, une sorte de mentor. En effet, ma mère n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de moi à cause de ses responsabilités, c'était Lady Ultear qui m'avait toujours à sa charge et elle avait été mon professeur. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais su survivre dans l'univers cruel et impitoyable qu'est la cour. Je vivais dans un univers où l'apparence était reine et trompeuse, un univers dans lequel en tant que princesse d'Extalia je me devais d'être parfaite. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, je ne devais pas faillir vis-à-vis de mes responsabilités. J'avais un rôle à jouer dans cet univers. Oh, Ultear, si je puis me permettre de vous appelez par votre prénom, où étiez-vous donc en ce moment ? Étiez vous donc dans un quelconque cachot obscur sous ? Ou même ...Étiez-vous donc toujours en vie ?

Je secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées, être nostalgique de me servirais à rien et de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre en ce moment que de rester en vie. Je fm'approcha donc de Wendy tout en lui chuchotant :

-« C'est l'heure de se lever, Wendy. »

-« Hmm…Un peu de temps. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner de l'autre côté du lit.

-« Wendy… » Menaçais-je.

-« Cinq minutes… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« WENDY ! » Criais-je.

Ce cri eut l'effet de la faire faire un bond de géant dans son lit et de la réveiller.

-« T'en as de la voix, Carla. » Me dit-elle, encore endormie.

-« Je sais. » Lui répondis-je, en souriant.

-« A,h je me demande comment je faisais pour me réveiller avant que tu ne sois là… » Murmura-t-elle pensive.

-« Erza devait s'en charger. » Répondis-je.

-« Oui et c'était horrible…Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois devenue ma colocataire, Carla ! » Me dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-« Moi aussi, Wendy. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Bon allez il faut s'habiller, que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui ? » Se demanda-t-elle devant son armoire.

-« Hum…Wendy…Pourrais-tu me prêter des vêtements ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oh oui ! Mais…Attends…Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ! Choisis ce que tu veux ! Je vais prévenir les filles. » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de descendre les escaliers à pleine vitese et de se rendre dans la salle commune sous mon regard ébahi.

Et c'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvai ici en compagnie de Lucy, Mirajaine, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Lévy, Juvia et bien sûr Wendy en fin d'après midi. Ici ? En plein-centre ville !

-« Mais enfin les filles où va-t-on ? » Demandais-je, excédée.

-« Tu verras bien, Carla ! On va te faire voir le meilleur des endroits de toute la ville ! » Me répondit Lisanna avec un rire.

-« Le meilleur ? » Interrogeais-je quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant une énorme boutique de vêtements.

-« Il faut vraiment que tu t'achètes des vêtements, tu ne peux pas continuer à en emprunter à Wendy éternellement ! » S'exclama Cana.

-« Mais et pour l'argent ? » Demandais-je.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, le patron de la boutique a une petite dette envers nous ! » S'exclama Lucy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Choisi ce qu'il te plaira. » Me conseilla Erza.

Je me dirigeai vers les étagères de la boutique remplie de vêtements. Mais je ne savais que choisir. Aucune robe digne de ce nom dans les étalages. Aucune robe de cour, de bal, de cérémonie. Aucune tenue d'entraînement à l'épée. Aucune tenue présentable. Je me sentais perdue parmi tous ces vêtements dont je ne savais même pas le nom.

Les filles durent voir mon embarras car elles me proposèrent d'essayer tout un tas de vêtements. Mais rien ne me plaisait quand soudain…Je pris une chemisier blanc en dentelle aux manches courtes, une mini-jupe noire et essaya l'ensemble. Très classique et mignon…Mais il manquait quelque chose. Je me dirigeai vers les étalages et souri en voyant une cravate noire. Je la nouai autour de mon cou mais je me sentais encore…Incomplète. Quand soudain mon regard tomba sur un étalage de ruban de toutes les couleurs. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux en les voyant et cela me fis repenser à ma vie au château. Je portais toujours un ruban attaché dans ma chevelure.

Je pris donc un ruban noir et le noua dans mes cheveux avant de me retourner dans le miroir. Et j'eus la surprise de me trouver vraiment belle. J'étais bien dans ces vêtements…Ce n'était pas aussi étouffant qu'une robe de cour. Je pouvais bouger…J'étais libre.

-« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demandais-je aux filles.

-« Tu es magnifique, Carla. » Me répondit Wendy.

-« Ça te va bien ! » S'écria Lisanna.

-« Tu as de très bons goûts, Carla. » Me dit Erza.

-« Hmm…Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop indécent de laisser ses jambes…Nues comme cela ? » Demandais-je, en rougissant.

Lady Ultear disait toujours qu'une femme ne devait jamais laissez ses jambes découvertes. Au grand jamais.

Mais c'est alors que Cana éclata de rire devant mon air étonnée.

-« Indécent… » Murmura-t-elle, pliée en deux.

-« Cana. » Appela Erza fortement.

-« Attends, ma puce, je vais te montrer ce qui est osé ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle partit vers les étalages de vêtements et en revient quelques minutes plus tard avec…De tels vêtements que je ne serais les définir. Tellement, tellement, tellement…Indécents. Tous ! Ce n'étaient que des hauts ressemblant plus pour moi à des soutiens-gorges qu'autre choses, des mini-jupes ultra courte et des longues jupes échancrées sur le coté laissant voir toutes les jambes. Lady Ultear aurait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant ça.

-« Voilà ce qui est osé, ma puce. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je... » Murmurais-je en rougissant terriblement.

-« Maintenant, essaye-les ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« JAMAIS ! » M'écriais-je aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Oh allez, Carla. » Me supplia-t-elle.

-« Je prends ce que j'ai sur moi. » Tranchais-je, d'un ton froid.

Je choisi plusieurs ensemble comme celui-ci avec des chemisiers mais principalement des pulls mieux adaptés pour la saison, des mini-jupes avec des collants, quelques robes et surtout des rubans.

Puis une fois que nous eûmes fini nos emplettes, Lucy nous proposa d'aller boire un petit quelque chose. Nous acceptâmes avec joie et nous nous installâmes dans un petit café en terrasse malgré les premiers froids de décembre.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » Nous demanda le serveur en venant à notre table.

-« Un jus de fruits. » Demanda Wendy.

-« Quatre cocas. » Commanda Lucy pour Mirajaine, Lisanna, Levy et elle.

-« Un saké, mon p'tit monsieur ! » S'écria Cana folle de joie.

-« Un thé Darjeeling, s'il vous plait. » Demandais-je.

-« Bien mesdemoiselles. » Nous répondit-il en partant.

-« Ah, ce qu'il est mignon… » Soupira Cana.

-« Cana ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant.

-« Oh allez quoi, y'a rien de mal à regarder un plat appétissant. » Me répondit-elle en riant.

-« Cana… » Soupirais-je.

Puis le serveur revient en nous apportant nos boissons et…Le journal.

-« Oh, c'est gentil à vous. » Lui dit Cana avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon lui sourit en retour puis partit. Nous discutâmes gaiement jusqu'à ce que le journal arrive dans mes mains.

Et quand je lu la troisième page…Quand je la lu…Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée et des larmes piquèrent mes yeux. Et je lus chaque ligne attentivement mais tout ce que je retenue se résuma par :

 _« Le royaume d'Extalia est actuellement sous le joug du général de la province d'Akagarrence qui n'hésite pas à semer le sang derrière lui. Après Sa Majesté la Reine, son héritière la princesse Charles, les généraux des autres provinces, le personnel du palais fidèle à la reine, il s'attaque maintenant au peuple de la capitale où il tue un par un les pro-monarchistes. »_

Ma mère…Mes amis…Mon peuple…Ils les tuaient tous un par un. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Moi j'étais la seule qui était en sécurité. J'étais la seule qui avait échappé à ce tyran. J'étais une lâche. Une vraie lâche…Et pourtant ils étaient mon peuple ! Je voulais les protéger !

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Absolument rien ! J'étais une faible et une lâche ! Incapable de défendre son propre peuple ! Et pendant que moi je discutais gaiement avec des amies, lui souffrait et se faisait tuer. Il avait peur sous la répression sanglante du général ! Et Lily et les autres…Eux aussi étaient mort ! Par ma faute ! A cause de ma faiblesse ! A cause de mon assurance !

Oh, Lily…Et vous tous…Vous qui m'avez jurés loyauté et fidélité…Vous qui m'avez protégés au péril de votre vie…Je vous aime. Puissiez-vous reposer en paix, mes fidèles et bien-aimés généraux.

J'étais indigne. J'étais une bien mauvaise princesse pour Extalia. J'étais juste une sotte qui se croyait supérieur aux autres et qui vivait dans son palais doré. J'étais une indigne princesse héritière. Je ne méritais pas d'être la seule à avoir la vie sauve. Je ne le méritai pas. J'aurais dû mourir avec eux là-bas dans mon palais d'argent…Mais je suis en vie ! Et je le resterai. Pour ma mère. J'allais vivre ! Quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Wendy.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-« On retourne à la guilde ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui bien sûr. » Murmurais-je en ayant un dernier regard vers l'horizon avec l'espoir infime de voir apparaître mon château.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, quelques heures plus tard, guilde de Fairy Tail.**

J'étais à une table avec Wendy et nous bavardions gaiement quand soudain j'entendis une voix me demandé :

-« C-C-Carla, v-v-voudrais-tu de mon poison ? »

Je soupirai fortement et me retourna pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, complètement fou de poissons, avec des yeux de merlans frits qui me tendait un truc gluant ressemblant vaguement à un poisson.

-« Non, je n'en veux pas. » Dis-je froidement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je vis ses épaules se voûter et son air de ravi de la crèche disparaître en un instant.

-« M-Mais… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je n'en veux pas. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un truc pareil ? » Assénais-je.

Puis je me retournai et dis à Wendy :

-« Je retourne à Fairy Hills. A ce soir. »

Puis, je sortis de la guilde dignement et fis mon chemin normalement jusqu'au dortoir.

Cependant une fois dans ma chambre, je fermai à clé et…M'effondra sur mon lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler et j'enfouissais mes gémissements et mes douloureuses plaintes dans mon oreiller.

Je n'étais pas digne de vivre la vie que j'allais vivre. Mais qu'importe. J'allais vivre. Vivre avec mes compagnons de Fairy Tail.

Et c'est sur cette douce pensée que je m'endormis sans savoir l'immense chose qui allait se produire pour moi dans les prochains jours et qui allait faire pivoter ma vie. Ce qui allait me donner l'espoir et la force de vivre. Ma raison de vivre.

OoooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment.**

 _-« Je n'en veux pas. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un truc pareil ? »_

Je ne pouvais que me souvenir de ces mots. De ces mots terribles. De ces mots tellement…Tellement…Méchants. Ces mots me hantaient. Ils résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de me dire ça tellement…Méchamment ? Ces mots me blessaient au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais l'impression que des épines transperçaient mon cœur de toutes parts. Mon cœur saignait inlassablement en pensant à elle. Je voulais essayer de l'oublier ! Je voulais vraiment le faire ! Cependant…Elle restait gravée dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle. A sa voix d'ange, à ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, à ses lèvres rosées, à ses yeux doux comme le miel, à sa peau blanche comme le nacre et à sa grâce naturelle. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Quel que soit le moment, quelle que soit la situation. Qu'importe. Elle restait magnifique dans n'importe où. Je passais mes journées à la regarder. Elle et personne d'autre.

La première que je l'avais vu…Ah, la première fois que je t'ai vu, Carla ! Je rentrai d'une mission avec Natsu et Lucy quand soudain je t'ai vu tombé du ciel, tel un ange tombé des cieux. J'ai été éblouis par ta beauté. Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe de princesse. Et quand enfin, tu es tombé dans la neige, évanouie, je n'ai pu bouger un seul instant tellement je fus marqué par ta beauté. J'étais tétanisé devant toi. Puis je me suis agenouillé près de toi, j'ai touché délicatement et prudemment ta joue et…Je fus pris d'un frémissement en apercevant combien tu me semblais froide ! Comme si tu étais une illusion. Une illusion que je ne pouvais saisir. Une illusion lointaine. Une illusion que de simples mortels comme moi ne pouvaient que regarder !

Et quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras…Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant mais je me sentis à la fois apaiser par ta présence et en même temps tellement nerveux !

Une seule question me hante : Pourquoi ne m'apprécies-tu pas ?

J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu m'apprécies ! J'ai veillé sur toi, j'ai voulu te faire rire, j'ai voulu en savoir le plus possible sur toi, je t'ai aidé à utilisé ta magie et je t'ai offert un de mes précieux poissons ! Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout !

Et toi…Et toi tu me repousses inlassablement. Comme si je ne faisais que t'ennuyer. Comme si je n'étais qu'une perte de temps pour toi. Comme si j'étais qu'un minable pour pouvoir oser te parler. Comme si je n'étais rien par rapport à toi.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un simple de mes rêves ! C'était quelque chose d'impossible ! Quelque chose dont je rêvais ! L'un de mes rêves…

L'un de mes rêves était de pouvoir être proche de toi ! Je voulais tout simplement devenir un de tes précieux camarades, pouvoir te parler, que tu ris à mes blagues, que tu sois proche de moi, que je puisse te protéger et…Peut-être qu'un jour notre relation évolue et devienne un peu plus. Je veux juste que nous partagions un lien privilégié que personne à part nous deux ne puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Et à chaque fois que je pense que tu deviens aimable avec moi, que tu me souris, que tu rigoles avec moi, que je te protège et que je te serre dans mes bras, j'ouvre mes yeux et réalise que c'était juste un rêve.

Moi qui d'habitude suis toujours enthousiasme, optimiste et de bonne humeur, j'ai le cafard. Je reste des heures devant la fenêtre en observant la pluie qui tombe. Je pense à toi, je pense à moi, je pense à nous deux, à ce que nous aurions pu faire si tu m'appréciais ! Oh, si seulement tu pouvais me voir ! Rien que m'adresser la parole de temps en temps et accepter mes poissons. Si seulement…

Mais tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Et je perds peu à peu mon optimiste et seuls Natsu, Lucy et Mirajaine le voient et ne peuvent qu'assister, impuissants, à ma transformation.

Oh, mon aimée, Carla…Ton nom sonne si doux à mes oreilles….Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aime.

Mais tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis sans savoir l'immense chose qui allait se produire pour moi dans les prochains jours et qui allait faire pivoter ma vie. Ce qui allait me donner l'espoir et la force de vivre. Ma raison de vivre.

 **Fin du chapitre 4.**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, chers lecteurs j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :) Alors qu'avez-vous penser du petit flashback sur la vie au palais de Carla ? De la sortie shopping avec les filles ? Des nouvelles vis-à-vis d'Extalia ? Et du PDV Happy à la fin ? :)**

 **Je tiens encore à vous remercier d'avoir lu mon chapitre et je vous dis, chers lecteurs, à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 5..."Happy, mon sauveur" ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! :)**

 **Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre va être d'une importance capitale dans la suite ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! :) Bon, je crois que j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que je me suis un emportée...Pardonnez-moi la douteuse comparaison avec Blanche-Neige, s'il vous plaît. Mettez cela sur le dos de mes délires d'écrivaine ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! ;)**

 **Alors, voici le coin des réponses aux reviews et je dois vous dire que j'ai été surprise de recevoir autant de review cette semaine (Merci Eanoya-chan ! ;) ) et je tenais à tous vous montrez ma gratitude de me soutenir et de lire chaque semaines mes chapitres:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou, comment vas-tu ? Je suis enchantée de te revoir ici ! Merci pour le compliment ! Mais ce chapitre là le sera encore plus que le dernier ! ;) Ahahaha ! Il ne faut pas oublié que notre petit mage est la princesse d'Extalia en personne et ayant été élevé comme une princesse, elle reste pure et chaste ! Les vêtements osés n'étaient pas au programme dans son château ! ;) Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle soit choquée par tant d'indécence. Waaaaaw, merci pour le compliment sur le PDV ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! :3 J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire donc avec ton commentaire tu récompenses mes efforts, merci de ta part, Krokie (si je puis me permettre de t'appeler comme ça) ! ;) Allez, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, comment vas-tu ? Tu as vu ma review sur le chapitre 21 de "The Childrens of the Mages" ? J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre, bravo à toi ! :) Alors...Merci pour ce compliment ! :) Et oui, j'ai pris ton commentaire de la dernière en ligne de compte ! Je suis heureuse à avoir réussi à alléger les dialogues, j'espère que ça rendra la lecture plus fluide et donc plus agréable ! :) Par contre tu ne rencontrera pas Gajeel et Juvia dans cette histoire, désolée. Heureuse que ça te plaise ! :) Oh, allez, un petit décolletée de temps en temps ça ne va pas te faire de mal ! Il faut bien séduire ces messieurs avec nos atouts dirait Cana ! ;) Hum...Alors pour savoir il te faudra attendre le chapitre 13, bref c'est dans longtemps ! :) Oui, pauvre Hapy comme tu le dis mais c'était nécessaire ! C'était d'ailleurs son premier PDV dans cette histoire ! :) Et oui tu as tout à fait raison ! Ce chapitre marquera un tournant dans leur relation ! Sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou, Sandro ! Comment vas-tu ? Ton brevet approche, non ? Tu n'as pas trop la pression ? Alors pour tout te dire ta review m'a fait rigoler ! Alors comme ça tu es un garçon, j'espère que le PDV d'Happy t'a plu ! Puis-je te demander si j'ai réussi à bien transmettre les sentiments d'un garçon ? N'en étant pas un moi-même, il est difficile de me juger ! ^^' Ah ouf, tu me taquinais...SANDRO ! Ne te joue pas de moi comme ça ! Alors oui tu as été le seul de mes revieweurs à trouver le parallèle avec Minerva, toutes mes félicitations ! :) Je me demande quel parallèle tu me feras dans ce chapitre ! ;) Ahahaha ! Je suis morte de rire ! Tu ne connais ABSOLUMENT RIEN au shooping ? xD Tu me rappelle un ami. C'est dommage si je te connaissais IRL, je me ferais une joie de t'initier à ce sport (parce que oui, quand tu portes les sacs remplies de vêtements d'une fille en faissant 50 fois le tour d'une galerie marchande je peux t'assurer que c'en est un) mais je suis sûre qu'une de tes futurs petites-amies s'en chargera à merveille ! :) Oh, une incohérence ? :) Eh bien...Je peux tout à fait comprendre ton PDV et bien que Redblood est juré loyauté au peuple, il reste un tyran, et dis-moi que vaut la parole d'un tyran ? Mais outrepasser cela, il n'y a pas d'incohérence. Je m'explique: Dans l'article il est dis: " _il s'attaque maintenant au peuple de la capitale où il tue un par un les pro-monarchistes.",_ en réalité il ne tue que le peuple favorable à la cause de la monarche et non pas TOUT le peuple. Son serment face à ceux qu'il considère comme ses ennemis ne vaut plus rien. Ai-je répondu à ta question ? :) Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ! ;) Ou bien sûr tu peux t'approprier le chapitre précédent mais...Je préférerais faire autre chose ! Tu verras bien ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon audace ! Sur ce bonne lecture et lis bien tout le petit texte avant de passer directement au chapitre ! ;)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou Eaonya-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Wooow, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ici...Surtout que tu as pris la peine de commenter mes 3 derniers chapitres ! Wooow, j'ai vraiment été très très très surprise...Un grand merci de ma part ! Vraiment, je te remercie du plus profond de mon coeur ! Tu es une superbe amie ! :) Alors... Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé la description que je fait de la magie mais de là à la trouvé digne d'une citation de Roald Dahl, le fameux auteur, c'est beaucoup trop. Voyons je n'ai pas son talent ! Pourtant, ta comparaison m'a remplie de bonheur merci à toi ! ;) J'en suis honorée. Oh, merci ! Tu sais je ne suis pas très douée en descriptions c'est pour ça qu je me posais des question ! Merci à toi de m'avoir rassurée ! :3 Merci d'avoir remarqué Lady Ultear ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je peux faire allusion à elle, je le fais ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! :D Merci ! Mes histoires ne sont peut-être pas aussi formidable mais si elles te plaisent cela me suffit amplement ! ^^ Eh oui ! Tu reverras encore Cana à l'occasion dans cette fic' ! C'est un personnage que j'aime aussi beaucoup et que j'aimerai approfondir à l'occasion ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Les garçons qui lisent mes fics n 'ont pas tellement apprécier d'après les commentaires que j'ai reçu (en fait ils n'ont rien compris) alors je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu à toi ! :) Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux de côté "rabat-joie" pour Carla ! Elle en a un ! Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme ! ;) En tous cas, un grand merci de ta part pour ces 3 merveilleuses reviews, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou, Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Wooow,merci pour ta review ! En avance en plus ! Je suis comblée ! ;) Alors...Effectivement Carla commence à s'habituer à Fairy TYail, notamment grâce à l'aide de Wendy, Lucy, Erza et Mirajaine ainsi que de Cana ! Elle considère vraiment Fairy Tail comme sa maison ! :) Oui, les nouvelles d'Extalia sont très mauvaises ! :( Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger...Oh mon Dieu ! Ta blague m'a vraiment fait rire ! J'étais morte de rire ! Tu as vraiment un excellent humour, Rick ! ;) (Et l'humour est une qualité énorme pour séduire certaines femmes, fais-en bon usage ! ) Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! xD Effectivement leur relation ne pourrait pas être pire...Mais ne t'inquiète tout va s'arranger dans ce chapitre ! :)(Ta prédiction était exact) J'espère de tout cœur que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire ! Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Profites-en bien ! ;)**

 **Voilà ! Juste un dernier petit mot avant de vous laissez lire...Je tiens à dédié ce chapitre à SandroT1804, un de mes revieweurs régulier, pour son anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire à toi, Sandro ! Et ce chapitre est mon cadeau pour toi ! :) Et oui, je préfère t'offrir en cadeau un chapitre que je suis sûre que tu aimeras plutôt qu'un chapitre où tu n'as rien compris ! ;) J'espère que ton cadeau te feras plaisir ! C'est ma façon de te dire merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Et vous autres reviweurs, n'hésité pas à me demander de vous dédicacé un chapitre ! ;)**

 **Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5, Happy mon sauveur.**

 **PDV Carla, guilde de Fairy Tail, fin février.**

Je m'assieds à une table, soupira et m'affala complètement sur le siège en compagnie de ma chère Wendy.

-« Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Il fait tellement chaud ici… » Murmura Wendy avec soulagement.

-« Un thé Darjeeling, Mirajaine. » Demandais-je.

-« Un chocolat chaud pour moi, Mirajaine-san. » Dit Wendy.

-« Ok ! Il fait froid dehors ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« On gèle ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Je ne suis pas habituée à de tels climats. » Dis-je.

-« On est au mois de février, les filles. » Nous rappela Mirajaine.

-« Ah qu'est-ce je ne donnerai pas pour être sur île déserte! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Ah et imagines-nous entrain de jouer dans la mer. » Renchérit Wendy.

-« Et entrain de bronzer sur des transats ! » S'écria Lucy qui venait de nous rejoindre avec Erza.

-« Ça serait le paradis. » Dis-je.

-« Hmm…Ça a l'air d'être une idée tentante… » Murmura Erza, pensive.

Et nous discutâmes comme ça pendant deux heures toutes assises à la même table, affalées dans nos sièges. Oh, si Lady Ultear me voyait ainsi assise elle me tuerait ! Une princesse doit toujours se tenir droite ! Et là…Ainsi affalée ! J'en rirais presque de bonheur !

Mais c'est alors…Que j'entendis un énorme bruit et que je fus balayé par une telle force ! Je m'écrasai contre quelque chose tandis que je dus fermer les yeux à cause de la poussière qui se propageait dans l'air. Je toussai sans m'arrêter. Mais que se passait-il ? Tout le monde…Est-ce tout le monde allait bien ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une explosion ? On…Avait fait exploser la guilde ? Natsu peut-être…

J'ouvris un yeux puis deux quand j'entendis la voix d'Erza crier :

-« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Nous répondîmes tous oui et c'est alors que le maître demanda :

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« C'est _eux_. » Répondit Erza d'une voix neutre.

Je vis les poings du maître se contracter et des veines apparaître sur son front.

Mais que se passait-il ?

-« Maître, tout va bien ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi surpris puis il me répondit d'un air décidé :

-« Oui tout va bien. Nous allons réduire l'ennemi en cendres ! »

-« L'ennemi ?! » M'écriais-je, surprise.

Et c'est alors que le brouillard se dispersa et que j'aperçus un groupe de cinq personnes terrifiantes. Devant nous se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux portant une cape violette et noirs. Cet homme m'aspirait terreur et peur. A côté de lui il y avait un grand homme mince enveloppé dans une cape noire et portant un masque. Quel homme étrange ! Devant lui il y avait un petit homme…A la peau violette qui souriait de manière malsaine ! Il y avait également un grand homme entièrement vêtu de noir et se maquillant de manière tout simplement extravagante ! Puis je remarqua derrière une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et portant une robe dont le décolleté était à la limite même de l'indécence !

Mais qui était ces gens ? Et pourquoi nous attaquaient-ils ?

-« Nous sommes Raven Tail ! » S'exclama l'homme qui semblait être leur chef.

-« IVAN ! » S'exclama le maître en colère.

-« Père, bonjour. » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire malsain.

P-P-Père ? Cet homme était donc le fils du maître ? Impossible ! Pourtant…Il était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Mais alors était-il ami ou ennemi ?

-« Comment oses-tu revenir ici après avoir été banni de Fairy Tail ? » L'interrogea le maître.

Banni…Alors cet homme avait été banni de la guilde ! C'était clairement un ennemi !

-« Je suis venu prendre ma revanche et…Une petite récompense on va dire ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Pardon ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

-« ATTAQUEZ ! » S'écria Ivan à ses mages.

Et c'est alors qu'ils activèrent leurs magies et se mirent à attaquer. Le petit homme violet se retrouva couvert de pics et détruisait tout sur son passage. Grey voulut attaquer l'homme maquillé en noir mais c'est alors que celui-ci contra son attaque…Par la même ! Cet homme…Il copiait la magie des autres. Puis la jeune femme sortit de l'ombre et sa chevelure pris vie et un énorme chien enragée se mit à courir dans la guilde tandis qu'elle était écroulée de rire. Natsu voulu tenté d'attaquer l'homme enveloppé dans une cape noire mais à l'instant où son poing allait le toucher…Sa magie disparut ! Oh non…Cet homme….Il pouvait supprimer la magie des autres ! Puis, le fils du maître s'avança et c'est alors que plein de petits hommes en papiers apparurent et…Formèrent une tornade ! En plein milieu de la guilde !

Alors c'était ça un combat entre mages…Cela ne ressemblait en rien au coup d'état du général Redblood. Ici on se battait dans la sueur et dans le sang pour protéger ses camarades ! La magie remplissait l'espace et détruisait tout sur son passage. On aurait dit l'apocalypse !

Et moi, petite fille sans défense, que faisais-je au milieu de ce combat ? J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je ne pouvais que regarder mes camarades se battre. Je ne pouvais pas les aider. Je voulu faire un pas mais le souvenir de la mort de ma mère me revient et me cloua au sol. Encore une fois j'allais voir les personnes que j'aimais se faire tuer une par une sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Ce cauchemar recommençait ! Impossible ! Je ne voulais qu'ils meurent !

-« Carla ! » S'écria une voix.

Je me retournai et vis Wendy et Erza à travers mes larmes.

-« Les filles… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ça va ? » Me demanda Wendy en m'aidant à me relever.

-« Oui, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde se bat ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Wendy, prends Carla et mets-la en sûreté. Elle n'est pas prête à se battre. Elle se ferait tuer. Je compte sur toi pour la protéger. » Lui dit-elle.

-« Compris, Erza-san. » Répondit Wendy en me prenant par la main.

Oh non, ça recommençait ! Encore une fois on me protégeait ! Je ne voulais pas encore une fois me retrouver seule…Je ne voulais pas être la seule à survivre. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'en sortais-je toujours ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas mourir avec les autres ? Pourquoi devais-je survivre ? Car j'étais « _Son Altesse la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia_ » et qu'ici j'étais Carla la petite nouvelle ? Je ne voulais pas que ce cauchemar recommence !

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je soudainement.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Wendy.

-« Je ne veux pas vous mourriez ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla ! Nous ne mourrons pas ! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! Nous savons nous battre ! Je vais te montrer ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se mit à briller et s'écria :

-« _Arms ! Burnia ! Armor ! Troïa ! Sky Dragon's Roar !_ »

Et c'est alors que l'air qu'elle cracha dévasta tout sur son passage. J'étais impressionné par elle qui se tenait devant moi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'elle était d'habitude. En ce moment elle était le Dragon Slayer des cieux. La fameuse prêtresse céleste. Elle faisait face à ses ennemis avec un regard sûr et les battait avec grâce et intelligence. Elle était une mage qui se battait pour sauver sa guilde et ses amis et rien d'autre. Elle était une jeune fille fière et magnifique. Elle était une guerrière.

Et nous courrions toutes les deux dans cet univers digne d'apocalypse, en nous tenant par la main. Nous courrions sans nous arrêter. Nous courrions tout simplement. Et si nous devions mourir...Ce serait ensemble.

Mais c'est alors que le petit homme violet de Raven Tail abattit son bras rempli de pics sur nous. Je cria de peur mais nous évitâmes l'attaque grâce aux réflexes de Wendy qui nous avait plaqués au sol.

-« Vous pensiez vous enfuir comme ça ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

Wendy le regarda, un regard de haine et de colère que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux, et se mit à attaquer.

-« _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack !_ » S'écria-t-elle.

Et l'air se concentra au niveau de ses bras et elle frappa le petit homme qui malheureusement esquiva l'attaque et voulu la frapper.

-« WEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je.

Elle se retourna et bloqua l'attaque de l'homme grâce à ses pieds. Ses jambes bloquées, elle enchaîna avec :

-« _Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang !_ »

Et son poing s'aplati dans la figure du petit homme qui se retrouva sonné et tibulta.

-« Carla ! Pars ! » S'écria soudain Wendy.

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je vais le battre, je te le promets ! Continue sans moi et attends-moi près de la tour de l'horloge ! Tu sais où c'est ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Oui je sais. » Répondis-je, prise de court.

-« Alors vas-y ! Je te promets de te rejoindre ! » M'ordonna-t-elle.

-« Mais enfin, Wendy ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ! Tu es mon amie ! Ma meilleure amie ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

-« Oh, Carla ! Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie… » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Et c'est alors qu'elle s'avança vers moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens et nous posâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Nous fermâmes les yeux et nous nous sourîmes.

-« Je te promets que je reviendrais vivante. » Me dit-elle doucement.

-« Je te promets que moi aussi je resterai vivante et je t'attendrais. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je viendrais te chercher où que tu sois, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« Et je t'attendrais où que je sois. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je te retrouvais quoi qu'il arrive. » Me chuchota-t-elle.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Wendy. Je sais que tu peux gagner. Alors bats-toi. » Murmurais-je.

-« Merci, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

Et nous nous séparâmes et partîmes chacune dans notre direction.

Je courrais sans m'arrêter. Je courrais sans me retourner. Je courrais entre les mages qui se battaient. Je courrais attaquée par mes ennemis. Je courrais protégée par mes alliés. Je courrais pour ma vie.

J'ouvris brutalement la porte de la guilde et me précipita dehors. Je courrais dans la neige. Finalement, j'atteins la tour et m'affaissa dans le sol pour reprendre mon souffle. Maintenant, il fallait juste que j'attende Wendy. J'étais sauvé.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me tirer vers l'arrière et que je criai de toutes mes forces. Je me retrouva à deux mètres du sol étreignée par…Des cheveux rouges ! Je regardai en bas et vis…La mage aux cheveux rouges et au provoquant décolletée de Raven Tail !

-« Alors comme ça on croyait s'enfuir, jeune fille ? » Me demanda-t-elle en en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-« N-Non… » Murmurais-je effrayée.

-« Ne me ment pas ! » M'ordonna-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

-« Aaaah ! » M'écriais-je, la douelur traversant petit à petit mon corps.

-« Enfin, j'ai t'ai, jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blancs. » Murmura-t-elle.

Et soudain l'emprise de ses cheveux sur moi se fit vraiment très forte. Je hurlai de douleur et des larmes perlèrent dans mes yeux. Wendy…Vite dépêche-toi ! Sauve-moi s'il te plait ! Que quelqu'un me sauve…Par pitié !

Puis, il me revint soudainement en mémoire l'image de Wendy. Ses longs cheveux bleus volant au vent ainsi que sa jupe, son air déterminé sur le regard, son courage, sa persévérance, sa magie de chasseur de dragon, sa puissance, sa force et…Son cœur. Je voulais pouvoir être comme ça moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas continuer d'être protégé ! Je voulais protéger les personnes qui l'étaient chères ! Je le voulais vraiment ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! Non ! J'allais faire quelque chose ! J'étais moi aussi une mage ! Je pouvais être comme Wendy ! Je pouvais le faire ! J'en étais capable !

J'inspirai et respira calmement. Je me concentrai et réunis tout les sentiments présent dans mon cœur. Et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai rempli d'une puissance sans limite ! J'avais réussi ! J'avais activé ma magie ! J'étais moi aussi forte ! Je pouvais moi aussi me défendre ! Mais...Qu'allais-je faire avec ma magie ?

Je regardai la mage devant moi qui me tenait sous son joug grâce à sa chevelure. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait la déstabiliser...Si seulement elle pouvait tomber ! Elle serait obligée de me lâcher pour pouvoir se rattraper. Si seulement le sol au-dessous d'elle pouvait…Disparaître d'un coup !

Et c'est alors qu'à cet instant un cercle magique apparu sous mes pieds et je me retrouvai entourée d'une lumière violette ! Je tendis la main vers la mage et…C'est alors que la terre sous elle se mit à luire et…Disparu d'un coup ! Elle tomba, me lâcha et j'entendis son cri résonné au loin !

Je…J'avais réussi ! J'avais éloigné une mage de Raven Tail ! J'étais forte ! Cependant...Pas autant qu'une mage entraînée. Je me levai et me mis à courir droit devant moi pour lui échapper.

Je courrais dans la neige, fière de mon petit exploit. J'avais enfin le sentiment d'avoir pris mon destin en main. De pouvoir ne serais-ce qu'un peu le contrôler. J'avais enfin réussi ! J'étais Carla, mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mage de l'espace.

Mais c'est alors que j'aperçu devant moi une falaise. Je m'arrêtai de courir à environ quinze mètres du bord. Je me retournai, pour changer de route, quand soudain j'aperçu devant moi…La mage de Raven Tail ! Elle était indemne ! Je reculai, prise de peur, puis m'arrêta en pensant au vide.

J'étais piégée. Soit je sautais dans le vide, soit je combattais la mage et je gagnais. Ou alors je mourrais.

Je respirai d'un coup. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Sinon le sacrifice de ma mère serait vain. Elle qui a donné sa vie pour moi. Ma mère…Ma très chère maman…Je t'avais promis de vivre et une princesse tient toujours ses promesses ! J'allais vivre ! Et j'allais donc devoir combattre cette mage. Y arriverais-je ? Oui je devais y arriver. Quoi qu'il importe. Je devais avoir confiance en moi.

Je me mis en position de combat. Mes jambes fléchies, je repensai à tout ce que mes amis m'avaient appris. Je respirai calmement et concentra la magie dans mes mains. Je repensai à ce que Lily m'avait appris en combat de corps à corps. Malheureusement je n'avais pas d'armes. Pas d'épées, pas de pistolet. Rien qui puisse m'aider. Non, attendez…Mon arme était la magie ! Ma magie ! Si je concentrais mon énergie et m'en servait comme projectiles…Si je la touchais, je pourrais m'échapper.

Je me mis à courir droit devant moi, m'enfonçant dans la neige à chacun de mes pas, et hurla :

-« _Force fields_ ! »

Tout en courant je lançais des champs de forces en espérant la toucher et forcer le passage. Je la touchai une fois, passa devant elle mais...C'est alors que je trébuchai et tomba ! Mais je n'avais pas tout simplement trébuché. La mage avait attacher ses cheveux autour de ma cheville et m'avait relâché juste devant elle.

-« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Flare Corona, petite demoiselle aux cheveux blancs. » Me dit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

-« Ah…Moi c'est Carla. » Lui répondis-je, un peu perdue.

-« Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

-« Oui c'est mon nom. » Répondis-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-« Ne trouves-tu pas que Blanche-neige t'irai mieux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et en me souriant, me regardant dans les yeux telle une tigresse qui s'apprêterai à manger sa proie.

Je reculai de peur et demanda :

-« Pardon ? »

Elle s'avança à son tour, me faisant reculer un peu plus et me dit :

-« Je te disais que Blanche-neige est un nom qui t'irait à ravir. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, en reculant toujours.

Et c'est alors qu'elle éclata d'un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Un rire tellement effrayant.

-« Tes cheveux sont aussi blancs que la neige. Oh, Blanche-neige, que la neige que tu foules est blanche ! Et tu fuis comme Blanche-neige qui traverse la forêt en courant pour échapper aux ténèbres. Sauf que toi, à la fin, tu mourras ! » Me dit-elle entre deux crise de rire.

Je reculai, prise de peur, quand je sentis la neige et la terre s'effriter sous le poids de mon pied. Je sursautai et reviens en arrière. Et je ne pus que regarder la neige que j'avais foulée quelques instants auparavant tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Et c'est alors que je réalisai…Que j'étais au bord du gouffre !

Je poussai un cri de surprise étranglée par ma peur. Cette Flare ! Elle m'avait fait reculer jusqu'ici ! Et maintenant…Soit j'attaquais, soit je mourrais.

Je me concentrai et activa ma magie quand…Rien ne vient ! Je…J'étais à court de magie ! Mes réserves étaient vides. Je n'avais pas assez d'endurance ! Mon corps ne gardait qu'une infime réserve de magie ! Oh non…Pas maintenant !

-« J'ai vraiment aimé joué avec toi, Blanche-neige. Mais maintenant il est temps de se dire au revoir. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle leva sa main et s'avança vers moi.

-« N-Non… » Murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée.

-« J'aime quand on me supplie mais je ne peux pas laisser une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs vivre. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Blanche-neige. C'est mon boulot. » Me dit-elle.

-« A-Attendez… » Murmurais-je.

-« Il est temps de croquer dans la pomme empoisonnée. Adieu, Blanche-neige ! » Me dit-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle me poussa violemment du bord de la falaise.

Je criai et je me sentis faire une chute interminable. Chaque secondes me semblait êtres des heures. Je sentais le vent sur mon visage balancer mes cheveux, ma jupe volé autour de moi, je sentis mon ruban se défaire et je sentis des larmes se former dans les yeux.

Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir. Poussée d'une falaise par une inconnue. Je serais morte sans que personne n'en sache rien. Je serai morte dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

Wendy et Fairy Tail…Je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté comme étant l'une des vôtres sans que vous ne sachiez rien de moi. Je vous aime. Vous êtes des personnes extraordinaires grâce à qui j'ai pu découvrir l'amitié et la force du cœur. Vous qui m'avez fait découvrir cet art fabuleux qu'est la magie, vous qui m'avez aimé comme votre soeur, vous qui m'avez protégée durant ce combat...Merci du fond du cœur.

Mère…Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas été capable d'honorer la promesse que je t'avais faite. J'ai été trop faible. Je n'ai pas pu vivre. Survivre. Alors que je l'avais juré. J'ai failli à mon serment. Je ne suis pas digne d'être la princesse du tout puissant royaume d'Extalia. J'ai lâchement abandonné mon royaume et mon peuple en m'enfuyant. Je ne méritai tout simplement pas de vivre. C'est comme ça. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je suis désolée que ton sacrifice ait été vain. Je suis désolée, mère.

Et je tendis la main pour tenter de me raccrocher à quelque chose puis ferma les yeux en attendant mon sort. En attendant mon heure finale. En attendant la fin. En attendant ma mort.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me percuter violemment. Je criai de toutes mes forces et je sentis le glacial contact entre ma peau et la neige. Etais-ce cela la mort ? C'était un sort plutôt doux au final.

Mais je frémis en sentant un souffle chaud sur mes cheveux. Non, j'étais belle et bien vivante…Vivante ! Moi ! Mais par quel miracle ?

J'ouvris les yeux et…Je rougis quand je réalisai où j'étais. M-M-M-ais ! Je…J'étais…Dans les bras d'un garçon ! Oh Mon Dieu !

J'avais le nez enfoui dans son torse et je pouvais même entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et sentir son odeur. Lui avait ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sentais son souffle sur mes cheveux. Nous étions tous les deux allongés dans la neige. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Carla…Dieu soit loué. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand j'entendis cette voix. Oui je la connaissais c'était…Lui.

Il se leva et j'aperçu un garçon aux épaules larges avec des cheveux bleus en bataille. Il avait des yeux noirs qui me regardaient avec tellement de soulagement et il souriait...Non, il rayonnait. Il était tellement…Je n'oserai le dire mais je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je bafouillai quelque chose d'inaudible tellement mon embarras et ma surprise étaient grands.

Le jeune homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie était en réalité…Le chat-mâle !

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carla. Je reviens tout de suite. » Me dit-il.

Puis sous mon regard étonné il se dirigea vers…La mage de Raven Tail !

Il activa sa magie et je vis un gigantesque cercle bleu clair apparaître sous ses pieds. Je vis ses cheveux se soulever, ses yeux noirs devenir aussi froid que la glace et ses poings se serrer. Je sentis la puissance l'affluer, je sentis sa colère le rendre encore plus fort et je frémis quand quelques brides de son pouvoir m'atteignirent. Mais depuis quand était-il aussi puissant ?

Soudain, son regard ne fut empli que de colère et il fixa la mage d'un tel air que moi-même j'en trembla. Il ouvrit la bouche et cria :

-« JE NE TE LAISSERA PAS TOUCHER A CARLA ! »

Quand j'entendis cela mes joues s'empourprèrent, ma voix se mit à trembler et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans mes yeux. De telles paroles…Pour moi…

-« C-Chat… » Murmurais-je faiblement.

-« JE NE TE LAISSERA PAS TOUCHER A CARLA ! » Répéta-t-il ses yeux brûlant d'un feu qui m'était juste alors inconnu.

Le chat-mâle m'avait sauvé la vie. Et il maintenant il me protégeait. Il se battait même contre la mage. Pour moi. Moi qui avait été odieuse avec lui, moi qui lui avait dit de telles choses, moi qui avait refusé tous ses poissons-cadeaux, moi qui avait refusé son aide et ses conseils, moi qui avait été cinglante avec lui…Moi. Et il me protégeait au péril de sa propre vie ? Même après tout ça ! Oh, pourquoi ? Un tel geste, de telles paroles…Fait et prononcer pour moi. Pour moi.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je avec un sourire sur le visage l'appelant pour la première fois par son nom.

Il me regarda, surpris puis il me sourit en retour…Oh Dieu, un tel sourire ! Un sourire rempli d'espoir et de force !

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Et surtout pas quand mes yeux se portait sur Happy. Oh, Happy…Comment avais-je pu penser que tu étais un idiot superficiel ? Que tu étais un pot-de-colle exaspérant ? Que tu étais un imbécile heureux ? Un ravi de la crèche ! Comment ai-je pu penser ça de toi ? Comment ?

-« Oh, voilà le prince charmant ! » S'écria Flare de Raven Tail.

Je rougis profondément en entendant ces mots. Happy, un prince charmant… _Mon_ prince charmant.

Hum…Prince charmant qui mangeait des poissons et qui était insouciant ! Prince charmant qui faisait les quatre cents coups avec son meilleur pote et qui finissait toujours par commettre une énorme bêtise. Prince charmant qui ne savait pas les uses et coutumes ni même la politesse et n'avait aucune tenue.

Cependant, prince charmant qui se dressait devant une mage dans le simple but de me protéger. Prince charmant qui m'avait sauvé la vie et qui se battait pour moi.

Prince charmant…Ou pas !

Pendant ce temps, Happy attaquait sans relâche et je vis la mage de Raven Tail faiblir peu à peu sous ses attaques.

-« _Max Speed Kick !_ » S'écria-t-il en frappant la mage d'un coup de pied.

Mais c'est alors que je vis l'un des bouts de sa chevelure se rapprocher derrière Happy.

-« Happy ! Attention ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il se retourna rapidement et esquiva la mèche de la mage à mon plus grand soulagement.

-« TOIIIIIIIII ! ENFOIRE ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se releva, tendit ses bras et elle s'exclama avec rage :

-« _Crimson Hair !_ »

Et c'est alors que ses cheveux s'enflammèrent, prenant la forme d'un loup et qu'elle les dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Happy.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je, morte de peur.

Mais Happy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au lieu de ça, il me sourit tendrement et me dit:

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carla. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'élança à pleine vitesse…Et esquiva miraculeusement les cheveux de la mage !

Puis, il rassembla toute sa magie et s'écria :

-« _Max speed max power !_ »

Et c'est alors qu'il toucha ma mage avec son poing en plein ventre. Je sentis l'onde de choc de son attaque et je frémis tellement elle était puissante. Et finalement je vis la mage s'écrouler à ses pieds.

Happy avait gagné. Je souris de tout mon être.

Puis il s'approcha timidement de moi et me tendis la main en rougissant. J'acceptai avec plaisir et il m'aida à me relever.

-« Merci, Happy. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il parut surpris de mon changement d'attitude et bafouilla :

-« D-De rien. C-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

-« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Happy. Sans toi à l'heure qu'il est je serais morte. » Lui dis-je, en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

-« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, où que tu sois et quelle que soit la situation je jure sur mon honneur de mage de Fairy Tail que...Je te protégerais, Carla ! » Déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fus émue par ses paroles…Tellement émue. Oh, Happy…Happy !

-« Tu es mon sauveur, Happy… » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

Il me sourit et nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder dans les yeux en souriant. Puis, il rompu le silence en disant :

-« Je suis heureux que tu m'appelles par mon nom, Carla. »

Je fus gênée et murmura :

-« Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Désolée pour ma conduite envers toi. J'ai été…J'ai été…Pitoyable. Pardon, Happy. »

-« P-Pas la peine de t'excuser ! Le plus important c'est que tu sois vivante, Carla. » Me dit-il, en me souriant chaleureusement.

-« Oh, Happy…Si je suis vivante c'est grâce à toi, mon sauveur. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il me sourit et que mon cœur s'affola. Mais soudain…Il tomba sur le sol.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je.

Je le rattrapai et le pris dans mes bras. Oh mon Dieu, allait-il bien ?

Je m'approchai de lui et réalisa qu'il s'était tout simplement évanoui ! Ouf…Dieu soit loué ! Happy…Mon très cher Happy !

Je soupirai de soulagement. Et je me rapprochai d'Happy et rougis en voyant ses yeux fermés, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés dans tout les sens et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Je souris en me rappelant de ses paroles et je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui. Puis, je posai doucement ma tête sur la sienne, ses cheveux frôlant ma joue, et ferma les yeux en souriant.

 **Fin du chapitre 5.**

* * *

 **Alors, chers lecteurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Était-il bien écris ? La comparaison entre Carla et Blanche-neige de la part de Flare n'était-elle pas trop osée ? Ou suis-je vraiment partie en délire complet ? xD Avez-vous vu les progrès de Carla en magie ? Et l'application de sa magie de l'espace ? Et avez-vous cru que Carla allait vraiment mourir en tombant de la falaise ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces derniers instants ? Et surtout...De son sauvetage par Happy ? :)**

 **Allez, sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 6..." Une nouvelle inattendue" ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici avec le chapitre 6, qui est un peu plus court que le dernier ! ^^' J'espère tout de même que vous ne serez pas déçus et que vous profiterez de son contenu qui annonce la suite de l'aventure pour notre chère petite mage ! :)**

 **Voici donc les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Comment vas-tu ? Et oui, l'apparition de Raven Tail ! J'étais obligé ! Raven Tail est la part sombre de Fairy Tail après tout ! ;) Woooow ! Merci pour ton compliment ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu ressentir la peur de Carla ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Ca me prouve que j'ai réussi à communiquer l'angoisse de Carla ! ^^ Ça va tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? ^^' Rouge rubis ? Chez Carla ? Hum...Ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres ! xD Non en fait la comparaison entre Carla et Blanche-neige n'est une compariason physique mais au niveau de l'histoire. LOa fuite de Carla ressemble à la fuite de Blanche-Neige et puis elles sont toutes les deux des princesses en fuite durant la nuit dans une forêt alors voilà ! :) Oui ici c'était la "Dark Flare" ! xD J'ai toute suite pensé à elle comme adversaire ! Vraiment ? Des frissons ? Wow ! "Belle de son Coeur" ! Ahahaha ! xD Et bien je te laisse tout de suite découvrir si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou ! Oh...QUOIIIIII ?! Tu aimes pas mon cadeau ? :( ...C'était une blague ?! SANDROOOOOOOOO ! Rooh, toi alors ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Bon allez l'important c'est que tu aimes ! ;) Ah, merci ! :) Oui c'est assez difficile de retranscrire vos sentiments de chat-mâles ! On ne sait jamais ce que vous pensez réellement ! ^^' Si tu es un bon élève pas de raison de t'inquiéter alors ! Juste il faut un peu bossé l'histoire si mes souvenirs sont bons (sauf si tu as une excellente mémoire pour les dates ou que tu es comme moi, passionnée d'histoire ! ^^) Ah oui ! Racer ! (j'ai du aller voir qui c'était sur le net ! ^^') Oui, ils ont le même pouvoir mais c'est surtout car sous sa forme d'Exceed Happy est le plus rapide et que donc la magie collait bien ! ;) Tu détestes le shopping ? Ah d'accord c'est pour ça ! Ahaha ! xD Dis pas ça voyons ! Je suis sûre que même malgré ça tu as toujours envie de me connaitre ! ;) Non plus sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas une fan du shopping je suis juste une fille qui aime la mode ( mais la mode à moi pas celle des magasines ou des stars, ça c'est une horreur. J'aime juste accorder mes tenues.) j'ai juste forcer un peu le trait pour voir ta réaction ! xD ( Exemple: le sport ! C'est pas un sport le shopping ne t'inquiète pas c'était pour rigoler ! Ah, et tu m'as beaucoup amusé au passage!) Non ? Moi faire du yuri ? Jamais. Honnetement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne fais pas de yuri car j'aime pas ça. Juste Carla et Wendy ont une amitié fusionnelle comme deux meilleures amies des presque sœurs ! Et pour une fois que Wendy a le rôle de la grande soeur ! ;) Allez promis, pas de yuri dans ce chapitre ! Tu vas être heureux ! Oui, Carla est très indécise. Wooow, merci pour le compliment ! :) Ah...Hmm...Si je vais les mettre ensemble qu'à la toute fin ? La réponse est...Oui et non ! :) Il faut bien encore quelques embûches pour Carla et Happy ! Sinon l'histoire ne servirais plus à rien ! ;) Les sept nains ? Oh..Bah...Ce sont les membre de Fairy Tail bien sûr ! :) (l'auteur vient d'inventer ça il y a quelques secondes) Allez sur ce je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! ;)**

 **Kroukmou83 : Bonjour, Krokie ! Comment vas -tu ? Wooow, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce surnom ! :) Merci pour les compliments sur ce chapitre ! Oui, ça pour être sadique elle est sadique ! Oui, elle a fait de beaux progrès en magie ! ^^ Oh...Dommage, je voulais vraiment vous faire peur en la mettant à l'article de la mort mais tu n'es pas tombé dans le panneau...Félicitations à toi ! :) Oui, effectivement plus de Carla = plus d'histoire ! ^^' Ah merci ! Oui l'amitié entre Wendy et Carla est très belle et la scène de romance était magnifique ! Allez, sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! :)**

 **Fairy Tail fan : Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ici ! :) Vraiment ? Tu adores ? Wooow, tu m'en vois ravie ! :) Oh, tu n'aimes pas trop les scènes de combat ? En général ou les miennes ? Ah, tu as aimé la fin ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit...Happy en humain est un preux chevalier à la perfection...Oui vivement qu'il apprenne la magie de transformation ( Take Over ?) et se transforme en humain ! :) Dépêche-toi Happy où les garçons humains vont te piquer Carla ! Merci ! Ça me rassure ! ^^ Ahahahahaha ! xD Oui, je me suis tapé un gros délire avec Blanche-Neige ! Et oui ici c'est la "Dark Flare" celle de Raven Tail pas celle du Village du Soleil ! Oui, tout à fait, tu as raison, la comparaison Carla/Blanche-Neige est au niveau de l'histoire ! Non pas de mort à la fin il y en a déjà eu une au début ! Oui elle a fait des progrès significatif en magie ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! ;) Oh...Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute aussi ! Happy il arrive au dernier moment dans le manga ! Non, je blague ! xD Oui c'est vrai que pour Happy s'était prévisible mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a encore un mystère qui est complet ! Et celui là personne ne l'a deviné ! ;) Bon c'est cool au moins, il n'y a plus de mini-crise cardiaque ! ;) Merci pour avoir commenter ça me fait très plaisir ! Et moi aussi j'ai commenté le dernier chapitre de ta fic' ! Va voir ! ;) Allez, sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :)**

 **Guest : Oh, bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, sache qu'elle me fait très plaisir ! :) Oh ! Merci pour ce compliment ! J'en rougis ! ^^' Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse comparer mon personnage de Carla à un personnage des frères Grimm mais en tous cas c'est là l'un des plus beaux compliments que j'ai reçu depuis que je suis sur ce site: merci à toi ! :) En fait, la comparaison entre Carla et Blanche-Neige n'est pas physique (elles seraient à l'opposé dans ce cas là) mais au niveau de l'histoire: une princesse orpheline qui fuit pour sa vie dans une forêt en pleine nuit ! Et puis niveau caractère elles se ressemblent un peu, non ? :) Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Le prince charmant qui sauve la princesse ! Flare le souligne également dans le chapitre ! ;) C'était la petite note romantique de ce chapitre ! Merci d'adorer franchement ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ Hmm...Non pas de Luxus désolée ni de couple secondaire ! Cette fic' est centrée sur Carla et Happy ! ^^' Juste il y aura peut-être quelques références à des couples mais c'est tout ! Vraiment ? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu continues à lire mon histoire malgré ça ! Merci encore pour ta superbe review ! Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Rick10: Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça a pas l'air trop aller...Hmm, beaucoup de boulot...Bah dis-toi que si tu travailles beaucoup, tu gagneras plus ! ;) (t'as pas de problèmes d'impôts, toi au contraire des français ! ) Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redit...Ce n'est pas grave si tu me laisse une review en retard, ça ne me fait rien, l'important c'est qu'elle soit là ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne laisses pas de review pour un chapitre dans la semaine, tu en mettras deux la semaine d'après ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lis pas ce chapitre dimanche ! ^^' Vraiment, tu es déjà mon plus grand fan alors tout t'es pardonné ! Profite-en ! ;) Bonne chance pour ton boulot ! ^^ Oh, je savais que tu allais adorer ce chapitre ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça ! En fait, j'écris les scènes d'action d'une seule traître, et puis, quand je corrige les chapitres je rajoute les petits plus ! ;) Eh oui, Carla et Happy sont enfin proche ! Oh, tu as tout fait raison ça annonce pleins de belles choses pour eux ! Belles choses, que je te laisse découvrir tout de suite ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Sur ce, après un grand merci pour mes deux nouveaux revieweurs, tout le monde je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6, Une nouvelle inattendue.**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain.**

Je m'éveilla tout doucement avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Aie aie aie...Mais que m'était-il arrivé ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en apercevant près de moi une magnifique jeune fille près de mon lit, sa tête appuyée sur les draps. Oh Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle était belle ! On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel ! Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle et formait une vague blanche qui se confondait avec les draps de u lit dans lequel je dormais. Ses fines lèvres roses semblait former un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant...Un doux et rassurant sourire.

Rien qu'en la voyant, mon cœur s'emballait et battait dans ma poitrine à un rythme fou. Mes joues étaient rouges de gène tandis que dans mon bas ventre une étrange sensation prenait petit à petit place. Cependant, en la voyant comme ça, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange !

Mais que faisait-elle à côté de moi ? Et pourquoi étais-je...A l'infirmerie ? Non...Se pourrait-il que...Qu'elle est veillée sur moi toute la nuit ?

Oh, Carla...Ma Carla...Mon ange...Mon aimée...

J'approcha tout doucement ma main de ses cheveux et les caressa, comme hypnotisé par leur blancheur. Ils étaient d'une douceur sans précédent...On ne m'avait jamais dit à quel point les cheveux des filles pouvaient être doux ! Je passa ma main entre eux et je défis un petit nœud avec douceur quand soudain...Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose ! Je sursauta et éloigna ma main d'elle au plus vite. Olala ! Mais que penserait-elle de moi si elle savait que je caressais ses cheveux durant son sommeil ? Et même...Pourquoi avais-je caressé ses cheveux ? Étais-je fou ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Rouge de honte, je la regarda et je la vis ouvrir doucement ses magnifiques yeux de miel en clignant pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant perdue. Puis, elle déplaça lentement ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main et son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux dans les miens. J'aurais pu rester ici pendant l'éternité à l'observer tellement elle était belle. Ses yeux de miels dans les miens aussi noir que l'ébène...Une sensation magique !

-« Happy ?! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement tout en se redressant tandis que sa bouche formait un rond parfait et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je, déstabilisé par sa réaction.

-« Tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-« Oui, Carla. » Lui répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle rougit d'un coup et détourna le regard comme pour se maudire elle-même de sa bêtise.

-« Désolée…C'est juste que tu as dormi longtemps…Je m'inquiétais... » Murmura-t-elle, presque en chuchotant.

Impossible ! Carla…La belle Carla…S'inquiétait pour moi ? Je rougis et eu un sourire béat. Carla s'était inquiétée pour moi...

Super ! Carla s'était inquiétée pour moi ! C'est qu'elle tenait à moi ! Super !

-« Je vais bien, merci. J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point cela me rendant de peur de paraître idiot.

-« Tu as dormi un jour entier. » Me répondit-elle.

-« V-Vaiment ? » Demandais-je, surpis.

-« Oui ! Et puis...On peut dire que tu ronfles ! » Murmura-t-elle…Avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

-« Carla ! » M'insurgeais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle fit une chose que je ne pensais pas voir moi vivant. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire clair et joyeux. Une cascade de notes musique. J'étais arrivé à la faire rire… Peut-être ma situation n'était-elle pas si désespérée que ça, non ?

-« Carla, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » Demandais-je soudainement, en reprenant mon sérieux.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont tous bien, Happy. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Et Raven Tail ? » Demandais-je, avec une ointe de colère dans la voix.

-« On leur a tous fichu une sacrée raclée…Enfin tous sauf moi. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, son regard empli d'une profonde tristesse.

-« Mais non, Carla ! Tu t'es aussi battue ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Non, je n'ai fait que prendre la fuite...Comme je le fais toujours. » Murmura-t-elle, en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Carla… » Chuchotais-je, ne voulant pas la voir aussi triste.

-« Cependant...Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Happy ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je resta quelque secondes, en clignant des yeux et en rougissant, face à la beauté de son sourire. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire avec autant d'éclat...Surtout pour moi !

-« De rien. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je t'ai juste rattrapé. Et puis tu t'es battue comme une déesse avant que j'arrive ! » Lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, interloquée, puis baissa doucement les yeux en rougissant et...En souriant avec un doux air apaisée sur le visage.

-« Happy…Merci. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la battre. C'est toi qui l'as fait au final. » Me répondit-elle, avec modestie.

-« Tu as découvert ta magie il y a deux mois à peine, Carla ! Et tu as vu ce que tu es capable de faire ? Tout ce qui te manque pour devenir forte est un peu d'entraînement. » Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, dans un geste de courage.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'ange.

Nous restâmes comme cela pendant quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte et grave ne s'exclame :

-« Exactement ! »

Carla laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'éloigna de moi rapidement. Je fis de même et regretta de n'avoir pas pu plus profiter du contact de ma main sur la sienne, si douce.

Je regardai la personne qui me faisait face et m'aperçut qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'Erza qui était accompagné de toute l'équipe. Raaah ! Pourquoi avaient-ils du entrer à cet instant ? Ah, j'aurais pu profiter un peu plus de ce moment avec Carla si ces idiots n'étaient pas entrés !

-« Erza ? » Interrogeais-je prudemment.

-« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que toute l'équipe part pour une session d'entraînement ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'exclamais-je en même temps que Natsu et Grey tandis que Lucy et Wendy soupirèrent.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea Erza, surprise.

-« Erza...Qu'est-ce que tu va nous faire faire cette fois ? Un entraînement militaire, écrire une pièce de théâtre ou encore faire la chasse aux guildes noires ? » Demanda Lucy.

-« Non, je ne pensais pas à ça… » Murmura-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

-« Nan laisse-moi deviner, on va gravir une montagne enneigé pour augmenter notre endurance ! » S'écria Natsu, ironique.

-« Ou pire, on va devoir chasser des criminels et s'apercevoir qu'en réalité ce n'était que de simples et honnêtes gens ! » Renchérit Grey.

-« Ce coup-là n'était pas glorieux. » Murmura Lucy.

-« J'étais tellement embarrassée… » Chuchota Wendy.

-« LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER ! » S'écria soudain Erza, en haussant la voix.

Et le silence prit place dans la pièce immédiatement.

-« Nous partons en entraînement sur l'île d'Haruji ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-« Woooooow ! » S'exclama Wendy en souriant.

-« Incroyable… » Murmura Grey.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Super ! » S'écria Lucy.

-« C'est où Haruji ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« C'est une île paradisiaque, idiot ! » S'exclama Grey.

-« Hein ? Une île au paradis ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Non, une île paradisiaque c'est une île où il y a la mer, le soleil, la plage et beaucoup de restaurants ! » Lui expliqua gentiment Wendy.

-« Beaucoup de restaurants ? Mais c'est génial ! » S'écria-t-il, la bouche grande ouvert salivant déjà en pensant aux nombreux plats qu'il allait pouvoir déguster.

-« Et nous pouvons remercier Carla qui a proposé cette idée ! » S'exclama Erza.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille que j'aimais. C'est fou ce qu'elle était belle...Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise et sa bouche formant un o parfait. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombant sur ses épaules et ses joues légèrement rosies...Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

-« Moi ?! » Interrogea-t-elle, très surprise.

-« Oui, hier avec Wendy vous vous étiez plaintes du froid et tu avais songé à une île déserte ! Alors voilà ! Nous partons en entraînement avec toute la team Natsu ! » Dit Erza avec un beau sourire.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la pièce et je souris. Nous allions en vacances…Yatta ! Natsu et Grey firent la fête tandis que Lucy nota quelque chose dans son carnet, s'organisant déjà pour le voyage.

Quand soudain Carla prit la parole :

-« J'espère que vous passerez d'agréables vacances ! » Nous dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tout le monde la regarda silencieusement.

-« M-Mais, Carla…Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Demandais-je, déçu.

Zut…Moi qui pensais passer des vacances avec Carla…La voir tous les jours ! Rire avec elle ! La voir sourire ! La voir se détendre ! La voir s'énervé contre moi ! La voir s'insurger ! La voir rougir ! Je ne pourrais jamais me laisser de la regarder…Je l'aimais. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour elle.

-« Hum...Erza a dit que tout la Team Natsu y allait et je n'en fait pas parti. » Expliqua-t-elle, visiblement désolée.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que Grey prenne la parole et murmure :

-« Idiote. »

-« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-elle au quart de tour, en se relevant et en lui faisant face malgré leur différence de taille significative.

-« Bien sûr que tu fais parti de notre équipe ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« _Aye Sir_ ! Tu es une membre de la team Natsu, Carla ! » M'exclamais-je, tout heureux, en sautant de joie.

-« C'est nous qui t'avons formé et qui ferons de toi une vraie petite mage. » Dit Lucy avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Et nous avons plein de méchant à butter…Avec toi, Carla. » Rajouta Natsu.

-« Tu es notre camarade, Carla. » Murmura Wendy.

-« Et si on va s'entraîner c'est pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser ta magie ! » S'exclama Erza.

Je vis Carla trembler légèrement et des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

-« Merci, tout le monde…Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

Wendy, Lucy, Erza la prirent dans leurs bras. Puis, Natsu et Grey en firent de même. Je voulus les rejoindre et pouvoir serrer un peu Carla dans mes bras. Une telle occasion !

Mais alors que je me levai…Je retombai tout de suite sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-« Happy ! » S'écria Carla en venant à mes côtés.

-« Mon pote ! Ça va ? » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Happy ! » S'exclamèrent Grey et Lucy.

-« Tu ne dois pas te lever tout de suite ! C'est de la folie, Happy ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Wendy a raison, Happy. Sois raisonnable. » M'ordonna Erza.

-« Je voulais juste vous rejoindre... » Murmurais-je, en boudant, sous le rire de Lucy qui avait compris ce que je souhaitais faire.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt en état de remarcher! » Me dit Wendy en souriant.

-« Nous partirons dès qu'Happy sera remis ! » S'écria Erza.

Peu après ça, ils sortirent chacun de ma chambre à leur tour après avoir pris de mes nouvelles.

Puis, soudain Wendy demanda à Carla :

-« On va faire du shopping ? Il faut qu'on aille acheter des maillots-de-bain ! »

-« Oui, il faut qu'on le fasse mais...Je n'aimerais pas laisser Happy seul. » Murmura-t-elle, en rougissant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien ! » M'empressais-je de répondre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Quel idiot j'étais ! Lui dire de partir alors qu'elle se proposais de rester avec moi ! Evidemment qu'elle allait partir après avoir entendu cela ! Raaah, quel idiot j'étais ! Nous aurions pu être tout les deux tout seuls ! Une telle chance ne se représentera pas avant longtemps !

-« Mais, Happy… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Vas-y, Carla. » Lui dis-je, en souriant.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais pu faire marche arrière. Je n'allais pas lui dire de rester avec moi...Ça serait me contredire totalement ! Je paraîtrais idiot si je disais ça !

Mais c'est alors qu'elle s'assit sur mon lit, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, détourna sa tête et me dit, en rougissant :

-« J'ai dit que je restai. »

-« Carla… » Murmurais-je, ému.

-« Je vois. Je dois aller vérifier les autres blessés, je te confie Happy, Carla. Fais attention qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. » Lui dit Wendy.

A ma grande surprise Carla sourit et répondit :

-« Je garderais un œil sur lui. Bon courage, Wendy. »

-« Merci ! A ce soir, Carla ! » S'écria cette dernière avant de détaler.

Carla et moi restâmes quelques instants comme ça, dans le silence le plus complet, à nous regarder, embarrassés.

Puis, soudain, elle me proposa :

-« On fait une partie de morpion ? »

-« Aye sir ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ! Elle avait voulu rester avec moi…Même dans mes rêves les plus fous jamais je n'avais espéré qu'un jour elle me porterait une telle attention !

Carla…Ma belle Carla…Aussi belle qu'une déesse…Un ange tombé du ciel…Je t'aime. Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûr de mes sentiments pour toi qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais pour l'instant je profitais de mes instants de bonheur avec toi. Seulement toi et moi !

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard, infirmerie.**

Je regardais Happy dormir paisiblement en souriant. Nous avions passés une excellente après-midi mais il était tombé de fatigue et s'était endormi il y a quelques minutes.

Ses mèches bleues éparpillés sur son visage, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres entre ouvertes et son sourire. Je le regardais en souriant moi aussi quand soudain, il murmura :

-« Je veux manger plus de poissons… »

Je me mis à rigoler doucement. C'était un sacré idiot.

Cependant, un idiot qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Un idiot qui m'avait protégé. Un idiot qui était près à donner sa vie pour moi.

Merci, Happy. Jamais je ne mériterais l'attention que tu m'accordes.

Pourquoi ?

Car je mens. Pour sauver ta vie et celles de mes camarades...Mais je te mens quand même. Cependant, si jamais quelqu'un découvre que je suis en réalité Charles D'Extalia c'en est finis de moi…Et de vous, mes chers amis. Vous qui m'avez accepté dans votre équipe…Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir. Le général Redblood veut me récupérer, je le sais. Et il est capable de tout. Même de tuer…

Oh, maman…Ma chère maman…Aujourd'hui, je débute une nouvelle vie. En tant que Carla, mage de Fairy Tail et membre de la Team Natsu, la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail ( la plus destructrice aussi mais bon…) ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai des camarades qui sont prêts à donner leur vie pour la mienne, j'ai des camarades qui me protègent. Et je vais aussi apprendre à les protéger. Plus jamais je ne perdrais quiconque comme je t'ai perdue toi. Je vais devenir une personne capable de protéger ce à quoi elle tient. Et je te jure que j'honorerais la promesse que je t'ai faite, maman ! Je vivrais.

Puis, mon regard se posa sur Happy et je soupirai.

Quelle serait sa réaction si jamais il apprenait que je suis en réalité _« Son Altesse Royale, la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia »_ la princesse déchue du royaume d'Extalia, celle que le général Redblood n'a pas réussi à tuer…Et qui doit se cacher pour sauver sa vie.

Tu serais sûrement déçu et profondément blessé. Tu n'aurais plus confiance en moi. Je t'ai mentis après tout, c'est compréhensible…Et toute la guilde se sentirait comme toi.

Ces personnes qui m'ont accueillis les bras ouverts…Ces personnes qui sont mes camarades…Ces personnes que j'aime…Je ne veux pas les perdre. Et c'est pour ça que je continuerais à cacher la vérité sur mon identité. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Car s'ils le savaient, je ne ferais plus partie de Fairy Tail. Et ça je ne voulais surtout pas. Pas alors que j'avais trouvé un endroit que je pouvais appeler « maison » et des personnes aussi gentilles qu'eux. Quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai membre de Fairy Tail. Jamais personne ne saura que je suis la princesse déchue d'Extalia. Jamais.

Je reposai mon regard sur Happy et cette fois je souris doucement en m'asseyant. Puis j'ouvris un livre et commença à lire…A côté de lui. Dans la pièce il y avait lui et moi. Seulement lui et moi.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé le rapprochement Carla/Happy ? La surprise d'Happy ? Et l'entrainement sur l'île d'Haruji ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera là-bas ? Et le PDV de Carla à la fin est-il à votre goût ?**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 7..." Entrainement sous le soleil" ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici avec le chapitre 7 "Entrainement sous le soleil" ! Un petit air d'été avant l'heure ! ;) Allez courage les grandes vacances arrivent bientôt, les amis ! La plage, la mer, le soleil, la piscine, etc ! Tout le monde aime ça ! :) Courage, il ne reste plus que, pour ma part, 32 jours d'écoles ! :) (Et un BAC français à passer également, me dis la voix de la sagesse ! - -')**

 **Bon allez, voici donc les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou, Krokie ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh ! Eh bien...Merci ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! :) Oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, Carla est de plus en plus sympathique et ouverte au monde autour d'elle ! Elle commence à évoluer ! A devenir humaine, tout à fait ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! :) Ahahahaha ! xD Je suis désolée mais non ! Happy ne va pas admirer Carla en maillot de bain ! Mais par contre...Oh, si je te le dis, je vais te spoiler le chapitre ! Bah tu verras bien que tu t'es un peu trompé mais pas totalement ! ;) Merci ! Effectivement je mets un point d'honneur à décrire les sentiments et les émotions de Carla et j'espère que dans ce chapitre aussi elles seront bien décrites ! :) Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir le contenu de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vilandel ! Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Oh ! Oui, Happy est vraiment vraiment trooooop mignon ! :) Hahaha ! Oui, il devrait bien s'entendre avec Juvia ! ^^ Tu me donnes des idées là ! :) Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu as pleuré ? Oo Wow...Je suppose que ma scène était réussi alors ! Merci ! :) Tu as raison de craindre le pire mais tu verras ce ne sera pas aussi horrible que ça ! :) Non non, tu ne va pas trop loin, elle a bien une idée derrière la tête ! :) Tu verras bien ! ;) PARDOOOOON ? Mais...Euh...Comment te dire ça...La nouvelle c'est qu'ils partent "en vacances" pas que Carla fait partie de l'équipe ! Quoi que...On peut le voir de différentes façons...Devrais-je changer le titre du chapitre pour "Des nouvelles inattendues ?" Oo Hum...Oui tu soulèves un point intéressant...Effectivement Carla aurait du être un peu plus embarrassée par les déclarations d'amitiés ! Merci pour m'avoir signalé cela ! ^^ Oui c'est cela, Carla se remet en question. Elle s'en veut de mentir à Fairy Tail. D'une certaine manière, elle est rongé par la culpabilité et le mensonge. C'est tout à fait cela : un pieux mensonge ! :) Malheureusement elle ne peut pas se confier ! :( Ahahaha ! xD Non ne t'inquiète ils ne franchiront pas le pas avant bien looongtemps ! ;) Encore trop de dialogues ? Raah, faut vraiment que je règle ce problème ! Merci pour tout ! Sur ce , je laisse découvrir le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **WolfBlut : Salut, Wolfy ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ici ! :) Woooooow ! Merci pour ton compliment ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! :) Tu n'imagines pas combien ! ;) Carla VS Flare, hein...Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Carla s'est bien débrouillé comme une chef pour son premier combat ! :) Ahahaha !xD "Happy cours ! cours !" C'est drôle car Happy est un mage de la vitesse ! Il va suuuuuper vite ! Le temps que tu lui dises de courir, il est déjà à l'autre bout du continent ! xD Non plus sérieusement, il n'allait pas s'enfuir face à Flare: Elle a blessée Carla et a failli la tué. Faut bien que notre cher Happy relâche sa colère sur elle. Elle a osé mettre la vie en danger de sa bien aimé ! Tu te rends compte ? Et puis, Happy n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se faire passer pour un preux chevalier devant sa "princesse" ! ;) Oui, il lui a mis la raclée de sa vie ! Oui...La révélation de l'indentité de Carla se rapproche de plus en plus mais on a encore un bon bout de temps avant qu'ils ne la sachent ! ;) Merci pour ton soutien ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Hello, Hello ! Comment vas-tu, Sandro ? :) QUOIIIII ? Comment ça tu n'es pas heureux quand j'enlève le yuri ?! Oo Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu n'es jamais heureux ou quoi ? xD Attention à ce que tu dis ou sinon je te rajoute une scène limite yuri dans le prochain chapitre ! xD ( ne t'inquiète pas je blague) Rooh, t'inquiète il en faut un peu plus pour passer pervers ! ;) Effectivement, Happy s'approprie Carla un pue trop vite mais...C'est Happy ! Il suffit qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose pour qu'il se fasse des films et s'approprie donc Carla ! Tu comprends ? ^^ Pardon ? "Manque de place au niveau du bas-ventre" ? Euh...J'ai écris ça moi ? Oo Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire par légèrement effrayant ! ^^' Ahahaha ! Ton "Alerte psychopathe m'a tué, j'ai éclaté de rire ! :D Tes reviews sont géniales ! Je finis toujours morte de rire quand je les lis ! Tu as un excellent humour ! ;) Ahaha ! xD Ca a l'air de te choqué les films qu'Happy se fait ! Mais bon c'est le personnage ! Happy est un idéaliste particulièrement optimiste ! (Même beaucoup trop pour son propre bien) Effectivement ! Erza est la meilleure pour ça ! ;) Oui, le pire c'est qu'elle est totalement sérieuse ! A 100% ! ;) Oh! Effectivement, tu soulèves un point intéressante ! Oui, j'aurais du mettre "Tu es longue à la détente" plutôt que "Idiote" ! Tu as raison ! :) Oh! Quand même! Je te signale que même en troisième je connaissais ce mot ! :P Oh! Je ne suis pas en Terminale mais en 1ère ! Le BAC dont je parle (tout le temps) est le BAC français ! On a que 2 ans d'écart ! :) Ahahaha ! xD Promis pu de shopping ! ( Dans cette histoire du moins ! ;) ) Hum...Eh bien, même dans le manga, Happy parait un peu idiot donc j'ai gardé ce trait de caractère ! Et puis ça fait son charme ! ;) Et moi je ne dirais pas idiot mais plutôt enfantin, qu'en penses-tu ? Ahahaha ! xD Mais non ne t'inquiète pas tu es loin d'être stupide ! :) WOOOOOOOOOOOW ! Tu m'impressionnes là ! Oo "Donjon et Dragon" à la place de "Morpion" ? Euh...Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'ils jouent à "Donjon et Dragon" ?En tous cas, tu aurais réussi à me faire connaitre un super jeu ! :) (mais qui a l'air super compliqué) Ahahaha ! Alors l'entonnoir sur la tête ça m'a littéralement tué ! J'étais morte de rire ! Wooow, même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'en lisant la suite je repars en fou rire total ! Vraiment, tu es trop drôle ! :) Une Carla sirène ?! Tiens ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'UA cela dit ! Mais il mangerait Carla si elle pouvait se transformer en poisson ! Oo En tous cas, super blague ! N'hésite pas à en faire à l'avenir ! ;) "Moi,moi !" Voyons ne soit pas aussi pressé, petit fayot va ! :p (je rigole bien sûr) Tu verras bien si tu as raison ! ;) Ne t'inquiète j'aime bien les gens franc ! Hum...Ce chapitre est un chapitre entre 2 à la fois "reposant" mais avec une belle scène d'action à la fin ! J'ai hâte d'avoir tes commentaires dessus ! ;) PARDOOOOON ? Des explosions ?! Olalala ! Attends ! J'ai pas vraiment prévu une explosion mais un truc qui s'en rapproche pas mal...COMMENT TU SAIS CA, TOI ?! Attends tu vas commencer me reveler l'intrigue du chapitre 8 quand même ! Ah non mais je te jure ! En tous cas, tu vas être heureux dans le prochain chapitre je prépare ENCORE MIEUX qu'une explosion ! ;) Beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereux ! ( sourire sadique) Ah ça je ne sais pas pour DeadPool ! ^^' Naaaaan ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas osé quand même ! SOUS L'OCEAN QUOI ! ARE YOU SERIIIIIIOUS, GUY ?! O_O Honnêtement, tu m'as perdue là ! J'ai rigoler pendant 5 minutes! Ça m'a totalement achevée ta blague ! Non promis plus de remake bizarre avec Disney à l'avenir, promis juré ! Ni de comparaison bizzare et vraiment limite ! Promis juré ! Ta blague je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! Je ne m'y attendais PAS du tout du tout ! Je crois que c'est ta meilleure blague ! :) Oh ! Eh bien va-y ! Je te donne l'autorisation de faire une liste ! (tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation t'inquiète si tu veux faire des choses comme ça tu es totalement libre ! Moi j'adore ça ! :) ) J'attends ton MP avec impatience et sois sûr que je mettrais ta liste en ligne ! T'auras même le droit ton "petit coin" au prochain chapitre ! Hum..."La rubrique des idées folles de Sandro" tu en penses quoi ? ^^ Ou tu as une proposition de nom à me faire ? ^^ En tous cas, je suis super heureuse que tu fasses ça ! :) Ahahah ! xD En tous cas, je suis heureuse que je te fasses rigoler ! Je n'ai pas ton humour, moi ! ;) Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Fairy Tail fan : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Ahahaha ! xD Oui c'est les vacances ! Tu as l'air super heureuse ! :) Et oui, Happy est toujours un éternel idiot fou amoureux de Carla, mais qu'y veux-tu ? On ne va pas changer notre adorable Happy ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Tu es impatiente dis donc ! Et oui, enfin comme tu le dis ! Mais si je mets autant de temps à faire le rapprochement c'est pour que ça concorde avec le manga ! Ils ne sont pas aimés tout de suite Happy et Carla, il faut bien que je respecte cette période "sombre" de leur histoire ! ;) Oui, ils sont trooop mignon ! :3 Oui, on part à la plage ! :) Ça te plait ? ^^ Yep nos petits mages vont bien s'amuser ! Mais...Tous ? Vraiment ? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! ;) Ah! Ton mauvais pressentiment va se réaliser mais...Pas dans ce chapitre là ! Il te faudra attendre le suivant ! ;) Merci pour le compliment ! :) Oui, Happy et Carla c'est comme le Ying et le Yang ! ^^ Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu, mon cher ? J'espère que ça va un peu mieux qu'en début de semaine ! T'es-tu bien reposé ? Euh...PARDON ? Ton chapitre préféré c'est celui là ? Le 6 ? Ce n'est pas le chapitre cinq avec le sauvetage de Carla par Happy mais celui où il ne se passe presque rien ?! Oo Mais...Pourquoi ? Il va falloir m'expliquer ça parce que là je suis complètement perdue ! ^^' Oui comme tu dis c'est "trop mimiiiiiiii" ! ;) Mais...Que...Comment tu sais ça toi ?! Oo Tu es entrain de me spoiler mon histoire là ! Comment tu sais ça même ? Pas possible...Serais-tu devin ?! Oo Non, plus sérieusement, tu ne me connais que trop bien moi et mes histoires ! Alors oui, c'est en plein dans le mille ! :) Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te prépare une petite surprise sur Carla, qui malgré ton immense connaissance de mes histoires, ne te sera pas revelé avant 3 semaines ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je te prépare ! ;) Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, Rick ! :)**

 **Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7, Entraînement sous le soleil.**

 **PDV Carla, île d'Haruji.**

-« Wooooooooooow ! » M'exclamais-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement que nous allions occuper pendant pas mal de temps.

-« Incroyable ! » Renchérit Wendy en regardant autour d'elle.

-« C'est tellement magnifique… » S'extasia Lucy.

L'appartement était composé d'un salon décoré avec des coquillages et équipé d'un superbe canapé et d'une télévision dernier cri qui donnait directement sur une cuisine américaine de couleur rouge avec un bar. Puis, il y avait deux grandes chambres avec chacune une salle-de-bain. Et sur la terrasse qui donnait vu sur la mer, il y avait un jacuzzi pour le plus bonheur de Lucy.

-« Vraiment Erza c'est génial ! » Dit Natsu, surpris.

-« Ça dû coûter cher... » Murmura Grey, pensif.

-« Non pas vraiment. Le propriétaire avait une petite dette envers moi… » Murmura Erza avec un sourire sadique.

-« C'est à dire ? » Demandais-je, curieuse, en haussant un sourcil.

-« Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, Carla. » M'avertit Lucy.

-« Ah… » Murmurais-je.

-« Allons à la mer ! Et manger plein, plein, plein de poissons ! » S'écria Happy, tout sourire.

-« Ouais ! » S'écrièrent les deux autres garçons.

Puis ils partirent se changer dans l'instant qui suit.

-« Je suppose que nous devrions faire de même. » Nous dit Erza en souriant.

Et nous partîmes nous changer à notre tour.

-« Les filles on part sans vous ! » S'écrièrent quelques minutes plus tard trois voix masculines en quittant l'appartement.

-« Je suppose qu'ils n'ont même pas pris les clés, les serviettes, la crème solaire et les bouteilles d'eau ... » Murmura Lucy, en soupirant.

-« Heureusement qu'on est là. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ouais. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Mais je peux vraiment porter…Ça ? » Demandais-je, en montrant un bikini.

-« Bah oui, tu veux porter quoi d'autre à la plage ? » Me demanda Erza, surprise.

-« Je ne sais pas…Ça me paraît juste un peu léger… » Murmurais-je, embarrassée.

-« Normal. » M'informa Erza.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, je marchais sur la plage vêtue d'un bikini rose et d'un paréo rose par-dessus, mes cheveux rassemblés en un chignon décontracté. A mes côtés, Wendy portait un mignon bikini bleu et ses cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval. Un peu plus loin, Lucy, vêtue d'un bikini doré, et Erza, vêtue d'un bikini noir, nous suivaient du regard en discutant entre elles.

Soudain, nous arrivâmes au pied d'une dune de sable, nous bloquant la vue. Wendy et moi, nous nous mîmes à courir et c'est alors qu'une fois en haut, j'aperçu…Une grande étendue d'eau d'une couleur bleu clair.

-« Wooooow… » Murmurais-je en la contemplant.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Wendy.

-« Wooow… » Murmurais-je, sans m'arracher un seul instant de ma contemplation.

-« C'est la première fois que tu vois la mer ? » Me demanda Erza.

J'acquiesçai doucement la tête. On m'avait beaucoup parlé de la mer mais je n'avais jamais été autorisé à sortir du palais hormis pour remplacer ma mère à des événements tels que des bals. Jamais je n'avais eu de vacances et j'avais toujours voulu voir la mer. Toujours.

-« Les filles ! » S'écrièrent soudain des voix masculines.

Je me retournai et aperçu Natsu, Grey et…Happy, vêtu d'un short de maillot-de-bain bleu ciel, son torse nu. Et je m'aperçu qu'il avait beaucoup de muscles bien sculptés…Je le contemplai quelques instants, bouche bée, et…M'asséna une gigantesque claque mentale. Non mais, Charles ! Un peu de tenue ! Tu es une princesse quand même !

-« Vous avez de la crème solaire ? Je me sens brûler, là… » Nous demanda Grey.

Lucy soupira avant de lui tendre la crème.

-« Vous auriez pu y penser… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Vous avez un seau ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Euh… » Murmura Lucy en cherchant dans le sac.

-« Pourquoi voudrais-tu un seau ? » Lui demandais-je, surprise.

-« Pour y mettre les poissons que j'ai péché ! » S'écria-t-il tout heureux.

-« D'accord… » Murmurais-je, dépitée.

Encore une fois il ne pensait qu'à ses poissons !

-« Allons-nous baigner ! » Me dit Wendy, en me prenant par la main.

-« NON ! » S'écria alors Erza.

-« Erza ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise de ce refus.

-« Carla reste avec moi pour son entraînement. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Et ne discute pas, Carla. Au boulot. » Me dit-elle.

-« Moi qui voulait profiter de la mer...Wendy, aide-moi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Désolée Carla mais personne ne peut s'opposer à Erza-san. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Bon courage, Carla. C'est pour bien. » Me dit-elle, avant de filer vers la mer.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouva assise en tailleur dans le sable brûlant, Erza en face de moi.

-« Concentre-toi. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

-« OK. » Répondis-je.

-« Vide tes pensées. » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… » Murmurais-je, en grinçant des dents.

-« Ressens les éléments autour de toi. » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Les éléments ? Tu veux dire la nature ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. Ressens le vent qui souffle autour de toi, l'air frais. Ressens le contact du sable chaud avec ta peau. Entends le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la côte. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui…Je ressens… » Murmurais-je en commençant à comprendre.

-« Maintenant, libère tes pouvoirs ! »Ordonna-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que j'activai ma magie et qu'un cercle violet apparu sous moi.

-« Et maintenant ? » Demandais-je.

-« Le pire cas dans un combat est de se retrouver à court de magie. On est complètement vulnérable. C'est pour ça que nous allons travailler ton endurance magique. Relâche toute la magie dont tu es capable aussi longtemps que tu peux. » Me dit-elle.

Je relâcha alors toute la magie dont j'étais capable sous le regard attentif d'Erza.

-« Bien… Tu peux tenir plus longtemps que je le pensais. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je veux protéger mes camarades. » Répondis-je.

-« Bien, tiens encore 5 minutes minimum. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

Une minute passa, deux puis trois. Mais c'est alors que je commençai à faiblir. Je fus prise de vertige et voyait flou autour de moi. Je me sentais vraiment très mal et étais sur le point de vomir. Cependant, je devais encore tenir 2 minutes minimum. Pour prouver ma valeur en tant que membre de la team Natsu. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre.

-« Ça suffit, Carla. Arrête. » M'ordonna Erza.

-« Non…Je veux être digne de la Team Natsu. » Murmurais-je.

-« Digne ? » Interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

-« Oui. Vous êtes tous des mages incroyables. Tu es d'une puissance phénoménale, Lucy est dotée d'une magie extrêmement rare, Natsu, Grey et Wendy sont pourvus d'une magie permettant de vaincre un dragon ou un démon dans le cas de Grey. Et Happy possède une force d'attaque impressionnante. Je ne veux pas rester en arrière. » Murmurais-je, en me concentrant pour ne pas arrêter de relâcher de la magie.

-« Carla… » Murmura Erza.

-« Je veux être digne d'être dans votre équipe, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un, Carla. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Pardon ? » Interrogeais-je surprise.

-« Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi-même. » M'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« C'est mal ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Non, au contraire. Cependant arrête Carla, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

-« Mais… » Commençais-je.

-« Arrête, il ne faut pas te surmener...Mais je te promets que mon entraînement va faire de toi une mage digne de la Team Natsu ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je te le promets. » Me dit-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que je commençai à m'entraîner sans relâche pendant les cinq jours suivants. Erza était très sévère mais je pouvais constater mes progrès de jour en jour. Je devenais plus forte. Jamais plus on ne m'attaquerait comme Flare de Raven Tail l'avait fait. J'étais capable de me défendre ! Mère, je vivrais ! Et puis…Peut-être que si un jour…Un jour, _il_ …est en difficulté alors…Je pourrais le protéger.

Je tournai la tête et aperçu un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs jouant dans l'océan. Happy…Si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose je veux être capable de te protéger. Toi qui m'as sauvé la vie. Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre la pareille. Je voudrais être à ta hauteur en tant que mage. Tu es un attaquant né. Ta magie est celle de la vitesse : _Max Speed_. Et tu la combines avec des acquis en « arts martiaux » peut-être…En tous cas avec des techniques de combats perfectionnés, ce qui fait que tes ennemis se retrouvent vite acculés. Tu es vraiment fort, Happy.

Et pourtant…Au premier abord je t'ai jugé comme un idiot incompétent…Comment avais-je pu penser ça de toi ? Un idiot superficiel, collant et incapable. Quelqu'un d'inintéressant. Un ravi de la crèche. Alors que tu étais tout le contraire ! Comment avais-je pu te juger comme ça sans même te connaître ?

Soudain, j'entendis une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille s'écrier :

-« Carla ! »

Je relevai la tête quelques secondes plus tard et j'aperçu…Happy me souriant et me faisant un signe de sa main.

Oh…Avait-il remarqué que…Je le fixais depuis plusieurs minutes ? Olala ! Dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Qu'allait-il penser de moi ?

Je rougis et lui renvoya son signe de main timidement en souriant légèrement.

-« Ça va ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui et toi ? Ton entraînement se passe bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Hmm…Erza est une vraie esclavagiste. Je ne fais que m'entraîner depuis cinq jours. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ah… » Dit-il.

-« Mais je peux sentir les progrès que je fais. Je deviens de plus en plus forte ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Wow ! C'est cool, ça ! » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais c'est quand même dur… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, Carla ! » S'écria-t-il en me souriant.

Je rougis et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine pour une raison qui m'était inconnu. Happy pensait que je pouvais y arriver…Cette pensée me fit sourire et je lui répondis :

-« Merci, Happy ! »

-« Aye sir ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Erza en met du temps pour venir… » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est inhabituel ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Normalement elle est toujours là avant moi. » L'informais-je.

-« Elle est en retard… » Réalisa-t-il.

-« Je me demanda bien ce qui m'attends… » Murmurais-je.

-« T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. » Me dit-il.

Avec un petit sourire, je répondis :

-« J'espère. »

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

-« Désolée pour ce retard, me voici. »

Je me retournai et je vis derrière moi Erza, vêtue d'un haut de maillot de bain noir, d'un paréo de la même couleur, d'un chapeau à larges bord et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-« Erza ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise de cette tenue.

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons un peu changer d'exercice. » Me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-« C'est-à-dire ? » Demandais-je en redoutant le pire.

Mais elle ignora ma question et s'adressant à Happy, elle lui demanda :

-« Pourrais-tu appeler tout le monde ? Pour qu'ils regardent Carla et donnent leurs avis sur ce qu'il y aura à améliorer. »

-« _Aye Sir !_ » S'exclama-t-il en filant à une vitesse impressionnante.

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai en face d'Erza, regardée par Lucy, Grey, Natsu, Wendy et Happy, assis sur des transats et sirotant des boissons tranquillement.

-« Pourquoi vous prélassez-vous et que moi je dois m'entraîner ? » Demandais-je, courroucée qu'ils osent se comporter ainsi devant moi.

-« Parce que c'est toi la nouvelle. » Me répondit Grey.

-« Et que c'est toi qui doit apprendre à maîtriser ta magie. » Rajouta Lucy avec un sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, Carla. » Me dit Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Hum…C'est injuste… » Murmurais-je, en boudant.

-« Allez, arrête de te plaindre, commençons. » Me dit soudainement Erza.

Je me retournai vers elle et c'est alors qu'elle activa sa magie et…Sortit deux épées ! Mais que comptait-elle faire avec ? Rien ? Peut-être devais-je juste activer ma magie à mon tour ? Oui, je pense que c'est ça. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas m'attaquer avec !

Mais c'est alors que la vis prendre une épée en main, lever son bras et…Lancer l'épée !

-« Aaaah ! » M'écriais-je en voyant la lame se planter à quelques centimètres de mon pied.

Je lançai à Erza un regard surpris et à ma grande surprise, elle sourit et s'écria :

-« Nous allons nous battre, Carla ! »

-« Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! » M'exclamais-je, sans bien comprendre.

Et c'est alors qu'elle et mon public éclata de rire sous le regard de Wendy qui se contenta de sourire très légèrement.

-« Dans un combat de mage, il n'y a pas que la magie qui compte, il y a aussi les capacités physiques. Il faut savoir se battre soit avec les poings, soit avec une arme, que ce soit une épée ou de la magie. » M'expliqua Erza calmement.

-« Donc ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Je vais t'apprendre à te battre, Carla. Si jamais tu es à court de magie malgré ce que nous avons travaillé, tu ne pourras plus que compter sur tes capacités physiques pour prendre la fuite face à l'ennemi. Tu dois être prête. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je comprends… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pour commencer, nous allons combattre pendant que Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy nous regarderons et noterons tes points forts et faibles. Puis, une fois avec cette liste établie, nous travaillerons tes points faibles. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

-« D'accord… » Murmurais-je déglutissant.

Erza eut un sourire pour moi et murmura :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me battre sérieusement contre toi. Je ne vais pas t'acculer tout de suite. »

-« Merci ? » Lui demandais-je.

Je ramassai l'arme et lui fis face avec toute ma volonté.

-« 3, 2, 1…Combattez ! » S'écria Natsu.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de courir vers Erza, cette dernière arriva à ma hauteur et nos épées s'entrechoquèrent. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne vis pas son pied se lever vers moi et…Frapper ma jambe. Mais…N'étais-ce pas seulement un combat d'épées ? Hum…Apparemment non.

-« L'ennemi n'a aucune règle, Carla. Ni aucune pitié. » Me dit soudain Erza.

-« Je vois. » Murmurais-je.

Je reculai de quelques mètres et prit mon élan, me dirigea vers Erza, arma mon épée, visa son épaule…Mais nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Ce qu'elle était forte !

Je retentai quelque chose mais elle me bloqua. Mais cette fois-ci, elle m'attaqua et frappa ma lame sans relâche, m'obligeant à reculer. De pas mal de mètres. Et je ne pouvais me défendre.

Et c'est alors que son pied rencontra le mien et me frappa avec une telle force que je perdis l'équilibre et que je tombai par terre.

-« Aaaaah ! » M'écriais-je en m'apercevant qu'elle était debout et moi à genoux, mon arme plantée dans le sable à quelques mètres.

Son arme pointa ma tête. J'étais à sa merci.

-« Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, Carla. C'est assez. » Me dit-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux à cet instant. Non pas par surprise mais à cause de cette phrase. Cette phrase que j'avais tant entendue dans mon enfance. Cette phrase qui me remplissait d'un sentiment de honte, de faiblesse, d'incapacité, d'impossibilité et de…Frustration. Cette phrase qui me rendait folle. Folle de rage.

 _-« Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, princesse. C'est assez. » Me dit une voix masculine._

 _J'étais à genoux, vêtue d'un corset protégeant le dessus de ma poitrine le reste de ma tenue étant composé d'une jupe noire et d'une chemise blanche, devant un homme de haute stature aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'une armure de fer blanc recouvrant complètement son corps. Mon arme était plantée à quelques mètres de là._

 _-« Lily… » Murmurais-je._

 _-« Si vous ne faites pas plus vite des progrès vous serez incapable de vous défendre vous-même et de battre un homme tel que moi en duel. Vous ne pourrez donc pas avoir autorité sur l'armée. Et qu'est-ce qu'une souveraine sans l'armée à ses côtés ? » Me demanda-t-il._

 _-« Rien…Absolument rien… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête._

 _-« Vous êtes la prochaine reine d'Extalia, princesse. Vous êtes l'héritière du trône. Si jamais une révolution éclate et qu'un général de l'armée vous fait défaut vous devrez le confondrez en duel. Et si jamais vous perdez… » Me dit-il._

 _-« Ce serait une hérésie. Je perdrais mon honneur et mon autorité. Et je laisserais une fente dans laquelle pourrait alors d'engouffrer un homme avide de pouvoir. Cela mènerait à un coup d'état. » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres._

 _-« Bien. Princesse, je ne veux que votre bien. Je serais là pour vous protégez quoi qu'il arrive. » Murmura-t-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule._

 _-« Lily… » Murmurais-je, émue._

 _-« Mais je ne suis pas éternel. Si jamais je ne peux être là…Alors vous devez savoir vous battre. D'accord ? » Me demanda-t-il._

 _-« D'accord, Lily ! » Murmurais-je en me relevant et en souriant._

 _-« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouverons demain ici-même et à la même heure. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. » Me dit-il._

 _-« Oui, désolée…De ne pas faire des progrès plus vite. » Murmurais-je, en baisant les yeux._

 _Mais c'est alors qu'il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'exclama en me souriant :_

 _-« Vous êtes une personne adorable, princesse ! »_

Lily…Aujourd'hui, tu n'étais plus en vie. Car tu m'avais protégé comme tu me l'avais promis. Je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je ferais honneur à ta mémoire. Que je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Que j'allais mettre en application tout ce que tu m'avais appris. J'allais me battre ! Pour toi !

-« Non. » Murmurais-je d'une voix grave.

Je vis Erza me dire :

-« Tu vois bien que tu es sous mon joug. Tu as perdu, Carla. »

-« Non, pas encore. » Murmurais-je d'une voix décidée.

Et c'est alors que sous son regard surpris, je me roulai sur le coté et ramassa mon arme que je pointai vers elle.

-« Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre, Erza. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh ! » Murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est alors que je fonçai vers elle à pleine vitesse et que je l'attaquai. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent et Erza fut surprise et déstabilisée par la puissance avec laquelle j'avais porté mon coup. Je profitai de sa surprise pour lever ma jambe et lui donner un coup de pied sur son flanc. Je la fis reculer et croisa son regard. Il était empli de surprise. Je souris et reparti à l'attaque tout en me souvenant de tout ce que Lily m'avait appris. Il ne fallait partir au combat au hasard. Il fallait être méthodique et…Sûr de soi ! Il fallait tenir son arme avec aplomb, se tenir droit et regarder l'adversaire dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas lâcher le terrain d'une seule seconde mais voir ce qui se passait autour. Je voyais les yeux de Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy et Happy emplis de surprise eux aussi. Dans un combat, il fallait savoir les points forts et faibles de son adversaire. La façon dont il attaquait. Il fallait lire dans son esprit. Et il fallait le déstabiliser pour attaquer !

Je fonçai et rua Erza de coup sans pour autant parvenir à la toucher. Elle était douée…Mais je ne pouvais abandonner ! Je devais être digne de cette équipe ! L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail !

Mon regard avait changé. Je regardais Erza avec un feu qui brûlait en moi. Je ne voyais plus qu'en elle un ennemi. L'ennemi qu'il me fallait battre.

Je me ruai vers elle en criant et en attaquant sans relâche et mes efforts payèrent car je parvins à la toucher à un moment. Une coupure se dessina sous son œil.

Je…J'avais blessé Erza…Je reculai, prise d'horreur quand…Elle se rua vers moi et m'attaqua avec une force impressionnante. J'eus du mal mais réussi à parer son coup. Et c'est alors que la vraie bataille commença. Nos épées n'arrêtaient de s'entrechoquer. Nous enchaînions les attaques et les parades. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et aucune de nous deux ne voulaient céder. Je filai et réussi à frapper Erza plusieurs fois mais elle aussi avait réussi à me toucher.

Je filai vers elle, les cheveux dans le vent, n'ayant qu'un but: la toucher. Je la voyais sourire et…S'amuser. Je la voyais courir et fondre sur moi. Mais c'est alors que soudainement, elle s'éloigna de moi. Mais que faisait-elle ? Cependant, c'est alors que je vis une occasion de la toucher. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! Je me mis à courir vers elle et je me baissai à la dernière minute, l'arme au poing et voulu la frapper dans les jambes mais c'est alors que…Je reçu un coup dans mon dos qui me fit chanceler et tomber au sol.

Je vis Erza, essoufflée, tenant son épée juste au-dessus de moi. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver derrière moi ? Comment ?

-« C'est fini. » Me dit-elle.

-« Malheureusement… » Murmurais-je, en acceptant ma défaite.

J'étais aussi essoufflée et mes muscles me faisaient mal. L'arme pesait bien son poids dans ma main. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Désolée, Lily…Je n'avais pas pu la battre. Mais cette fois-ci au moins je m'étais relevée. Les mages de Fairy Tail m'avait appris à ne plus jamais abandonner.

-« INCROYABLE ! » S'écria alors une voix que je reconnu comme celle d'Happy.

Je rougis quand au commentaire et souris doucement.

-« Tu assures ! » S'exclama Grey.

-« Wooooow, Carla… » Murmura Wendy.

-« J'y crois pas…Elle a tenu tête à Erza… » Chuchota Lucy.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me saisir par les deux épaules et crier :

-« T'ES SUPER FORTE ! DIS, TU TE BATTRAS AVEC MOI PLUS TARD ? JE VEUX TE COMBATTRE ! »

-« Natsu ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« On se battra ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

-« Euh… » Murmurais-je.

Mais c'est alors que je vis Happy s'approcher de nous, se mettre entre nous deux, prendre Natsu par les épaules et s'écrier :

-« Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas te battre contre elle, Natsu ! Et si jamais tu la blessais ? »

Je ne pus que rougir face à ses douces paroles. Happy s'inquiétait de savoir si je pouvais être blessée…Il était tellement gentil et bienveillant ! Un idiot…Tellement charmant.

-« Oh…Bon…Si tu veux, je ne me battrais pas. » Grogna-t-il, déçu.

-« Je préférais, Natsu. » Répondit Happy.

-« Tu as vu ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« C'était tout simplement incroyable, Carla ! Vraiment tenir tête à Erza c'est…EXTRAORDINAIRE ! » Me dit-il tout en souriant.

-« Merci beaucoup, Happy. Mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste eu un bon professeur. » Lui répondis-je en rougissant fortement, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine et en souriant légèrement.

-« Qui t'as appris à te battre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'allais répondre Lily quand je me souvins ici que j'étais « _Carla_ » et non pas « _la princesse Charles_ » cependant je voulais être un minimum honnête avec mes amis alors je répondis :

-« Mon Oncle. »

Et il était vrai que je considérais Lily comme une sorte de père pour moi…Comme un oncle.

-« Et qu'était-il ? » Me demanda Erza.

Hmm…Premier général du royaume d'Extalia, maître inégalé de la province d'Aoshidare, « _L'éclair du soir_ » un des meilleurs guerrier de sa génération et mon mentor.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas répondre ça. Je choisis alors de répondre :

-« Quelqu'un qui protégeait les gens par la force de l'épée. »

-« Je vois. En tous cas, tu m'impressionnes, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« Erza…C'est trop d'honneur. » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est dément, Carla ! » S'exclama Wendy en me sautant dans les bras.

-« Il faut fêter ça… » Murmura Natsu en rigolant.

-« Oui… » Chuchota Grey avec un sourire en coin.

-« Aye sir… » Murmura Happy en souriant.

-« ON VA FAIRE UN FESTIN ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous les trois dans un même ensemble.

Je me mis à rigoler malgré moi tandis que Wendy souriait et qu'Erza et Lucy soupirèrent. Mais nous les suivîmes quand même faire la fête…Sans aucune raison !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Du lieu de vacances ? De l'entrainement de Carla ? De** **ses pensées sur Happy ? Et surtout...Du combat Erza VS Carla ? Avez-vous été surpris par les prouesses de Carla ? Déçu par sa défaite ?**

 **J'espère que vous répondrez à mes questions ! Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 8..." Celui qui crache du feu" ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici avec le chapitre 8 "Celui qui crache du feu" ! Un titre intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Que pensez-vous que je vous réserve ? :)**

 **Voici donc les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou, Krokie ! Comment vas-tu ? Wooow je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, la détermination de Carla est une des choses les plus importantes dans ce chapitre ! Tu as l'oeil ! ;) Vraiment ? Tu l'as trouvé mignonne ? Je suis heureuse ! :3 J'avais un peu peur que ça fasse pas naturel mais tu m'as rassurée merci, Krokie ! :) Oui, j'ai longuement hésité à la faire perdre et j'ai failli la faire gagner mais après je me suis dit que effectivement, elle ne pouvais pas gagner contre la reine des fées, la sublime épéiste écarlate, mage S de la guilde de Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet ! En tous cas, je suis super contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Coucou Vilandel ! Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Ahahaha ! Excatement, il faut mieux ne rien savoir ! Croisons juste les doigts pour que le propriétaire qu'Erza a tiré de sales draps retrouve son appartement en un seul morceau...Quoi que avec les mages de Fairy Tail, il y a peu de chance pour lui que ça arrive ! xD Oui, ma pauvre petite Carla ! Elle serrait son paréo sur la plage avec un air génée pour tout te dire ! xD Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes de plus en plus ! Je vais finir par faire de toi une vraie fan de Carla si ça continue ! ;) Oui le une pièce aurait fait bizarre mais pour ta défense, dans les scans plutôt récent du manga, Carla porte effectivemement un maillot de bain une pièce style maillot de bain scolaire des japonais ! Alors que les autres avaient de beaux maillots...Ca m'a fait mal au coeur ! :( Vraiment ? T'inquiète pas il y a aussi de très beaux maillots de bains une pièce particulièrement les blancs ! ;) Oh tu sais les autres sont égoistes et profitent donc de leurs vacances ! xD Et effectivement tu n'as peut-être pas tord...Cela se retrounera contre eux ! Honntement, ****j'ai longuement hésité à la faire perdre et j'ai failli la faire gagner mais après je me suis dit que effectivement, elle ne pouvais pas gagner contre la reine des fées, la sublime épéiste écarlate, mage S de la guilde de Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet ! Malgré tout, elle ne peut pas tenir tête à Erza ! ^^' Mais effectivement elle s'est bien battue ! Je suis fière du premiere exploit de ma petite Carla ! Et ce n'est pas son premier ! ;) Dire que c'est son oncle...C'est un pieux mensonge ! Effectivement, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Fairy Tail est si endetté ! Allez, sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis ravie de tes 2 magnifiques reviews elles me font chaud au coeur ! :) Oh ! Vraiment ?! Alors Guest c'était toi ?! Bah alors ! Quelle surprise ! C'est ballo que la review soit passé en Guest ! :( Tu as du te demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans les réponses aux review ? Tu as pensé que je t'avais oublié ? Olala ! Je suis désolée ! Effectivement, tu as tout à fait raison pour Carla et Happy, tu es une connaisseuse ! ;) Et oui, la vraie identitée de Carla est la seule ombre au tableau dans ce chapitre. Ahahaha ! xD Malheuresment tu ne verra qu'un des 2: soit le Happy dégouté soit le Happy qui en a rien à faire ! Désolée ! ^^' Merci vraiment ! :) Rien ne peux plus me faire plaisir que ça ! Oh ! Je te la prete quand tu veux ma plume ! Il suffit juste de me demander ! ;) Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois heureuse, tout le monde n'a pas eu le même avis que toi sur l'emploi du terme "idiote" ! Merci, je tiens sincèrement à respecter les caractères des personnages; j'y mets un point d'orgue ! Ahahaha ! xD La voici la suite, ne sois pas si impatiente ! Je suis heuresue que tu aies aimé le combat, je savais qu'il te plairait ! J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant tu sais ! :) Hé oui voici le 1er exploit de Carla ! Personne ne l'avait vu venir, non ? Mais c'est tout à fait logique car Carla est l'élève de Lily qui, dans l'anime, après l'arc Tenrou, tient tête à Erza ! ;) Il suffit de motivations et d'un bon professeur ! ;) Non, non et non ! Celui qui crache du feu n'est rien de tout cela ! xD Allez, je te laisse le découvrir tout de suite ! Tu vas être surprise ! ;) Bonne lecture, Eaonya-chan ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Hello, Hello ! Comment vas-tu, Sandro ? :) Vraiment ? O_O Personne ne t'a jamais que tu avais un excellent humour ?! Oo Eh bien moi je te le redis: "Tu as un excellent humour, Sandro" et je pense vraiment ce que je dis. En tous cas, moi tu me fais rire ! :) Ah ! ^^' Non je n'avais pas remarqué la reférence (bon je suis pas au top avec les reférences) mais oui ça m'a bien fait rire ! ^^ Ahahah ! xD Ca aussi ça m'a bien fait rire mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et oui effectivement on passe le BAC franvais en 1ère ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ( enfin je dis ça mais j'ai un EXCELLENT prof de français) ! T'es pas fayot ! :3 Ahahahaha ! xD Non pas de partenariat avec M. Bay ! ;) Mais c'est quelque chose d'impressionnat promis ! Mieux qu'une explosion ! ;) Oh non ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca m'a vraiment fait rire ! Tu peux partir aussi loin que tu veux dans tes délires avec moi ça ne me gène pas ! ^^ Ahahah ! Avec ou sans ! xD Je la puiblie c'est juste en dessous tu iras voir après ! ;) Oh ! Je t'enverrais un MP à l'occasion comme ça tu pourras me répondre ! Et puis on pourra discuter ! Si tu le veux, bien sûr. J'attends ta confirmation pour t'envoyuer un MP. Pour y répondre tu vas dans "Private Messaging" et tu clique sur le lien et tu pourras me répondre ! Ahahaha ! xD Oui je sais c'est totalement du "fan-service" pour vous les mecs ! ;) J'espère que tu as apprécié ! xD Oui Erza est une vraie esclavagiste ! Oh sérieusement ? Eh bien tu dois être un connaisseur ! Perso moi j'habite en région parissienne alors...xD Je sais où ça se trouve j'ai eu des cours de géo quand même ! (et une prof totalement félée avec aussi...) Ah oui, ils profitent de leurs vacances eux ! Ahahahahahahahahahaha ! xD Le "Je t'aime" t'as choqué ? Oh ! Mon pauvre ! :3 Sache que j'ai pensé à toi en corrigant mon chapitre ! (Tu peux m'imaginer devant mon écran d'ordinateur à sourire comme une idiote en pensant: "Ah ça, ça va faire chier Sandro, le pauvre, il va me faire une crise cardiaque en lisant ça !") Il n'y a rien de pervers, ce n'est que de la pure amitié rassure-toi, mon cher ! ;) Yes ! J'ai hâte de voir le prochain épisode ! Tu écoutes du Zelda en lisant mes chapitres ?! Oki ! :3 Heureuse pour toi de cette bonne nouvelle. Je connais juste un peu Zelda mon petit frère y joue de temps en temps sur sa 3DS. Donc voilà ! Maintenant ce chapitre...J'espère vraiment qu'il va te plaire et que tu trouveras plein plein de choses à me dire dessus ! Allez sur ce...Bonne lecture ! :) Juste n'oublie pas de passer voir la nouvelle rubrique "Les idées fun de Sandro" ! ;)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu, mon cher ? Alors ta review m'a fait rire, rire et rire ! Tu m'as donné un de ses fous rires...Ca m'a fait du bien ! Un bien fou ! Merci à toi ! :) Et je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais...Tu t'es plantée en beauté ! Alors là tu es à coté de la plque ! Ma surprise s'est pas du tout ça ! Mais alors pas du tout ! xD Et non désolée Cala ne se rendra pas compte qu'Happy est amoureux d'elle pas avant des mois ! ;) Mais sa relation oui peut évoluer. Il y a une phrase par contre ou tu as raison mais...Laquelle ? Ahaahaha ! xD Je ne te le dirais pas ! :P (je vais pas te spoiler la fin quand même) Ahahah ! Parce qu'il est trop "Metal" ! xD Oh Mon Dieu, c'est bien toi ça ! J'ai trop rigoler, ça m'a achevée quand j'ai lu ça ! Je crois que je vais créer un Mettaleur juste pour toi ! Tu dois aimé Gajeel, non ? :) Allez, tu as peut-être faux mais tu as raisons sur quelques points ! ;) Je suis sûre que tu finira par trouver ! Allez sur ce je te dis: Retry ! J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine théorie ! :) Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteru de tes attentes ! ;)**

 **Maintenant, mes chers lecteurs, permettez moi d'inaugurer une nouvelle rubrique: "Les idées fun de Sandro":**

 **Alors vous vous demandez surement ce que c'est que cette rubrique ! Eh bien, on va dire qu'elle est né des idées d'un de mes revieweurs: SandroT1804 qui commente mes histoires depuis un certain temps et qui a vraiment beaucoup d'idées géniales ! Alors nous avons de vous faire partager ses idées ! ^^ Vous vous souvenez du chapitre 5: "Happy, mon sauveur" ? C'est celui dans lequel je fais une comparaison entre Blanche-neige et Carla ! (Oui vous voyez mon gros délire) et dans lequel Flare joue le rôle de la méchante sorcière ! Et puis Happy arrive et deviens le prince charmant de Carla ! Dans sa review Sadro m'a demandé où étaient les 7 nains et bien...Les voici:**

 **-Prof : Makarov, logique.**  
 **-Timide : Reby, ça me parait bien.**  
 **-Atchoum : Grey : parce que pour éternué faut avoir pris un coup de froid, ce que fait un lien avec sa magie.**  
 **-Joyeux : Natsu, vu son tempérament.**  
 **-Simplet : Je voulais Happy, mais c'est le prince, alors disons...Le duo Jett et Droy ?**  
 **-Dormeur : Cana, en lendemain de soirée :D**  
 **-Grognon : Gajeel, c'est évident**

 **Je tiens à signalier que la liste à été rédigé par SandroT1804, qui a voulu que je la poste pour que vous puissiez la voir ! Un grand merci à lui ! Et je voulais donc vous demandez votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de cette liste ? Est-elle bien réussi ?**

 **Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Celui qui crache du feu.**

-« Enfin fini ! » M'exclamais-je en m'affalant sur un transat.

-« Ça va, Carla ? » Me demanda une voix.

Je me retournai et aperçu un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pétants et aux yeux noirs qui tenait dans sa main un verre.

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant et en me redressant.

-« Salut, Carla. Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Je suis complètement crevée. L'entraînement d'Erza est dur… » Murmurais-je.

-« Peut-être mais il va faire de toi une vraie mage ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je l'espère. » Répondis-je.

Puis, il me tendit le verre qu'il tenait et me dit timidement en rougissant légèrement:

-« Je l'ai pris pour toi…Tu en veux ? »

Je fus agréablement surprise. Il avait pris une boisson pour moi…Il avait pensé à moi !

Je pris la boisson et le contact entre nos mains me fit rougir et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine.

-« Merci, Happy ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Du thé glacé. Je…J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. » Me dit-il, en détournant les yeux, me laissant admirer ses longs cils noirs.

Je pris une gorgée de la boisson et m'aperçu avec étonnement que c'était plutôt bon en réalité.

-« C'est vraiment bon ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage.

-« Oui, je te le jure. » Lui répondis-je.

-« C'est super alors. » Me répondit-il.

Puis, nous restâmes quelques secondes dans le silence avant qu'Happy ne prenne la parole et me demande :

-« Je…Pensais aller faire de la plongée pour voir quelques poissons…Que…Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? »

Pardon ?! Happy me proposait d'aller avec lui ?!

Mes joues rougissant, mon cœur s'emballa et un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara de moi. Cependant je voulu essayer de garder mon calme et répondis avec un sourire :

-« Ce serait avec plaisir ! »

-« Super ! Je vais chercher des palmes, des masques et des tubas…Ah et aussi un filet pour les poissons ! » S'écria-t-il en détalant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Happy et moi plongions entre les rochers à une profondeur de quelques mètres en cherchant du poisson et des coquillages.

-« Carla ! » M'appela Happy.

Je nageai vers lui quand enfin je le vis…Brandissant un poisson multicolore.

-« Wow ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu as vu comme ce poisson est beau ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« On dirait un arc-en-ciel. » Répondis-je.

-« Je me demanda s'il est aussi bon à manger qu'à voir… » Murmura-t-il, l'eau à la bouche.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

-« Et j'ai aussi trouvé ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en brandissant un coquillage (une conque plus exactement) rose pâle avec des reflets dorés.

-« Il est magnifique ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Tu trouves ? Je savais qu'il te plairait ! Tiens, il est pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? Merci, Happy ! » M'écriais-je tout en prenant le précieux coquillage entre mes mains et en le serrant contre ma poitrine.

C'était le premier cadeau qu'Happy me faisait…Je souris à cette pensée et ce coquillage devient soudainement pour moi très important. Le premier cadeau d'Happy…Je souris à cette pensée et me jura de le garder précieusement.

-« Maintenant mets-le à ton oreille. » Me dit Happy.

-« Pardon ? » Lui demandais-je, vraiment très surprise.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de mettre un coquillage à ton oreille ? » Me demanda-t-il lui aussi visiblement surpris.

-« Non. C'est la première fois que je vois la mer, tu sais. Je n'y suis jamais allé. » L'informais-je.

Et cela était vrai. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de sortir du château. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer qu'en image. Qu'en peinture ou photo.

-« Mets-le à ton oreille, alors ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

J'approchai le coquillage de mon oreille et resta quelques instants dans le vide avant que je n'entende un bruit particulier…

-« On entend la mer ! » M'écriais-je vraiment surprise.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama Happy en me souriant.

-« C'est incroyable. » Dis-je.

-« Oui, et comme ça quand tu déprimeras, tu pourras réentendre le son de la mer et repenser à nos superbes vacances ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« C'est vraiment un magnifique cadeau…Merci beaucoup, Happy ! » Lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-« D-De rien. » Me répondit-il en rougissant et en plongeant dans l'eau.

Je le regardai légèrement surprise puis plongeai à mon tour pour le rejoindre.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment**.

Je rougissais fortement et nageai à pleine vitesse pour ne pas qu'elle remarque ma gêne. Olalala ! Carla avait accepté un de mes cadeaux ! Je ne pouvais y croire ! Elle qui refusait toujours le moindre de mes présents avait accepté mon cadeau et l'avait qualifié de « Magnifique »…Je ne pouvais y croire !

J'étais rempli d'un sentiment d'euphorie total ! J'avais sur le visage un énorme sourire ! Natsu n'allait pas en revenir quand j'allais lui dire ça !

Carla…Depuis que je l'avais sauvé, elle avait été très agréable avec moi à ma plus grande surprise. Nous partagions un lien qui me semblait…Spécial. Oui, comme je l'avais toujours rêver. Mes rêves commençaient à devenir réalité. Peut-être un jour pourrais-je lui dire me sentiments et elle ne me rejettera pas ? Un jour prochain...Dans longtemps. Car pour le moment, je ne voulais que profiter de chaque instant que je passais en sa compagnie.

Je la rejoignis et la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude dans son maillot de bain rose, ses cheveux trempés, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres rosées. Et surtout…Le nouveau sourire qu'elle abordait en me regardant. Ah et la façon dont elle criait mon nom !

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Nous « jouâmes » pendant une heure dans la mer, Carla essayant (vainement) d'attraper un poisson. Mais c'est alors…Qu'un énorme bruit retentit. Je me bouchai les oreilles et fut secoué dans tout les sens part de fortes vagues quand soudain j'entendis…Carla crier.

-« Carla ! » M'écriais-je paniqué en nageant vers elle à pleine vitesse.

Quand enfin je l'atteins, je vis avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés. Je l'attrapai et plaça mes bras autour de sa taille pour la protéger.

-« Carla ? Tu vas bien ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle leva son doigt et me fit signe de regarder dans cette direction.

Je tournai la tête et…Je me figeai à cause du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Il y avait des projections enflammées partout. Le feu semblait prendre son envol dans le ciel. Tels des feux d'artifices, les projections de feu s'envolaient et retombaient créant la panique autour d'elle tant la beauté par le spectacle qu'elles offraient que par le désordre qu'elles causaient.

Le géant d'Haruji s'était réveillé. L'apocalypse prédit par nos ancêtres s'annonçaient. La fin de l'île était-elle pour aujourd'hui ? Qu'avions-nous fait pour le mettre en colère ?

Mes yeux ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient et un peu plus loin je voyais la panique sur la plage. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper au géant. Des cris d'horreurs résonnaient partout. On avait l'impression d'assister à la fin du monde. A la fin de notre monde…

-« Happy… » Murmura Carla en s'accrochant à moi.

-« Oui. Le volcan de l'île s'est réveillé. » Dis-je.

-« Q-Que va-t-on faire ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en tremblant légèrement.

-« On retourne sur la plage. On va retrouver Erza, Grey, Lucy, Natsu et Wendy puis…On va aider à évacuer l'île. » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Nous sommes des mages, Carla. Notre mission première est d'aider les gens avec notre magie. » Lui dis-je.

-« Happy…Je comprends. Je vais aider ! » Me dit-elle en souriant tandis que mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

-« Il nous faut d'abord rentrer… » Murmurais-je.

-« Laisse-moi faire. » Me dit-elle.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et qu'elle activa sa magie. Un cercle magie apparu et son aura violette commença à briller autour d'elle. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux en tendant la main droit vers elle en criant :

-« _Gates_ ! »

Et c'est alors qu'un immense cercle violet apparu devant nous.

-« Allons-y. » Me dit-elle.

Nous entrâmes dans le portail et nous en sortîmes quelques secondes plus tard sur la plage sous les yeux exorbités des touristes criant dans tous les sens.

-« Impressionnant… » Soufflais-je.

-« Carla ! Happy !» S'écria soudain une voix.

Et c'est alors que Wendy et le reste de l'équipe apparu. La petite dragonne se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de Carla qui la réconforta. Le lien entre les deux filles était très puissant.

-« Nos devons aller aider toutes ses personnes ! » S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Malgré ses quatorze ans (et demi aimait-elle rappeler) elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire et d'une volonté de fer. Ses yeux marrons brillaient et ses cheveux volaient au vent tandis qu'elle courait pour sauver le plus de monde possible.

La coulée de lave se dirigeait droit devant nous. Elle dévalait la pente du volcan à la vitesse d'un cheval de course. Nous devions agir vite. Très vite. Pour sauver le plus de personne possible.

-« PAR ICI ! » S'égosillait-elle.

-« Attends, Wendy. On va se séparer en plusieurs ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Wendy, tu vas aller avec Lucy et vous aller parcourir les environs en aidant les personnes blessés. Tu peux les soigner Wendy et Lucy sera là pour te protéger en cas de problèmes. » Lui dit-elle.

-« D'accord. » Répondirent-elles.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient partir, Carla se jeta dans les bras de Wendy et souffla :

-« Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Fais de ton mieux. »

-« Carla…Merci. Toi aussi, tu peux le faire. On se revoit dans quelques heures ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« D'accord. Fais attention à toi. » Répondit Carla.

-« Promis. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Lucy, je te confie Wendy. » Dit Carla en s'approchant de Lucy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Puis elles partirent et Erza continua :

-« Natsu, Grey ! Vous allez vous occuper de l'évacuation des personnes avec moi ! »

-« OK, mon général. » Répondirent-ils au garde à vous.

-« Happy et Carla… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je.

-« Je pense qu'avec sa magie Carla peut dévier la coulée de lave. » Dit-elle.

-« Moi ?! » S'étonna mon aimée.

-« Oui, tu manipules l'espace, Carla. Tu peux manipuler la terre et créer un chemin pour dévier la lave ! Happy, emmène là vite sur le haut du volcan. Protège-là. Et faîtes attention tous les deux. Nous comptons sur vous. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Compris ! » Répondis-je.

Et c'est alors que je pris Carla dans mes bras, la tenant comme une princesse tandis qu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et rougis. Je m'étonnai de son poids tellement léger, la serra contre moi, profitant du contact entre son corps et le mien puis j'activai ma magie et couru à pleine vitesse pour atteindre le haut du volcan, mon aimée dans mes bras.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, au même moment.**

J'étais blotti dans les bras d'Happy, rougissant comme jamais auparavant et mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Happy…Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, son odeur et sa force. Il courrait à une telle vitesse que je n'osais ouvrir les yeux ! Je profitais tout simplement des sensations de son corps contre le mien quand soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-« Nous sommes arrivés. » Dit-il, ses yeux noirs brillant de force et de volonté.

Puis, il me posa délicatement à terre et je m'aperçus que nous étions au sommet du volcan !

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en montrant du doigt une projection de feu qui nous frôla de peu.

-« Oh, oui ! _Azure Protection_ ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en activant sa magie.

Et c'est alors qu'une énorme bulle de protection bleue nous entoura nous protégeant des projection de lave.

-« Ouf… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla, regarde en bas. » Me dit Happy, soudainement sérieux.

Je regardai en bas et vis le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Il était magnifique et pourtant apocalyptique. Un paysage de carte postale mélangé à celui d'une catastrophe. Je voyais une ruée noire de gens se diriger vers le port de l'île. Même à cette hauteur, j'entendais les cris de panique de la foule.

Puis j'aperçu alors une gigantesque coulée de lave qui dévalait la pente du volcan. Oh non ! Elle se dirigea droit vers…La plage ! Là où était tout le monde ! Ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuirent ! Il fallait faire vite ! Et Erza avait dit que je devais le faire ! Mais faire quoi ?

-« Que dois-je faire, Happy ? » Demandais-je, prise d'une peur incontrôlable.

Happy évalua la situation et c'est alors qu'il s'écria :

-« Avec ta magie, tu peux manipuler l'espace. Il te suffit de manipuler la terre et de la déplacer pour créer un chemin et dévier la lave. Tu vois cet espace presque vide là ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, je le vois. » Répondis-je.

-« Eh bien il faut que tu fasses passer la lave par ce chemin là et que tu la mènes jusqu'à l'océan. » Me dit-il.

-« OK. » Répondis-je en tremblant un peu.

J'inspirai fortement et lança ma magie…Mais c'est alors que ma magie n'alla pas plus loin que deux mètres ! Je réessayai plusieurs fois mais elle ne dépassa pas les cinq mètres. Pourtant j'arrivai à modifier la structure des pentes du volcan ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lancer ma magie plus loin !

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux, dégoûtée de moi-même.

-« Carla… » Murmura Happy.

Et je m'écroulai sur le sol en murmurant :

-« Je ne suis même pas assez puissante pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Je ne suis qu'une piètre mage au final. Tous ces gens…Encore une fois, ils vont mourir à cause de moi ! A cause de mon incapacité. Car je suis faible ! Ils vont mourir ! Et je ne pourrais même pas les sauver ! Ils vont tous finir par mourir et encore une fois je serais la seule à en échapper. Je ne suis qu'une incapable ! »

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement et vis…Happy qui me dit :

-« Carla ! Tu n'es pas une incapable ! Et personne ne va mourir ! »

-« Mais…Je ne suis pas capable de les sauver ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Si, tu en es capable, Carla. Et tu vas les sauver. » Me dit-il.

-« C-Comment ? » Demandais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il…Prit ma main dans la sienne tout en me disant d'une voix forte et impressionnante mais à la fois calme et posée :

-« Car je suis avec toi. »

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en souriant les larmes perlant de mes yeux.

Et je me relevai grâce à la lui. Grâce à sa force, son courage, sa persévérance, son sourire, son rire et son soutien. Sa grande main dans la mienne, petite et délicate…Je sentais la chaleur de sa main mais aussi sa douceur et son courage. Il m'impressionnait. Sans lui je ne serais plus dans ce monde et je ne me tiendrais pas ici sur les pentes de ce volcan, celui qui crachait du feu ! Je m'apprêtais à sauver tout ses gens !

-« J'ai promis de te protéger, Carla. » Me dit-il tout simplement.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, Happy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et j'ai confiance en toi, Carla. Je sais que tu as le pouvoir de les sauver. Tu es forte. » Me dit-il.

Je rougis puis je murmurai doucement toujours en rougissant :

-« Je suis forte car je suis avec toi. »

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

Je rougis en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Ce que c'était agréable ! La façon dont il le disait…

Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Je me sentais soutenue. Je me sentais sûre de moi. Je me sentais capable de lever des montagnes. Je me sentais envahi d'une force que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Je me sentais plus forte que n'importe qui. Car il était à mes côtés.

-« Je suis forte car tu es à mes côtés. » Murmurais-je en lui souriant.

Et il me sourit à son tour, derrière ce paysage d'apocalypse enflammés, détruit, noircie, vide désespéré, il était l'espoir telle une étoile qui brillait au plus profond du noir néant de la galaxie.

-« Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive ? » Lui demandais-je.

Même si tu découvrais que j'étais en réalité la princesse déchue du royaume d'Extalia ?

-« Oui, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le jure, Carla. » Me dit-il, ses yeux noirs fixant les miens, signe d'une détermination sans faille.

Je me mis à rougir terriblement. Mon cœur, dans ma poitrine, semblait sur le point d'exploser tant il battait fort. J'étais gênée et en même temps remplie d'un sentiment de joie intense. J'étais dans tous mes états.

-« Moi aussi, je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il se passe. » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

Et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en souriant et en rougissant pendant plusieurs secondes puis il déclara :

-« Allons-y. »

Et c'est alors qu'il resserra son emprise sur ma main. J'inspirai fortement et activa alors ma magie, un cercle apparu alors sous mes pieds et leva ma blanche chevelure dans les airs. Pendant un instant je vis la coulée de lave percuté la plage et engloutir tout le monde mais c'est alors que je resserrai mon emprise sur la main d'Happy et que pour me donner la force et le courage de réussir…J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens. Je rougis terriblement faisant ça mais en sentant qu'Happy resserra sa prise sur mes doigts je souris et ouvris les yeux chassant cette horrible…Vision.

Je vis la coulée de lave se diriger droit vers la plage. J'inspirai fortement et je levai ma main libre vers cette dernière tout en imaginant dans ma tête un chemin. A ma grande surprise je vis se creuser dans le sol une sorte de tranché de terre que la lave empruntait !

Je…J'avais réussi ! J'AVAIS RÉUSSI ! J'étais forte. Plus forte que n'importe qui. J''étais capable de sauvé la vie de personnes. J'en étais capable.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Je relançai ma magie une seconde fois pour tracer un nouveau parcours afin de ne rien abîmer et de ne blesser personne.

J'étais de plus en plus épuisée au fur et à mesure que la lave empruntait l'espace que j'étais entrain de modifier mais tenir la main d'Happy dans la mienne me donna le courage et la force nécessaire pour continuer.

Je levai la main et relança ma magie une troisième et dernière fois pour creuser finir de creuser la tranchée. Puis quelques minutes plus tard la lave se déversa dans la mer sans avoir tuer personnes. Tout le monde était sain et sauf.

Je regardai Happy qui souriait de toutes ses dents s'écrier :

-« GENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAL ! NOUS AVONS RÉUSSI ! »

-« Oui…Nous avons réussis… » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

Et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en souriant l'un à l'autre avec tendresse et joie…Nos mains toujours dans celle de l'autre et nos doigts toujours précieusement entrelacés comme si c'était le lien nécessaire pour que nos âmes se rejoignent. Nous ne pensions qu'à une seule chose : nous avions sauvé l'île d'Haruji...Tous les deux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Du volcan ? De la scène entre Carla et Happy ? Du fait que Carla sauve l'île d'Haruji avec l'aide d'Happy ?**

 **J'espère que vous répondrez à mes questions ! Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 9..." 17 ans" ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 9 ! "17 ans" ! J'espère que vous apprécirez ce petit chapitre très reposant ! :) Alors je suis désolée mais pour les réponses aux reviews, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour répondre mais avec le bug qu'il y a eu il y a quelque jour je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien régiger toutes les réponses, alors si c'est un peu bref ne m'en voulez pas c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps ! ^^' Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigeur.**

 **Les voici donc, ces fameuses réponses :**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou Krokie ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Ah, je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça ! :) J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! C'est compliqué tu sais de poster un chapitre par semaine, entre les cours, les devoirs, les évaluations, les sorties entre potes, les révisions pour le BAC, de répondre aux reviews de corriger...Bref, ça me prend pas mal de temps ! xD Mais j'y tiens ! :) Ah, je t'ai surprise avec l'éruption volcanique ! :) Oui et le rapprochement continu dans ce chapitre ! ;) Oh, vraiment tu as déviné ? Eh bien je te laisse découvrir si oui ou non tu avais raison ! Tiens-moi au courant ! Bonne lecture, Krokie ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, Vilandel ! Wie geht's ? Ahaha ! xD Tu as tout à fait raison ça s'est retourné contre eux ! Ah, je suis heureuse d'entendre ça ! Je transmetterais ton commentaire à SandroT1804 qui a fait la liste ! :) Oui, dommage que Midnight n'est pasà Fairy Tail ! Sinon il aurait eu le rôle sans aucune hésitation ! ;) Oui tu as raison c'est mignon et innocent ! Trop mignon ! C'est excatement ça ! Le petit ampureux trop mignon ! 3 Oui ça avance, on croit qu'il va se passer queqlue chose et là...Il se passe un truc gigantesque ! Comme toujours ! ;) Ils ne vont pas concure avant LOOOONGTEMPS ! Désolée, ma belle ! ;) Oui, il n'était qu'endromi. C'est vraiment ballot ça ! xD Tout à fait, tes explications sont net, claires et précises ! C'est pour cela qu'il y a une ville au pied du volcan. Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu as rigoler ? Tu m'en vois heureuse ! J'adore faire rire mes lecteurs ! :) Mais que veux-tu ? Ce sont Natsu et Grey après tout ! ;) Oui, c'est logique ! Oui bien qu'elle est eu dans sa jeunesse de grandes responsabilité, elle n'a jamais eu à sauver la vie des gens. C'est un poinds très lourd à porter sur ses épaules. C'est se dire que si elle n'y arrive pas c'est condamné des personnes à mourir. Ce n'est pas une chose facile bien au contraire. Oui heuresuement Happy est là pour lui redonner le sourire ! ;) Et oui ce n'est pas pour tout de suite le sauvetage d'Extalia ! En tous cas merci pour ce gentil commentaire et sur ce, je te laisse continuer ! Juste avant il y a Sandro qui t'adresse un petit message : " J'** **ai vu une fic de Vilandel et j'ai découvert qu'il/elle est Allemand(e), et pourtant il/elle regarde quand même tes fic', donc si tu passe par là Vilandel, Je te dis bien joué, le français est loin d'être une langue facile ;) "** **Sur ce, B** **onne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Hello, Eaonya-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, ton petit commentaire m'a fait super plaisir ! :) Wooooow ! C'est un super compliment que tu me fais là ! Ca me fait tellement chaud au coeur ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! :) C'est ce genre de commentaire là qui me donne la force d'écrire la suite ! ;) Oh, je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que la début des surprise ! Une surprise bientôt mais pas aujorud'hui ! Une trèèès grosse ! ;) ( je ne te spoil rien, je le dis à tout le monde à la fin de mon chapitre) Ah à demander si c'est une histoire vraie ou une légende, je te reconnais bien là ! Tu es toujours si cureisue ! ;) Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une super qualité ! Alors désolée ce n'est qu'une légende, l'ile d'Haruji n'existe pas et j'ai tout inventé ! Désolée ! ^^'Par contre pour écrire ça je me suis inspirée de ma visite à Vulcania, tu connais ? Alors là c'est un chapitre plutôt calme, j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou Sandro ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Alors déjà excuse-moi de n'avoir pas répondu à ta review la dernière fois mais avec le bug je n'ai pas pu la voir à temps ! Désolée ! ^^' Ah juste avant ! Vilandel a trouvé le choix des sept nains vraiment parfait ! ;) Alors...Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à envoyer des MP ! Je t'ai envoyé un MP, normalement tu dois voir s'afficher dans ton profil sur le côté "Private Messaging (1)" clique dessus et tu devrais pouvoir me répondre ! :) Ma date d'anniversaire ? Oh pour information c'est la même que Carla dans ce chapitre ! ;) Mais c'était y'a pas longtemps dommage :( Oh tu veux me faire une fic' ?! C'est trop gentil de ta part ! Tu es adorable ! :3 C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ! ^^ Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Fairy Tail, CaPpy (Carla et Happy) One-Shot ( je sais que t'as le brevet ! ;) ) et pour le genre c'est comme tu veux ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas je fais passer le message à Vilandel ! ;) Alors pour ce chapitre...Ahahahahaha ! xD Tu t'es spoilé le chapitre tout seul ?! MDR ! Mon pauvre ! :') Comment tu as fait ton compte ? Oo Ne t'inquiète pas, le plus important c'est que tu me laisse une review, qu'importe le jour de la semaine ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Non plus sérieusement tu n'es JAMAIS allé à la plage ? Oo Pas même en vacances ? Mais non t'inquiète ce n'es pas pour ça que tu es un No-Life ! :) Oh ! Oui maintenant que tu le dis, je vois le jingle ! Oh, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mis ! :( Promis, si tu me trouves quelque chose d'interessant à faire partager à mes lecteurs, je fais "Les rubriques de Sandro" numéro 2 et je mettrais le jingle cette fois ! :) Ahahahaha ! xD J'étais morte de rire ! Car, bien que j'adore l'Ice Tea, je ne voulais pas du tout faire de la pub ! En fait au début je voulais que Happy, pour gagner les faveur de sa chère Carla, lui apporte sa boisso préférée: le thé ! Mais après réflexion je me suis dit..."Du thé ? A la plage ? Mais t'es sérieuse là Miss ? Tu penses vraiment que tes lectuers vont gobé un truc pareil ? Où veux-tu donc que Happy trouve du thé sur une plage ? Soit un minimum crédible..." donc c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée du thé glacé ! Sauf que je n'avais remarqué qu'en fait c'était de l'Ice Tea ! - -' Face plam pour moi. Alors, toi Sando ! :) Tu as toujours le chic pour relever des petits détails ! ;) Eh ouais ! Que veux-tu ? Je sais ce que c'est une conque en première ! suis tellement intelligente ! xD Eh non elle ne s'en rend pas compte ! Mais tu sais, ce sont les gens qui sont amoureux qui on le plus de mal à reconnaître leurs sentiments...Surtout quand c'est la première qu'on tombe amoureux. Je te le dis avec expérience ! ;) Ahahahahahahahaha ! xD "Voldemort" ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis morte de rire ! Très bonne blague ! :) N'es pas honte de ton super humour ! ;) Enfin ! :) Mais tu sais que sur le Wiki officiel elle n'a que 13 ans ! Oh ! Tu aimes le NaWen ? Non ne t'inqiuète je ne te juge pas ! Il m'est moi aussi arrivé de lire du NaWen et c'est un couple mignon ! Mais je préfère quand même le NaLu ! ^^' Non ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas bizarre je l'ai fait à la limite du Yuri car j'adore t'embeter ! ;) J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas riguer ! ^^ Quoi ? Mais ils sont mignon les surnoms que Happy donne à Carla ! :( Ca fait super romantique, non ? Eh oui le fameux pouvoir del'amour ! ;) Oh, tu vas devoir encore attendre un petit peu pour la grande révélation ! Désolée ! ^^' Allez sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Ah...Encore un changement d'horaire ? C'est pas cool ça ! :( Je suis désolée pour toi ! Mais allez tiens bon ! Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire ! :) Et puis à un moment tes efforts payeront ! C'est promis ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes review, je sais que c'est difficile pourtoi d'en poster une et si une semaine tu ne peux pas en poster une ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigeur ! Eh non rien de juste ! Désolée ! ^^' J'attends ta prochaine idée avec impatience ! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et courage pour ton boulot ! ;)**

 **Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 9 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: 17 ans.**

 **PDV Carla, le 13 mai, matin.**

Je m'éveilla doucement dans mon lit ce matin là et je regarda le calendrier. Nous étions aujourd'hui le treize mai...Le jour où j'étais née. Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais dix-sept ans.

Je soupirai et me leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand je passai devant le miroir, je contemplai mon reflet. Depuis l'année dernière j'avais changé. Mes cheveux avaient poussés mais surtout mes yeux avaient cet éclat que je n'aurais même pas soupçonnée quelques années auparavant. Mon corps semblait plus puissant et niveau caractère j'avais arrêté d'être la petite princesse capricieuse que j'étais parfois au sein de mon palais d'argent. J'étais devenue plus sage, plus calme, plus posée mais aussi plus sûre de moi et décidée. Je n'hésitai plus. J'avais beaucoup pris en maturité et m'étais découvert une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle vocation…Mais à quel prix ?

Tout le monde était mort. Ma mère, Lily et mes généraux, Lady Ultear et plein d'autre. J'étais la seule à avoir pu m'enfuir. Je n'avais rien pu faire. Et je n'avais pas pu sauver la moindre personne. Au contraire, c'était ma mère qui m'avait sauvé la vie en donnant la sienne en échange. Et maintenant, où en étais-je ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Actuellement j'étais Carla, mage de Fairy Tail. J'étais très bien ici. Les membres de Fairy Tail m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et ils étaient devenus ma famille. Mais pourrais-je encore leur cacher ma vraie identité ? Tout mensonge, un jour, sera découvert. Et ce jour-là…Je devrais partir. Loin très loin. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un savoir qui j'étais. Sinon…Le général Redblood me retrouvai à coup sûr et me tuerais sans aucune pitié. Pour lui, je serais un ennemi de moins. Tant que je serais en vie la monarchie aura encore une chance de renaître de ses cendres et pour lui c'est un très gros risque. Il fallait absolument qu'il m'élimine pour avoir le pouvoir absolu.

Ah, la monarchie…Peut-être un jour pourrais-je reprendre le commandement de mon pays ? Devenir reine ?

Puis, j'éclatai de rire. Mais d'un rire ironique.

Qu'allais-je m'imaginer ? Que moi, une jeune mage de dix-sept ans, allait pouvoir faire face à l'armée du royaume et tuer son général ? Que j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi au château ?

Ah, mon château …Mon beau palais…Te reverrais-je un jour ? Non, sûrement jamais. Ou alors en carte postale…Et dire que l'année dernière je fêtais mes seize ans lors d'un événement gigantesque !

Ma mère m'avait organisée un bal en mon honneur ! Tous les nobles d'Extalia s'étaient mordus les doigts pour savoir ou non s'ils allaient avoir le privilège d'être invités ! Mais le bal avait été très sélectif étant donné que c'était Lady Ultear, la première dame de compagnie de ma mère et sa conseillère, qui avait fait les invitations. Le bal avait été l'événement de l'année à ne surtout pas manquer. Toute la presse était venue dans l'espoir d'avoir une photo de moi. Pour ne pas rater mon apparition au balcon. Ah, je me souviens que ce jour-là, j'avais revêtue une magnifique robe dorée avec des étoiles dessus brillants de milles feux comme au firmament. Le corset m'avait fait une taille de guêpe et j'avais une coiffure et un maquillage tout simplement sublime. J'étais la reine de la soirée, la plus belle. J'avais même reçu plusieurs demandes en mariage ce soir-là ! Mais bien sûr aucune demande d'un homme « acceptable » c'est à dire de mon rang. Cependant, mon petit succès m'avait fait très plaisir. J'avais aussi été couverte de cadeaux en tout genres tels qu'un nombre innombrables de robes plus belle les unes que les autres, des bijoux en or ou en argent, des parures de pierres précieuses et pleins d'autres objets plus insolites les uns que les autres (j'avais même reçu un éléphant en or massive de plus d'une tonne qui m'avait été d'une grande utilité…)

Ah, c'était le temps de l'innocence ! L'année dernière, on m'aurait dit que je deviendrais mage de Fairy Tail à la place de reine d'Extalia, j'aurais ris au nez de mon interlocuteur mais actuellement…C'était bien la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Charles, princesse déchue du royaume d'Extalia avait laissé place à Carla, mage de Fairy Tail. Et cette année pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire au château.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, fin de matinée.**

-« Roooh, Wendy, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Demandais-je à ma meilleure amie.

-« Tu verras bien, Carla. » Me drépondit-elle avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant de nous retrouver devant un magasin en centre-ville.

-« On fait quoi ici ? » Demandais-je à Wendy, suspicieuse.

-« Eh bien…C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui et alors ? Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ce jour ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Alors on va faire un peu de shopping toutes les deux ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un superbe sourire.

Je souris à mon tour malgré moi et répondis :

-« C'est d'accord. Merci, Wendy. »

-« De rien, et encore joyeux anniversaire, Carla. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Merci, Wendy. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, nous allâmes faire les magasins en riant et en essayant pleins de vêtements plus originaux les uns que les autres. Deux petites heures plus tard, nous parcourions les rues de la ville, plusieurs sacs à la main.

-« C'était vraiment super ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« N'est-ce-pas ? J'avais envie que tu profites de ton anniversaire ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. » Me confia-t-elle.

-« Oh, Wendy. Tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies. » Lui dis-je, émue aux larmes en la serrant dans mes bras.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-elle, avec émotion.

Mais c'est alors que nos entendîmes des bruits de pas autres que les nôtres dans la ruelle sombre et étroite dans laquelle nous étions. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes alors approcher un groupe d'une dizaine jeunes hommes qui semblaient avoir la vingtaine.

-« Viens. » Soufflais-je à Wendy en la prenant par la main pour la traîner hors de la ruelle.

Mais c'est alors qu'un homme avec une imposante carrure nous bloqua le passage et nous dit:

-« Olala, ce n'est pas très poli de partir, mes petites demoiselles. »

-« Est-ce poli de nous barrer le passage comme vous le faîte actuellement, monsieur ? » Répliquais-je, avec un ton cinglant.

-« Oh…Mais regardez-moi ça, deux mignonnes demoiselles. Dîtes, vous deux, ne voudriez-vous pas passer un peu de temps avec nous ? » Nous demanda un grand homme aux cheveux noirs en croissant ses bras sur son torse.

-« En aucune façon. » Répondis-je.

-« Et qui es-tu pour me répondre ainsi à moi, le chef du gang des _Ground_? »

-« Chef, on prend leurs sacs et leur fric et on dégage ! » S'écria l'un des membres du groupe.

-« Qui nous sommes, hein… » Murmurais-je en souriant.

-« Très bonne question… » Murmura Wendy en souriant à son tour.

Et nos nous regardâmes en souriant puis Wendy s'exclama :

-« Trois ! »

-« Deux ! » M'exclamais-je à mon tour.

-« Un ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Zéro ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que nous fonçâmes sur les hommes à pleine vitesse en leur donnant des coups de pieds et de poings.

-« Sales gamines ! » S'écria l'un deux.

Mais c'est alors qu'un plus fort évita la manœuvre de combat de Wendy et la pris par le col de sa robe.

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose m'attrapé ! J'étrangla un cri de surprise et vit qu'un autre homme avait profité de ma seconde d'inattention pour me soulever dans les airs par le col de mon chemisier.

-« Carla ! » S'exclama Wendy, inquiète.

-« Ils sont vraiment bêtes… » Soufflais-je.

-« Quoiiii ?! » S'écria l'homme qui me tenait.

-« C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment très informés. » Murmura à son tour Wendy.

-« Pardon ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour oser vous foutre ouvertement de notre gang, sales filletes ? » Nous interrogea-t-il.

Wendy et moi sourîmes et c'est alors que nous activâmes notre magie en même temps, un cercle bleu apparu sous les pieds de Wendy levant ses longs cheveux bleu et pour ma part un cercle violet apparu sous mes pieds tout en levant ma chevelure blanche et ma jupe. Puis, Wendy s'exclama :

-« _Sky Dragon's Claw !_ »

Et c'est alors que ses vents se rassemblèrent au niveau de ses pieds et mirent à terre son adversaire.

-« _Change the properties of the ground !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que sous les pieds de l'homme qui me tenait la pierre…Devint molle et il s'enfonça dedans en criant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Eh oui ! J'avais transformé le sol en sable mouvant !

-« Qui nous sommes ? » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Nous sommes… » Commençais-je en souriant.

-« DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ! » M'écriais-je en même temps que Wendy.

-« Merde, des mages ! » S'exclama un homme.

-« Des mages de la plus forte des guildes de Fiore ? Ces deux fillettes ? Impossible ! » S'écria un autre homme.

-« Je suis Wendy Marvell, la Dragonne Slayer des cieux ! La prêtresse céleste ! » S'exclama Wendy en mettant au tapis un de ses adversaire.

-« Et moi, je suis Carla, une mage qui manipule l'espace autour de moi ! Et là, vous êtes dans _mon_ territoire ! » M'écriais-je en apparaissant derrière un adversaire grâce à mes portails et en le frappant avec un coup extrêmement puissant que Natsu m'avait appris.

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les hommes étaient affalés par terre, mis K.O par nos soins.

-« Bon, je crois qu'on va aller faire un petit détour par le poste de police ! » Dis-je en souriant et en époussetant soigneusement ma jupe.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, guilde de Fary Tail, seize heures moins le quart.**

-« Vite, tout doit être près ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Calme-toi, Happy. » Me dit Lucy.

-« Me calmer ? Mais elle arrive dans un quart d'heure ! Tout doit être prêt ! » M'écriais-je en panique.

-« Wendy a dit qu'elle viendrait à la guilde avec Carla vers seize heurs. Pas à seize tapante. Calme-toi Happy, tout sera près pour son arrivé. » Me dit Erza.

-« Ouais mais quand même on doit se dépêcher ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui, oui, t'inquiète tout sera parfait pour ta chérie. » Me dit Cana.

Je rougis subitement et m'exclama, gêné comme pas possible :

-« CE N'EST PAS MA CHÉRIE ! »

-« Oui, oui, c'est ça. Je te crois… » Me répondit-elle sur un ton lassinant avant de boire un autre tonneau d'alcool.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suit, je me mis à rectifier quelques éléments par-ci par-là du décor. Tout devait être parfait pour Carla. Tout aussi parfait qu'elle l'était elle. La plus belle des roses du jardin d'Adam et Eve, avais-je lu au sujet d'une héroïne de roman d'une beauté faramineuse de Lucy. Et je trouvais que cette expression correspondait bien à Carla.

Quand soudain, nous entendîmes une sorte de sifflement suivi d'une légère brise d'air.

-« Vite, elles arrivent ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tous à vos cachettes ! » S'écria Erza.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte Wendy et celle que j'attendais tant…Carla.

Elle portait un chemisier blanc associé à une mini-jupe noire et des ballerines à talons noires elle aussi. Dans ses cheveux, un ruban noir retenait quelques mèches faisant ainsi un effet de cascade. Ses yeux étaient maquillés avec de l'ombre à paupière noire et elle portait des bracelets eux aussi noirs. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et avait une de ses classes ! Une classe digne d'une Lady en personne !

-« Il n'y a personne ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Et c'est alors que nous sortîmes tous de notre cachette et que nous nous écriâmes :

-« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CARLA ! »

Je vis la surprise se refléter dans ses yeux et son regard se porter sur les confettis que nous avions envoyez sur elle en sortant de notre cachette. Puis, elle remarqua toute la décoration et l'énorme banderole avec marqué dessus « Joyeux anniversaire Carla ! »

Elle porta ses mains sur sa bouche et dans ses yeux se formèrent quelques larmes. Puis en nous souriant doucement elle nous dit, sa voix tremblante d'émotion :

-« Tout le monde…Merci ! »

Et cela eut effet de faire chavirer mon cœur. Elle était tellement belle. Elle était un ange tombé des cieux. Et la façon dont elle souriait... J'en étais fou amoureux. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: protéger son sourire. La protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis, ce fut une fête mémorable, le gâteau était un fraisier acheté chez le meilleur fournisseur de Magnolia par Erza elle-même.

-« Je goûterais à la première part ! » S'était exclamé cette dernière, l'eau à la bouche, un couteau bien aiguisé à la main.

-« Mais Erza, c'est à Carla de goûter la première part c'est son anniversaire ! » S'était exclamé Mirajaine.

-« Je m'en fiche, le fraisier c'est un sacré ! » S'était écrier Erza en laçant un regard noir à Mira.

-« C'est quoi cette raison ?! » S'était exclamé Lucy.

-« Oh, Erza…Serait-ce une déclaration de guerre ? » Avait demandé la démone en souriant d'une façon malsaine.

-« Si c'est pour goûter un fraisier alors oui ça l'est ! C'est la guerre du fraisier ! » S'était écrié Erza.

Les deux commencèrent à activer leurs magies quand soudain Carla accouru et s'exclama :

-« Stop, vous deux ! Ce n'est pas grave ! La politesse exige juste que je dois couper le gâteau moi-même mais je vais donner la première part à Erza ! D'accord ? »

Les deux la regardèrent puis à notre grand soulagement acceptèrent et nous dégustâmes le gâteau sans problème majeur sous les rires de Carla et des filles. Elle semblait vraiment s'amuser…Cela me rendait heureux. Vraiment très heureux. Cela me suffisait amplement pour moi aussi avoir mon propre bonheur. Juste la voir sourire et rire ainsi, c'était suffisant pour que je sois heureux. Je ne demandais pas plus.

Puis, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux.

-« Tiens Carla, c'est pour toi ! » S'exclama Wendy en tendant un paquet cadeau rose à Carla.

Carla l'ouvrit et nous vîmes qu'elle lui avait offert une jolie robe violette pour l'été composée de plusieurs voiles et étant à la fois légère mais assez classe. Parfaite pour Carla, me dis-je.

-« Merci Wendy ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! » S'écria Carla aux anges en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Lucy.

-« J'espère que ça te plaira. » Lui dit-elle.

Carla ouvrit le paquet et poussa un cri de joie en voyant ce que Lucy lui avait offert.

-« Un roman ! Merci, Lucy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Et regarde qui te l'a dédicacé. » Lui dit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

-« Mais…C'est toi ! Pourquoi ? » Demanda Carla, visiblement très surprise.

-« Peut-être parce que je l'ai écrit… » Murmura Lucy avec malice.

-« Tu…Tu…L'as écris ? Et tu me l'offres ? A moi ? » Demanda Carla, presque…Choquée.

-« Oui ! Car tu es une lectrice assidue tout comme Lévy-chan ! » S'exclama Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

-« Vraiment…Merci, Lucy. » Lui dit-elle avec un éclatant sourire.

Puis, vint le tour de Natsu qui ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle allait aimer lui avait offert un paquet de thé vert que Carla avait néanmoins eu l'air d'apprécier. Grey quand à lui, lui avait offert une statue de glace représentant un colibri ce qui avait beaucoup plus à Carla. Erza, quand à elle, lui avait offert un ensemble de petits gâteaux qui aurait mis l'eau à la bouche de n'importe qui. Lévy lui avait offert un livre sur les sorts et sur la magie, Gajeel lui avait offert du thé tout comme Natsu sauf qu'il était à la rose, Juvia lui avait offert une écharpe qu'elle avait tricoté elle-même et Mirajaine, Lisanna et Elfman lui avait offert un petit service de thé.

Puis, elle continua à recevoir toutes sortes de cadeaux quand soudain, je vis qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée des autres. Le moment parfait pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui dit tout en lui tendant un petit paquet :

-« C'est mon cadeau. J'espère que tu aimeras. »

-« Happy, bien sûr que je l'apprécierai. Après tout, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait, rien que cela compte beaucoup pour moi. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je rougis énormément et souris d'un air un peu nias et décida de cacher mon embarras par un trait d'humour.

-« Même si c'est un poisson ? » Lui demandais-je en riant.

Elle me regarda et je ne su déchiffrer son expression. Puis soudainement elle détourna la tête et…Rougit ! Carla rougissant ! C'était une première !

-« Hmm…Peut-être… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je souris et lui répondis :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas ça, ouvre. »

Elle ouvrit le paquet tandis que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Cela allait-il lui plaire ? N'étais-ce pas trop embarrassant d'offrir ce genre de présent à une fille que l'on aime ?

Soudain, elle poussa un cri de surprise en sortant de mon paquet un collier. Et oui, je lui avais offert un collier ! Il y avait aussi les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec. Sur une chaîne dorée pendait une étoile brillante et dorée. C'était un collier assez simple et pourtant il m'avait fait tout de suite penser à Carla. Elle était telle une étoile qui brillait dans le fin fond de la galaxie. Et puis pour moi l'étoile représentait l'espoir.

-« Happy…C'est magnifique… » Murmura-t-elle…Les larmes aux yeux !

-« Vraiment, ça te plait ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui ! Et…Oh ! Il y a les boucles d'oreille qui vont avec ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sortant du paquet deux petites étoiles elles aussi dorées.

-« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Happy…Vraiment c'est magnifique…Mille merci. » Me dit-elle.

-« De rien. » Lui répondis-je.

J'étais aux anges ! Carla avait adoré mon cadeau ! Je pouvais mourir heureux.

-« Happy ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

-« Oui ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Tu peux me mettre le collier, s'il te plait ? » Me demanda-t-elle, timidement.

-« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je.

Je pris le collier et me rapprocha de Carla, qui leva délicatement ses longs cheveux blancs pour me laisser la place d'accrocher le collier. Et quand mes mains touchèrent sa peau, je frémis et rougis puis accrocha le collier à son cou.

Mais c'est alors qu'une musique commença à retentir et que Mirajaine s'exclama :

-« Tout le monde ! C'est l'heure de danser ! Choisissiez bien votre partenaire et venez fouler la piste ! Laxus ? Tu viens danser ? »

Laxus leva son regard vers la belle démone et grogna :

-« Je viens, je viens... »

Pourtant on sentait qu'il avait vraiment envie de danser avec elle. Même s'il le cachait derrière une attitude froide et distante.

Puis plusieurs couples commencèrent à se former. Natsu qui proposa une danse à Lucy (enfin plutôt qui traîna Lucy au milieu de la piste de danse pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas danser. Heureusement que Lucy savait, elle ! ), Grey offra une danse à Juvia et réussi l'exploit de danser avec Erza juste après tandis que la mage d'eau alla offrir une danse à son meilleur ami, Gajeel qui avait dansé juste avant avec Lévy.

Soudain, j'entendis Carla m'appeler :

-« Happy ? »

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

C'est alors qu'elle s'avança vers moi en rougissant et me demanda :

-« Je t'offre cette danse pour te remercier de ton magnifique présent ? »

Je rougis énormément mais alors je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que Carla m'invitait à danser ! Moi ! Moi et moi seul ! Mon rêve commençait à se réaliser tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-« A-Avec plaisir. » Murmurais-je.

Puis avec un peu d'audace, je pris sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Sa main dans la mienne et mon autre main contre sa taille. Nos deux corps si proches. Son visage magnifique et souriant. Ses doux yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha de mon épaule et je pu sentir son souffle. Puis, elle se détendit dans mes bras. Elle…Me faisait confiance, je suppose. J'étais vraiment heureux.

Puis, je fermai les yeux à mon tour et profita de cet instant tout droit sorti d'un de mes rêves les plus fou. Pourtant,cela était bien réel.

Moi et Carla dansions tout deux, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson et ne faisant plus qu'un seul.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre ce fini sur une touche toute douce et toute mignonne ! ;) Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le début du chapitre PDV Carla était-il bien écrit ? Avez-vous pu ressentir ses sentiments ? L'inquiètude d'appy était-elle palpable ? Et la danse ! Cette fameuse danse à la fin du chapitre entre Carla et Happy, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Aloirs voilà...Ce chapitre était reposant, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis de l'émotion de la catasprophe d'Haruji car...L'action reprend dès le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **Alors je vous propose une petite devinette ! Le titre du prochain chapitre est "Il est la vie, il est la mort et il coule entre mes mains" ! Alors, mes très chers lecteurs, serez-vous capable de résoudre cette devinette ? ;) Et préparez-vous à une ENORME révélation au prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **J'attends toutes vos hyphotèses avec impatience et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 10 ! Alors ce chapitre est d'une importance VITALE pour la suite de l'intrigue ! Ce que vous allez apprendre dedans va transformer le quotidien de Carla ! ;) Je suis sûre et certaine que vous allez être surpris par cette grande révélation ! :) Personne n'a réussi à trouver la réponse à ma petite devinette...Dommage ! Pour la réponse c'est dans ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Mais avant cela voici les reponses aux reviews:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou Krokie ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Merciii ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! :) Et oui Hanny n'a jamais ausssi bien porté son nom qu'à la fin du chapitre ! ;) Tu avais deviné pour la fête ? Eh bien toutes mes félicitations Krokie ! ;) Hmm...Eh bien pour savoir la réaction de Fairy Tail face au secret de Carla il faudra encore attedre quelques semaines mais bientôt tu sauras ! :) Oui Happy est marrant quand il est stressé ! (et tout mignon !) :3 Hmm...Une déclaration ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! Et bien...Pas du tout ! Désolée de te le dire mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Le sang ? Alors je n'y aurait jamais pensé ! J'étais mdr en lisant ta review ! xD Mais pour ta défense une autres de mes revieweuses (Eaonya) m'a proposé la même réponse ! ;) Allez, sur ce je te laisse trouver la réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, Vilandel ! Wie geht's ? Alors pour commencer j'ai passé le message à Sandro ! :) Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review ! C'est déjà super adorable de ta part de commenter mon texte toute les semianes alors...Vriament je te remercie du fond du coeur ! :) Tes reviews sont toujours très agréables à lire et me font très plaisir ! :) En ireland ? Wooow ! Pourquoi y es-tu allé ? Avec qui ? Tu y as fait quoi ? Ah, l'avion...Moi j'aime plutôt bien juste le démarage est un peu difficile avec les oreilles mais ça passé ! :) C'est tout à fait ça: "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ! :) Le secret de Carla, hein ! Oui espérons pour elle qu'elle le gardera encore un peu de temps ! Hmm...Peut-être. Mais même s'ils sont vivants cela ne lui rammenera pas sa mère...Oui bien évidemment ! C'est Fairy Tail après tout ! Ils feraient même la fête pour une chose insignifiante ! Ils passent leurs journées à faire la fête ( ou à tout casser, cela dépend du point de vue) alors...Une fête d'anniversaire est tout à fait normal chez eux ! Tout le monde a le droit à sa petite fête personnalisé chez Fairy Tail ! ;) Vraiment ? Je savais pas quoi lui offrir alors j'ai mis un peu au hasard ! ^^' Oui, en fait Gajeel et Juvia n'apparaiteront que très rarement dans cette histoire ! Désolée ! ^^' Oui, Happy a du gout...Ou plutôt il s'est fait conseillé par Lucy ! ;) Oui, elle lui a offert une danse ! Leur relation progresse et ce n'est pas près de s'arreter ! :) Zeleph ? Redblood ? Olala, rien de tout cela ! Oh ! Et bien sur ce je te laisse découvrir la réponse à cette devinette dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya: Coucou ma belle ! :) Mais non ! Tu n'es pas une personne idigne ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié mon anniversaire car moi-même je ne me souviens jamais des dates d'anniversaires des autres ! (tu es née quand d'ailleurs ? xD) Je ne t'en veux absolumpent pas ! C'est déjà vraiment super que tu t'en sois souvenue ! Je te remercie :) Après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;) Vraiment ? Je suis honorée par tout ses compliments ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! ^^ J'étais sûre que tu allais craquer sur Laxus ! ;) (Ca va pas trop jalouse de Mira ? xD) Ahahaha ! xD T'aimerais un éléphant en or en cadeau ? Hmm...Ca te ressemble d'aimé quelque chose d'aussi original ! :) Oui tu as tout à fait raison ! GIIIIIIRL POWER...ON ! xD Le sang ? Le sang ? LE SANG ? Oo Mais pourquoi ? Alors non ce n'est absolument pas ça ! Je n'y aurait même pas pensé ! Et pourtant ça marche ! xD Pour te consoler sache que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir donné cette réponse un autre de mes revieweurs (Krokmou83 ) m'a donné la même réponse ! Et non pas de sang sur les mains de Carla...Elle a déjà bien eu assez de malheur comme cela ! Allez sur ce je te laisse trouver la réponse à ma devinette dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou Sandro ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Pour commencer Vilandel te dit: " Je remércie Sandor. Au fait, si je réussie à écrire aussi en français, c'est que je suis bilingue, suisse et française ;) " Alors nous cernant...Tu commences à maîtriser les MP ! Cependant comme c'est la fin de l'année et que j'ai le BAC qui se rapporche je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de répondre cette semaine ! J'ai déjà tellement de mal à poster mes chapitres ! :( Malheuresment non je suis bien née un 13 mai ! A 00h45 ! Ahahaha ! xD Oui c'est un complot ! xD Bon...Excuse-moi d'aimé ton humour alors ! (Non mais c'est du n'iporte quoi, en tant que mec, tu devrais être content qu'une fille te dise que tu as un bon humour ! Rooh, non mais je te jure ! ;) ) Ahahaha ! xD J'aimerais bien te voir danser la danse de Chopper ! xD Je t'ai donné plus de précision dans mon MP concernant le One shot CaPpy ! ;) Promis je t'expliquerais cela par MP ! ;) Ah ouf ! Tu es déjà allé à la plage ! Alors ça va ! Y'a encore de l'espoir pour toi ! ;) Ah, l'amour...Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu es encore jeune, je suis sûre qu'un jour une fille tombera amoureuse de toi ! Ne perds pas espoir ! (la petite confidence: moi aussi c'est la même chose ! Je n'interesse personne malheuresement ! xD) Ah! Et n'oublie pas que Carla est une princesse qui sors de sa prison dorée et qui ne connait àloa vie donc pour elle l'amour...Elle n'a jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit ! xD C'est vrai je l'avoue le NaWen est mignon, j'aime bien mais je préfère le NaLu (ne me tue pas Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai juste avant comme quoi le NaWen est mignon !) Oh, t'es vénère ? Ne t'en fait pas :3 Ahahahahahaha ! xD Mon Dieu ! L'instant pub avec le passé et les verbes ! Mais c'était excellent ! J'ai été morte de rire pendant 5 minutes quand j'ai lu ça ! C'est une EXCELLENTE blague ! :) Tu as raison ! ;) Sandro ! ( ton pseudo est dit sur un ton offusqué et tu peux m'imagine avec de grand yeux révulsés) voyons, jeune homme ! A quoi pensez-vous ? Non plus séireusement l'éléphant est un élément de décoration et il n'implique en AUCUNE AUTRE action ! Ouf ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, pas de Ecchi dans mes textes ! Pas avant des années ! Ahahahaha ! xD Tu pensais à _ça_ avec le gang ? Non c'était juste des racketteurs ! xD Ah ! Tu soulèves une bonne question ! Le nom des techniques de Carla...Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire ! Ca va se régler tout seul ! Notamment dans le chapitre 11 ! J'ai déjà rpévu tout ça tkt ! ;) Euh...Alors pour les jupes...Un désir refoulé ? Euh...CA VA PAS ?! Je suis une fille - -' Non en fait c'est juste un petit clin d'oeil ironique au fait que les chapitres de Fairy Tail deviennent de plsu en plus...Ecchiisé ? ( mot que je viens d'inventé) Le fait qu'on arrete pas de voir les petites culottes des personnages féminins...Pour le public féminins c'est grave soulant. Donc c'est un clin d'oeil ironique ! Je m'applique à faire des parallèles avec l'oeuvre ! ;) Oh bah tu sais c'est Happy ! :) Olalal ! Alors tu sais que dans le manga le public sait juste que Lucy écris un roman ! Après les lemons c'est les auteurs de fanfictions qui se sont emballés ! Ce n'est en aucun cas officiel ! ;) Oh, pourquoi détestes-tu Lucy ? J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu déteste "l'héroine" de Fairy Tail mais apprécie quand meme le manga ? Va faloir m'expliquer. Ahahaha ! xD Oui c'et vrai que ça gache un anniversaire ça ! :( Sa partie ange ? Hmm...Sa nature d'Exceed ? :) Bon bah...Plains-moi... -' Whaaaat ? Pardon ? Comment ça Carla s'est pas percé les oreilles et a phobie des trucs pointues ? Elle s'est percé les oreilles c'est obligé pour pouboir porté des parures dignes d'une reine ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Yamete ? Arretez, c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu as quelques nuances de japonais ? Cool ! :) Subarashi ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Moi aussi j'ai un problème avec le Nippon ! ;) Tu aimes Pokémon ? Bon à savoir ! :) Allez sur ce je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;) **

**Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Nooon ? Encore le sang ? Tu es le troisième à me proposer cette hypothèse ! A croire que c'est moi qui est un problème avec la réponse ! A croire que je suis la seule à trouver la réponse à ma devinette "logique" ! xD Alors le père de Carla...PUTAIN RICK MAIS TU ES GENI ! Attends quand même avant de réveler une des intrigues principales de ma fic' ! Raaah, tu verras bien qu'au chapitre 11 c'est un des grands mystères de a fic' ! M'enfin...Bravo ! :) Sans le vouloir tu as effectivement soulevé un point très important qui est la suite à la révélation de ce chapitre ! Tu as 25% de réussite on va dire ! :) Red blood ? Le père de Carla ? Hmm...C'est une hypothèse ! :) Allez sur ce encore félicitations et je te laisse sans plus attendre découvrir le fameux secret(que tu n'as pas découvert ) ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 9 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Il est la vie, il est la mort et il coule entre mes mains**

 **PDV Carla, guilde de Fairy Tail.**

Le mois de juin commençait à peine et à Fairy Tail tout était plutôt calme. J'étais assise au bar avec Wendy et Lucy et nous discutions du roman que cette dernière avait écrit et qu'elle m'avait offert lors de mon anniversaire.

Ah, mon anniversaire…Il avait été fabuleux ! Honnêtement je ne m'étais pas attendue à une fête surprise, moi qui avais l'habitude des bals, mais j'avais été agréablement surprise et m'étais beaucoup amusé. J'avais aussi reçu pleins de présents mais celui qui m'avait le plus touché avait été le cadeau d'Happy. Un magnifique collier avec une étoile et les boucles d'oreilles allant avec. Depuis lors j'avais tout le temps porté le collier et j'étais sûre qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Happy…Ce nom était devenu si doux à mes oreilles et faisait battre mon cœur comme un tambour. Il me faisait rougir et j'avais un immense plaisir être près de lui. Etre avec lui me suffisait amplement. Mais…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissais-je comme cela près de lui ? Malheureusement, je n'avais pas la réponse.

Je tournai la tête et observa un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus riant gaiement. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et mangeait une sorte de sandwich (au poisson je présume) en regardant Natsu et Grey se battre.

Happy…Je me souviens avoir dansé avec lui lors de ma soirée d'anniversaire. J'avais trouvé la force et le courage de l'inviter. Et cela m'avait plu. A ma plus grande surprise, il savait parfaitement danser (comment avait-il appris à danser si bien ?) et m'avait même guidé sur pas mal de danses…Il était clair que l'on ne dansait pas la valse viennoise ici. Il était plus questions de danses traditionnelles et modernes. Des danses vraiment très différentes. On sautait partout, l'on tournait, l'on riait puis la seconde d'après on était dans les bras de l'autre, la tête appuyé sur son épaule et l'on bougeait légèrement de gauche à droite. Il était vrai que cette proximité entre les danseurs m'avait surprise mais cela ne m'avait pas déplu d'être proche d'Happy…Surtout quand il avait pris sa main dans la mienne.

Je me souviens qu'une vague de chaleur m'avait envahi à ce moment là. Pourquoi ?

Et puis son cadeau…Il m'avait dit qu'il représentait l'espoir avec un grand sourire. Comment ça l'espoir ? Que devais-je comprendre par là ? Ou alors…Que devais-je espérer ? Comment devais-je interpréter ce cadeau à la fois si charmant et troublant ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi ravi mais gêné quand il me l'a donné ?

Ah ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça ! Vraiment il occupait trop de place dans mes pensées ! Et aussi dans mon cœur…Il occupait une place que personne jamais auparavant n'avait occupée. Une place qui m'était inconnue même si elle était dans mon propre cœur. Paradoxale, non ?

Mais alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quelqu'un entra dans la guilde en trombe et s'écria :

-« TOUT LE MONDE ! MAGNOLIA EST ATTAQUÉE ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un seul et même mouvement et les questions affluèrent. Que se passait-il ? Qui attaquait ? Que devions-nous faire ? Défendre la ville ? Évacuer les habitants ? Laisser la police faire son travail ?

-« LES ENFANTS ! » Cria soudain la voix du maître.

Le silence qui régna ensuite fut le plus complet.

-« Une guilde de mage noir nommé _Raven's Square_ attaque en ce moment même la ville de Magnolia. Bien évidemment nous allons défendre notre ville. Tout le monde, dispersez-vous dans la ville, protégez les habitants et surtout si vous rencontrez un mage noir…Foutez-lui la raclée de sa vie ! Compris ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« COMPRIS ! » S'écrièrent tout les membres de la guide.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à parcourir les rues de Magnolia accompagnée de Wendy, Lucy et surtout…Happy. Intérieurement sa présence me rassurait. Mais ça je ne l'avouerais jamais !

-« Happy, Wendy, Carla, stop. » Souffla soudainement Lucy.

Nous nous stoppâmes immédiatement et nous entendîmes deux personnes parler :

-« Ah, c'est ennuyant…N'y a-t-il pas d'ennemis plus forts que ça dans cette ville ? »

-« Liz', nous sommes ici pour capturer la cible et aller la remettre au commanditaire. Pas pour nous amuser. »

-« Oui, oui, je sais. »

Je me retournai vers Lucy qui hocha la tête. Elle compta sur ses doigts : 3, 2, 1,0. Et c'est alors qu'Happy et Wendy fondirent sur leurs ennemis sans leur laisser une seule seconde de répit. En moins de deux minutes, les deux personnes gisaient sur le sol, inconscientes. Moi, je n'avais pas osé me jeter dans la bataille de peur de les gêner.

-« Bon boulot, Happy, Wendy. » Leur dit Lucy.

-« Ce n'est rien, Lucy-san. » Répondit poliment Wendy.

-« Ils n'étaient pas drôle du tout et prétentieux. » Grogna Happy.

-« Les membres d'une guilde noir ne sont généralement pas drôle, tu sais… » Lui dit Lucy.

-« Mais nous avons appris qu'ils recherchent quelqu'un…Leur cible. » Murmurais-je, pensive.

-« Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Je ne sais pas…Sûrement quelqu'un de très important qui n'a rien à faire ici. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Sûrement une personne importante au sein du monde magique. » Nous dit Lucy.

-« Il faut retrouver cette personne et la protéger ! » S'exclama Wendy, en panique.

-« Tu sais, si cette personne est très importante dans le monde de la magie, elle doit pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Tu es trop gentille, Wendy. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« Merci, Carla. » Me répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Puis nous nous remîmes à marcher, notre ville s'étant retrouvé le lieu d'une géante partie de cache-cache entre les mages de Fairy Tail, les mages noirs…Et la cible.

Nous continuâmes à marcher pendant quelques temps où Wendy, Happy et Lucy réussirent à éliminer tous les ennemis nous barrant la route. Quand soudain, Happy me fit signe de venir avec lui un peu à l'écart de Lucy et de Wendy.

-« Tout va bien, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Lui répondis-je à la fois surprise qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et…Heureuse qu'il ait remarqué mon attitude.

-« Eh bien…Tu n'as pas combattu un ennemi depuis le début. Donc je me demandais si ça allait… » Me dit-il, gêné.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Tu as peur, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

-« Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes. Tu ne dois avoir aucun regret à les blesser car sinon elles blesseront d'autres innocents. C'est pour cela que nous devons les arrêter. » Me dit-il e me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là. Et d'une seule phrase, il avait balayé tous mes doutes. Je me sentais prête.

-« Merci, Happy. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« De rien ! » Me répondit-il.

Mais alors que j'allais retourner voir Lucy et Wendy, il m'attrapa brusquement par le poignet.

Je me retournai, surprise et interrogea :

-« Happy ? »

Il baissa la tête…Et prit ma main dans la seine ! Je rougis brusquement mais ne retira pas ma main.

-« Et n'oublie pas…Que je suis là et que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. » Me murmura-t-il.

Je fus très touchée par ses paroles et mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tant il battait fortement.

Ma main toujours dans la sienne, je levai mon regarda sur lui, mes yeux rempli de quelques larmes et lui dit :

-« Merci, Happy…Je te fais confiance. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attends. J'attendrais que tu viennes me sauver, d'accord ? » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est promis. » Me dit-il.

Et nous nous regardâmes, mes yeux de miel plongés dans les siens aussi noir que l'ébène, nous souriant et nous tenant toujours par la main.

Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais sûre de réussir. Sûre de pouvoir battre n'importe quel mage. Et puis, je pouvais prendre des risques ! Il avait dit qu'il viendrait me sauver, non ? Et je lui faisais confiance. Quoi qu'il puise se passer.

Puis, il lâcha ma main et se jeta à corps perdu dans le combat. Et je me devais d'en faire pareil.

J'activai ma magie et m'écria :

-« _Gates_ ! »

Et j'apparu derrière un mage de la guilde de _Raven's Square_ que je frappai avec un coup de ma magie et qui tomba inconscient au sol.

Fière de mon première exploit, je continuai comme ça pendant pas mal de temps abattant les ennemis l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun.

-« On a fini ? » Demanda Wendy.

-« Je pense. Rentrons à la guilde. » Murmura Lucy.

-« Aye sir ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Une bonne tasse de thé Darjeeling me fera du bien… » Murmurais-je en les suivant.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes derrière nous :

-« Vous ne partirez pas tout de suite, mes chéris. »

Nous nous retournâmes, sur nos gardes, quand nous aperçûmes une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang portant une longue robe noire fendu sur le côté laissant voir sa jambe avec dessus…La marque de _Raven's Square_ !

-« Attention, c'est une ennemie ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais alors que nous foncions sur elles, nos magies prêtes à bondir avec nos auras lumineuses, elle murmura :

-« Dormez…Et faîtes de beaux rêves ! _Endless fog._ »

Et c'est alors que je me sentis prise de vertiges…Et m'écroula sur le sol, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais…Je le fis.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard**

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi, ne voyant qu'un épais brouillard.

Où étais-je ?

Je me relevai, en tibultant et marcha vers la guilde dans le brouillard le plus complet.

Où les autres étaient-ils ? Que s'étaient-ils passés ? Pourquoi étais-je seule ?

Je fus soulagée en apercevant des lumières dans la guilde. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage et je précipitai en courant vers les portes de la guilde. Je les ouvris d'un seul coup et m'exclama :

-« Tout le monde ! »

Mais c'est alors que j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le spectacle qui étaient devant moi. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail, l'arme au poing, leurs magies activées, leurs auras brillantes, me regardaient. Mais dans leurs regards, je ne voyais que de la haine pure et dure. Tout simplement de la haine.

Choquée et terrifiée, je reculai de quelques pas quand soudain j'entendis la voix d'un homme :

-« Bienvenue, Charles. »

Je me retournai, tout mes sens en alertes, vers l'homme qui m'avait appelé par mon vrai prénom mais quand je le vis…Quand je le vis…Quand je vis cet homme…Je tombai à terre dans un bruit sourd incapable de parler. J'étais tellement choquée et les souvenirs de ce jour défilaient dans ma tête à une vitesse grand V.

-« Alors, on ne sait plus parler ? » Me demanda-t-il en avançant vers moi.

-« Vous … » Murmurais-je, terrifiée.

Devant moi se tenait un homme aux cheveux rouges comme le sang qu'il avait fait verser et aux yeux noirs, dur comme la pierre reflétant parfaitement le cœur que pouvait avoir cet homme. Oui, devant moi se tenait le meurtrier de ma mère, la belle et puissante reine du royaume d'Extalia, Chargot D'Extalia. Oui, devant moi se tenait l'ex-général de la province d'Akagarence, la province rebelle et assimilée de force au royaume d'Extalia. Oui, devant moi se tenait l'actuel dirigeant d'Extalia, le général Redblood.

-« Surprise de me voir, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, impuissante.

-« Tu sais quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. Et je te veux toi. » Me dit-il en passant une main ganté sur mon visage.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je en tremblant de tout mon corps.

-« Car je ne peux te laisser vivre. Tu sais très bien qui tu es. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je.

Soudain, il se leva et se retourna vers la guilde.

-« Mais eux, le savent-ils ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je… » Murmurais-je.

Je regardai autour de moi dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'enfuir, tellement qu'une peur panique pris possession de mon âme. Je cherchai une issue de secours. Quelque chose qui pouvait m'éviter la confrontation avec mes camardes. Je devais fuir encore une fois. Je n'aurais plus jamais un endroit appelé « maison ». Plus jamais. J'entendais les claquements de l'horloge dans ma tête et les minutes qui passaient. Le temps qui défilait entre mes mains. Il était seize heures trois.

-« Oui, nous savons tout. Nous savons qui tu es, Carla. » Dit soudainement le maître.

Je le regardai les yeux vitreux, la peur au ventre, mon estomac remontant dans ma gorge, l'envie de vomir étant très forte. Q-Que…Q-Qu'allait-il se passer ?

-« Nous savons que tu es en réalité la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia. » Me dit-il sur un ton froid et glacial.

Je reculai encore de quelques pas, prise de peur et ne reconnaissant plus mes camarades.

-« Je…Je vais tout vous expliquer. » M'exclamais-je, d'une voix particulièrement aiguë.

-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Carla. Tu nous as menti. Tu as profité de notre gentillesse. Tu t'es servi de nous pour te protéger. Tu t'es caché derrière une personnalité qui n'était pas en réalité la tienne. Tu jouais un rôle. Et moi je t'ai cru. » Me dit soudainement Wendy.

-« Wendy ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Nous sommes meilleures amies, pas vrai ? » Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-« Non, je ne suis plus ta meilleure amie désormais. Tu es ma pire ennemie. » Me dit-elle les yeux vide de toute émotions et en avançant vers moi durement et sûrement.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je en pleurant.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans ma tête encore et toujours tandis que je reculai. Mais soudain je me heurtai à quelqu'un. Je me retournai et aperçu…Happy !

Mais ce n'était pas le Happy toujours heureux, souriant, affectueux, charmant idiot, attachant et rassurant. Non, j'avais devant moi un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux noirs qui me fixaient durement et sans aucun sentiment.

-« Tu m'as trahi, Carla. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy, non ! Pas toi ! » M'écriais-je en larmes.

-« Je te hais, Carla. » Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-« Non…Pas possible... » Murmurais-je.

-« Nous te détestons ! » S'écria la guilde, d'une seule et même voix.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je, en tombant à même le sol.

-« Tu vois ce que c'est d'être détesté et haï de tous, princesse. Maintenant meurt ! » S'écria-t-il.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge devenaient de plus en plus fort et c'est alors que…Non, pas possible, pas lui ! C'est alors qu'Happy s'approcha de moi et me cloua au sol de force puis sortit de sa poche…Un couteau.

-« Tu avais promis que tu me protégerais… » Murmurais-je en pleurant.

Mais il ne me répondit rien et leva son bras en se préparant à enfoncer la lame dans mon cœur.

Peut-être était-il mieux pour tout le monde que je meurs ? Au moins, comme ça je ne serais plus une source de problème et puis j'allais pouvoir revoir mère. Mais revoir Mère…Ma promesse. Au final, je n'avais pas pu la tenir. Désolée, mère.

Mais au moins je serais tuée par lui. Tuée par Happy. Tuée par l'homme en qui j'avais confiance.

Je souris malgré mon visage rempli de larmes et me prépara à ce que l'épée transperce mon corps quand soudain, le tic-tac de l'horloge se fit plus fort et c'est alors que...J'entendis dans ma tête une voix d'homme, une voix grave et rassurante, une voix qui me semblait si proche et pourtant si lointaine me dire :

-« _Charles, n'abandonne pas ! Relève-toi ! Ne te laisse pas piéger ! Réalise ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu en capable je le sais. Réalise ! Le temps est la clé ! Il est la vie, il est la mort et il coule entre nos mains ! Charles, relève-toi et dissipe le brouillard devant tes yeux !_ »

Le temps ?

Je tournai la tête et remarqua que la pendule affichait…Seize heures et trois minutes ! Mais…C'était la même heure que tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le temps n'avançait-il pas ?

Non…Se pourrait-il que…

Mais c'est alors qu'Happy descendit son bras et que je vis la lame se diriger vers mon cœur à pleine vitesse.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que je fus entouré d'une lumière violette.

Je fermai les yeux et m'écria :

-« TOUT CECI N'EST QU'UNE ILLUSION ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! »

Et c'est alors que mon aura devint plus brillante que jamais auparavant et que je sentis la magie déferler en mon corps. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été aussi puissante.

Le monde dans lequel j'étais commença à se fissurer, puis il éclata en milles morceaux tel un miroir qui se brise.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix de dire dans ma tête :

-« _Je suis fier de toi, Charles. Je savais tu y arriveras. Maintenant va et…Vis !_ »

Puis, mon aura devint si puissance que la lumière violette m'aveugla et que je fus obliger de fermer les yeux.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais debout…Devant la mage de _Raven's Tail_ !

Je tournai la tête et vis Happy, Lucy et Wendy par terre pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Je vis leurs regards étonnés parcourir le monde autour d'eux, je vis qu'ils touchaient leurs visages avec leurs mains et je vis leurs larmes se remettre à couler.

Je bouillonnais de rage. Cette femme avait osé s'attaquer à mes camarades. Et elle allait le payer très cher.

-« TU VAS PAYER POUR AVOIR FAIT DU MAL A MES CAMARADES ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que je me ruai vers elle mais qu'elle esquiva toutes mes attaques physiques.

Zut…Comment allais-je faire pour la battre ?

Et c'est alors que je me souviens de ce que la voix m'avait dit ! Elle m'avait donné la clé pour la battre !

Je m'arrêtai soudainement devant l'air étonné de la mage qui en profita et me fonça dessus.

-« Carla ! Attention ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Nooooooooooooooooon, Carla ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Je me concentrai et rechercha au fond de moi-même ce pouvoir que j'avais ressenti à l'instant quand l'illusion s'était brisé. Je cherchais la clé au plus profond de moi-même, quand…Je la trouvai. La clé était dans un buisson plein d'épines. J'ignorai la douleur et l'arracha d'un seul coup.

Puis, je vis la mage arriver vers moi à pleine vitesse. Je l'esquivai et nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre.

Je sentis la puissance affluer dans mon corps. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai protéger dans rien faire ! J'allais au moins protéger mes camarades ! Et par-dessus tout j'allais vivre ! Car j'étais puissante ! Je vivrai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Même si je dois me brûler les ailes, je vivrai !

-« Il est la vie… » Murmurais-je en m'avançant vers la mage, un cercle magique se dessinant sous mes pieds, mes cheveux flottant dans l'air ainsi que ma robe.

-« P-Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

-« Il est la mort… » Murmurais-je tout en m'approchant d'elle.

-« J-Je…Épargnez-moi… » Souffla-t-elle terrorisée.

-« Et il coule entre mes mains ! » M'écriais-je.

-« P-Pitié ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« _Pretiosum tempus !_ » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'un symbole représentant un sablier apparu en plein milieu du cercle magique qui s'acheva. C'est alors que toute la magie contenue dans mon corps s'en échappa et se dirigea vers la femme. La vague de magie violette frappa la femme violemment qui cria puis tomba inconsciente au sol.

Je l'avais battu. Je venais de gagner mon premier combat entre mage. J'étais tellement heureuse ! J'avais pu protéger mes camarades ! Et surtout…Je pouvais continuer à vivre !

Et…Je me sentais…Complète. Oui, complète. C'était cela. J'étais désormais complète.

-« Carla ! » S'écria Happy en venant vers moi.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je doucement en souriant.

-« Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais je ne pus lui répondre car je senti le monde autour de moi tourner et devenir flou. Puis les sons s'estompèrent et je tombai. Mais alors que je m'attendais au contact froid et dur du sol, je sentis quelques de chaud et de doux mais à la fois fort et rassurant. Les bras d'Happy.

Avec un sourire, je fermai les yeux et me laissa partir loin de ce monde.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Etait-il à votre gout ? Alors que pensez-vous de la toute nouvelles prouesse de Carla ? Comment a-t-elle pu utilisé le temps alors qu'elle est une mage de l'espace ? Quelle sorte de magie possède-t-elle ? Et qui lui parle et la met en garde contre le temps ? Ce même temps qui est la vie, la mort et qui coule entre les mains de Carla ! ;)**

 **J'attends toutes vos hypothèses avec impatience et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 11 ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 11 ! Alors nous revenons pour une petite période dans les chapitres calmes avant de repartir dans l'action ! Profitez-bien de cette petite pose ! ;) Mais attention veillez à ne pas négliger ce chapitre car il est assez important, bien que l'action soit proche du zéro absolu. En effet, vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre sur Carla, sa magie, sa vie mais aussi sur l'univers dans lequel se déroule cet UA ! :)**

 **Mais avant de laisser place à ce chapitre, voici les reponses aux reviews:**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou Krokie ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Merciii ! Rien à redire ? Vriament ? Oh ! Je pense que tu me flatte ! Il y a surement des choses à redire, mon chapitre est loin d'être parfait ! ^^' Cependant, c'est tellement gentil de ta part de me dire ça ! Merci ! :3 Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Hmm...Si perosnne n'as deviné c'est que ma devinette était tordu ! xD Pourtant, le temps est une magie logique pour Carla ! Après tout, dans la trame original du manga, elle voit l'avenir ! Carla est toujours liée au temps dans n'importe laquelle de mes UA ! ;) (ceux dans lequel la magie existe bien sûr) Hmm...La voix de Lily ? Eh bien, tu verras bien ! ^^ Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, Vilandel ! Wie geht's ? Ah vraiment ? Ca marche bien ? Moi, tu sais, je n'ai pas pris l'avions depuis...6 ans je crois ou quelque chose comme ça. Avant j'allais en Tunisie en vacances amsi avec la révolution mes parents ne veulent plus y aller et puis avec la famille, les devoirs, les examens, le BAC...On a pu trop le temps de penser à ça ! ^^' Oh ! Tu es allé en Ireland ! :) WOOOOW, ça doit être super beau là-bas ! Tu as vu quoi ? Tu es allé visité quels grands monuments ? (ici, on voit bien la passionnée d'Histoire qui se cache en moi ! ) Bon par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu que du mauvais temps ! ^^' Tu y es allée avec ta famille et...Quelques vieux ? Pardon ? Quelques vieux ? Mdr ! C'est sympa pour eux ! xD Ooooooh ! Des chateaux ? Quels chateaux ? Raconte-moi ça ! ^^ Cool ! J'irais faire un tour sur le net pour voir ça ! ;) Mon histoire maintenant...Et oui la réponse c'était le temps ! :) Pourquoi personne a trouvé ?! C'était super facile pourtant ! (en même temps je dis çamais c'est moi qui l'ai créé de toutes pièces cette devinette ! xD) Hmm...Ultear, tu penses ? Tu verras bien ! ^^ Olalal ! Tout d'abord, je suis soncèrement désolée. Tu as bien fait de me le faire remarqué ! Effectivement j'ai fait une erreur dans le texte: il est donc tout à fait normal que tu sois confuse ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai fait les corrections à la va vite la semaine dernière et e ne me suis pas bien relu ! Désolée ! Alors la guilde qui attaque est une sous-guilde appartenant à la gulde de Raven Tail: Raven's Square ! C'est pour ça que toute les 2 on en commun le "Raven" dans leur nom. Le fameux commanditaire a emploué Raven Tail et Raven's Square. C'est moi qui est fait une erreur dans le texte à ce cmoment là j'ai écris Raven Tail à la place de Raven's Square, tu m'en vois sincèrement désolée. Je manque énormement de professionalisme sur ça, me mélangé dans mes propres histoires ce n'est clairement pas glorieux...Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, c'est promis. Et pour voir Minerva, il te faudra attendre encore un peu ! ;) Effecivement l'illusion était horrible, pauvre Carla? Mais Happy, Wendy et Lucy ont aussi vécu la même chose, mais ils ont eu une autre illusion par contre. "Endless Fog" était le nom de l'attaque et signifie "Cauchemar sans fin" mais ça je suppose que tu l'as compris ! ;) Oh, et bien voici quelques explications: la clé était le temps ! Déjà comme c'était une illusion, l'espace était déformé, donc Carla ne pouvait plus utilisé sa magie de l'espace. (L'univers n'étant pas le mêe c'est la mage de Raven's Square qui a le total contrôle sur cet espace et non Carla) Elle était persuadée que c'était la réalité. Cependant, lorsqu'elle a vu que le temps ne défilait pas normalement ( la pendule dans la guilde affichait toujours 16h03), elle s'est rendue compte que quelque chose clochait et grâce à la voix qu'elle a entendu et à sa volonté de vivre (la même qu'au palais d'Extalia lors de l'attaque de Redblood) sa deuxième magie c'est activé (car elle était dans l'impossibilité d'utilisé la 1ère) et c'est ce qui l'a sauvé ! :) Tu comprends ? :) Oh face à la mage ? Elle a cherché au plus profond de elle-même, la magie qu'elle avait utilisé quelques secondes auparavant pour se libérer de l'illusion et l'a utilisé: c'est aussi simple que ça, non ? ^^ Et je continue mes explications dans ce chapitre ! Sur ce, je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **Eaonya: Coucou ma belle ! :)** **Et oui, c'est la magie d'Ultia ! :) Ravie que ça te plaise ! ;) Hmm...Effectivement, Redblood était bien présent quoique...Physiquement parlant, il n'était pas là, alors on peut pas dire que t'avais raison ! :P Mais non, t'inuiqète je blague ! xD Je te l'accorde, tu n'as pas eu totalement tord ! Non, que dis-je ? Sur ce point-ci, tu as TOTALEMENT eu raison: mes félicitations Eaonya-chan ! :) Et tu as également raison, sur le fait que la peur de Carla envers ses amis vis à vis de son secret prouve son attachement à la guilde ! Bravo ! :) Mais quelle lectrice assidue tu fais ! ;) L'esprit de sa mère ? Hmm...A médité ! Non, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais on ne verra pas Laxus se battre dans cette fic'...Désolée ! :( Oh! Oui ! Pardon ! Mille excuses ! J'avais oublié ton fiancé ! (Faut dire il était tellement discret...) Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Il est plutôt beau garçon ? ;) Oh, tu sais je ne te dis pas de te marié avec Laxus, mais quelques infidélités de temps en temps pour changer d'air...(Je sifflote) Ce genre de chose là ! ;) Non je blague, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;) A quand est prévue le mariage avec ton fiancé ? Tu m'invitera j'espère ? :) Hmm...Quelle sera le thème ? La magie je suppose ! ;) Bon allez, j'arrete avec mon délire et je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Wolfblut : Wolfy ! :) Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! ^^ Comment vas-tu ? Où en es ton projet sur les fanfics ? Ahahaha ! xD J'adore ton premmier commentaire: trop la classe ! xD Mais tu as raison, Carla a trop la classe ! Elle a enfin éveillée sa VRAIE puissance ! Il était temps ! ;) Ah...Tu as carrément séché sur la devinette ? Rien ne te vennait à l'esprit ? Mias ne t'inquiète pas ça a été comme ça pour tous le monde ou alors ceux qui ont eux des idées n'ont pas eu les bonnes: personne n'a trouvé ! :( Eh oui, je mixe les 2 ! La magie de Minerva + celle d'Ultia = la magie de Carla: l'espace-temps ( tu découvriras dans ce chapitre le vrai nom donné à cette magie) C'est qu'elle est forte en réalité notre petite princesse ! ;) Mais non tu as bien fait de me rapporté ça ! Tu as tout à fait raison, Wolfy ! :) Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies remarqué ça, ça me prouve que tu lis mais romans avec attention, c'est génial pour moi ! ^^ Effectivement, dans mes UA où la magie existe, Carla sera toujours liée au temps ! ****Après tout, dans la trame original du manga, elle voit l'avenir ! C'est donc normal ! ;) Ahahahaha ! xD Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour la scène des aveux mais ne ti'nquiète pas ça s'approche ! Ca sera dans pas bien longtemps queqlues semaines ! :) En tous cas, merci pour ton adorable commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Allez sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine j'espère ! ;)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou Sandro ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Ah, je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! :) Tu as présenté quelle oeuvre dis-moi ? T'es pas habitué ? Alalala ! Mais c'est qu'il est timide ce cher Sandro ! ^^ (et paf, ça c'est pour le sale folle ! M'en veux pas, c'est le jeu ! ;) ) Heiiiiin ? Démon ? Juste parce que j'aime le NaLu ? Euh dis moi tu serais pas un peu extrémiste ? xD Non sérieux le NaWen est très mignon mais Mashima a l'air de préféré le NaLu, désolée pour toi ! ;) Ah ouais ? C'est cool ça ! C'est une super phrase de profil ! Ca montre que tu as de l'esprit ! ;) Ahahaha ! Oui, l'élephant...Tu veux que je t'en fasse un dessin tant que tu y es ? xD Oui oui on verra ça dans quelques années ! Dommage pour toi j'adore teaser les gens ! :P C'est vrai que ça pourrait être possible mais dans ce cas là si j'étais lesbienne ce serait des yuri que j'écrivrais et non pas CaPpy ! Ok si tu le dis, je remarque juste que certains auteurs ont beaucoup d'immagination...Pauvre Lucy ! Q-Quoi ? Olala, réexplique car là j'ai RIEN compris du tout ! Avec toutes les héroines ? Même Asuna ? Oo Ah...Ca doit être une maladie ! Elle a un nom ? :) Oui promis j'irais voir ! ;) Oh ! Pour ça je peux t'aider: Subarashi c'est Magnifique/Superbe ! Oh un fan de Pokémon ? Je connais j'ai un petit frère et je déteste pas alors si tu veux on pourra en parler ! :) Quoiiiii ? Ah non mais c'est possible ! C'est quoi se délire ? Comment ça tu as lu la réponse adressée à Rick ! Ah non mais moi je m'en sors si tous mes reviewers se mettent à lire les review et les réponses des autres ! Vous vous spoiler la suite de l'histoire vous -même là ! Ah non je suis pas contente ! Au coin, les enfants ! xD Non plus sérieusement, le père de Carla c'est...UN SECRET ! ;) Oui, évidement que Carla connait le mot "amour" mais elle n'a jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'amour autre que pour sa famille et puis la pauvre elle vient tout juste de perdre sa mère alors pour elle l'amour...Elle ne s'y attends pas ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas le temps des révélations se rapproche de plus en plus ! ;) Ahahaha, Lucy ? xD Elle ne tient même pas un rôle majeure dans mon histoire alors ce n'est pas possible voyons ! Ah, les joies de la prononciation...Je n'en sais absolument rien de plus que toi sur ce point là ! Ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahha ! xD J'ai éclaté de rire en voyons ton "Twist scénarique" ! xD Oh mon Dieu ! C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que je pu rigolé ! Oui t'inquiète c'était une hallucination enfin plutôt un cauchemar (le nom de l'attaque de la mage "Endless Fog" signifiant "Cauchemar sans fin") Plus jamais ? Oh, mais tu sais, moi j'adore vous perdre totalement et vous foutre un petit coup de stress style: "Attends ! Happy il va pas tuer Carla quand même ? Puis se rendre compte qu'il a tué sa bien aimée sous le contorle d'un mage et se suicider puis fin de l'histoire ! O_O" Je ne peux pas te promettre plus jamais désolée ! ;) Oui, ça aurait pu être le controle mais non c'était l'hallucination ! T'as découvert ça avant la fin ? Woooooow ! Je suis impressionnée ! Bravo, champion ! ;) Oui c'était le temps ! Comment ça WTF ? C'est une réponse parfaitement logique, voyons ! :) Alors pour la 1 la réponse c'est les paupières et pour la 2 la réponse c'est rien ! C'était trop facile ! :) Ahahahaha ! xD Espèce de caribou ! xD Raaaaaaaah, mais c'est pas possible tu m'énerves à remettre cette histoire de jupe sur le tapis ! Je t'en ai expliqué les raiosns merde alors pourquoi tu continu avec ça ? Et siiiii du latin car j'aime ça ! :3 (tu peux aussi aller voir dans Disparition Londonienne, une de mes fic' il y a une énigme avec du latin ! ;) ) Promis j'oublie pas ! Je fais de mon mieux je finis les cours mardi et mercredi j'ai conseil de classe et une semiane pour révisé mon BAC alors...Désolée ! ^^' Allez sur ce je te laisse (enfin) découvrir ce chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture Sandro ! :) **

**Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Ahahahaha ! ^^' Effectivement comme tu le dis, le sang était logique ! Mais bon pour ma défense, je n'ai aucune logique ! ^^' En fait, le temps c'est la vie quand tu en as, c'est la mort quand tu en as pu et "ça coule" est une méthaphore ! Bon je l'avoue pas facile, y'a que pour moi que ça coule de source ! ^^' Ahahaha !xD Comme tu dis pas besoin d'être un génie, juste besoin d'être un expert dans mes histoires ! Et toi tu es mon plus fidèle lecteur et donc par cela tu es aussi le plus grands experts de mes histoire ! ;) Et c'est digne de toi que d'avoir réussi à déviné cela ! ;) WOOOOW ! T'es allé encore plus loin que je l'avais pensé ! Mais t'es SUUUUUPER doué ma parole ! Oo Comment tu fais pour deviné tout ça ? T'es devin c'est pas possible autrement ! O_o Ou alors tu me comprends super bien et anticipes mes actions ! ;) Et je te le dis: c'est super bien joue ! Toutes mes félicitations Rick ! :) :) :) :) :) Pour la voix tu verras bien si tu as juste ou non ! :) En parlant de son père on va (peut-être) le revoir dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Par contre pour l'esprit je peux te le dire, c'est tout à fait ça ! ;) Anti-héros ? De qui veux-tu parlé ? Oo De Redblood ? Mais c'est un méchant pas un anti-héros ! Oo Olala un anti- héros c'est un personnage de roman aux caractéristiques contraires à celles du héros traditionnel ! Du genre, il est pas du tout courageux/altruiste/Héroique/... C'est un personnage qui n'a pas les qualité du héros ! Mais Redblood est un méchant, un vrai de vrai ! Bon en tous cas, j'étais sûre que son apparition allait te plaire ! ;) Eh oui, le retour en force de la DramaGirl ! xD Oh ? Le peu de cheveux ? Tu n'as pas ebaucoup de cheveux ? Tu es chauve ? ( comme questions indiscrete on peut pas faire mieux mais bon comme on se connait depuis pas mal de temps je me le permet ! xD ) Ahahahahaha ! xD ENFIN ! C'est le retour des notes ! Oh...Merci de m'avoi rapporté la faute ! Et félicitations d'en avoir fait une si bonne blague ! Tu as un excellent humour c'es certain ! ;) En tous cas, bravo ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Et en ce moment j'en ai bien besoin ! Merci de continué à me soutenir car sans toi je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis, merci Rick, merci du fond du coeur ! :) Allez sur ce, avant que je ne verse une petite larme d'émotio, je te laisse continuer ta lecture et découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! ;) A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **Fairy Tail fan : Hello, hello ! Ca fait longtemps ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que tu continues toujours à suivre mon histoire ! ^^ Que deviens-tu ? Ahahaha ! xD J'adore ta réaction ! Eh oui, c'est ça un combat chez Fairy Tail ! On voit les choses en grand ! ;) Et oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore quelques surprises pour vous, cependant, celle-ci, je crois, était la plus grande ! ;) La puissance de Carla s'est éveillée, tu as tout à fait raison ! :) Et je l'explique en détail dans ce chapire. Ahahaha ! xD Effectivement c'est un chevalier servant notre petit Happy ! ;) Oui, l'espace et le temps sont liés...C'est l'espace-temps ! Woooow ! Ses réserves de magies ? Mais...C'est une des premières choses que je traite dans le début de ce chapitre...A croire que tu anticipes mes idées ! xD Oh et pour info, je ne crois pas que Carla est pensé à ses réserves de magies..Ce qui va donné lieu à une petite crise d'angoisse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Vraiemnt ? Tu trouves ma fic' génial ? O_O J'en suis fort étonnée ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si bien que ça ! Mais en tous cas, merci du fond du coeur ça me fait super plaisir ça me donne envie de continuer ! :) Allez, sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine j'espère ! ;)**

 **Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 11 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Lost Magic**

 **PDV Carla, infirmerie, deux jours plus tard.**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et distingua des rideaux blancs parmi un flot de lumière et je vis que j'étais allongée dans un lit. Prenant, appui sur les couvertures, je me redressai doucement et m'aperçus que j'étais à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Mais…Pourquoi ? Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ?

-« Carla ? » Appela une voix.

Je sursautai et me retourna vers mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs.

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise, en rougissant.

-« Carla ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! » S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-« Enfin ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Aye ! Tu as dormi pendant deux jours ! » Me dit-il.

-« Deux jours ?! » Interrogeais-je, surprise, n'osant y croire.

-« C'est normal, tu as vu la quantité de magie que tu as dépensé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Pas vraiment. » Murmurais-je avec un petit sourire désolée.

Mais c'est alors qu'au lieu de me rendre mon sourire, il baissa la tête et me dit soudainement après quelques secondes de silence:

-« C'est de ma faute. »

-« Pardon ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« C'est de ma faute. » Répéta-t-il.

-« Mais non, Happy ! Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ? » Demandais-je en le regardant droit les yeux.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi...Et que je sentis deux bras puissants m'enlacer: ceux d'Happy !

-« Parce que j'avais promis de te protéger ! » S'écria-t-il…En pleurant.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, en lui rendant son étreinte en rougissant.

-« Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais tu le peux, Happy. Et tu l'as déjà fait. » Lui répondis-je, doucement.

-« Oui mais cette fois j'en ai été complètement incapable ! » S'écria-t-il, d'une voix tramblante d'émotion.

-« Happy…Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu vous protégez Wendy, Lucy et surtout…Toi. » Lui dis-je, en souriant.

-« Moi ? » Interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui, car tu es très important pour moi. » Murmurais-je.

Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et devint plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. M-M-Mais…Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ! De lui dire ça ! Comment avais-je pu laisser mes sentiments parler ainsi ?! E-Et pourquoi était-il important pour moi ? Q-Quand l'était-il devenu ? Que ressentais-je exactement pour lui ?

Tant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses…

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui et garda ma tête dans sa poitrine afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir que je rougissais fortement.

-« Tu es très importante pour moi aussi…Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Peur ? Pour moi ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise en relevant mon regard vers lui.

-« Tu as dormi pendant deux jours alors…J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. » M'avoua-t-il, légèrement embarassé.

-« Happy… Je serais toujours là. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je te le promets. » Chuchotais-je.

Puis, je profitai de notre étreinte. Sa chaleur, son odeur (à ma grande surprise plutôt agréable) et le contact de son corps contre le mien. Tant de petites choses insignifiantes qui pourtant à l'instant m'apparaissaient tellement importante.

Mes sens étaient en alertes. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort qu'il me semblait qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine d'un moment à l'autre. Mes joues étaient rougies par la gêne et pourtant au fond de moi j'avais une sensation de paix. Ma tête peinait à traiter toutes les informations qui lui parvenait.

Oui, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Arrêté dans un moment de bonheur absolu.

Soudain, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dans le couloir de ma chambre. Nous nous séparâmes très vite et je me blottis sous les couvertures de mon lit ramenant vers moi mes jambes et rougissant comme une tomate tandis qu'Happy prit une chaise et un magazine (sur les poissons sûrement) et fis semblant de le lire.

-« Happy ! » S'exclama la voix de Wendy.

-« Oh, salut Wendy. » Dit-il, d'un ton totalement décontracté.

-« Je viens reprendre ton tour de garde, va te reposer un peu. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Pourtant, alors que c'était Wendy qui allait veiller sur moi, je fus secrètement déçue de l'absence d'Happy.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard.**

J'étais toujours à l'infirmerie quand soudain, Lévy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajaine, Lisanna, le maître et le reste de mon équipe (à savoir Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Lucy et Erza) entrèrent dans ma chambre.

Après avoir pris de mes nouvelles et m'avoir serré dans leurs bras (où j'eus une sensation différentes pour tous que lorsqu'Happy m'avait prise dans ses bras), Lévy se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils juste à côté de mon lit et me dit :

-« Carla, il y a quelque chose d'important dont j'ai à te parler. »

Je me retournai tous mes sens en alertes. Mon secret…Avait-il été découvert ? Les mages avaient-ils pu voir l'illusion que j'avais vécu ? Quelle serait leur réaction ?

-« C'est grave ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je avec de l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

-« Non au contraire c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » S'écria-t-elle en me souriant.

Je me détendis et poussa un soupir de soulagement en lui demandant :

-« Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ? »

-« Eh bien…C'est à propos de ta magie. » Murmura-t-elle.

A ce moment là, prise d'un vague doute, j'essayai d'activer ma magie…Mais, à ma plus grande horreur…Rien de vient !

-« Ma magie ?! Je…Je…Je l'ai perdu ? Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Impossible ! » M'exclamais-je, en commençant à pleurer.

-« Mais non, Carla ! Tout va bien ta magie est encore là ! » S'écria Wendy en me calmant.

-« Elle…N'a pas disparu ? » Demandais-je, soulagée.

-« Elle est toujours là, Carla. Au plus profond de ton cœur. » Me dit Happy en me souriant.

Je fus déstabilisée par son sourire et ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

-« Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'activer alors ? » Demandais-je.

-« Car tu as utilisé toute la magie que tu avais en réserve lors de ton combat. Maintenant, ton réservoir est vide et tu vas devoir le remplir en aspirant les Aeternanos contenus dans l'air. » M'expliqua Lucy.

-« Je vois… » Murmurais-je.

-« Dis-moi, mon enfant, comment as-tu brisé l'illusion ? » Me demanda soudainement le maître.

-« J'ai trouvé la clé. » Répondis-je du tact au tact.

-« La clé ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, la clé était le temps. Dans l'illusion que j'ai eue, je n'arrêtai pas d'entendre le tic-tac de la pendule. La première fois que j'ai regardé l'heure, il était 16h03. La seconde fois, l'heure n'avait pas bougé. J'ai alors réalisé que quelque chose clochait et que tout ce que je vivais n'était pas réel. Et j'ai pu briser l'illusion. » Dis-je.

Ils se regardèrent tous, pensifs, puis le maître chuchota :

-« C'est logique. »

-« Logique ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il avec ma magie ? » Demandais-je, commençant vraiment à perdre patience.

-« Carla pendant que tu dormais nous avons réévalué ta magie. » Me dit soudainement la maître.

-« Réévaluer ma magie ? » Interrogeais-je, en équarquillant les yeux.

-« Oui, nous t'avons fait passer un examen comme lorsque tu es arrivée et…Les résultats ne sont pas les mêmes. » Me dit-il sur un ton tranchant.

-« Pas les même ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, j'ai transmis les résultats à Lévy et… » Dit-il.

-« J'ai découvert quelque chose de…Déroutant. » Murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais qu'avez-vous découvert à la fin ? » Demandais-je.

-« Que nous nous étions trompés sur ta magie, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-« T-Trompés ? » Demandais-je, en équarquillant les yeux.

-« Oui, en réalité tu n'es pas une mage de l'espace. » Me dit le maître.

-« M-Mais alors que suis-je ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu possède une…LOST MAGIC! » S'écria le maître en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-« Pardon ? Une…Magie perdue ? » Demandais-je, en inclinant ma tête sur le côté, cette histoire devenant de plus en plus bizarre.

-« Oui, tu possèdes une Magie perdue ! » S'exclamèrent les autres avec de grands sourires sur le visage.

-« Ah…Et…C'est quoi votre histoire de magie perdue ? » Demandais-je, septique.

-« La Magie perdue est un type de magie extrêmement rare se rapprochant de la Protomagie. En raison de la dangerosité de ses effets secondaires, elle a été effacée. Mais il perdure aujourd'hui encore quelques utilisateurs de ses magies. On les appelle _Lost Magic_ , les magies perdues. » M'expliqua Lévy.

-« Par exemple la magie de chasseur de dragon qu'utilisent Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et Laxus et la magie de chasseur de démons qu'utilise Grey sont des _Lost magic_ ! » Rajouta Lucy.

-« Je vois…Mais je n'en possède pas une. On l'aurait su depuis le début sinon ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Non, car c'est logique avec la magie que tu possèdes, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« E-Et q-quelle est ma magie ? » Demandais-je, en tremblant légèrement.

-« _Lost Magic : Infinite space and Time Regained_. » Me dit Lévy.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« _Lost Magic : Transcending space and time._ » Dit-elle cette fois-ci.

-« Euh…Traduction ? » Demandais-je.

-« Ta magie est la magie perdue qui permet de transcender l'espace-temps. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

-« Woow…L'espace-temps… » Murmurais-je pensive.

-« C'est pour ça que nous avons cru que tu étais une mage de l'espace au début. Mais ta magie n'était tout simplement pas encore éveillée. Tu étais en plein éveil. » Me dit-elle.

-« En fait, je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui, en fait tu possèdes la magie de transcender l'espace-temps. » M'annonça-t-elle.

-« Incroyable… » Murmurais-je.

-« Cette magie se divise en deux…Parties. La première, celle que tu as maîtrisé quand ta magie est apparu est _l'infinite space_ , à savoir l'espace infini. Donc tout ce qui est manipulation de l'espace autour de toi et portails. » Me dit Lévy.

-« La seconde, celle qui est apparu lors de ton combat contre la mage est le _Time Regained_ à savoir le temps retrouvé. Donc tout ce qui manipulation du temps. » Me dit Lucy.

-« Manipuler…Le temps ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« C'est-à-dire manipuler le temps d'objets et personnes. Manipuler le temps autour de toi. Revenir dans le passée ou alors aller dans le futur. C'est à toi de choisir. » M'expliqua Lévy.

-« Je peux…Manipuler le temps ? » Interrogeais-je, complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

-« Oui, Carla. » Me dit Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Vous en êtes sûrs ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Happy, Lucy et Wendy t'ont vu utiliser la magie du temps pour battre la mage de _Raven's Square_ et les examens sont formels. » Me dit Lévy.

Alors comme ça je possédais une magie extrêmement rare et puissante. Moi ? La petite princesse du royaume d'Extalia ? Impossible…Et pourtant ! Même si je n'en avais pas demandé autant, j'étais une mage possédant une magie très puissante. Et puis…J'avais vaincu l'illusion. J'avais vaincu certaines de mes peurs. Je n'étais plus faible. J'étais devenu forte. Grâce à mes camardes de Fairy Tail. Grâce à eux. Et dire que j'étais arrivé ici ne sachant rien de la magie…Alors que j'en possédais une des plus puissantes. Et puis maintenant, j'étais digne…Digne de la _Team Natsu_ ! Digne d'égaler les _Lost Magic_ de Natsu, Wendy et Grey, le génie d'Erza et la magie rare et puissante des constellationnistes (il en existait seulement deux au monde à posséder des portes d'or) et la maîtrise parfaite des techniques de combats perfectionnées d'Happy et de sa magie, elle aussi rare.

-« Superbe… » Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Et quand tu auras maîtrisé parfaitement les deux parties, tu pourras enfin utiliser la magie qui transcendera l'espace-temps c'est-à-dire des sorts puissants qui mélangeant les deux parties, l'espace et le temps. » M'informa Lévy.

-« Super...Ca veut dire que j'ai encore pas mal de travail! » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Et qui dit travail, dit entraînement ! » S'écria Erza en souriant.

Je rigola quant à sa remarque puis Lévy prit la parole :

-« Carla, par contre j'aimerais savoir quelques choses… »

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Des choses plutôt personnelles… Libre à toi d'y répondre mais sache que ça m'aiderait. » Me dit-elle.

Des choses personnelles ? Hum…J'allais encore devoir leur mentir.

-« Vas-y. » Murmurais-je, le cœur brisé.

-« Il n'existe que deux moyens de posséder des _Lost Magic_. Le premier est l'apprendre. Dans des livres écrits en langues anciennes et extrêmement rares ou alors par quelqu'un la possédant lui-même comme les Dragons qui ont appris leurs magies à Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel et Laxus. Et le second est l'hérédité. Le fait que l'on te le transmette par lien de parenté. Comme pour Grey qui tient sa magie de chasseur de démon de son père. » Expliqua-t-elle.

-« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demandais-je.

-« Comment tu as appris ta _Lost Magic_. » Me dit-elle.

-« Personne ne me l'a appris. Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de la magie avant d'arriver à Fiore ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je m'en doutais. Quelqu'un de ta famille possédait-il une _Lost Magic_ ? »Me demanda-t-elle.

Je gardai le silence en réfléchissant. Lévy était entrain de dire que je tenais ma magie d'un de mes parents…D'un de mes aïeuls ! Mais…C'était purement et tout simplement impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Je n'étais pas n'importe qui ! J'étais la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia ! Je venais d'une famille royale ! Tous mes ancêtres étaient soigneusement recensé et aucun « sang étranger » n'était entré dans la famille depuis des siècles! Si nous avions été une famille de mage je l'aurais su. Enfin…Je pense. Au fond de moi, je n'en saivais rien. J'avais toujours été tenu loin des affaires familiales. Peut-être pour cette raison…J'avais des cousins dans pratiquement toutes les familles royales du continent. Et pourtant je n'en avais jamais rencontré ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

-« Ta mère ? » M'interrogea soudainement Happy.

-« Non. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas mage. » Murmurais-je.

Mère…C'était impossible. Tu étais la Reine d'Extalia. La puissante reine d'Extalia. Si elle avait été mage…Elle ne se serait pas laissé tuer par Redblood. Elle se serait défendu. Si elle avait été mage, elle ne serait pas morte. Elle serait encore en vie…Avec moi.

-« Était ? » Interrogea Happy, surpris.

-« Happy ! Tais-toi ! » S'exclama Lucy, qui avait compris le sens de « était ».

-« Ce n'est rien, Lucy. Était car ma mère est morte. Assez récemment. » Murmurais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Oh…Désolé, Carla. » Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Alors…Ton père ? » Proposa-t-il.

Père…Il était le prince d'Ars. Le second prince d'Ars pour être plus précise. Il venait de la royauté du pays d'Ars. Et Extalia et Ars avaient été en guerre pendant assez longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un accord soit trouvé. L'accord étant la paix et le mariage d'un des princes d'Ars avec l'héritière d'Extalia. Mon père et ma mère. Cela avait un mariage forcé. Ils avaient épousé l'autre par obligation et non par amour et puis, j'étais née. Pourtant…Père…Je m'étais souvent sentie proche de lui. Il avait été très important pour moi. Quand j'étais petite et que mère était occupée, nous jouions ensemble. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à monter. C'était lui qui rigolait avec moi. C'était lui qui m'avait appris à lire. Nous étions très proches.

Pourtant, j'avais beau cherché dans ma mémoire je ne me souviens pas qu'il est mentionné la magie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…

-« Je ne sais pas. » Murmurais-je.

-« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » Me demanda Wendy.

-« Mon père est mort quand j'avais sept ans. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de lui. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh… » Dit-elle.

Il était vrai que j'avais très mal pris la mort de mon père. J'étais très proche de lui. Et je n'avais même pas compris qu'il était mort avant plusieurs mois. Ce matin de janvier, je l'avais vu partir à cheval après l'avoir embrassé et…Il n'était jamais revenu. Sur le chemin pour aller régler une affaire politique, il avait été sauvagement assassiné. Par qui ? Nous ne le savions toujours pas.

Suite à sa mort, je n'avais pu été autorisé à sortir du palais. Et moi, j'avais assimilé tout ce qui lui avait appartenu lorsque j'avais réalisé que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Ma mère m'avait laissé faire malgré les cris des ministres et des autres nobles. Heureusement grâce à l'intervention de Lady Ultear, j'avais pu garder ses affaires.

-« Tu es donc orpheline... » Murmura le maître.

-« Oui. Et je ne connais personne de ma famille possédant de la magie. Je suis désolée. » Dis-je.

-« C'est nous qui sommes désolés de t'avoir demander des choses pareilles. » Me dit le maître.

-« Tu viens d'un pays où l'utilisation de la magie est interdite, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda Lévy.

-« Interdite ? La magie est interdite dans certains pays ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Malheureusement. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Lesquels ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien…Il y a Fromont au nord, Harmont au sud et...Extalia à l'ouest. » Me dit Lévy.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Extalia ? La magie…Était interdite au sein de mon propre pays ? Celui sur lequel je devais régner ? Le pays dont j'étais la princesse ? La magie était interdite alors que moi, sa princesse héritière, était une mage ! Possédant une des magies les plus rares de surcroît ! La magie était interdite au sein d'Extalia !

-« P-Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien…Le dictateur qui dirige Fromont est un égalitariste. C'est-à-dire qu'il est pour l'égalité entre les personnes normales et les mages. Il ne supporte aucun mage. Il a fait persécuter et tuer la plus part des mages de son pays. » M'expliqua Lévy.

-« C'est horrible… » Murmurais-je.

-« A Harmont c'est à cause de préjugés. Les habitants ont tendance à considérer les mages comme des sorciers et dès qu'un enfant possède un don de magie, il est banni. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a aucun mage à Harmont. »

-« Que deviennent les enfants ? » Demandais-je.

Erza me sourit doucement puis me répondit :

-« Ils sont conduits à la frontière où on les prends en charge. Ils intègrent une guilde et gagnent bien mieux leur vie que s'ils étaient restés dans leur pays d'origine. »

-« Je vois. » Répondis-je.

-« Quand à Extalia, c'est un cas particulier. » Continua Lévy.

-« Particulier ? » Répétais-je.

Je ne devais pas me montrer trop curieuse mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir pourquoi la magie était interdite dans mon pays.

-« Eh bien…Extalia est un royaume dirigé par un roi. Il y a une quarantaine d'années, il y a eu un conflit entre les guildes de mages et le roi du pays, Henry D'Extalia et… » Dit-elle.

Henry D'Extalia…Le père de ma mère…Mon propre grand-père. Je ne l'avais pas connu. Mais ma mère et lui n'étaient pas en très bon terme. Ma mère lui en voulait pour quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais su quoi. D'après elle, il était sévère et autoritaire. Un homme de poigne.

-« Et ? Le roi a chassé tout les mages sur un coup de tête ? » Demandais-je.

-« Non, le conflit a conduit à l'assassinat de la reine, Rose D'Extalia, par une guilde de mage du pays. Le roi, fou de rage quand à la mort de son épouse, a fait interdire la magie. » Conclut sobrement Lévy.

Pouvais-je vraiment en vouloir à mon grand-père d'avoir fait interdire la magie ? Connaissant ça, je ne pouvais pas. En tous cas, Rose l'avait payé de sa vie. Grand-mère…Mère me parlait souvent de toi et j'avais dans ma chambre la seule chose qui me restait de ma vie au palais, ta broche. Une magnifique broche en forme de rose et dorée comme les rayons du soleil. Cette broche, tu avais dit à mère d'en faire cadeau à sa fille…Tu m'en avais fait cadeau ! Et même si je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te connaître, je me sentais proche de toi, grand-mère.

Et pourtant moi, ta propre petite-fille, appartenait à ceux qui t'avaient tué ! Ce que c'était ironique ! Grand-père m'aurait surement détesté pour ce que j'étais. Mais pourtant…Henry et Rose…Je vous aime. Même si je n'ai jamais pu vous connaître. Vous avez été de dignes souverains d'Extalia et je trouve cela honorable.

-« Je vois…Mais pouvons-nous vraiment en vouloir à ce roi d'avoir fait interdire ce qui avait tué sa femme ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais pour la petite anecdote la reine Rose était une fiorienne ! Elle était la sœur de la mère du roi actuel, Toma E. Fiore. Le nom de jeune fille de la reine était donc Rose E. Fiore. » Nous dit Lucy, qui semblait en savoir long sur le sujet à ma plus grande surprise.

-« C'est une drôle de coïncidence. » Murmurais-je, apprenant ainsi que j'avais des origines fiorienne.

Aujourd'hui en une demi-heure, j'avais appris plus de chose sur moi-même et sur ma famille qu'en l'espace d'une année au château. Ironique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourtant, j'étais heureuse ! Je pouvais enfin avancer sans ne plus avoir peur. Je me sentais complète. Je savais enfin ce que j'étais. Qui j'étais. En même temps que s'était brisé l'illusion, la brume devant mes yeux s'était évanouie. Je savais ce que je voulais. Et c'était...Passer une vie pleine de paix en compagnie de mes amis.

Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau dans lequel j'avais totalement confiance. Car j'avais mes camarades et ma magie a mes côtés.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la magie de Carla ? Ai-je bien fait de lui accorder une Lost Magic ? D'ou pensez vous qu'elle l'a tient ? Forcément d'un de ses ancêtres mais alors...Qui serait mage dans sa famille ? Et l'assasinat de son père...A votre avis qui l'a tué ? Et le fait que Carla ai des origines fiorienne ?**

 **J'attends toutes vos hypothèses avec impatience et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 12: "Entrainement dans les montagnes" ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 12 ! Un chapitre purement CaPpy du début jusqu'à la fin ! :3 Carla et Happy vont se rapprocher ! Grâce à un heureux concours de circonstances ( ou un des plans foireux de Lucy, comme vous préférez) ! ;) J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Nous allons voyager de situations rocambolesques en situations rocambolesques ! ;) Hapy et Carla tout seuls dans une montagne...Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire ? ;)**

 **Mais avant de laisser place à ce chapitre, voici les reponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, Vilandel ! Wie geht's ? Wooow ! T'as fait un super beau voyage dis donc ! J'aurais aimé être à ta place ! :) J'adooooore les chateaux ! :) Les tombeaux celtes...Ca ressemblait à quoi ? Un quatre étoile...Wooooow ! :) Tu en as de la chance ! ;) J'aurais trop aimé faire ce voyage ! Je prend en note, l'Island c'est génail, ce sera ABSOLUMENT à faire dans mes voyages ! :) Ah...Encore beaucoup de dialogue ? Faut que je me calme. Mais bon, ça va si tu l'as seulement remarqué à la fin ! :) Waaaaw merci ! :3 Effectivement ils sont adorables nos 2 petits chatons ! :) Ahahaha ! xD Toi aussi le père de Carla t'intrigue ? Malheuresement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question ! Sinon je te spoile la suite de l'histoire ! ^^' C'est ça tu as tout compris pour les pays ! :) Tu es sur l'hypothèse que Rose est une mage alors...On verra bien ! :) Non non t'inqiète tu ne pars pas trop loin, d'autres de mes reviewers ont proposé cette hypothèse (comme Sandro pour n'en cité qu'un) Bon allez, sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya: Coucou ma belle ! :) Yeeeeeah ! Team Ultia Forever ! Je suis avec toi ! :) Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Oo Olala, attends que je démelle tout ça. Donc soit: Elle tient sa magie de sa grand-mère, soit Lady Ultear/Ultia lui a enseigné, soit...Quoi ? Lady Ultear aurait eu une liaison avec le père du grand-père de Carla ? OO Sachant que Lady Ultear a environ 27-30 ans dans mon récit ça va être compliqué...Et j'ai dis dans mon dernier chapitre que personne n'avait appris sa magie à Carla donc l'hypothèse avec Lady Ultear comme prof ne marche pas...Y'a plus qu'à prié pour toi qu'elle tienne sa magie de sa grand-mère ! :) Dean Thomas...Joli nom ! :) Oui pour ta quête d'écriture je comprend, comme tu le dis j'ai la même avec le CaPpy mais bon...Courage, on a quand même des lectuers ! :) Un petit conseil: Essaye de faire des UA ou des semi-UA, ça attirera peut-être plus de monde ! ;) Wooow, pour renoncé à Laxus c'est que tu dois l'aimer ton Dean Thomas ! Oo Wow, face à la profondeur de votre amour, je ne peux que m'incliné et vous souhaité tout mes voeux de bonheur ! :) Ahahahaha ! xD Oui effectivement le mariage Dino risque de ne pas être apprécié par la famille du marié...La magie c'est plus sûr (et romantique ! ;) ) Q-Quoi ? Après Ultear voici Oul ? Olala, tu pars dans des délires là, Oul n'apparaitra pas dans ma fic' donc...Désolée ! ^^' Euh...Le papa de Carla...Euh...Karl ! :) Il s'appel Karl D'Ars, second prince du royaume d'Ars ! :) Olala, e père de Happy aurait tué le père de Carla ? Oo Tu es parti à nous faire du Chimène toi ? xD Avec Don Rodrigre, l'amoureux de Chimène, qui tue le père de sa bien-aimé pour protéger l'honneur de sa famille...(Ouais révision du BAC de français, ça fait peur ! ^^') Non, ce n'est absolumpent pas ça ! Par contre Redblood...Hmm...Qui sait, qui sait ! Heureuse que tu apprécies les origines fiorienne de Carla ! :) Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Wolfblut : Wolfy ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Et oui, tu as deviné pour l'entrainement intensif ! Sauf que cet entrainement va se réveler plus...Agréable que prévu ! ;) Oh, tu penses que le père de Carla et sa grand-mère sont des mages ? Hmm...Tu as raison et tord, mais la grande question (à laquelle je ne répondrais pas pas afin de ne pas te spoilé l'histoire) c'est sur quoi ! En tous cas, merci de m'avoir donné tes hypothèses pour la suite de l'histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et bravo pour avoir deviné quelque chose de vrai ! ;) Merci encore pour tes encouragements et sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Coucou Sandro ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Olalala, mon pauvre Sandro ! Je t'ai causé bien des malheurs il me semble. Désolée pour tout ça ! Surtout pour t'avoir teaser le chapitre 11, et non Carla n'a pas révélé sa vraie identitée mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour bientôt ! ;) Alors...Si tu me dis de ne pas aller voir j'irais voir ! :P Franchement Sandro de là à renier l'existence l'existence de Lucy...Bah, au moins c'est bien d'être engagé dans ce que tu détestes ! :) Hein ? Tu maudis carrment Mashima ? Mashima, qui a inventé ma magnifique princesse (Carla) et son chevalier servant (Happy), mes deux petits chatons trop kawaï auquel je consacre mon oeuvre littéraire ! (Oeuvre littéraire ? Là tu vois que je révise peut-être un peu trop mon BAC de français ! ^^') Rétracte toi tout de suite, hérétique ! xD Olalala ! Pardon, pardon ! Oui effectivement ! Fog c'est brouillard ! C'est moi qui me suis mélangé, pardon, mille excuses ! ^^' En fait le 1er nom de l'attaque devait être cauchemar sans fon mais comme ça ne collait pas en anglais ( ça sonnait pas bien) c'est devenu Brouillard sans fin: Endless Fog ! Olala, pardon ! Je m'excuse profondement pour cette méprise ! (C'est trop la honte de se trompé sur une de ses propres attaques ! ^^' ) Oui c'est excatement ça ! Comme toi au début de tes reviews ! ;) Oui totalement tricheuse, j'ai demandé à un ami les réponses ! ;) (A mon ami google pour être plus précise ! ;) ) Alors ce chapitre: Oh ! Oui effectivement, tant que Carla n'est pas réveillé Happy veille sur elle ! ;) PARDOOOOOON ? Commenttu sais ce que j'avais dit à Vilandel ? Ah ça non, si vous commencez à lire les remponses et les reviews des autres, je ne m'en sors plus moi ! Rholala ! Alors quand je disais à Vilandel que Gajeel et Juvia ne seraient pas présent dans cette fic' je sous entendait que ce ne serait pas des personnages secondaires, qu'ils auraient peut-être quelques répliques amis rien de plus. Et oui, l'espace-temps ! :) Les Deux pour notre petite princesse adoré ! ;) Pardon ? Retourner au truc de Redblood ? Quel truc de Redblood ? Tu veux parlé d'un vayage temporel dans le passé ? Olalala ! Nan ça elle maitrise pas ! xD Comme tu l'as vu pour Ultear dans le manga revenir dans le passé, même quelques minutes, consomme une vie...Te tue. Alors non pas de voyage temporel, désolée ! ^^' Pardon ? Mentir ? Mais sur quoi ? Oo Oui, notre petite Carla a des origines fioriennes de par sa grand-mère, la reine Rose. Allez, sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Coool, je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! :) Ca me fait plaisir de te voir si joyeux ! ^^ Ahahaha, un concert de Métal, je parie ! ;) Tu te rase les cheveux ? Mais...Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait plus "Métalleux" ?! xD Vraiment ? Je t'ai apporté des réponses ? Tu m'en vois satisfaite alors ! ^^ Ahahaha ! xD Et oui, je laisse le doute plané sur les origines de la magie de Carla ! ;) Tu me connais, tu sais que j'adooore réserver de petites surprises à mes lecteurs bien-aimés ! ;) Ahahaha !xD Tu es prudent car tu as sur l'un des deux raisons: effectivmeent sa magie viens soit de sa mère soit de son père ! Les lois de la génétique ! ;) (sinon ce serait inquietant ! ;) ) Mais pourtant tu as tout faux ! AhahahA ! xD Alors je te dis: retry mon très cher, Rick ! Retry ! :) Redblood comme assasin du père de Carla ? Hmm...Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas ! :) Allez sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 12 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Entraînement dans les montagnes.**

 **PDV Happy, fin du mois de juin.**

Ce matin à six heures tapante toute la Team Natsu se devait d'être réuni pour une session d'entraînement spécial dans les montagnes. Enfin…Ça, c'est ce qui était prévu.

Sauf que...Nous avons eu plusieurs désistements. Le premier avait été Erza, qui ne pouvait pas venir car la « fête du fraisier » tombait le même jour…Et rien ne peut faire plus plaisir à Erza qu'un fraisier. Le deuxième avait été celui de Grey, que Juvia et Lyon avait trainé sur une mission le même jour. Le troisième avait été celui de Wendy qui devait aller aider Polyussica, la guérisseuse en titre de Fairy Tail. Et le dernier avait été celui de Lucy et Natsu qui m'avaient juste laissé un petit mot comme quoi ils partaient en mission et qu'ils me « laissaient seul avec Carla, histoire que je profite de quelques moments en tête à tête avec elle ».

C'était donc dans l'embarras et la gêne que j'attendais Carla. Me retrouver seul avec elle…Bien évidement que c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux mais en même temps…C'était tellement gênant ! Me retrouver seul avec celle que j'aimais…C'était tellement embarrassant ! Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quand nous étions en groupe, rien que son sourire me suffisait mais là…C'était différent. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille même pas aller à cet entraînement ! Juste elle et moi ! Olalala ! Si elle voulait bien y aller, qu'allait-il se passer ?

-« Happy ? » Entendis-je soudain.

Je tournai la tête et c'est alors que je vis une magnifique jeune fille vêtue d'un T-Shirt blanc avec écrit en bleu dessus « Mine », d'un short en jean bleu clair avec une paire de pieds nus blancs. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval attachée à l'aide d'un ruban bleu clair. Elle portait à ses poignets quelques bracelets et à ses oreilles de petites boucles d'oreilles. Elle était…Sublime !

-« Carla ! Salut ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Salut ! Où sont Natsu et Lucy ? » Me demanda-t-elle en regardant autour de nous.

Je rougis et lui répondit :

-« Ils sont partis d'urgence en mission hier soir en me laissant seul… »

-« Quoiiii ? Mais…Ils ont tous boycotté cet entraînement ou quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je pense que c'est une mission pour…Retrouver Igneel. C'est délicat. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh…Je vois. »Murmura-t-elle, avec embarras.

-« Et Lucy est parti avec lui pour le soutenir. » Dis-je.

Puis, il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'elle ne me demande en rougissant légèrement :

-« Donc nous ne sommes que tous les deux ? »

-« Ouais… » Murmurais-je en rougissant à mon tour et en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-« Ah… » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, je peux comprendre ! Si tu veux on annule l'entraînement ! » M'écriais-je avant de me donner une énorme calque mentale.

Que faisais-je ? J'allais gâcher toutes mes chances d'être près de Carla ! J'étais le pire des idiots que ce monde n'est jamais porté !

Mais c'est à ma grande surprise qu'elle me répondit en rougissant :

-« Je…Allons-y quand même. »

Mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine et un sourire gigantesque naquit sur mon visage. Carla y allait ! J'y allais avec Carla !

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu as tout préparé, non ? » M'interrogea-t-elle en regardant mon sac à dos.

-« Aye…Je voulais que tout soit OK… » Murmurais-je, en détournant mon regard.

-« Merci, Happy. » Me dit-elle…En souriant.

-« De rien ! Nous allons vraiment devenir forts pour pouvoir protéger nos camarades ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui…Pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. » Murmura-t-elle en me regardant.

Puis, nous commençâmes notre ascension de la falaise sous le regard étonné de Carla.

-« On…N'utilise pas ta magie ? » Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

-« Non, ni la tienne. Ça fait parti de l'entrainement purement physique. » Répondis-je, avec un sourire.

-« Ah…Génial. » Répondit-elle sur un ton pas tout à fait honnête.

Je la regardai et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais je le compris un peu plus tard quand nous dûmes « escalader » des rochers. Je passai facilement de rochers en rochers, filtrant avec le vide.

-« Wooow ! » M'exclamais-je en voyant le paysage.

Je montai un peu plus haut pour contempler le paysage quand soudain...J'entendis un cri. Je me retournai sur le qui vif et descendit en panique complète. Celle qui avait crié était Carla.

Quand j'arrivai près d'elle, je l'aperçus près des rochers…Sur le sol.

-« Carla ! Ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? » M'exclamais-je en activant ma magie.

Je la vis lever les yeux sur moi et elle me répondit en rougissant :

-« Tout va bien, j'ai juste lâché la pierre et je suis tombée. »

-« Hmm… » Murmurais-je, n'y croyant qu'à moitié vu ses formidables capacités.

-« Je n'ai pas mis exactement les chaussures qu'il fallait… » Murmura-t-elle, en rougissant.

Je regardai ses chaussures et m'aperçu…Qu'elle portait des pieds-nus à petits talons !

Mais alors…Depuis le début elle marchait dans ses chaussures sans rien dire ! Ce ne devait pas être aisé ! Et elle avait quand même voulu me suivre dans mon ascension et était tombé... A cause de moi ! Car je n'avais rien remarqué depuis le début ! J'étais un bien piètre amoureux ! Ne pas remarqué que mon aimée souffrait ! Alors qu'elle…

-« Carla, je suis désolée. » Murmurais-je.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« Je n'ai même pas remarqué que depuis le début que tu souffrais en silence. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmura-t-elle, émue.

-« Désolé. J'aurais du le remarquer. » Lui dis-je.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà gentil à toi d'être rester pour moi au lieu d'aller aider Natsu. » Me dit-elle, en souriant.

-« Evidemment que je suis resté avec toi ! J'ai promis de te protéger après tout. » Lui dis-je avec aplomb.

Elle rougit en murmurant :

-« Oui, c'est vrai. »

-« Allez, viens. Je vais t'aider. » Lui dis-je.

-« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle en me souriant.

Puis, nous reprîmes notre marche jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un passage assez compliqué. Il y avait une faille qui séparait deux pans de la falaise. Tout ce que je voyais au fond de cette faille c'était le vide et elle était assez grande pour me faire tomber.

-« Attends-moi là. » Dis-je à Carla.

Puis, je pris de l'élan et sauta par-dessus la faille. J'atterris sans aucune difficulté de l'autre côté.

Je m'approchai du bord et tendis ma main tout en disant à Carla :

-« Attrape ma main et saute. »

Je la vis rougir et je cru qu'elle allait utiliser sa magie des portails quand soudain, je sentis une délicate et petite main assez froide attraper la mienne. Puis, Carla sauta et atterris de l'autre côté en…Souriant !

-« Merci, Happy. C'est très galant de ta part. » Me dit-elle.

Galant…Carla me trouvait galant…Super !

-« De rien. Il faut mieux que tu ne tombes pas. Je ne suis pas Wendy, moi ! Je ne pourrais pas te ressusciter ! » Lui répondis-je en cachant ma gêne derrière un très d'humour.

-« C'est vrai mais tu as ta propre magie à toi. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

-« Ma magie, hein…Par rapport aux vôtres elle fait bien pâle figure. » Murmurais-je, un peu triste.

-« Q-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant soudain, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

-« Natsu est le mage le plus fort que je n'ai jamais vu. Même par rapport à Erza. Natsu possède une des plus puissantes magies de ce monde : la magie de chasseurs de Dragons et ses sentiments font qu'il est pratiquement invincible. Lucy, elle, possède une magie extrêmement rare et elle est la constellationiste la plus forte de Fiore. Et elle a une telle force de caractère ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais…Happy… »Murmura-t-elle en me regardant et…En lâchant ma main.

-« Grey possède la magie de chasseur de démons. Il est aussi puissant que Natsu ! Grey fait beaucoup d'efforts pour maîtriser sa magie même s'il ne le montre pas. Car c'est la magie que lui a transmis son père. Erza…C'est la peine d'en parler ? Tout le monde connait la force d'Erza ! Elle fait partie des cinq mages de rang S de la guilde ! Et elle connu sur le continent entier ! Et Wendy…Elle est très puissante ! Tu as vu sa puissance à son âge ? C'est une vraie petite guerrière ! Quand elle sera plus grande, je n'imagine pas sa puissance ! Ses croyances sont sa force. Ceux en qui elle croit. Elle terrassera peut-être bien Natsu dans quelques années ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais enfin… » Murmura Carla, visiblement désemparée.

-« Et puis…Toi. » Dis-je en rougissant.

-« Moi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle vraiment surprise.

-« Oui, toi, Carla. Tu possèdes une _Lost Magic_ ! Celle de transcender l'espace-temps ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu peux faire ? Tu as fait tant de progrès en si peu de temps...C'est incroyable ! Tu es promise à un bel avenir en temps que mage ! Tu es exceptionnelle, Carla. Tant que par ta force que par ta magie. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je la vis rougir et murmurer :

-« Happy… »

-« Alors que moi dans tout ça, je fais bien pâle figure. Je possède une magie normale et bien peu puissante. Juste une magie normale. Par rapport à vous, je ne suis rien. » Murmurais-je.

-« HAPPY ! » Cria-t-elle soudain.

Je relevai la tête, consterné, quand soudain elle se dirigea vers moi et…Me gifla d'un grand coup.

La claque retentit pendant longtemps et j'eus quand même mal. Elle frappait fort ma Carla !

Je la regardai pendant quelques instants en massant ma joue rougit quand soudain je vis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

M-M-Mais ! Pourquoi Carla pleurait-elle ? Et pourquoi m'avait-elle giflé ?

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça de toi et de ta magie ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« P-Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Car tu es celui qui m'as sauvé, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en relevant ses yeux de miels et en les plongeant dans les miens.

-« Carla… » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Si tu n'étais rien, tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver ! C'est toi qui m'as sauvé et qui as battu cette mage de _Raven Tail_ ! Tu l'as fait sous mes yeux ! Tu es fort, Happy ! Sans toi, je ne serais pas en vie, Happy ! Tu es un mage puissant ! Tu as une maîtrise absolument parfaite de ta magie ! Et en plus, tu la combine avec des techniques de combats évolués ! Tu es…Incroyablement fort, Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

Et c'est alors que, pris d'une bouffée de courage et d'héroïsme, je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler.

Je mis tout mes sentiments dans cette étreinte. Je la serrais dans mes bras et je profitai de toutes les sensations que je ressentais. La chaleur de son corps, son odeur de fleur dont je ne me lasserai jamais et la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine, mes joues rougissantes et mes mains tremblantes.

Pourtant, Carla restait droite comme un piquet et aussi froide que la glace…Oh, Carla…Ce genre de geste était-il prématuré ? Avais-je mis notre relation en l'air par mon empressement ? Ou alors…Ne te sentais-tu simplement pas de la même manière que moi ?

Mais alors que j'allais la lâcher, je sentis deux petits bras me serrer et je vis Carla fermer les yeux en rougissant et enfouir sa tête dans ma poitrine.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je priai pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre. Un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage et je réalisai à peine ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais tellement heureux !

-« Merci, Carla… » Murmurais-je finalement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Ce n'est rien. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais douter de toi ! » Me dit-il.

-« Je le promets. » Murmurais-je.

Puis, après un instant de silence elle releva ses magnifiques yeux d'or remplit de larmes vers moi et tout en rougissant elle me demanda d'une petite voix :

-« Et…Promets-moi de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive. »

-« Je te le promets, Carla. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, je le jure. » Lui répondis-je.

-« M-Merci… » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis, nous restâmes dans les bras de l'autre pendant un certain temps avant qu'elle ne brise notre étreinte pour continuer à avancer. Cependant, je souris en voyant nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre et j'avança doucement, à son rythme.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, fin d'après-midi.**

Happy avait été un excellent professeur tout au long de l'après-midi et il était hors de question que je perde contre lui ! Même si c'était à la course !

-« Prête ? » Me demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

-« Prête. » Murmurais-je en activant ma magie.

-« 3, 2, 1…Partez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il enclencha sa magie et partit à pleine vitesse.

-« Gates _!_ » M'écriais-je en partant à mon tour.

En sautant dans mes différents portails à pleine vitesse, j'avais une chance de la rattraper.

Je sautai dans les airs en jouant avec la gravité et mes portails quand soudain, je vis un éclair bleu traverser la falaise.

Je souris et rapprocha mes portails de lui.

-« Salut, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je en sortant d'un de mes portails et en lui faisant un petit signe.

-« Super, Carla ! Essaye de me rattraper maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il en…Accélérant.

Hum…Il fallait donc que j'accélère mon rythme de création de portails et que j'agrandisse leur portée afin d'avoir une chance de le rattraper…Qu'à cela tienne!

Je forçai sur mes réserves magiques et arriva à sa hauteur bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté.

-« Je suis toujours dans la course ! » M'exclamais-je, en voyant la ligne d'arrivée.

-« Incroyable…Mais c'est la dernière ligne droite et je ne peux pas me permettre de perde ! » S'écria-t-il.

Puis, à mon grand étonnement, il…Accéléra d'un coup et, sous mon regard exorbité, franchit en moins de cinq secondes la ligne d'arriver pourtant à une bonne centaine de mètres, me laissant là, les bras ballant.

-« Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et si ! Je suis un mage de la vitesse ! Mais franchement, Carla, je suis étonné que tu es su me suivre jusqu'à ce rythme là ! Tu es incroyable ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« M-Merci… » Murmurais-je en plongeant dans un portail pour cacher mes joues rougissantes et mon cœur battant.

Puis, Happy m'appris quelques mouvements d'arts martiaux pour me défendre. Je n'étais pas très douée mais il fut patient avec moi et je ressenti un drôle de sentiment envahir mon être tout entier quand il s'approcha de moi, pris mes bras avec ses mains et me guida pour les mouvements à faire.

Une fois apprise quelques prises, Happy me demanda de faire quelque chose avec ma magie du temps. Je pris une pousse au hasard, appliqua mes mains dessus, activa ma magie et…Elle se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir et devint…Un arbre ! Un magnifique chêne !

-« Incroyable, Carla ! » S'exclama Happy.

J'allais lui répondre quand soudain…Mon estomac vient tout gâcher. Il hurla à mort et je me rappelai que je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner et qu'à midi je n'avais mangé en route qu'une barre de céréale.

Happy rigola et me demanda :

-« Tu as faim ? »

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je.

Super…Je me retrouvais très embarrassée et morte de honte devant Happy et à cause de mon estomac nous allions devoir rentrer plus tôt que prévu et cela mettrai fin à cette superbe journée et à mon entraînement seule avec Happy !

-« J'ai ce qu'il faut ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain en sortant son sac-à-dos.

Je le regarda, surprise, sortir de son sac un vrai pique-nique de roi !

-« Wow… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'avais prévu un pique-nique pour toi, Lucy et…Natsu et moi alors c'est normal qu'il y ai autant de nourriture ! Vas-y, je t'en prie, sers-toi. Mange ce que tu veux. » Me dit-il.

Nous nous assayâmes et nous pique-niquâmes ensemble, au bord d'une falaise. Cependant, l'air se radoucit soudainement et la température chuta d'un seul coup. Je grelottai de froid, n'ayant pas apporté de gilet...Entre ça et les chaussures, je cumulais les gaffes.

Mais c'est alors que soudain, je sentis un bras chaud sur mes épaules qui me serra et je rencontrai un torse chaud.

Je levai les yeux et m'aperçu…Qu'Happy avait mis un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

-« Comme ça tu n'auras plus froid. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« M-Merci… » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

Puis avec un petit sourire, je me blottis contre lui et ferma les yeux. Cependant, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice de sentiments en moi.

Pourquoi me sentais-je tellement bien dans ses bras ? Pourquoi acceptais-je même d'être dans ses bras ? J'étais une princesse ! Un homme n'était pas censé me toucher de près ou de loin ! Et en aucun cas, un homme d'un rang inférieur à moi ! Et pourtant…Je…J'aimais être dans ses bras. Je me sentais…Comme un ballon gonflée à l'hélium ! Je me sentais heureuse et sûre de moi ! Il me redonnait courage et me tenait chaud. Il avait promis de me protéger et m'avais sauvé la vie. Il avait fait attention à moi et se souciait profondément de ma personne. Il souriait avec tant de joie…Il rayonnait. Happy…Finalement, son nom lui allait comme un gant !

Blottit dans son étreinte protectrice, j'admirai le coucher de soleil en sa compagnie.

Oh, Lady Ultear aurait assurément fait une crise cardiaque en me voyant ainsi, entrain d'admirer le coucher de soleil dans les bras d'un homme.

Cependant, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse de l'avoir rencontré car, quoi que j'en dise, il avait profondément changé ma vie. Je n'étais plus la même depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Puis, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et sombra dans le plus réconfortant des sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous n'étes pas trop déçu qu'il n'y est rien eu de concret entre nos deux protagonistes ? Ne vous inquiètez pas ça va arrivé bientôt ! ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'étreinte d'Happy et Carla ?**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 13: "La véritée dévoilée" ! ;)**

 **P.S: Par contre ne vous inquiètez pas si ce chapitre n'est pas posté en temps et en heure car je passe mon BAC français vendredi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors aujourd'hui me voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 13 ! Un chapitre très important que vous attendez pour la plus part d'entre vous depuis longtemps ! Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Allez, avant de répondre à cette question, voici les reponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, Vilandel ! Wie geht's ? Oh ! En Irlande ! Ah, je comprends mieux ! Excuse-moi j'ai mal lu ! ^^' Vu ce que tu me racontes, j'ai VRAIMENT envie d'y aller un jour ! :) Toi aussi tu es dans une période dure ? Je te comprends, pour moi c'est la même chose entre le BAC et mes problèmes personnels je ne sais plus où donné de la tête ni quoi penser...Alors je suis heureuse que mon chapitre ai pu t'apporter un peu de réconfort ! :) Merciiii ! :3 Et oui ils se rapprochent petit à petit ! ;) Tu as tout à fait raison, ce chapitre était le calme avant la tempête ! :) Ah ! Non Lyon est venu de Lamia Scale pour faire une mission avec Grey et Juvia ! ;) Allez sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Krokmou83 : Coucou Krokie ! Oh, ne n'inquiète pas ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Tant que tu aimes mon histoire moi ça me suffit amplement ! :) Je suis ehuresue que tu penses ça ! C'est vrai que la relation Carla/Happy avance doucemment mais ils avancent à leur rythme et puis tu vas voir qu'ils vont encore plus se rapprocher dans les prochains chapitres ! Ah...Pour le MP, je suis sincèrement désolée mais pour l'instant je ne pourrais y répondre entre le BAC et mes problèmes perso, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Et dire que j'en 11 des MP en attente...Mais j'essayerais d'y répondre dans la semaine ! :) Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Eaonya: Coucou ma belle ! :) Wow...Merci pour tout ces surperbes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :) Et ton analyse avec Ultia...Wow ! Je suis impressionnée, c'est EXCATEMENT ça ! Ca prouve que tu as tout compris ! ;) Oh, pour Grey et Juvia ? Dans mes lecteurs j'ai des fans du GruVia et toi, fan du GreyZa, donc comme j'ai pffert une danse à Grey avec Erza dans le chapitre 9, cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Juvia de s'accaparer Grey, même s'il y a Lyon avec eux. Ahahaha ! xD Oui Laxus à Pegasus c'est MDR ! xD Oh, tu as des noms à me proposer pour les enfants de Carla et Happy ? J'en ai déjà trouver un mais vas-y je suis toute ouï ! :) Oui je sais et je suis désoéle mais en ce moment avec le BAC et mes problèmes perso je n'ai plus du tout le temps de répondre aux MP...Je suis désolée, Eaonya-chan ! :( Ahahahaha ! xD Pour Karl d'Ars c'est EXCATEMENT ça l'image que je me fais de lui ! :) Ahahaha ! ^^' J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre ! Sur ce, je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Wolfblut : Wolfy ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plu ! :) Et oui, merci à Carla de remettre Happy sur le bon chemain ! Vraiment ? Ca te rappelle une scène de Fairy Tail ? Laquelle ? Wow, me serais-je inspirée d'une scène de Fairy Tail sans même en être consciente pour écrire ce chapitre ? Oh, vraiment tu as rigolé ? Alors j'en suis heureuse ! ^^ Oui, Carla est vraiment devenue puissante ! C'est car elle est complète, elle possède enfin TOUTE sa magie ! Elle n'est plus limitée, elle a accès à tout son potentiel ! :) Et oui tu as raison ! ;) Merci de tes encouragements ! Sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Fairy Tail Fan : Coucou, ça fait longtemps ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Il y aura une petite surprise ELf/Ever pour toi dans ce chapitre ! ;) Ahahahaha ! xD C'est excatement ça une double dose de choupitude ! C'est vrai Erza commence à déteindre sur Carla, tu as raison...** **Oui, Carla est vraiment devenue puissante ! C'est car elle est complète, elle possède enfin TOUTE sa magie ! Elle n'est plus limitée, elle a accès à tout son potentiel ! :) Merci our ton compliment sur le dernier calin ! :) Toi aussi vendredi ? Tu es en quel fillière ? Tu as eu le droit à quoi ? Perso moi c'était Anatole France ! xD Je passe le 28 à 10h30 et toi ? :) Allez sur ce je te lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi ce n'est pas la grande forme mais je m'accroche. Je suis contente que les festivals suisses ( t'as vu cette fois je ne me suis pas trompé ^^) de Metal te plaise ! C'est définitivement ton genre ! :) Quand à ton hypothèse...Je ne peux y répondre pour le moment ! Mais j'ai bien rigoler quand je l'ai lu. Cependant, c'est loin d'être une hypothèse ridicule... ;) Sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Allez sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 13 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: La vérité Dévoilée.**

 **PDV Carla, salle de la guilde, fin juillet.**

Ce matin là, Wendy et moi entrâmes dans la guilde et nous fûmes témoins d'un courant spectacle :

-« Viens ici que je te butte, le glaçon ! » S'écria Natsu, entouré de feu.

-« Pff…Viens si tu l'oses, flammèche ! » S'exclama Grey entouré de glace.

-« Faiblarde de princesse des glaces ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Singe de feu ! » Renchérit Grey.

-« Pingouin glacé ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Espèce d'enfoiré tout feu tout flamme ! » S'écria Grey.

-« Retire ce que tu as dit, le glaçon ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Puis, ils commencèrent à se frapper sans aucune pitié. L'air dans la guilde devenait soudainement chaud puis descendait de façon drastique. Ils saccageaient tout sur leur passage. Les tables, les verres, les assiettes et les couverts…Tout était devenu pour eux des munitions !

Je soupirai mais j'eus quand même un petit sourire en m'asseyant au bar, seul endroit épargné par les deux combattants (Mirajaine y était surement pour quelque chose).

-« Un thé Darjeeling, s'il-te-plait, Mirajaine. » Lui demandais-je.

-«Tout de suite, Carla. » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, je pris une tasse fumante entre mes mains et bu délicatement une gorgée de ce savoureux liquide. Ah, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le thé Darjeeling !

-« Salut, Carla ! » S'écria soudainement une voix.

Je me retournai et vis Happy, assis à côté de moi, me souriant.

Je souris à mon tour en rougissant un peu et murmura :

-« Bonjour, Happy. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« J'ai un mal de tête horrible à cause de ses deux là. » Me dit-il en montrant du Natsu et Grey.

-« Oh, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« En rentrant de mission hier soir, Natsu et moi avons croisé Grey et ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer toute la nuit. » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont passé une nuit blanche ? » Demandais-je, mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

-« Malheureusement et moi avec. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Oh ! Mon pauvre ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je suis crevé. » Conclut-il.

-« Je comprends. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ce ne sont que deux idiots. Mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de se battre comme ça ? Même la nuit ! Là ça devint une obsession ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Hum...Peut-être car leurs éléments sont opposés et qu'en plus ils possèdent tout deux une _Lost Magic_. Je pense que leurs instincts les poussent à se battre pour savoir qui est le plus fort d'eux deux. » Murmurais-je.

Happy me regarda fixement pendant une dizaine de seconde puis s'écria :

-« Tu es super intelligente Carla ! Moi je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ses deux là ! »

Je rougis quand au commentaire d'Happy. Il me trouvait intelligente !

Oh, Happy. Quand j'étais à ses côtés, mon cœur s'emballait, je perdais peu à peu mes moyens, je rougissais à la moindre petite chose, j'étais à la fois très excitée et inquiète et j'avais l'impression d'un sentiment d'adrénaline. En arrivant à la guilde je me disais : « Chouette, je vais voir Happy. » ! Il occupait toutes mes pensées…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

-« M-Merci. Mais en même temps ce rapport de forces est bénéfique pour les deux car ils repoussent leurs limites. Ils deviennent de plus en plus forts à cause de leur désir de battre l'autre. Ils n'ont qu'une seule chose en tête devenir plus fort. Et ça marche ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Wow…Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon là ! » Me dit Happy.

-« Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« Tu les comprends peut-être car tu possèdes une _Lost Magic_. Moi avec ma magie…» Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy, tu m'avais promis. » Lui dis-je sévèrement.

-« Ahaha…Eh bien…Si tu m'attrapes, j'aurais le droit à une punition ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je assez fortement en me levant aussi.

Mais c'est alors qu'il commença à courir dans la guilde.

-« Attrape-moi ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« HAPPY ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » M'écriais-je en me mettant à courir à mon tour.

Il bousculait tout le monde en courant mais cependant, il…Rayonnait. Il riait aux éclats à chaque fois que je réussissais à arriver à sa hauteur. Et quand je tendais la main pour l'attraper, il m'échappait en quelques secondes.

-« Encore raté, Carla ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Reviens ici ! Oh, toi alors ! Si je t'attrape je te jure que… » Grognais-je.

-« Que ? » Interrogea-t-il en riant.

-« Que t'auras la punition de ta vie ! » M'écriais-je en fonçant sur lui.

Mais je ne réussis toujours pas à l'attraper. Soudain, il passa juste à côté de moi pour me narguer et me souffla à l'oreille :

-« Si être puni signifie pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, alors ça me va. »

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en rougissant, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Il voulait passer du temps avec moi !

-« Alors, tu m'attrapes ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris et mes yeux brillèrent d'un éclat que je n'avais que lorsque j'étais avec lui.

-« Evidemment que je vais t'attraper ! » M'écriais-je, avec encore plus de motivation que tout à l'heure.

Nous continuâmes à courir comme ça dans toute la guilde sous le regard souriant des autres (surtout de Cana qui marmonnait entre deux verres de saké : « Ah, la jeunesse… » ). Enfin, nous ne les dérangions pas plus que Natsu et Grey.

Quand soudain, j'eus une idée pour l'attraper.

Il courrait devant moi en riant de joie quand soudain je murmurai avec un sourire :

-« _Change the properties of the ground._ »

Et c'est alors que le sol sous lui se transforma en sable mouvant.

Il hurla de peur et fis mine faire la tête en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête quand j'arrivai devant lui, souriante comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et murmura :

-« Je t'ai attrapé ! »

-« Pff…T'es une mauvaise joueuse, Carla ! Tu as TRICHE ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je ne me souviens pas que tu es dit que la magie était interdite. » Murmurais-je, amusée de le voir comme ça.

-« C'était évident ! Si j'avais utilisé ma magie, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais c'est alors que je murmurai tout bas de façon qu'à ce que seul lui l'entende :

-« Oh, mais ne voulais-tu pas être puni ? »

Il rougit et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça !

Je me mis rire et le libéra et je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre quand soudain…Une explosion eut lieu !

Je fermai les yeux et toussa quand je sentis quelqu'un devant moi. J'ouvris yeux et m'aperçus avec joie, plaisir et horreur qu'Happy m'avait protégé des débris de l'explosion.

-« Happy, ça va ? » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'il mit son doigt…Sur mes lèvres ! Je m'empourprai violemment tandis que mon coeur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tant nous étions proches.

Soudain, il me pris par le poignet et se dirigea vers une table brisée. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et me tient la main fermement.

-« Tout va bien, je suis là, je te protégerais. » Murmura-t-il.

J'hocha la tête en rougissant quand soudain j'entendis :

-« Bonjour bonjour, mes petites fées ! »

Je relevai légèrement la tête et vis un homme portant un long manteau rouge, un chapeau à plumes roses, une chemise blanche, un masque et ayant de longs cheveux blonds. Il avait un certaine élégance ! Telle que celle que l'on voyait dans mon palais…

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grogna soudainement Evergreen en s'approchant de l'homme.

-« Oh, quelle inconvenance de ma part ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Enchantée, belle fée, je suis ménestrel de la lune rouge, Rufus Roy. » Lui dit-il tout en prenant sa main et en…La baisant !

Evergreen fut très surprise de son geste et devint aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza tandis je vis du coin de l'œil, Elfman serrer son poing, vert de rage.

-« Rufus…» Soupira un homme imposant aux longs verts en arrivant à côté de lui.

-« Qu'y a-t-il, Orga ? » Demanda ce dernier.

-« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher … » Constata le dénommé Orga.

-« Calmez-vous ! » S'écria alors une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blancs portant un long manteau fourrure.

-« Mon cher Orga, voyons, cessons de nous quereller, nous affolons notre chère amie Yukino. » Lui dit le ménestrel de la lune rouge.

-« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » Grogna l'autre.

Soudain, un homme vêtu de noir apparu et dit d'une voix calme :

-« Je pense que Yukino a raison. Cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants. »

-« Rogue…Toujours aussi optimiste… » Souffla Rufus.

-« Bon arrêtez ! C'est votre chef qui vous l'ordonne ! » S'exclama soudain un jeune homme tape à l'œil blond vêtu très bizarrement.

-« Oui, oui, Sting. » Soufflèrent les deux en même temps.

Bien, c'était officiel ces personnes avaient un grain. Mais qui étaient ses gens bizarres ? Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Et pourquoi avoir fait exploser un mur de notre guilde ?

-« Bon, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de se concentrez sur la mission ? » S'exclama soudain une voix de femme haute perché regardant le blond avec un œillade meurtrière.

Le jeune blond s'avança alors vers nous et déclara :

-« Je suis Sting Eucliff, chef de l'ordre des loups blancs ! Nous sommes des mercenaires aux services des plus offrants et nous venons chercher quelque chose qui appartient à notre commanditaire ! »

-« Quelque chose ? Et quoi donc ? Tout ce qui est ici nous appartient ! » S'exclama le maître, visiblement vexé.

-« Makarof Drear, je suppose. Non, nous cherchons quelqu'un. Un de vos membres. » Dit-il.

-« Et que voulez-vous à ce membre ? » Demanda le maître.

-« Ramener à notre commanditaire ce qui lui appartient. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

-« Jamais nous ne laisserons un de nos membres partir ! Nous sommes une famille ! » S'exclama le maître.

-« Une famille ? Quelle est cette blague ? » Demanda-t-il…En pouffant de rire.

-« Les enfants ! Buttez-les tous ! » S'exclama le maître.

-« AYE SIR ! » S'exclamèrent-ils.

Et c'est alors que nous sortîmes tous de notre cachette et nous dressâmes devant les intrus.

-« C'est regrettable… Je me nomme Yukino Aguria et je suis une constellationniste. » Murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

-« Une constellationniste ? Comme Lucy ? » Interrogea Natsu.

-« Je me nomme Rufus Roy et je possède une Lost Magic nommée Memory Make ! Venez-vous battre et montrez-moi vos plus beaux souvenirs ! » S'écria le ménestrel de la lune rouge.

-« Mon nom est Orga Nanagia et je suis le God Slayer de la foudre. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-« Je m'appelle Minerva Orlando et ma magie est celle des 18 Dieux de la guerre de Yakuma, Territoire ! » S'écria la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un rictus démoniaque.

-« Je me nomme Rog Chenney et je suis l'un des Dragon jumeaux, le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre. » Dit calmement l'homme vêtu de noir.

-« Je me nomme Frosch et ma magie est celle de l'eau ! Vive les grenouilles ! » S'écria un…Enfant aux cheveux verts.

-« Mon nom est Lector et ma magie est celle du feu. Souffrez du courroux des mercenaires du loup blanc ! » S'exclama un jeune homme de mon âge aux cheveux rouges.

-« Et je suis Sting Youcliff, le second des Dragons jumeaux, le Dragon Slayers de la lumière et le chef des mercenaires de l'ordre du loup blanc ! » S'exclama le jeune homme blond tape à l'œil.

Leurs magies…Elles étaient terrifiantes. Tellement puissantes. Des _Lost Magic_ , des magies rares et des magies élémentaires…Incroyable ! Pouvions-nous vraiment leur tenir tête ?

-« Qu'importe qui vous soyez Fairy Tail vous écrasera ! Jamais nous ne vous donnerons un camarade ! » S'écria soudain Natsu nous redonnant tous de l'espoir.

Et c'est alors qu'une incroyable bataille s'engagea. Les attaques magiques pleuvaient. Les mages de l'ordre du loup blanc étaient des mages d'élites. Des mages capables de rivaliser avec nous. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas les laisser prendre un camarde ! Nous allions nous battre !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis un courant d'air ! Je me retournai et vis Wendy qui était entrain d'attaquer Minerva, la femme terrifiante.

-« Wendy ! Attention ! » M'écriais-je.

Heureusement, Wendy esquiva ses coups.

-« Va l'aidez, Carla ! Je couvre tes arrières ! Fais attention à toi ! » S'exclama soudainement Happy.

-« Merci Happy, je compte sur toi ! » M'écriais-je avec un sourire.

Et c'est alors que je me mis à courir vers Wendy tout en m'exclamant :

-« _Lost Magic : Transcending space and time !_ »

Et c'est alors que j'interposai entre la femme et Wendy, bloquant l'attaque de cette dernière.

-« Carla ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Une Lost Magic ? » Interrogea la femme, surprise.

-« Wendy ! » M'écriais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Mais c'est alors que la mage s'exclama :

-« _Territory !_ »

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle rassembla toute sa magie et qu'elle la lança vers nous détruisant tout sur son passage.

-« _Sky Dragon's Roar_ ! » S'exclama Wendy en lançant son fameux hurlement grâce auquel elle nous protégea toutes les deux.

-« _Gates_ ! » M'écriais-je en disparaissant et en réapparaissant derrière la mage.

Mais alors que j'allais la frapper elle se retourna et murmura :

-« _Ih Ralgas_. »

Et c'est alors qu'une sphère d'une vague matière me toucha et me propulsa à quelques mètres de là.

-« _Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang_ ! » S'exclama Wendy en voulant la toucher.

Mais avant que l'attaque de Wendy pu l'atteindre, la femme lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen, la propulsant à quelques mètres elle aussi.

-« Vous êtes plutôt faibles, gamines. » Conclut-elle.

Je voulus me relever la réattaquer mais c'est alors qu'Erza fonça sur elle et qu'elles engagèrent un combat.

Je regardai autour de moi. Natsu et Gajeel combattaient ardemment contre les dragons jumeaux mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture, Elfman se tordaient de douleur devant le ménestrel de la lune rouge qui attaquait Grey, le chasseur de Dieu de la foudre faisait face à Luxus et ils semblaient à égalité, la constellationniste se battant contre Lucy, l'élémentaliste de l'eau faisant face à Juvia et elle semblait bien à être la seule à avoir l'avantage. Mais c'est alors que je remarqua du coin de l'œil Happy qui se battait contre le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas blesser.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un cri rauque. Je me retournai et vis que le Dragon blanc préparait une attaque qui allait toucher de plein fouet Natsu qui était bloqué par les poutres des tables de la guilde ! Oh non !

-« _White Dragon's Roar_! » S'exclama-t-il tout en lançant de sa bouche un rayon lumineux.

Mais c'est alors que je vis un éclair bleu se précipiter entre les deux et que j'hurla de terreur. Puis, tout explosa.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris…Natsu et Happy à terre, blessés et ne pouvant plus bouger.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors que j'aperçus soudainement Minerva, la femme qui nous combattait précédemment. Elle regarda Happy par terre et murmura :

-« _I Raagd_. »

Et c'est alors qu'une bulle de magie l'entoura à ma plus grande horreur ! Oh non…Pas lui…Pas Happy !

-« STOP ! SINON JE LE TUE ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et tous s'arrêtèrent en la regardant.

-« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors voilà. » Dit-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et c'est alors qu'Happy poussa un hurlement de douleur qui m'arracha le cœur.

-« Arrêtez… » Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

Et c'est alors que me répondit un second hurlement.

-« Bien. Maintenant remettez-nous la cible et nous vous laisserons tranquille. » Dit-elle.

-« Sinon ? » Interrogea Erza.

-« Sinon je le tue. » Dit-elle.

-« Non… » Murmurais-je, en tombant à terre.

-« Qui est votre cible ? » Demanda le maître.

Minerva eut un rictus et déclara :

-« Une jeune demoiselle. »

Non…Cela ne pouvait pas être…Impossible…La cible n'était quand même pas…Moi ?!

-« QUI est votre cible ? » S'écria le maître.

-« Une jeune demoiselle très bien née. » Répondit Minerva savourant la colère du maître.

Je tremblais de peur sur le sol à l'idée que la cible puisse être moi. Moi…

-« QUI EST VOTRE CIBLE ? » Rugit le maître.

-« Une jeune demoiselle très bien née aux cheveux blancs. » Répondit Minerva avec un sourire.

Aux cheveux blancs ? Alors ce…C'était moi ? Leur cible c'était moi ? Mais…Pourquoi ? Oh non…Serais-ce…Lui ?

-« Je vais posez ma question autrement. Qui est votre commanditaire ? » Demanda le maître.

-« Le général Reblood veut récupérer celle qui lui appartient. » Répondit le dragon blanc.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol. Oh non…Pas lui…Mon cauchemar devenait réalité ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir traqué pendant plus de sept mois ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir retrouvée ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu cet acharnement juste pour me tuer ! N'en avait-il pas eu assez ? Il était le maître d'Extalia ! Alors pourquoi cet acharnement sur moi ? Sa cruauté n'avait-elle aucune limite ?

J'étais le dernier espoir d'Extalia. J'étais la dernière descendante de la famille royale. La dernière à être capable de m'opposer à lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il me voulait.

-« Le général Redblood ? » Interrogea Erza, surprise.

-« Je pense que la jeune demoiselle s'est reconnue. » Murmura le ménestrel de a lune rouge.

Mais c'est à ce moment que Minerva s'avança et déclara :

-« Alors, jeune demoiselle, que choisissiez-vous ? Allez-vous vous enfuir encore une fois ou alors allez vous laissez mourir votre cher camarade ? »

J'étais pétrifiée sur place. Que choisir ? Que faire ? Que devais-je faire ?

Je pouvais m'enfuir à l'aide de mes portails. Mais alors Happy serait tuer et ils me pourchasseraient.

Je pouvais me rendre et sauver Happy.

Je pouvais rester là regarder Happy se faire tuer.

Que devais-je faire ? Qui devais-je sauver ? Moi ou lui ?

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis le hurlement de douleur d'Happy qui me déchira le cœur.

-« Alors, jeune demoiselle, le temps vous est compté ! Je vais le tuer ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

Je me levai, essuya mes larmes et m'écria :

-« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Je m'avançai majestueusement devant tous mes camarades médusés. Je devais les protéger. Quoi qu'il se passe. Je devais les protéger. Ils m'avaient accueillis. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir par ma faute.

-« Je me rends. » Déclarais-je devant Minerva.

-« Vous avez bien fait, _princesse_. » Me dit-elle tout en relâchant Happy de son emprise.

Un silence prit place dans la guilde et tous me dévisageaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Puis, Wendy se précipita aux cotés d' Happy qui me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-« Carla ? Qui…Qui es-tu ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et empêcha les larmes de couler. Je m'avançai majestueusement vers mes camarades et déclara :

-« Je suis : _Son Altesse royale la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia._ »

Je le vis me regarder avec stupeur ainsi que tous les autres.

Je devais le faire. Pour les sauver.

-« Je ne m'appelle pas Carla. Je vous ai menti. Je vous ai manipulé afin que vous m'hébergiez. Vous m'avez bien servi, grâce à vous je suis devenu une mage. Vous ne vous êtes jamais doutés de riens, idiots. Vous n'avez jamais réalisé que vous hébergiez une criminelle. » Leur dis-je.

Je devais le faire. Pour ne pas que ses mages s'en prennent à eux. Je devais les sauver.

-« M-Mais, Carla… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Je ne suis pas une membre de Fairy Tail et je ne l'ai jamais été. » Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« C-Carla... » Murmura Lucy.

-« N'avez-vous donc toujours pas toujours compris que tout cela n'était que de la comédie, pauvres idiots ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla … » Murmura Happy d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais point et qui fit battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure.

-« Je vous hais, méprisants roturiers et mages de Fairy Tail.» M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces.

Pitié, laissez-moi vous sauver…Tout ceci est de ma faute. Je vous ai mis en danger. Depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontrés. Je vous aime, c'est pour ça que je veux vous sauver.

-« Bien, bien, princesse. Redblood ne s'était pas trompé à votre sujet. Vous êtes une méprisante créature sortie des enfers. » Constata Orga.

-« Je vous remercie du compliment, roturier. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

-« Ouvrez un portail jusqu'à Extalia. Rentrons, princesse. Redblood vous attends. » Me dit soudainement Sting.

-« Je vois. _Gates_. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que devant moi apparu un gigantesque portail.

-« Que fais-tu, Carla ? » S'écria soudainement Natsu.

-« Je rentre à Extalia pour mourir là d'où je viens. » Répondis-je sans aucune émotion dans ma voix.

-« CARLA ! » S'écria Erza en me menaçant du regard.

-« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, roturiers. » Murmurais-je, hautainement.

-« Mais enfin, tu es une des nôtres ! » S'exclama Grey.

-« Non, et je ne l'ai jamais été. » Dis-je nettement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Je devais les sauver.

Je m'avançai vers le portail décidée et alors que j'allais sauter, j'entendis un bruit et m'arreta.

-« Non…Carla… » Murmura soudainement Happy en tendant sa main vers moi.

Je me retournai soudainement vers les yeux larmoyants.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-« Ne pars pas, Carla… » Me supplia-t-il.

Je laissai couler une larme sur ma joue. Une seule et unique larme.

Puis, je me retournai et sauta dans le portail suivi des mercenaires du loup blanc.

Au moins aurais-je sauvé la vie de ma chère Wendy et de mes camarades. Mère…Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas pu tenir ma promesse en fin de compte. Mais je ne serais pas morte pour rien. Happy…Je l'aimais au point de sacrifier ma propre vie contre la sienne.

Et c'est alors que je vis que devant moi se dressait l'imposant palais d'Extalia.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout de cette révélation ? Etes-vous heureux que le secret de Carla soit enfin révélé ? Mais que va-t-il se passer pour elle à Extalia ? Ses amis arriveront-ils à la sauver à temps de Redblood ? Ou même...Viendront-ils la sauver avec cette trahison ? Et Happy...Aimera-t-il toujours Carla comme avant ?**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 14: "Deux coeurs déchirés"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Et oui, je suis "revenue" d'entre les morts ! Pensiez-vous que j'allais arreter cette histoire ? Encore pire même...D'arreter d'écrire ? Oo Je vous rassure, écrire pour moi est bien trop important, vous êtes bien trop important pour moi, pour que j'abandonne mes histoires ! CaPpy un jour...CaPpy pour toujours ! xD**

 **Reprenons notre sérieux, si je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 14 la semaine dernière c'est que...Je me suis faite larguée par mon petit-copain samedi dernier à 2 heures du matin ( enfin techniquement c'était dimanche dernier à 2 heures du matin. Bref la nuit entre samedi et dimanche à 2 heures du matin !). Voilà, je n'ai pas arrêter de pleurer tout dimanche(et toute la semaine) et je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse sincèrement, normalement ma vie privée ne devrait avoir aucune influence sur ma vie d'auteur et j'espère que cela n'aura aucune influence sur mes prochains textes. Ah, l'amour c'est vraiment trop compliqué...Y'a vraiment que Carla et Happy qui peuvent s'aimer sincèrement. Quoique...C'est fou comme quoi le titre de ce chapitre "Cœurs brisés" reflète exactement ma situation...Drôle de hasard ! Si j'avais su que moi aussi j'aurais le cœur brisé quand j'ai écris ce chapitre l'année dernière...Bon allez, j'arrête d'être négative ! Je vais essayer de me remettre de cette rupture ! Après tout, Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais, non ? ;)**

 **Allez, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, hallo ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi, comme tu as pu le lire juste au-dessus, c'est pas vraiment la forme ! J'espère que pour toi ça va mieux ! ^^ Ah, tu t'en doutais ! Mais j'ai quand-même su te surprendre ! Sur ce coup là, je suis fière de moi ! ;) Eh oui, tu as été étonnée car tu as pris l'habitude de la "Carla de Fairy Tail" mais là tu as devant toi Charles D'Extalia alias "Carla la princesse" et toute son impérialisme est resorti dans cet situation fatidique et elle n'a pas hésitée un seul instant à jouer les méchantes princesses pour sauver ses amis ! 'en fait quand je relis cette phrase je suis morte de rire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait trop nunuche, c'est ridicule ! xD) Olala, je ne suis pas sûre que tu les connaissent assez alors...Je te conseille de te revoir les 200 et quelques épisodes de l'anime ! ;) Merciii ! :3 J'y ai tout de suite pensé ! "Saberthooth la guilde de mercenaire" ça le fait trop ! ;) Oui au moins il font leur boulot eux ! ( référence ici à moi-même qui n'a pas fait mon boulot la semaine dernière: je n'ai pas posté mon chapitre) Et oui Redblood est une vraie...Enflure ! On va rester poli ! ;) Allez sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Salut, Eaonya-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Olala, un tel cri ! Attention à ne pas te casser la voix ! ( Et je sais de quoi je parle je suis une soprano légère ! ;) ) Ahahahah ! xD Je suis morte de rire ! Vraiment est-ce que tu crois que Redblood, en voyant le moment romantique entre nos deux chatons, va s'écrier: " Nooon ! Mercenaire, arretez l'attaque ! Et regardez ce moment super cuuuuuuuuuute ! :3 " avec des petits yeux en forme de coeur ? Ahahaha ! xD Je crois que je suis suis aussi folle quetoi par moment ! ( Prends ça comme un compliment de ma part ! ;) ) Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Happy n'est pas comme les autres garçons, lui sera capable de lui rendre son amour contrairement à d'autres garçons...La douleur, hein ? Tu verras qu'elle n'ait rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle va vivre durant ce chapitre ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les MP je te réponds cette semaine promis ! :) Allez sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Krokmou83 : Hello, hello Krokie ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Merciiiii pour le compliment ! Franchement merci, c'est ce genre de commentaire qui me permette de continuer à écrire surtout dans des périodes difficiles que celle que j'affronte maintenant (voir ce que j'ai écris avant les réponses au reviews) alors merci du fond du coeur, Krokie ! :) Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, tu as du attendre pour avoir la réponse à ta question ! :( Voici enfin la réaction de Fairy Tail quand à la révélation de Carla ! ;) Lily ? Euh...Je crois savoir qu'il est mort lors de l'attaque d'Extalia enfin personne n'en sait rien ( mis à part moi) car Carla s'est enfuie avec sa magie avant la fin du combat. Donc pour l'instant il est présumé mort ! Sinon, elle est très intéressante ta théorie ! ;) Oh ! Et bien voyons voir si tu as raison ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Merci encore ! Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **WolfBlut : Coucou Wolfy ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Heiiiiin ? Carla a réagi comme qui ? Quel manga ? Oh, je suis sûre que je dois connaitre et que je me suis inspiré de ce manga sans même en être conscience ! Wooow, merci du compliment ! :) Tu vois c'est ce genre de compliment qui me permette de continuer surtout dans des périodes aussi difficile que celle que je vis en ce moment ! Merci du fond du coeur Wolfie, merci ! :) Et oui, la fameuse réaction: c'est dans ce chapitre ! :) J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue de leur réaction... :'( Oh ! Je suis sincèrement confuse de la semaine de retard qu'à eu ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu as quand même lâcher ton ordi ! xD Merci, merci, merci pour tes encouragements ! Merci du fond du coeur ! Je continue d'écrire grâce à des gens comme toi, pour des gens comment toi ! :) Allez sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Salut, Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Oh ! Pur toi aussi ce n'est pas la forme...Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Sache juste que je suis et serais toujours là pour toi alors tu peux m'en parler par Mp ! :) Vu ce que tu as fait pour moi lors de ces denrières semaines, ce n'est rien du tout ! Merci du fond du coeur, infiniment merci Rick, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ! C'est grâce à toi que je continu à écrire, tu as été mon premier fan et tu es toujours le plus grand, et tu es en même temps pour poi une sorte de manager, toujours à m'aider quand il le faut avec mes histoires ainsi que mon confident, celui qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments les plus durs alors...Merci pour tout, Rick ! Merci ! :') Allez, oui, comme tu le dis ici on parle de mon histoire: Ah, j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec mon retournement de situation ! :) Tout commence à partir "gentillement" en vrille ? Gentillement ? Oo Oh, le dénouement final ? Hum...Effectivement oui, il y a vingt chapitres dans cette histoire ! :) Et bien sur ce, je te laisse enfin découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Alors avant de laisser place à ce chapitre, je tenais à vous avertir: certaines scènes de ce chapitre pourraient choquer les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles d'entre vous, chers lecteurs. Je parle ici de scènes de fortes violences et non pas de lemon, ce qui justifie le rating T de cet histoire. Alors si vous voulez passer les scènes de violences celles-ci ont lieu dans les PDV Carla.**

 **Voici donc ce fameux chapitre ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Deux cœurs déchirés.**

 **PDV Charles, palais d'Extalia.**

Le noir. Je ne voyais que ça. Mon monde était exclusivement composé de noir.

J'étais enfermée dans une pièce sombre, sans aucune fenêtre. De grand murs de pierre. Aucune lumière. De la paille sur l'un des côtés c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. J'étais dans les cachots. Personne ne savait que j'étais là.

Mais depuis combien de temps étais-je là au juste ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Moi, une mage du temps, ce que c'est ironique !

Seule, ici, dans le noir. J'allais mourir. Je ne pouvais utiliser ma magie à cause de menottes spéciales et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. J'étais condamné.

Mère...Désolée de n'avoir pas su tenir ma promesse. Alors que je vous avais jurer de vivre. Alors que moi, Charles D'Extalia, avait fait une promesse aujourd'hui je ne pouvais la tenir. Je m'en excuse profondément, mère. Alors que vous avez donné votre vie pour la mienne et pour notre peuple...Alors que vous êtes morte pour nous, en digne reine de ce pays. Ah, si seulement tout cela ne s'était pas produit. Si seulement j'avais pu accéder au trône sans aucun soucis! Je serais devenue reine d'Extalia à votre mort. Tout simplement. Et j'aurais appris ce métier à vos côtés, une fois officiellement votre héritière. Cependant, rien ne s'est passé comme cela.

J'avais vu ma mère se faire tuer. J'avais été déchu de mon titre. J'avais été traquée. J'avais été réduit à l'état de criminelle. J'avais trahi mes amis. Je leur avais dit des choses horribles. J'avais renié être membre de Fairy Tail. J'avais fait des choses horribles.

Mais je les avais sauvés. Ils étaient sains et saufs. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Mes amis étaient en sécurité. Si je les avais vraiment jamais aimés, je me serais enfuie pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le faire. J'avais été égoïste. J'avais pensé à mon propre bonheur plutôt qu'à eux. En étant avec eux, je les avais mis en danger. Et ce pendant sept mois. C'est énorme. Et par ma faute, ils avaient failli mourir. MOURIR.

Si je m'étais enfuis, ils seraient morts. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille ceux qui s'approche trop de moi meurent. Ma mère, mes généraux, mes amis du palais, mon peuple…Ils étaient morts. Tous. J'étais la seule survivante du carnage de Redblood. La dernière palissade à franchir c'était moi. Il fallait qu'il me tue pour pouvoir accéder au pouvoir absolu.

Cependant je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi diable Redblood n'est pas venu immédiatement me tuer lorsque j'étais arrivée ici ? Pourquoi me faisait-il attendre ? Son seul but n'était-il pas de me tuer ? Mais…A quoi pouvais-je bien lui servir alors ? En tant que trophée ? Non, quand même pas...

Je rapprochai mes genoux de moi et m'entoura de mes bras. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Dans les heures suivantes, j'allais mourir. Moi, qui aurait du mourir ce jour de janvier…Je mourrais ici et maintenant. A quoi tout cela aura-t-il servi au final ? J'avais eu un sursis de sept mois.

Sept mois…Passés en compagnie de Fairy Tail. Mes camarades, mes amis, ma famille, je vous aime. Ces sept mois auront été les plus beaux de ma vie. J'avais été libre. J'avais pu faire ce que je voulais. J'avais été heureuse. J'avais vraiment été très heureuse en votre compagnie. Jamais je n'avais été si joyeuse auparavant. Libre, heureuse et…Mage. J'avais appris la magie. Ce don tellement…Extraordinaire. Cet art à possibilités infinies ! Ce don, cet art…Ce avec quoi je pouvais protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers. Ce qui m'avait rendu plus forte ! J'étais devenue forte. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre. J'étais forte et…Protégée. Par Happy.

Happy qui m'avait fait la promesse de me protéger en cette journée de fin février. Happy, le jeune mage de Fairy Tail aux cheveux bleu si…Étonnants et aux yeux noirs tellement…Expressifs. Happy, l'idiot incommensurable. Happpy, l'imbécile heureux, complètement fou des poissons. Happy, le ravi de la crèche, qui croit dur comme fer en ses idéaux. Happy, le mage de la vitesse, qui avait une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie. Happy, avec son sourire qui faisait fondre mon cœur. Happy, qui m'avait redonné espoir. Happy, qui m'avait rendu ma confiance en moi. Happy qui était toujours attentif à mes moindres faits et gestes. Happy, qui se souciait de moi comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Happy, qui me faisait sourire avec ses idioties. Happy, qui me faisait rires avec ses blagues. Happy qui m'avait tendu la main. Happy, qui avait dansé avec moi. Happy, qui m'avait serré dans ses bras. Happy…Oh, Happy…Happy pour qui je n'avais pas hésité à donner ma vie. Cependant...Happy qui devait probablement me détester à l'heure qu'il était. Toutes les choses horribles que j'avais dit…Que j'avais fait…Happy dont j'étais si proche. Il devait se sentir trahi, en colère et blessé par moi. J'avais brisé son cœur en milles morceaux. Oh, pourquoi cela devait se finir comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Mais c'est alors que…J'entendis du bruit et que la porte de ma prison s'ouvrit.

-« Bonjour, princesse Charles. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! » S'écria une voix masculine.

Je relevai les yeux et vis…Un homme d'une imposante carrure, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux rouges. Rouge comme le sang qu'il avait versé, celui de ma mère…Rouge comme le sang qu'il allait verser...Le mien.

-« Redblood ? » Interrogeais-je, effrayée.

Mon heure était venue.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, royaume de Fiore, infirmerie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, au même moment.**

Je m'éveilla rempli de douleur. Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ?

-« Happy ? » Interrogea la voix de Wendy.

Je me releva et ouvris mes yeux. Et c'est alors…Que je me souviens de tout. De la bataille, de cette mage qui m'avait emprisonnée et qui m'avait fait souffrir, la vraie identité de Carla, son regard et…Son sacrifice.

-« CARLA ! OU EST-ELLE ? » M'écriais-je en me redressant d'un coup.

Je regardai Wendy et vis dans yeux marron la plus douloureuse des tristesses. Elle baissa la tête et je vis que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

-« Wendy…Répond-moi…Je t'en supplie...» Murmurais-je.

-« Je…Elle…Elle est partie… » Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Et c'est alors que je la pris dans mes bras. Wendy cligna des yeux tandis que je lui répondis :

-« Nous allons la sauver. »

-« Mais…Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandais-je.

-« C'est une traîtresse ! Elle nous a menti depuis le début ! Elle a joué avec nos sentiments pour que nous la cachions ! Elle nous a trahis ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux mais je n'y vis pas l'étincelle de colère qui allait avec ses mots. Wendy ne pourrait jamais dire ça de Carla. Même après ce qui s'est passé.

-« Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis, Wendy ? » Lui demandais-je sérieusement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je…C'est…Ce qu'ils disent en bas… » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Je souris et lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

-« Nous allons leur transmettre les vraies intentions de Carla. » Lui dis-je, déterminé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient réunis au milieu des décombres de la dernière attaque. Par miracle, le bâtiment de la guilde tenait debout et seule la partie du bas avait été endommagée.

-« Je n'y crois pas ! Carla…Cette traîtresse…Elle s'est bien fichue de nous. » Grogna Gajeel.

Je ne répondis rien et garda mes poings fermés. J'allais d'abord écouter tout leurs reproches.

-« Nous ne nous sommes pas méfiés d'une jeune fille de seize ans. » Dit tout simplement Grey.

-« Quand nous l'avons trouvé dans la neige…Nous aurions dû nous douter de quelque chose ! Nous aurions dû la forcer à nous dire qui elle était ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Comment aurions-nous pu savoir que nous avions en face de nous la princesse déchue d'Extalia ? » Interrogea Lucy.

-« Nous avons protégé et aimé une criminelle pendant sept mois. Pendant sept mois elle a joué la comédie. Elle nous a tous manipulé surtout Wendy et Happy. » Dit Erza en tapant du poing sur la table.

-« Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Nous avons été aveuglés par…Quoi au juste ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Sa faiblesse. » Répondit tout simplement le maître.

-« Nous l'avons laissé intégrer notre famille et elle nous a lamentablement trahi en suivant ses mages. Quelle traîtresse ! Quelle ingrate ! Quelle horrible personne ! Jouer avec les sentiments des gens ! C'est impardonnable ! » S'écria Erza.

Cette fois je n'y tenais pu..Dire autant de mal d'elle ! Alors qu'elle n'avait que de pures intentions !

Je me levai et en silence et abattis soudainement mon poing sur la table.

-« ETES-VOUS AVEUGLES A CE POINT ? » Criais-je.

Seul le silence le plus complet et les visages choqués de mes camarades me répondirent.

-« CARLA N'EST PAS UNE TRAÎTRESSE ! » M'écriais-je.

-« M-Mais enfin…Happy… » Murmura Lucy.

-« Mon pote… » Chuchota Natsu en me regardant.

-« Tu as été manipulé, Happy. Je peux comprendre la douleur que tu ressens en ce moment mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. » Me dit calmement Erza.

-« NON ! IL FAUT QUE VOUS OUVRIEZ LES YEUX ! C'EST VOUS QUI N'AVEZ PAS RÉALISÉ ! »

-« Réalisé quoi, Happy ? Explique-toi. » Me dit le maître en me regardant.

-« Qu'en réalité, elle s'est sacrifié pour nous. » Murmurais-je.

-« Sacrifiée ? Cette criminelle ? » S'écria Gajeel.

-« Criminelle ? Peux-tu nous dire quelle est son crime ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Euh… » Me répondit-il.

-« Et vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Elle est la princesse d'Extalia, elle est de la royauté. Et elle est mage. » Répondit Grey, les bras croisés.

-« Son crime est donc d'être née et de posséder de la magie ? » M'exclamais-je.

Seul le silence me répondit :

-« D'accord, Carla est peut-être la princesse d'Extalia et alors ? A-t-elle choisi d'être de la royauté ? A-t-elle fait quelque chose contre ses pauvres gens ? Y est-elle pour quelle chose ? Doit-on la tuer pour ça ? Car elle est une princesse et…Une mage ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Une mage... » Murmura le maître.

-« Notre cas est le même. Si nous vivions à Extalia nous serions considérés comme des criminels et pourtant…En sommes-nous ? Nous sommes comme elle ! Elle est de lignée royale et mage ! C'est son crime ! Doit-on la tuer pour autant ? Carla et nous sommes pareils. » Conclus-je.

-« Je comprends ton point de vue, Happy. Et je le trouve très juste. Elle n'est pas une criminelle mais ça nous ne lui reprochons pas. Après tout qui sommes-nous pour juger la princesse d'Extalia ? Cependant elle nous a menti et elle nous trahi. » Me dit le maître.

-« Elle nous a menti, c'est vrai. Mais l'aurions-nous même cru si elle nous avait dit qui elle était ? Elle voulait tout simplement se protéger. Je ne connais pas son histoire mais j'ai vu ses sentiments. Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle avait peur. Peur d'elle-même. » Répondis-je.

-« Soit, je comprends. Mais elle nous a trahis. C'est une traîtresse. Elle les a suivit. Et elle réfuté son appartenance Fairy Tail. C'est impardonnable ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI ETES IMPARDONNABLE DE PENSER CA D'ELLE ! ELLE NOUS A SAUVES ! ELLE S'EST SACRIFIE POUR NOUS ! » M'écriais-je de toutes les forces.

-« Sauvés ? De quoi ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Elle a nous sauvé des loups blancs. Si nous avions eu la force de les terrasser rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cependant, elle a bien vu que nous nous faisions misérablement battre les uns après les autres. Alors… » Dis-je.

-« Alors ? » Interrogea Lucy, fébrile.

-« Alors quand cette Minerva a menacé de me tuer, elle n'a pas hésité. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, pour nous. Elle s'est rendue. » Dis-je.

-« Mais alors elle… » Murmura Natsu.

-« ELLE M'A SAUVE LA VIE ! ELLE NOUS A SAUVE LA VIE ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Non... » Murmura Erza.

-« Elle s'est rendue car elle savait très bien à quel point ces mages étaient cruels ! Ils n'auraient pas hésité à nous tuer ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Elle nous a sauvé…Et nous n'avons rien vu… » Murmura Grey, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-« Elle a donné sa vie pour les notres. Elle a sacrifié sa liberté pour que nous puissions vivre et que personne ne soit blessé. Alors cela n'importe peu si elle s'appelle en réalité Charles et si elle est la princesse héritière d'Extalia ! Elle reste la Carla que je connais ! La Carla que nous connaissons tous ! Notre CAMARADE ! » M'exclamais-je, en frappant du poing sur la table.

-« Nous nous sommes complètement trompés…Nous avons été aveuglés par la colère. » Réalisa Mirajaine.

-« Je pars. » Murmurais-je.

-« Quoiiii ? Mais enfin, Happy ! Où ça ? » Me demanda Lucy, affolée.

-« Je pars à Extalia chercher Carla. » Dis-je calmement.

-« Mais…Happy…Pourquoi ? » Me demanda le maître.

Je me retournai vers eux et en souriant, je leur avouai :

-« Car je l'aime. »

Et c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« Je viens avec toi. »

Je me retournai et vis…Wendy !

-« Wendy…Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Car Carla est ma meilleure amie et que je suis la sienne. » Me dit-elle en m'emboîtant le pas.

Puis, au moment où nous allions franchir les portes de la guilde, j'entendis :

-« NOUS AUSSI NOUS VENONS ! »

Je me retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes et vis que tout les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient levés.

-« Oh, tout le monde…Mais…Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Car Carla, qu'importe qui elle est, reste notre camarade et que nous voulons comprendre pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dit la vérité. » Me dit le maître.

-« Nous allons enlever la princesse d'Extalia ? » Interrogea Grey.

-« Oui, je pense. » Murmura Erza.

-« Nous sommes indéniablement fous a lier ! » S'exclama Lucy sous les rires de tous le monde.

-« Certes, mais...Nous sommes Fairy Tail ! » Lui répondit Natsu, le poing lever vers le ciel avec sur son visage son éternel sourire d'enfant.

Carla…Attends-nous. Nous allons venir te sauver. Je le jure.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, prison du château d'Extalia.**

-« Redblood ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Eht oui, le chef tout puissant d'Extalia, vous fait l'honneur de sa visite, Charles D'Extalia. » Me répondit-il.

-« Quand allez-vous me tuer ? » Lui demandais-je, allant droit au but.

-« Eh bien…Je pensais m'amuser avec vous un peu avant. Vous m'avez quand même échappé pendant sept mois. C'est un exploit. » Me dit-il.

-« P-Pardon ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Comment m'avez-vous échappé pendant aussi longtemps ? » Me demanda-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Eh bien...J'ai utilisé ma magie pour disparaître et j'ai atterris au bon endroit au bon moment. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« Ah oui, votre fascinante magie, parlons-en ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Devais-je lui dire tous les aspects de magie ? Hum...C'était trop risqué. Mieux valait minimiser mes capacités face à lui.

-« Je possède une magie qui me permet de manipuler l'espace. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je sais que c'est faux. Minerva, la mage qui vous a affronté, vous a reconnu en tant qu'utilisatrice d'une Lost Magic…Laquelle ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je serra les dents et répondis :

-« C'est Wendy l'utilisatrice d'une Lost Magic pas moi…Wendy est la chasseuse de dragon céleste, une Dragon Slayer. » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Wendy…Ma chère Wendy qui devait probablement me détester et pleurer à cause de moi. Oh Wendy, je suis tellement désolée.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une énorme douleur au dos et que j'hurla de douleur.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

-« Ne mentez pas, Charles D'Extalia. Quelle est votre magie ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je vis qu'il tenait dans sa main un…Fouet ? Oui, un fouet...Avec lequel il venait de me frapper.

-« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Alors voilà ! » S'écria-t-il en levant une seconde fois son fouet qui me frappa.

Je hurlai de nouveau fois de douleur. Il fallait que je réponde sinon…Je périrai sous ses coups.

-« Je possède une magie perdue appelée « _Lost Magic : Transcending space_ _and time »_ ce qui signifie que je peux transcender l'espace-temps. » Murmurais-je.

-« Hmm… Votre magie me complique la tâche. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, princesse, mais les Lost Magic se transmettent soit par le sang, soit par l'apprentissage. Alors, Charles d'Extalia, où avez-vous acquis votre magie, la magie étant INTERDITE à Extalia ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Alors tout cela n'était-il que de la curiosité ? Quel était son but ? Son objectif ?

-« Je suis née avec, monsieur. » Répondis-je en me levant et en lui faisant face

-« Née avec…Charles D'Extalia, qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous bien la fille de Chagot D'Extalia? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. Mais je pense que notre ressemblance l'atteste. » Lui dis-je.

-« Hmm…Quand bien même, je ne peux prendre ce risque. Il va falloir que je vérifie. » Murmura-t-il pour lui.

-« P-Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, le cœur tremblant.

-« Car j'ai besoin de vous. » Murmura-t-il.

-« De moi ? Mais…Pourquoi ? » M'exclamais-je.

En quoi le général Reblood aurait-il besoin de moi ?

Il sembla réfléchir si oui ou non il fallait me le dire puis je vis un petit sourire sadique se peindre sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

-« Pour activer Avalon. »

-« Avalon ? » Interrogeais-je, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

-« Alors vous n'êtes même pas au courant de cela ? Ah, ma pauvre petite princesse, vous êtes bien une ignorante. » Me dit-il.

-« Je n'ai point besoin de votre pitié. Qu'est-ce qu'Avalon et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi ? »

-« Avalon est une arme surpuissante que possède le royaume d'Extalia. C'est un canon à impulsion magique un peu comme l'Etherion que possède le conseil de la magie du royaume de Fiore. Cependant, la différence majeure est la puissance. Celui d'Extalia est…Dix fois plus puissant que l'Ethertion. Il serait capable de détruire…Le pays tout entier d'un seul coup. » Me dit-il en riant sadiquement.

-« Détruire…Le pays ? » Répétais-je, y croyant à peine.

-« Oui et vous imaginez facilement ce que je pourrais faire avec une telle arme. Je pourrais conquérir le continent tout entier ! En devenir le suprême souverain ! » S'écria-t-il, en levant les mains vers le ciel.

-« Vous êtes un fou… » Constatais-je, effrayée.

-« Peut-être mais la seule chose qu'il me faut pour l'obtenir c'est vous, Charles D'Extalia. » Me dit-il.

-« Moi ?! » M'écriais-je,surprise.

-« Avalon est scellé avec tant de puissance que je ne peux détruire le seau. La seule manière de le lever est qu'une personne du sang du premier roi d'Extalia active le canon. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Alors…Je suis la clé pour activer le canon ? » Réalisais-je.

-« Oui ! Mais votre mère aussi l'était. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas tué plutôt…Ah…Quelle erreur… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je suis la dernière survivante de la famille royale. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui enfin…Si vous l'êtes. C'est pour cela que je dois vérifier. » Me dit-il.

-« C-Comment ? » Demandais-je, un frisson me parcourant la colonne vertébrale.

Et c'est alors qu'un sourire sadique se peint sur son visage et qu'il leva son bras en l'air. Puis, son fouet me frappa.

-« AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » M'écriais-je ne tombant à même le sol.

Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua.

Il me mit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen: je crachai du sang et un cri rauque sortit de ma gorge.

Il me rua de coups: pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

Il riait et me dominait: je pleurais et gémissais à terre, impuissante.

La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et mes larmes se mélangeait avec mon propre sang qui coulait sans interruption.

Mon sang et mes larmes coulaient sous les rires de ce général sauvage à la chevelure de sang.

Mais mes larmes ne coulaient pas qu'à cause de la douleur. Non, elles coulaient aussi pour mes amis. Pour mes précieux camarades que je ne serais jamais en mesure de revoir. Je vous aime plus que quiconque. Vous avez été les seuls qui m'ont compris. Sans rien me demander, vous m'avez accueilli. Vous m'avez appris tout ce que je sais sur la magie, vous avez été mes professeurs, vous m'avez ce que signifiait les mots « amitié », « camarades » et « famille ». Vous avez été ma famille. Ma précieuse famille. Et je m'étais battue pour vous protéger. Car pour la première fois dans ma vie j'avais un objectif. Je voulais pouvoir vous protégez et…J'en avais la force !

La seule chose qui me rend heureuse est le fait que j'ai pu vous protéger. A la dernière seconde quand j'ai sauté dans le portail, je savais que vous vivrez.

Vivez, mes chers amis ! Même si en ce moment vous devez me détester, moi je vous aime. Et ce pour l'éternité. Car vous êtes mes camarades. Mes précieux camarades. Ceux pour qui j'ai donné ma vie.

Et si seulement j'avais pu, à cet instant, vous dire…Non, cela ne servais à rien de faire des « si » je devais me relever. Je me devais de sourire.

Oui, j'étais fière. Fière de la vie que j'avais menée. Au moins ses sept derniers mois. J'avais appris à me battre et surtout…J'avais protégé des gens. J'avais rencontré de vrais amis et j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de mon existence. J'avais eu sept mois de plus et j'en avais vécu chaque seconde avec bonheur. Chaque instant était gravé dans ma mémoire. Et cela, les coups ne pouvaient pas me le faire oublier. Et même si ma chair était marquée à jamais, je portais aussi la marque de Fairy Tail.

Je ne devais pas perdre espoir, bien que j'allais trouver la mort dans les prochains jours si ce n'est pas dans les prochaines heures.

L'espoir…Je serrais dans ma main le collier qu'Happy m'avait offert. Et c'est grâce à eux que je tenais. Au collier et à Happy. A ses sentiments et aux miens.

Ah, Happy était un remède magique contre la tristesse et le malheur ! Même dans une situation aussi désespéré que celle-ci, dès que je pensais à lui, j'avais un magnifique sourire sur mon visage.

-« P-Pourquoi souris-tu ?! » S'exclama le général Redblood, désemparé.

Je souriais car je pensais à Happy. A sa gentillesse, à sa malice, à son courage, à ses blagues, à son rire, à sa force, à sa volonté, à sa magie, à ses faiblesses, à son idiotie, à sa gourmandise, à sa joie de vivre, à son bonheur, à toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait pour moi, à ses bêtises, à son air de ravi de la crèche, à sa grandeur et surtout à…Son sourire.

Son sourire qui faisait fondre mon cœur comme la neige au soleil. Quand il était là, près de moi, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes joues rougissaient, je perdais tous mes moyens et je ressentais un bonheur euphorique. Quand il était à mes côtés, je devenais plus forte que jamais auparavant, je pouvais déplacer des montagnes, je pouvais dévier des coulés de laves, je pouvais repousser mes limites. Quand il me protégeait, j'en avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et les larmes aux yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Je voulais être avec lui chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Quand il m'avait offert ce collier de l'espoir, j'étais tellement heureuse que je n'avais dansé qu'avec lui pendant toute ma soirée d'anniversaire. Oh ! Quand j'y pense, nous étions tellement proches ! Pourtant j'étais tellement…Sereine ! Quand il s'était excusé car il n'avait pas fait attention à moi, j'avais tellement été émue ! Oh et quand il m'avait serré dans mes bras ! J'avais été tellement heureuse ! Heureuse d'être proche de lui. Et puis, il avait aussi mis un bras autour de moi quand il avait vu que j'avais froid. Il était été tellement attentionnée avec moi ! Oui, Happy était dans ma vie…Un rayon de soleil.

J'essayais de me souvenir la sensation que j'éprouvais quand il me serrait dans ses bras. Cette sensation de bonheur absolu, ses papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur battant, mes joues rouges, cette impression de sérénité et surtout...J'essayais de me souvenir de chacun des traits de son visage, de ses épaules massives, de sa magnifique chevelure bleue comme le ciel, de ses yeux noirs tellement expressifs, de ses cils si longs pour un garçon, de la chaleur de son étreinte, de son odeur et de son sourire.

Il était le garçon pour lequel j'avais donné ma vie et pour lequel je nourrissais des sentiments.

Et c'est alors que je réalisa, hurlant face à la douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, reposant dans mon propre sang, aux portes de la mort que…Je l'aimais.

Oui, je l'aimais. J'en étais folle amoureuse. J'avais des sentiments pour lui. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour. Moi, la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia, était amoureuse.

Oui, j'étais amoureuse d'Happy. J'aimais le mage de Fairy Tail, Happy. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Happy qui en ce moment devait me détester. Cela me brisait le cœur mais j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je n'aurais pas pu supporté sa mort. La mort de l'être aimé. Je préférais mourir pour que tu vives.

Vis, Happy ! Je meure par amour pour toi tout comme l'a fait ma mère pour moi sauf que ce n'est pas l'amour qu'une mère porte à sa fille qui nous unit mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. L'Amour.

Je t'aime, Happy.

Puis après ce qui me parut être des heures, le général parti enfin après avoir ramassé un peu de mon sang.

-« Je connaîtrais les résultats du test d'ADN dans trois jours ! Profitez donc bien de vos trois derniers jours dans cette prison, princesse ! » S'était-il exclamé.

Trois jours…Il me restait trois jours à vivre.

Je me mis en boule et serra de toutes mes forces mon collier en forme d'étoile en pensant à une seule chose :

Happy !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que celui-ci n'était pas un peu trop violent ? N'avez-vous pas été choqué par ces scènes de tortures ? Et déçu de par l'attitude de Fairy Tail ? Et heureux quand à l'attitude d'Happy ? Et la façon dont Carla réalise se sentiments alors qu'elle se fait torturée par Redblood ? Avez-vous trouvé cela beau et touchant ? L'unique espoir auquel elle s'accroche pour survivre ! Comment pensez-vous cela va finir ? Carla va-t-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Comment ? Happy arrivera-t-il à temps ?**

 **Les réponses dans le chapitre 15: " Des retrouvailles et l'espoir" que j'essaierais de publier en cours de semaine pour me faire pardonner de ce retard ! Allez, sur ce à bientôt, mes chers lecteurs ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va un peu mieux, je me remets petit à petit grâce à vos adorables messages de soutien ! Merci tout le monde, merci ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime énormément ! :) Toooooous ! ^^ Merci d'être là pour moi chers lectuers et chers reviewers, c'est grâce à vote préscence que je trouve la force d'avancer ! Alors merci d'être là pour moi ! :) :) :)**

 **Sur ce, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Gutentag ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Merci, ça me fais vraiment chaud au coeur ce que tu me dis. Vraiment merci du fond du coeur. Oui comme tu le dis c'est vraiment une des pires blessures qu'il soit. Ah, tu as été déçue par leur attitude et...Tu leur donne une vraie leçon de morale ! Tu sais, je te vois bien instutrice ou professeur ! :) Conclusion: "La colère est un vilain défaut contre l'amitié" ( citation de Vilandel) ! :) ;) :) Oui, Happy est ton porte parole niveau moral dans ce chapitre ! xD Oui comme tu dis terrible. J'espère que les scènes de torture ne t'on pas trop choquée. Ahaha ! xD Oui tu as raison. Effectivement, tout le monde à ce stade de l'histoire se posent des questions sur la vraie identitée de Carla...Alors, quelles sont tes suppositions sur la véritable identitée de Carla ? ;) C'est excatement ça, c'est quand il m'a quitté que je me suis rendue compte à quel point il était important pour moi...Oui tu as raison il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres ! Eh bien sur ce je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou ! Oh ! Merci pour ton soutien, Eaonya-chan ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis ! C'est dur de se faire plaquer...Merci ! Ahahahahaha ! xD J'étais sûre que ce chapitre allait te plaire ! Merci pour le compliment ! ;) Eh oui ! ENFIN ! Elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime ! C'était super mon idée ! Qu'elle réalise ses sentiments pour lui au seuil de la mort ! Au début je me disais qu'elle les réaliserais au chapitre 12 puis je me suis dit...Que c'était quand même mieux au chapitre 14 ! :) Oh. Ne sois aps trop méchante avec Redblood. C'est un mechant super cool et métalleux comme le dirait Rick10 un de mes autres reviewers, alors ne le tue pas, oki ? :3 Ahahahaha ! xD Nooon, j'y crois pas ! Laxus ! Tu as tout de suite penser à Laxus ! Ahahaha ! Je suis morte de rire là ! Mais effectivement il n'a pas été méchant à l'égard de Carla. Merci,tu es vraiment une vraie amie Eaonya-chan ! J'ai de la chance de t'avoir ! :) Allez, sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre !Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Krokmou83 : Helli, hello Krokie ! Sache déjà que je suis très touchée par ton petit message à l'egard de ma situation amoureuse. Merci du fond du coeur, Krokie ! :) J'espère pour toi que tu ne te fera jamais plaqué car ça fait sacrément mal. Merci pour ta gentille attention ! Je t'expliquerais si tu veux ça en détail un autre jour ! En tous cas merci d'être là pour moi, Krokie ! Ca fait du bien de savoir que des gens sont là pour moi et que tu en fais parti ! Alors...Merci ! :) Ah, j'ai réussi à te surprendre ! :) Et oui Wendy est naîve alors comme une petite fille elle répete ce qu'elle entend ! ;) Cependant, elle n'y croit pas totalement. Ah,tu pensais Team Natsu VS Fairy Tail ? Ca aurait pu se passer comme ça mais...Non, désolée ! ^^' Oui parfois Happy peut-être très éloquent ! Tu sais il est très intelligent...Quand il veut ! xD Et oui, Carla a ENFIN réalisé ses sentiments ! Heureux, non ? :) Merci pour tout ses encouragements, je vais esayer de poursuivre ! ^^ Allez sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Profite bien de ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **WolfBlut : Salut Wolfy ! :) Waaaaaw, merci pour le compliment ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! :3 Oui tu as tout à fait raison la scène avec Redblood est violente mais c'est pour cela que j'ai averti mes lecteurs avant ! Oh, merci ! Tu as tout compris, c'est pour ça que je trouve cette scène si belle ! ;) Oui il fallait quand même mettre un peu d'amour dans cet univers de violence. En fait mon but était de créer une antithèse espoir/ désespoir. En fait ici la violence de Redblood sympbolise le désespoir et l'amour de Carla symbolise l'espoir. Et c'est donc la victoire l'Amour sur la mort ! Oui tu as raison, ce sont des humains et nous les hommes quand nous sommes trahi gardont peu souvent la tête froide, nous sommes du genre impulsif, à agir avant d'avoir chercher à comprendre. Hmm...Je ne sais pas. J'ai écris ce texte l'été dernier, avant de sortir avec lui, avant qu'il me quitte alors c'est un vrai hasard si je poste ce chapitre quelques jours avant qu'il m'ait quitté. Ca doit être le destin ! :) Et oui mais on ne le sera pas par le test ADN ! xD Enfin si un peumais pas tout à fait. Oki, j'attends ça avec impatience ! ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me permet de continuer malgré tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ! Allez sur ce je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre inattendu ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou, Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? Ahahaha ! xD Pas besoin de rougir ce n'est que la pure vérité que je dit là ! :) Merci pour ce que tu dis, ça me fait sourire et j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment ! Tu m'aides à poursuivre mes histoires ! J'ai encore écrit un nouveau texte là ! Et j'ai 2 projets en cours pour l'année prochaine ! Merci d'être là pour moi, Rick ! Sans toi je ne serais pas là où j'en suis ! Tu sais pour moi tu es un ami important...Même j'oserais dire le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! :) (je suis l'aîné dans ma famille) Ma petite DramaGirl préférée ? Oh ! C'est tellement gentil de ta part ! Merci ! :) J'adore ce surnom ! :3 Alors pour ce chapitre...Eh oui, tu avais raison ! T'es doué dis donc ! ;) C'est clair Happy n'abandonnerais jamais Carla quoi quil puisse se passer ! Après tout c'est pourça qu'il est si attachant notre petit Happy ! ;) Et oui ENFIN ! ENFIN ! Elle a réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ! Tu as du sauter de joie quand tu as lu ça ! :) Ahahaha, tu as enore deviné ! Tu ne me connais que trop bien, Rick ! ;) Pour ton hypothèse voici ma répnse: Hmm...Peut-être, peut-être ! :) Quand à la reine en tant que mère adoptive de Carla...Hum...Tu verras bien ! ^^' Eh bien sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Encore Merci, Rick ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**SandroT1804:** **Waaaaw, Sandro ! :) Salut comms-tu ? Tu sais, toi et tes blagues m'ont vraiment manqué ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous ! :) Merci pour ton soutiens quand à ma situation sentimentale, ça me très plaisir ! ^^ T'inquiète je comprends pour le brevet ! Tu me préviendras quand tu auras tes résultats, hein ? :) Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es tombé sur quoi ? Donc ce chapitre: OH ! Noooon, t'as quand même pas osé ? Ahahahahaha ! xD J'hésirte entre le rire et le fait que je suis outré que tu aies osé m'accuser de ça ! Non sérieusement Sandro ! Alala, c'est bien toi, ça ! Je te retrouve vraiment là ! Sandro est de retour parmi nous ! ( en mode one-man show ! ;) ) Ah, pour les menottes je n'y suis pour rien, le conseil de la magie les utilise vraiment dans Fairy Tail ! Je suis innocente ! Monologue...LONG ET CHIANT DE CARLA ? Pardon ? Attends, sais-tu combien pour moi ça a été dure d'écrire ce monologue ? Et toi tu le qualifie de long et chiant ? Oo Ok...Oui comme tu dis, salo de l'année ça va bien à Redblood ! xD Oui Wendy a cru Carla, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est encore une jeune adolescente dans ce récit (13 ans et demi) et que les autres membres de Fairy Tail répétaient que Carla étiat une traitesse alors...Elle les a cru naivement. Même si on voit à sa conversation avec Happy, qu'elle n'en était pas convaincu. Noter pauvre petite Wendy était perdue c'est tout ! Mais elle fini par soutenir Happy, c'est ça qui compte ! ;) Oui ne t'inquiète pas tes reviews sont très amusantes à lire pour moi, elles m'ont manqué, alors lâche-toi ! ;) Kuais ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Un mélange de "quoi" et de "ouais' ? C'est vraiment très original ! J'aime bien ! :3 Ahahaha ! xD Non c'est juste que ce n'est pas dans la nature de Lucy de dire du mal des autres. C'est tout, aucun rapport avec toi ! Même si je sais que ça t'énerve ! :P Le pouvoir du scénario ? Ah non là désolé mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que Happy est un idiot ! En vérité Happy est très intelligent mais sous une forme: l'intelligence pratique. Son intelligence se manifeste dans les situations extremes de combat tout comme Natsu. Pour appuyer mes dires, je te renvoi à un des épisode de l'arc de la clé du ciel étoilé dans lequel Happy surprend tout le monde en trouvant la solution et en préparant une stratégie de combat. Et déjà chez les Exceeds, il avait preuve d'une vtrès grande vivacité d'esprit alors non, il n'est pas bête. Et sici ce n'est pas qu'il est plus intelligent, c'est qu'il connais Carla mieux que personne etn qu'au moment où elle l'a regardr, tu sais juste avant de sauter dans le portail, c'est à ce moment qu'il a compris car il la connait mieux que personne et qu'il a vu la tristesse dans son regard. Alors il a su qu'elle faisait ça pour les sauver. Tu comprends mieux ? ^^ Ahahaha ! xD "Moi je dis ça, je dis rien" 'est une expression préféré ! xD Je t'immagine bien entrain de siffler en disant ça ! xD SERIEUX ? C'est Mirajane et pas Mirajaine ? Eh bah ****** ! Tu viens de m'apprendre un truc ! J'avais jamais remarquer ! Oo Wow, je suis en état de choc ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé ! Ahahaha ! xD Pas d'histoire alternatif car...Enfin non, excuse moi, parce que ce ne serait pas pour les enfants ! ;) Ca serait du rating M et je n'en écris pas désolé. Avalon..Oui j'ai du piquer ça quelque part mais je ne sais plus où. Bref c'est un joli nom mythologique très joli pour une belle arme ! :3 Oh allez, dans ce chapitre tu en as eu assez de la violence et du sang et tu en auras encore un peu dans ce chapitre ! ;) Une Carla amnésique ? Oh non ça aurait pas été si drole, elle aurait pas été terrifié et n'auait pas eu milles et un état d'âme ni même de la culpabilité.Mais j'avoue que ça aurait été bien à faire ! :) Ahahahahaha ! xD Le truc du tuto m'a tué ! J'ai pas ris comme ça depuis une bonne semaine avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé ! Merci pour tout Sandro ! :) Heuresement que tu es là ! ^^ Merci pour ton soutien, Sandro, je n'hésiterais pas t'écrire en cas de besoin ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! :) Merci du fond du coeur ça me touche beaucoup ! :3 Déjà fini ? Hmm...Voici donc la suite ! Il y aura une joli petite scène qui risque de te plaire ! Carla baignant dans son propre sang...Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça ! Allez je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Inazuma-baka: Enchantée de te rencontrer Inazuma-baka ! ^^ Ca me fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux reviewers et d'avoir leur avis car c'est très important pour moi en tant qu'auteure d'avoir l'avis de mes lectuers, c'est grâce cela que je peux me perfectionner ! Je te remercie de ton compliment, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :3 Je suis ravie que tu trouves mes histoires belles ! Ca m'encourage à continuer à écrire ! :) "Comme toujours" ? Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu suis mes histoires ? Ou alors tu as découvert cette fic' ? En tous cas, je te remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser une review, sache que ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je te remercie aussi de te souvcier de moi, de ma situation amoureuse, alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Vraiment sache que je suis très touché, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ahahahahaha ! xD J'ai vraiment rigoler pour la première fois depuis ma rupture et ça c'est grâce à toi, Inazuma-baka, alors jete remercie du plus profond de mon couer ! :) C'est vraiment une super solution que tu me proposes là, je donnerais cher pour pouvoir faire ça mais malheureusement c'est impossible. Mais je l'aurait vraiment fait si mon copain n'était pas une ceinture marron de Judo ! ^^' ( ceinture matron c'est juste en dessous de ceinture noire) et du haut de mon mètre 66 et de mes 50 kilos, j'ai peu de chances de gagner contre lui ! ^^' Mais merci de m'avoir donné cette idée, ça m'a remontre lr moral ! Tu en as d'autres comme ça ? xD En tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir de te compter parmi mes reviewers et j'espère que l'on se reverra ici, Inazuma-baka ! :) Allez sur ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 15 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Des retrouvailles et de l'espoir**

 **PDV Happy, château d'Extalia, une journée après le départ de Carla.**

-« Wooow ! » M'exclamais-je en voyant le château d'Extalia.

-« Happy, on est pas là pour faire du tourisme. » Me repris Lucy.

-« Je sais mais se dire que Carla habite là c'est…Wow. » Murmurais-je, ébahi.

-« Oui donc en fait tu t'en fiches que ce soit un château, tu es juste content de voir là où Carla habite ? » Interrogea Grey.

-« Ouais on peut dire ça ! » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Bon, tout le monde à son poste. » Dit Erza.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

C'est alors que Natsu s'exclama :

-« Début de l'opération : « Enlever la princesse d'Extalia, la ficeler comme un saucisson et la ramener de force à la guilde pour la manger...Euh...L'interroger ! » »

-« C'est quoi ce nom ? » Interrogea Lucy, sous nos rires.

-« Des fous, des fous, des fous…Voilà ce que vous êtes… » Murmura Grey .

-« On est des fous furieux même ! » S'écria Wendy en rigolant légèrement.

-« Enfin bref, lancement de l'opération ! » S'exclama Erza.

C'est alors que Mirajaine et Lisanna, habillées en paysannes, se levèrent et allèrent voir les gardes surveillant l'entrée des cuisines du château.

-« Bonjour. » Leur dirent-elles.

-« Désolé, mesdemoiselles mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez passer. » Murmura l'un d'eux.

-« C'est pour vous que nous venions. » Leur murmura Mirajaine à l'oreille.

-« Nous ? » S'exclamèrent-ils surpris.

-« Oui, nous avons trop de vin et nous vous avons vu rester au soleil pendant des heures…Il fait tellement chaud ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Alors ma sœur et moi nous disions que nous pourrions partager ça avec vous. » Murmura Mirajaine avec un sourire.

-« Oh…Euh…Mais nous ne pouvons quittez notre poste. » Dirent les dix hommes.

-« Tant que l'un de vous reste garder la porte alors ça va. » Murmura Mirajaine avec un sourire.

-« Oui je suppose. » Dit l'un des hommes, complètement sous son charme.

-« Alors venez avec nous. » Murmura Lisanna.

Et c'est alors qu'elles les entrèrent suivi des gardes dans un coin sombres et que nous entendirent quelques cris de douleurs.

Le dernier homme se précipita vers les autres et fut assommé à son tour.

-« Voilà le travail accompli. » Commenta Mirajaine en se frottant les mains.

-« Nous sommes irrésistibles. Enfin bref, nous avons dix uniformes de gardes, qui y va ? » Interrogea Lissana.

Ceux qui furent choisi furent Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel, Lévy, Lisanna, Mirajaine et moi.

Carla…Attends-moi ! Je viens te sauver !

Nous entrâmes discrètement dans le palais et nous rejoignîmes une autre escouade qui patrouillait afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

-« Pourquoi on ne peut pas tout péter tout de suite ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Parce qu'on enlève une princesse, idiot. Et qu'on doit le faire dans la discrétion. » Murmura Lucy.

-« Ah ? Mais moi je suis venu car je croyais qu'on allait faire péter le château ! » Geignit Natsu, dépité.

-« Non, t'as quand même pas cru ça, flammèche ? Alala, je te jure, t'es un cas désespéré… »Souffla Grey.

-« Hein ? Répète ça un peu pour voir ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Stop tous les deux, nous sommes venus ici pour Carla. » Dit Erza.

-« Comment allons-nous la localiser ? » Demandais-je.

-« Détection de sa magie. » Répondit Lévy.

-« Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. Concentrez-vous et cherchez les pouvoirs magiques que vous ressentez. » Nous ordonna Erza.

Je ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Je ressentis quelques présences vagues qui au fur et à mesure se distinguèrent. Des pouvoirs incroyablement puissants. Ceux des loups blancs. Six pouvoirs magiques bien distincts maintenant.

Carla…Trouvez Carla…La sensation de sa magie…L'espace et le temps...Carla.

Et c'est alors que je ressentis une infime once de magie telle une flamme vacillante...En bas !

-« Je l'ai ! Je la ressens ! Elle est en bas ! » M'exclamais-je.

Quelques instants plus tard Erza me répondit :

-« Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y ! »

Et nous nous précipitâmes vers les sous-sols en suivant l'infime once de magie, qui n'arretait de vacillier. Comme si elle pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Carla...Je priais pour qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de grave.

-« Nous descendons vers les cachots… » Murmura Erza.

-« Elle est pas censée être une gosse pourrie gâtée et avoir tout ce qu'elle demande ? Une belle chambre tout en haut du donjon ? Elle a pas fait une fugue ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Je pensais que Carla avait fait une fugue mais…Je pense qu'on fait face à quelque chose de bien plus grave… » Murmura Lévy.

-« Que se passe-t-il dans ce palais ? » Demanda Lucy, suspicieuse.

Nous descendions de plus en plus. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du château d'Extalia…Carla, où étais-tu ?

-« Natsu… » Murmura Lucy, terrifiée par le noir.

-« T'en fais pas, je suis là, Luce. » Lui Dit Natsu en lui prenant la main.

Je souris à la vue de ces deux là. Ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait.

Ah…J'aimerais bien pouvoir prendre la main de Carla comme ça…Carla, ma chère Carla, j'arrive.

Nous marchions dans un couloir vide aux multiples portes de bois, éclairé par quelques torches de feu. Nous entendions parfois des gémissements et d'autres fois des cris. Mais quel était cet endroit ?

-« Nous sommes tous proches. » Nous informa Erza.

-« Il…Il y a des gens derrière ses portes ? » Demanda Wendy, avec une voix tremblante.

-« Je pense. » Répondit Erza.

-« C'est horrible…Je sens…Je ressens leur douleur… » Murmura la jeune fille, apeurée.

-« N'y pense pas, Wendy. » Lui murmura Mirajaine en la prenant par la main.

-« Mais que se passe-t-il dans ce château ? » Demanda Grey.

-« Quelque chose de louche. De très louche. » Grogna Gajeel.

-« Nous y sommes presque ! » M'écriais-je.

Et je courus jusqu'au fond du couloir à pleine vitesse, l'espoir et la joie emplissant mon cœur. Carla ! J'allais enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ! Qu'importe ce que je découvre, tant que tu es à mes côtés nous surmonterons toutes les difficultés.

Mais c'est alors que je retrouvai face à une porte de fer. Une porte beaucoup plus résistante que les autres. Je chargea ma magie et fonça contre la porte mais celle-ci...Resta telle qu'elle était. Je recommença cinq fois, ne faisant qu'une seule chose: me faire mal. Quand soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Gajeel qui me souriait.

-« Je m'en charge ! » Me dit-il tout en commençant à manger le fer.

-« Merci, Gajeel. » Murmurais-je.

-« P'tain ! C'est de la qualité ! Hyper résistance et surtout…Excellente ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Heureuse de voir que t'aime le fer. » Murmura Lévy en posant son regard sur Gajeel et en souriant légèrement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Gajeel ouvrit un passage. Je m'y engageai le premier et…Me tétanisa sur place en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Je ne pouvais y croire. Je restai figé sur place. Je n'entendais même pas le voix de mes camarades m'appelant. Je regardai devant moi, tétanisé par ce que je voyais.

Une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux fermés gisait là, sur le sol, ses habits déchirés, sa peau blanche virant au bleu à certains endroits et surtout reposant dans une flaque de sang rouge.

-« CARLA ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

Je la pris dans mes bras, son sang tachant mes mains et je la berçai en pleurant, mes larmes tombant sur ses joues.

-« Carla…Non, Carla…Réveille-toi…Tu ne peux pas me laisser…S'il te plait je t'en prie, ne laisse pas seul…Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi…Je t'aime, Carla alors revins…S'il te plait dis-moi quelques chose…N'importe quoi tant que tu es en vie…Je t'en prie, Carla…» Murmurais-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura Lucy.

-« C'est trop tard… » Réalisa Grey.

-« Une telle violence…Qui a bien pu ? Que nous caches-tu, Carla ? » Demanda Erza.

-« Mon pote…Viens. Ne reste pas là. » Murmura Natsu en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

-« Elle est morte, petit. » Me dit Gajeel en posant une main sur mon autre épaule.

Mais je refusai de lâcher Carla. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Jamais.

Mais c'est alors que Wendy se précipita vers le corps de Carla et…Activa sa magie !

-« Carla vit encore ! Et je vais la faire revenir, je le jure ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'une forte lumière bleue remplie la cellule et je du fermer les yeux tant la lumière était forte.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis Wendy tomber au sol et j'entendis…Une respiration. Je me retournai et je vis la poitrine de Carla se soulever calmement.

-« Tu as réussi Wendy ! Tu l'as sauvé ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je l'ai fait… » Murmura-t-elle complètement épuisée.

Je me rapprochai doucement de Carla et la prit dans mes bras en la serrant contre moi.

Elle était sauvée.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, quelque part dans la ville d'Extalia.**

Je m'éveillai doucement dans une pièce aux rideaux blancs. Mais…Où étais-je ? Je n'étais plus dans ma cellule… Non…Se pourrait-il que je sois…Au paradis ? Non, impossible ! J'étais dans l'au-delà ? C'est à cela que ça ressemblait ?

Je me levai doucement et marcha dans ce qui semblait être un couloir jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un escalier. Soudain, j'entendis des voix.

-« Que se passe-t-il dans ce pays ? Comment peux-tu vivre ici, Guildartz ? » Demanda…La voix de Grey.

-« C'est un beau pays mais qui a beaucoup changé ces derniers mois… » Murmura une voix grave d'homme.

-« Comment ça ? » Demanda Erza.

-« La princesse vous racontera tout quand elle sera réveillée. » Dit la voix d'homme.

-« Carla… » Souffla une voix que je saurais reconnaître entre mille.

Tout le monde ? Que…Que faisaient-ils là ? De toute évidence je n'étais pas encore morte. Est-ce que tout cela, toutes ses heures de tortures…N'étaient qu'un cauchemar ?

Non…Ils avaient associé mon prénom avec le mot « princesse ». De toute évidence ils savaient la vérité. La vérité…

Je devais vite partir ! Je ne pouvais pas les mettre plus en danger ! Tout le monde…Je vous aime.

Je voulus courir quand je marchai sur quelque chose de non-identifiée et que…Je dévala tout les escaliers.

J'atterris devant tout mes camarades la tête la première.

Une entrée très digne de celle d'une princesse…Je cumulais les gaffes.

-« Aie… » Murmurais-je en me massant le dos.

-« Carla ! Tu vas bien ? » S'écria une voix que je saurais reconnaître entre mille.

Je relevai la tête et vis…Celui que je ne pensais ne plus avoir la chance de contempler. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en bataille et aux yeux noirs si expressifs.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. Tout va bien, Carla. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors que je fondis en larmes. Littéralement. J'étais tellement chanceuse. Je pouvais le voir même si je l'osais le toucher. Il était là. Devant moi.

Je m'approchai de lui et le serra dans mes bras. Il parut surpris et rougit puis il se détendit et passa ses bras autour de moi.

Et à cet instant, j'étais la jeune fille la plus heureuse du royaume tout entier.

Sentir sa chaleur, entendre sa voix, le voir…

Nous étions enfin réunis.

Puis, embarrassée, je me levai et me jeta dans les bras de Wendy et des autres membres de la guilde.

Un quart d'heure après, j'étais assise avec un thé Darjeeling dans les mains et je murmurai :

-« Veuillez excuser mon accès d'émotion. »

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu. » Me dit Mirajaine.

-« Mon enfant, je te demande de nous raconter ce qui se passe. Tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. S'il-te-plait. » Me demanda le maître.

Il était temps que je leur révèle la vérité. Je leva mes yeux et regarda ma guilde, mes camarades, mes amis, ma famille.

J'inspirai fortement et dit :

-« Je m'appelle Charles D'Extalia et je suis la fille unique de la reine du royaume d'Extalia, Chargot D'Extalia et du second prince du royaume d'Ars, Karl D'Ars. Je suis la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia. J'ai grandi au palais d'Extalia et j'ai eu une enfance plutôt douce. J'étais très proche de mon père, ma mère n'ayant que peu de temps à m'accorder. J'ai été élevée par sa dame de compagnie, Lady Ultear et le général de la province d'Aoshidare, Panther Lily qui m'a appris à me battre. Il fut pour moi comme un oncle. »

-« Alors c'est un général qui t'as appris à te battre… » Murmura Erza.

-« Je n'ai connu que très peu mon grand-père, Henry D'Extalia, qui est mort quand j'avais cinq ans. Puis ce fut le tour de mon père, assassiné, quand j'avais sept ans. » Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Assassiné ? Par qui ? » Demanda Grey.

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne me suis jamais complètement remise de la mort de mon père. Cependant au fil des années, mes blessures se sont cicatrisées. Et je pensais que tout étais fini jusqu'à ce jour de janvier dernier. » Murmurais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« Je suis avec toi, Carla. » Me dit Happy en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en la serrant.

Je souris et rougis puis je continuai :

-« Ce jour-là devait être l'un des plus important de ma vie. Ma mère devait me reconnaître en tant qu'héritière légitime du trône. En tant que future reine du royaume d'Extalia. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais le royaume d'Extalia est divisé en sept provinces dirigées par sept généraux différents. Pour être reconnue comme héritière et sacrée reine, il faut que les sept généraux reconnaissent le souverain. » Dis-je.

-« Et que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Ma mère m'a reconnue comme héritière. Panther Lily ainsi que cinq autres généraux m'ont juré loyauté. Cependant le septième…Ne l'a pas fait. » Murmurais-je, au bord des larmes.

-« Mais…Que se passe-t-il dans ce cas là ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« Courage, mon enfant. » Me dit le maître.

-« Le général de la septième province, celle d'Akagarrence, est le général Redblood. Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Cependant, ma mère n'ayant pas d'autres héritiers, c'est son autorité qu'il a remis en question. Publiquement. » Expliquais-je.

-« Mais…C'est... »Murmura Lévy.

-« Un coup d'état. » Déclarais-je.

-« Un coup d'état… » Murmura Laxus, pensif.

-« Le général a pris ma mère sous son joug et l'a présenté à la foule, qui l'a reconnu en tant que chef d'Extalia et c'est alors…Qu'il…Qu'il… » Murmurais-je, en versant quelques larmes.

-« Nous sommes avec toi. Je suis avec toi. Tu n'es plus seule. » Me chuchota Happy à l'oreille en resserrant son emprise sur la main.

-« Qu'il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux. » Dis-je enfin.

Je vis les visages choqués de mes camarades et je conclus :

-« Puis, il a voulu me tuer moi aussi…Je...J'ai courus…Et quand il a abattu son arme sur moi…Ma magie s'est activée et m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai ouvert un portail et j'ai atterris à Magnolia. Et après...Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. »

-« Oh, Carla…Nous ne savions pas. » Murmura Lucy, touchée par son histoire.

-« Mon enfant, tu as bien fait de nous raconter tout ça. » Me dit le maître.

-« C'est fini. Maintenant tu es en sécurité avec nous. » Me dit Erza en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« Non. Ce n'est que le début. Rien n'est fini, tout ne fait que commencer. Je ne suis pas que la princesse héritière d'Extalia. Je suis aussi la dernière survivante de la famille royale d'Extalia. Bien que je n'en sois pas cent pour cent sûre. » Déclarais-je.

-« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Lisanna.

-« Avec ma magie qui apparemment était héréditaire je ne suis pas sûre d'être la fille de mes parents. Je me demande bien qui je suis…Mais cela m'aura sauvé la vie. » Dis-je.

-« Explique-nous. » Me demanda le maître.

-« Je suis la dernière survivante de la famille royale d'Extalia. Je suis la dernière descendante du premier roi d'Extalia. Et à cause de ça, je suis la clé. » Dis-je.

-« La clé ? » Interrogea Happy, à mes côtés.

-« Oui, la clé pour déverrouiller Avalon. Avalon est une arme secrète de notre pays qui est équivalente à l'Etherion de votre royaume. C'est un canon à impulsion magique sauf que celui d'Extalia a le pouvoir de réduire à néant un pays entier. Et seul un descendant du premier roi d'Extalia peut l'activer…C'est pour ça que le général Redblood me veut. Car je suis la clé qui permet d'ouvrir Avalon. » Avouais-je.

-« Carla…Nous te protégerons ! » S'exclama Happy à mes côtés.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je émue.

-« Je te protégerais car tu es ma meilleure amie ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors si jamais le général Redblood te trouve…Il détruira des pays entiers… » Constata le maître.

-« Et le premier sur la liste est le royaume de Fiore. » Dis-je.

-« Notre patrie. » Murmura Wendy.

-« Je vais partir. » Déclarais-je.

-« Heiiiiiin ? » S'écria Happy.

-« Si je reste, vous seriez en danger. Redblood me veut et il n'abandonnera pas. Je ne veux pas que soyez blessés voir même tués par ma faute. Je vais partir. » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors…C'est pour ça que tu t'es rendu…Pour nous protéger… » Réalisa la guilde toute entière.

-« Oui. Je voulais que vous sachiez que jamais je n'ai joué avec vos sentiments. Durant ses sept mois j'ai été honnête avec vous. Je n'ai menti que sur mon identité pour ne pas que vous mettre en danger. Mais j'ai échoué et ces mercenaires vous ont blessés et ont failli vous tuer. Je vous aime vous êtes mes camarades, mes amis et ma famille. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. » Dis-je.

-« Carla… » Murmurèrent-ils.

-« Tu es bête. » Dit soudainement Natsu.

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Natsu a raison, Carla. » Me dit Happy.

-« Toi aussi ? » M'exclamais-je en regardant Happy.

-« Nous sommes camarades, Carla ! Et jamais nous n'abandonnons un camarade ! Jamais ! Nous nous battrons pour lui car à Fairy Tail nous sommes…UNE FAMILLE ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, Carla. Nous allons nous battre pour toi, même si l'ennemi est un royaume tout entier ! Je me battrais pour toi ! J'ai promis que je te protégerais, non ? » Me dit Happy en me souriant.

-« Natsu…Happy… » Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Nous aussi ! » S'écria d'une seule et même voix tous les membres de la guilde.

-« Tout le monde… » Murmurais-je.

-« Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas car nous sommes une famille. Nous allons nous battre contre eux ! » S'écrièrent-il.

-« Tout le monde…C'est trop… » Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

-« Nous allons butter ce général et ses mercenaires ! Et nous allons reprendre le royaume d'Extalia ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Seuls les visages choqués de ses camarades suivis du silence lui répondirent.

-« R-R-Reprendre l-le r-royaume ? » Interrogeais-je, fébrilement, cette idée ne m'ayant pas traversé sérieusement la tête une seule fois.

-« Bah si j'ai bien compris tu devais être la reine du royaume et le général machin-truc-bidule-chouette a fait une sorte de révolution et t'a chassé du royaume en tuant ta mère. Et il te veut pour débloquer un canon super-puissant. Mais c'est toi qui devais être la reine ! Alors on va butter ce général, sauvez nos pays et tu vas devenir la reine d'Extalia ! C'est simple pourtant. » Expliqua-t-il.

-« M-M-Mais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« AYE SIR ! » S'exclamèrent tous les membres de la guilde.

-« M-Mais c-comment voulez-vous faire ? N-Nous n'avons même pas d'armées pour faire face à celle de Redbood ! » Murmurais-je choquée.

-« Non mais nous sommes des mages. Grâce à la magie nous allons te protéger, vaincre Redblood, sauver le royaume de Fiore et te replacer sur le trône d'Extalia ! » S'exclama Erza.

-« Pour cela il nous faut une stratégie… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui et je m'en charge ! Laissez-moi faire ! » S'écria Lévy, visiblement aux anges.

-« Y'a pas meilleur que crevette pour les stratégies. » Dit Gajeel avec un petit sourire carnassier.

-« Gajeel…Merci… » Murmura Lévy en rougissant.

-« J'ai une question. » Dit soudainement Happy.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Qui t'as blessé ainsi ? » Me demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

-« Blessée ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Qui t'as enfermé dans cette cellule et t'as donné des coups ? Qui t'as torturé ? Qui a voulu te tuer ? » Me demanda-t-il, sur un ton sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-« Redblood… » Soufflais-je.

-« Je vais le butter. » Grogna-t-il.

Je rougis vraiment en entendant cela. Happy allait se battre pour moi. Je comptais pour lui. Peut-être avais-je une chance qu'il retourne mes sentiments ? Un infime espoir…

-« ON VA TOUS LES BUTTER ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Je donne mon feu vert pour cette opération ! Préparez-vous les enfants car Fairy Tail entre en guerre contre le général Redblood ! » S'écria le maître.

-« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » S'exclamèrent-ils.

-« Commencez les préparatifs ! On va protégez Carla et notre patrie ! Nous allons vaincre le général Redblood ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » S'exclamèrent-ils.

Et c'est alors que je sentis l'emprise sur ma main se raffermir. Je regardai Happy et il me murmura :

-« Je te jure que je vais te protéger, Charles. »

Charles…Happy m'avait appelé par mon vrai prénom…

-« Je compte sur toi, Happy. » Murmurais-je à mon tour en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Puis, je sombrai dans un sommeil rempli d'espoirs et de rêves d'amour.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du plan de Mirajaine et Lisanna pour entrer ? De l'angoisse d'Happy ? Avez-vous vraiment cru que j'allais faire mourir Carla/Charles ici et maintenant ? Avez-vous été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était encore en vie ? Et ses retrouvailles avec Happy qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et aussi, quand elle raconte son histoire à Fairy Tail, cela ne vous a-t-il pas trop ennuyé ( vous connaissiez déjà l'histoire après tout...) ? Et pensez-vous que Carla arrivera-t-elle à vaincre Redblood et remporter la bataille qui va suivre ? Comment ? Avec l'aide de qui ? D'une super-magie ou avec l'aide de quelqu'un ? J'attends toutes vos hypothèses ! ;)**

 **Les réponses dans le chapitre 16: " Que la bataille commence !"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! J'ai trois grandes choses à vous annoncer aujourd'hui ! Alors premièrement, bonne nouvelle ! :) J'ai eu mes résultats pour le BAC français et j'ai eu...15 à l'écrit et 18 à l'oral ! :) Vu ce qui m'est arrivé deux jours avant (le fait que mon copain me quitte) je suis plutôt fière de moi ! ^^ Alors deuxièmement, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! :( Je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines à partir de lundi et la publication des chapitres 17 et 18 se fera assez aléatoirement. J'essayerais de les poster si j'ai assez d'internet au camping pour sinon vous devrez attendre 2 semaines ! Désolée, les amis ! :( Et enfin troisième nouvelle...J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à réaliser mon rêve ! Cette fiction est la plus populaire que je n'ai jamais posté et dire que je n'y attendais qu'environ 30 reviews quand là je vois les 83 présentes, je me dis que mon rêve pourrait finalement se réaliser ! Quel est mon rêve ? Oh ! C'est d'avoir à cette histoire...100 reviews ! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) C'est incroyable 100 reviews, non ? Pour moi ça serait le Saint-Graal ! Et dire qu'on en est si proche... :3 Tout ça pour vous dire tout le monde n'hésiter pasà poster des reviews ! Et non plusà poster 1 review pour chaque chapitre sorti même s'il sont sorti à très peu d'intervalle ! Allez, si vous m'aidez à réaliser mon rêve d'ici le chapitre 20 je vous écrirais un petit poème en août que Happy aurait pu écrire sur Carla ! ;) Voilà à vous de jouer les amis ! :)**

 **Sur ce, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews:**

 **Vilandel : Coucou ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Pourtant moi je te voyais bien en tant que maîtresse pour les petits bouts de chou de la 2ème génération de Fairy Tail ! ;) Comme Hebi par exemple ! Oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien devenir auteure mais vivre de ce métier me parait vraiment très difficile ! ^^' Ahahaha ! xD Oui mais bon Natsu est plus connu pour sa force que son intelligenge tu me diras ! ^^ Non non non, Fairy Tail a cru qu'elle était morte car elle était vraiment dans un sale état, elle respirait à peine et si Wendy n'avait pas utilisé toute sa magie de Dragon Slayer, Carla serait vraiment morte ! Comme tu dis, ça risquerait fort peu de le convaincre ! Il l'aime tellement ! 3 Oui, Gildarts vit à Extalia le temps d'une mission ! ;) Ca me rassure alors car moi je déteste que l'auteur élipse la partie durant laquelle l'héroine raconte son histoire aux autres car j'adore voir leurs réactions ! ^^ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais ARRETE ! Ma fin...S'il te plait arrete de faire du spoil volontaire ! Là c'est trop ! Bon heuresment que tu n'as pas raison sur tout ! ;) Allez sur ce je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Coucou Eaonya-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors au fait dans quelle fillière vas-tu l'année prochaine ? ^^ Ahahahaha ! xD Le caractère jaloux de Laxus ? Mais en quoi Laxus serait-il jaloux de pauvres soldats ?! Ils ne peuvent même pas lui fiare de l'ombre à lui, le Dragon Slayer de la foudre, mage de rang S de Fairy Tail ! Ah ! :) Si tu en as ris c'est le principal ! ;) Oui comme tu le dis mais j'ai adoré lui faire raconter son histoire ! C'est vrai dans la pluspart des romans le moment où l'héroine raconte son histoire est élipsé et ça me frustre toujours alors j'ai voulu que Carla raconte son histoire ! :) Merciiiiiii Eaonya-chan ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! :3 Oui j'adore les UA ! ^^ Mais là il faudrait un peu que je revienne dans l'univers de Fairy Tail, non ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit qui se passe dans l'univers de Fairy Tail...Je vais me rattraper l'année prochaine ! :) Ahahahahahaha ! xD Ta question m'a tué ! Alors...En fait comme il n'y avait que 10 uniformes de gardes disponibles, seule 10 personnes ont pu y aller. Laxus ayant céder avec galenterie sa place à Mirajane pour qu'elle puisse accompagner sa soeur, il a été chercher Gildarts et lui parler ce qui n'a pas été facile ! Car seul un mage de rang S peut en affronter un autre ! Mias heuresment tout s'est bien passé et Gildarts a accepter d'hébergé nos héros ! Allez sur ce je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Oui comme tu le dis un chapitre plutôt calme...Mais le calme avant la bataille ! ;) Tu vas revoir Redblood dans ce chapitre, je suis sûre que tu vas être très heureux ! :3 Voyons voir s'il est toujours aussi Rock'n roll ! ;) Woooooooow ! Je suis impressionnée par tes hypothèses ! Alors...L'une d'entre elle est juste ! Bravo Rick ! Tu es super doué ! :) Mais après laquelle est la bonnelaquelle est la fausse...Il faudra que tu attendes la fin pour le découvrir ! ;) Allez sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 16 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Que la bataille commence.**

 **PDV Happy, près du palais d'Extalia.**

Charles et moi marchions tout les deux dans les bois à la recherche du passage secret qui allait nous permettre de pénétrer dans le château quand tout à coup elle s'arreta brusquement.

-« Charles ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, c'est ici. » Me répondit-elle, en regardant droit devant elle.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu te sens prête. » Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage et je ne pourrais dire à quel point elle était belle ainsi vêtue. Elle portait une petite armure, une jupe assez courte, des bottes et une cape qui la couvrait. Elle était définitivement royale dans cette tenue.

-« Happy…Oui ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit-elle.

-« Tu en es sûre ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Et puis…Tant que nous serons ensemble, ça ira… » Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Je rougis à mon tour et me surpris à sourire d'un air béat.

-« Ça doit être dur pour toi de retourner là où ta mère est morte. » Murmurais-je, en changeant de sujet.

-« Je ne vais pas dire que c'est facile mais…Il le faut. Pour que je puisse enfin lui offrir une sépulture digne de son nom. » Me dit-elle.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je, ému par toute la volontée dont elle faisait preuve.

Et c'est alors que je la pris dans mes bras. La sensation de son corps contre le mien, la chaleur de son corps, son parfum de fleurs...J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là, dans mes bras, pour l'éternité.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de moi et en enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine.

-« Tout ira bien, Charles. Je serais là pour te protéger. » Lui rappelais-je, d'un ton doux.

-« Happy…Merci. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Nous allons les sauver, je te le jure. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui, je te fais confiance. Nous allons faire tout ce qui en notre pouvoir pour les protéger. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Et je vais butter Redblood pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Il va le payer. » Lui dis-je.

-« Happy…Ce n'est pas la peine… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Non, je veux lui faire payer car… » Dis-je, mal à l'aise en rougissant.

-« Car ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, Charles ! Qu'importe qui tu es, je t'aime. J'aime Carla la mage de Fairy Tail autant que la princesse Charles du royaume d'Extalia car Carla et Charles ne font qu'une : toi, mon amour, celle que j'aime, ma bien-aimée.

Mais pouvais-je vraiment dire ça ? C'était déjà fabuleux que je puisse la serrer comme ça dans mes bras. Si un jour, j'avais pu imaginer que nous serions tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre juste avant d'attaquer un pays ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Cependant, je ne voudrais pas que cela en soit autrement. J'avais là dans mes bras mon amour.

Non, pas maintenant. Je n'avais pas encore le courage de te dire à l'heure actuelle mais un jour…Je jure que je te transmettrais mes sentiments. Quand tout sera fini, je te les dirais et j'espère bien au plus profond de mon cœur que tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime.

-« Car tu es une personne très importante pour moi, Charles. » Lui dis-je en souriant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

-« Oh, Happy…Oui pour moi aussi tu es une personne importante alors je t'en prie…Fais attention à toi. » Me dit-elle, en rougissant.

Avec toujours le même sourire éblouissant, je lui répondis :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le plus important c'est toi. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer. Compte sur moi ! »

-« Happy…Merci. Je compterais sur toi plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« A-Alors…Je…J'aimerais être…Euh… » Bafouillais-je.

-« Qu'aimerais-tu être ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

J'inspirai un grand coup, priant pour ne pas être pris pour un idiot :

-« Ton chevalier en armure étincelante… » Murmurais-je, embarrassé.

C'était Mirajane qui m'avait soufflée l'idée. Elle s'était exclamé en nous voyant, Charles et moi : « Olala ! On dirait vraiment une princesse et son chevalier servant ! »

J'étais le seul à l'avoir entendu, Charles étant trop occupé à converser avec Wendy mais cette idée…M'avait plus.

Mais peut-être cela pouvait-il passer pour démoder ? Et puis des chevaliers elle devait en avoir plein...

Soudain, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte. Oh non…L'avais-je vexée ? Ou alors étais-je passé pour le pire des idiots de la terre ? Ou alors m'avait-elle trouvé ridicule ?

Mais c'est alors qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et…Et…Et…M'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

-« Bien sûr. Je compte sur toi pour me protéger, mon chevalier servant en armure étincelante. »

Charles…M'avait embrassé sur la joue ! Moi ! Moi ! Et elle acceptait que je sois son chevalier ! Ah, j'aurais pu en mourir de bonheur ! Elle m'avait embrassé sur la joue !

-« Aaaaaaayyyyeeee ! » M'exclamais-je avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Elle rigola doucement et s'exclama :

-« Je te préparerais une cérémonie d'adoubement si on réussis à vaincre Redblood ! »

-« Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyeeee ! » M'exclamais-je étant tellement choqué que le sens des mots n'atteignaient pas mon cerveau qui n'avait qu'une seule pensée : Charles m'avait embrassé sur la joue !

J'étais dans un sentiment d'euphorie totale.

-« Tout le monde ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis, toute la guilde arriva et nous nous engageâmes dans le passage. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur Charles juste devant moi. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement...Et c'était moi quelle avait embrassé !

-« Mon pote ? Ca va ? » M'interrogea Natsu.

-« Super bien ! » M'écriais-je.

-« T'es sûr ? T'agis bizarrement… » Insinua-t-il.

-« Oui ! Je suis remonté à bloc ! Et je vais butter ce foutu Redblood pour avoir fait du mal à ma Charles. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Super ! Moi je vais tous les butter ! Surtout ces dragons Slayers de pacotille ! Moi seul contre eux deux ! Je vais les écraser ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Aye sir ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Yosh ! Je m'enflamme ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors que nous écrasâmes nos poings l'un contre l'autre en souriant et en se donnant du courage.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter pour avoir de tels sourires sur vos visages ? » Nous interrogea Lucy, ses mains sur ses hanches en nous regardant bizarrement.

-« On va tous les éclater, Lushy ! » M'écriais-je.

-« On va tous les butter, Luce ! » S'exclama Natsu, en même temps que moi.

Lucy poussa un grand soupir mais nous vîmes sur ses lèvres un petit sourire.

-« Je viens avec vous. Allez, on va tous les battre ! » Nous dit-elle.

-« Aaaayyyyye siiiiir ! » Nous nous écriâmes, Natsu et moi.

Puis, c'est alors que nous arrivâmes au bout du passage.

-« Récapitulons. Nous entrons dans le palais et vous faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux ! Foutre le bordel ! Vous faites gaffe aux non-mages par contre et vous les blessez pas trop ! Compris ? » Demanda le maître.

-« Oui, c'est compris, papi ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Le but étant d'attirer les loups blancs ! Une fois qu'ils sont là nous nous séparons ! Natsu et Gajeel se charge des dragons Slayers ! Lucy se charge de la constellationniste ! Grey, tu te charges du ménestrel de la lune rouge ! Mirajaine, tu feras face à la mage manipulant l'espace ! Quand à l'équipe de Laxus vous vous chargerez du God Slayer ! Juvia tu feras face à l'élémantaliste de l'eau et quand à toi Romeo je te laisse te charger de l'élémentaliste du feu. Compris ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ouiiii ! » S'exclamèrent-ils.

-« Une fois que ses combats seront en place, Wendy, Happy, Erza, Guildartz, Lévy, Cana, Lisanna et Elfman vous escorterez Son Altesse et vous libérerez tous les prisonniers. Puis il y a de fortes probabilités pour que Redblood vienne à vous. Surtout ne le laissez pas avoir Son Altesse et…BUTER-LE ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« AYE SIR ! »

-« Maître ! Ne m'appelez pas Son Altesse ! » S'offusqua Charles.

Le maître rigola et lui répondit :

-« Pourtant cela vous va à ravir, princesse. »

-« Ne m'appelez pas princesse non plus ! » S'écria-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

-« D'accord, d'accord si Sa Majesté….Pardon, Charles le veut alors il en sera ainsi ! » S'exclama-t-il, en riant.

-« Pff… » Murmura Charles, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« ALLONS-Y LES ENFANTS ! » S'écria le maître.

Et c'est alors que nous pénétrâmes dans le château en détruisant tout sur notre passage et en écrasant tout les gardes jusuqu'à ce que l'ordre des loups-blancs apparaisent.

-« Que pensez-vous faire, Fairy Tail ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre nous ! » S'exclama Sting, leur chef.

-« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Poing du Dragon de feu ! » S'écria Natsu en lui écrasant son poing en pleine figure.

-« Déclenchement du plan ! » S'écria le maître.

-« Aye sir ! Faîtes attention à vous, Natsu, Lushy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tout roule, petit pote ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Fais attention à toi, Happy ! » S'exclama Lucy en évitant un coup de son adversaire Yukino qui apparemment était assez bonne en combat rapproché.

-« Happy ! Charles ! » S'écria Wendy en me faisant signe de la suivre ainsi qu'à Charles.

Je tournai la tête et c'est alors que je remarquai que Charles était là en plein milieu de la pièce et ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait fixement le portrait d'une femme…Qui lui ressemblait ! Même cheveux blancs, même élégance, même allure, même traits du visage…Seuls leurs yeux se différenciaient.

Cette personne…Etait-ce ? Je regardai le portrait et lut en dessous :

-« Son Altesse Royale, la douzième reine du royaume d'Extalia, Chargot D'Extalia. »

Cette personne ne pouvait être que la mère de Charles. Oh…Charles, ma princesse…

Je m'avançai vers elle avec un regard décidé et…Je la pris par la main et commença à courir.

-« Happy ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

-« Nous devons y aller, Charles. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui, je sais…Excuse-moi… » Murmura-t-elle, en baisant la tête, un air coupable sur le visage.

-« Pas de problème. Si je voyais ma mère alors je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction. Enfin…Sauf que moi je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. » Lui dis-je.

-« Comment ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« J'ai été abandonné par ma mère quand j'avais 2 ans et c'est Natsu qui m'a trouvé. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu mage de Fairy Tail. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Oh…Je suis sincèrement désolée, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un sourire quand à sa réaction, je lui répondis :

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir d'où je viens. »

-« Moi aussi. Je ne sais même plus si ma mère est bien ma mère biologique avec cette histoire de Lost Magic… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Lévy pense que je viens d'un pays où la magie est interdit et que ma mère m'a sauvé la vie en me déposant à Fairy Tail… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu viendrais d'Extalia ? » Interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

-« Non, elle penche plus pour Fromont. Elle dit que j'ai plus le type des habitants de là-bas.» Murmurais-je.

-« Je vois. Je suis désolée que tu ais encore dû t'occuper de moi… » Me dit-elle, en rougissant.

-« Ca ne fait aucun soucis puisque…Je suis ton chevalier servant ! » M'exclamais-je.

Elle rigola doucement et ajouta :

-« Tu as oublié en armure scintillante. »

Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre nous atteignîmes Wendy qui se jeta dans les bras de Charles.

-« Charles ! Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, Wendy. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y. » Lui dit-elle.

Et c'est alors que je la vis s'avancer vers l'inconnu sans aucune peur.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, prisons du palais d'Extalia, quelques temps plus tard.**

-« Sortez ! » M'écriais-je en ouvrant l'un des cachots.

Je vis alors deux hommes vêtus de costumes de cour sortirent de la cellule et je les reconnu…Il s'agissait de deux nobles de mon royaume.

Nous libérions les prisonniers un par un. Il ne s'agissait pas de malfaiteurs mais de prisonniers dit « politiques ». En effet, ils avaient tous été enfermés là car ils étaient contre le régime du général Redblood.

Les hommes libérés courraient dans les couloirs et mettaient une sacré pagaille dans le château. Oh, si Lady Ultear avait vu ça ! Elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque ! Le palais était sans dessus dessous ! Plus rien n'étaient à sa place ! Les prisonniers libérés aidaient les mages à se débarrasser de l'armée sous le commandement du général d'Akagarence.

J'ouvrais les portes unes par unes reconnaisant parfois certains visages. Des nobles dans la plus parts des cas. Les autres étaient des officiers de l'armée qui n'avait pas voulu prendre part à la révolution de celle-ci.

Maman…Me voyais-tu depuis le ciel ? Aujourd'hui j'étais là ! J'étais là ! J'étais revenue à la maison ! Et j'allais la reprendre ! Jamais je n'avais pensé être capable de reprendre mon royaume ! Jamais ! Mais aujourd'hui j'étais là ! Moi, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume était revenue sur mes terres afin de les reprendre ! Mère…Le trône que tu devais me laisser…Mon héritage…Je le reprendrais ! Je te le jure !

Si j'étais arrivé si loin c'était grâce à mes camarades de Fairy Tail. Sans eux je ne serais pas là alors ils méritent encore plus d'honneur que moi. C'est eux qui ont tout fait. Ils m'ont appris la magie, ils m'ont appris des sentiments qui m'étaient encore inconnus, ils m'ont appris la modestie et le courage, ils m'ont inculqués des valeurs, ils m'ont appris ce que signifiait être une membre de Fairy Tail et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier. Ils sont ma nouvelle famille.

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure actuelle, je me sentais capable d'être la nouvelle reine du royaume d'Extalia. J'avais grandis. Si jamais tout cela ne m'était pas arrivé aujourd'hui je ne serais pas celle que je suis maintenant. Celle que je pense être capable de gouverner ce pays.

Et je te jure, Mère…Quoi qu'il arrive je resterais en vie. Plus jamais je ne penserais à la mort comme échappatoire, à partir de maintenant j'affronterais les problèmes face à face !

Mère, j'espère que là où tu es tu me regardes et que…Tu es fière de moi.

Mais c'est alors que j'arrivai au fond du couloir. J'allais faire demi-tour quand je remarquai une porte dans l'ombre. J'essayai de l'ouvrir mais ne put car elle était en fer.

-« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Interrogeais-je.

Et c'est à ma grande surprise que quelques cris me répondirent.

Une porte en fer impossible à ouvrir…Eh bien qu'à cela tienne. Ma nouvelle magie allait régler ce problème !

-« _Lost Magic : Time Regained ! Past !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que le fer fondu petit à petit. Et oui ! Vous l'aurez deviné ! Maintenant je maîtrisais le pouvoir du temps ! Je pouvais changer les éléments ! Dans le passé, l'eau devenait de la vapeur et le fer fondait. Je maîtrisais maintenant les deux arcs de ma Lost Magic ! J'étais en pleine possession de mes capacités !

Mais c'est alors qu'une silhouette émergea du trou dans la porte et que je me figeai sur place.

Non…Impossible…

L'homme était grand, musclé, d'une carrure forte et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il leva son regard vers le mien et je vis qu'il avait des yeux noirs et…Une cicatrice sur le sourcil droit ! Cette cicatrice…Cela ne pouvait être que lui !

-« L-L-Lily ? » Interrogeais-je presque en murmurant n'osant croire qu'il était là en face de moi.

L'homme releva la tête surpris et s'exclama :

-« Impossible…Princesse ? »

Cette voix c'était lui…Lui que je n'imaginais plus jamais plus revoir.

-« LILY ! » M'écriais-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Il me rattrapa et me souleva dans les airs comme quand j'étais enfant.

-« Lily…J'ai cru que tu étais mort…J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant, Lily ! » M'exclamais-je en pleurs.

-« Princesse… » Murmura-t-il, ému.

-« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir ! » M'exclamais-je, en pleurant de soulagement.

-« Calmez-vous, princesse. Je suis là. » Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« Charles ! Je t'ai entendu crier ! Tout va bien ? Oh...Je...Qui…Qui est-ce ? » Me demanda Happy en perdant son sourire en me voyant dans les bras de Lily.

-« Happy ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je te présente Panther Lily , le premier général du royaume, celui qui m'a élevé et qui m'a appris à me battre. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh ! Je vois ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mon général ! » Lui dit-il avec…Un magnifique sourire.

Et c'est alors que je vis derrière lui…Cinq autres silhouettes !

-« Henry ! Guy ! Maxence ! Louis ! Baltazar ! Généraux ! Vous êtes vivants ! » M'exclamais-je en mettant mes deux mains devant ma bouche, des larmes coulant de mes yeux.

-« Princesse ! Vous allez bien ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Me demandèrent-ils.

-« Je vais bien. J'ai peine à croire vous êtes tous vivants ! Tout le monde ! » M'écriais-je en leur sautant dans les bras.

Henry, Guy, Maxence et Louis acceptèrent mon étreinte avec joie tandis que Baltazar me donna juste une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-« Vous êtes tous vivants… » Murmurais-je, n'osant y croire.

-« Princesse, que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont ces gens ? Et surtout pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Me demanda Lily.

-« Je suis ici pour vous sauver et reprendre Extalia ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Reprendre Extalia ? » M'interrogea Baltazar.

-« Oui et vaincre le général Redblood. » Lui dis-je.

-« V-Vaincre Redblood ? » M'interrogea Guy.

-« Oui et reprendre le trône d'Extalia. » Lui expliquais-je, ma motivation ne vacillant pas un instant.

-« Mais vous n'avez que seize ans, princesse ! » S'écria Lily.

-« J'EN AI DIX-SEPT, LILY ! » M'exclamais-je, rouge de colère.

-« Dix-sept … » Murmura-t-il, assez surpris.

-« Tu ne te souviens même pas de la date de mon anniversaire ? » L'interrogeais-je en croisant mes bras et en faisant la tête.

-« Si bien sûr, vous êtes née le treizième jour du cinquième mois de l'année. Mais j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps dans cette prison. Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Nous sommes le 1er Aout… » Murmurais-je.

-« Déjà ? Eh bien…Joyeux anniversaire, princesse. » Me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-« Lily…Merci ! » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Expliquez-nous tout ce qui s'est passé. » Me demanda-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je leur expliquai comment j'étais arrivé à Fairy Tail, ce qui s'était passé (en omettant bien sûr certains moments passé seule avec Happy) et de quelle façon j'en étais venue à lancer une révolution contre le général Redblood.

-« Donc vous êtes une mage, princesse ? » Me demanda Guy, étonné.

-« Oui. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« Quelle magie possédez-vous ? » Me demanda sérieusement Lily.

-« _Lost Magic : Transcending space and time_ _!_ » M'écriais-je en activant ma magie sous leurs regards étonnés, presque vitreux.

-« Que…Qu'est-ce ? » Bafouilla Louis.

-« Je possède une magie perdue capable de transcender l'espace-temps. » Leur dis-je.

-« Transcender l'espace-temps… » Murmura Lily avec un regard perdu.

-« Wooow ! C'est incroyable ! » S'écria Maxence, avec un grand sourire.

-« Vous êtes extraordinaire, princesse ! » S'exclama Louis.

-« Mais non, voyons ! Sans l'aide d'Happy et mes camarades je ne serais arrivé à rien. » Leur dis-je.

-« Happy ? » Interrogea Baltazar.

-« Oh ! Je vous présente Happy, mage de Fairy Tail. Happy, fais attention tout de même ! » Leur dis-je en leur montrant Happy qui se débarrassait de quelques gardes.

-« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mes généraux ! D'accord, princesse. » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire tout en fonçant sur un garde et en le frappant au visage tandis que je rougis quand j'entendis qu'il m'avait appelé princesse.

-« Nous de même. Quelle magie possédez-vous ? » Lui demanda Lily.

-« Max Speed ! La magie de la vitesse ! » S'exclama-t-il en fonçant à pleine vitesse et en apparaissant devant Lily.

Puis, je leur présenta tous ceux qui m'accompagnait quand tout à coup...Une explosion retentit.

Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouva l'instant d'après entourée de deux bras forts.

Cette sensation de chaleur, ce parfum, ce contact entre son corps et le mien. Oui, j'étais dans les bras d'Happy. Il me tenait par la taille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand à moi j'étais pressé contre sa poitrine et je respirais son agréable parfum.

-« Tout va bien, Charles ? » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Oui, grâce à toi. » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix qui me glaça le sang. Un voix imposante et froide. Une voix qui avait ordonné la mort de ma mère.

-« Je suis surpris d'une telle attaque, princesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Redblood… » Murmurais-je, avec rage.

Oui c'était bien lui avec ses cheveux rouges sangs et son rictus sadique.

-« C'est lui Redblood ?! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Oui. » Murmurais-je.

-« Wendy, occupe-toi de Charles ainsi que des généraux. » Ordonna-t-il à la petite dragonne.

-« Compris. » Répondit-elle en me prenant par la main et en commençant à activer sa magie afin de soigner les six généraux.

-« REDBLOOD ! ENFOIRÉ TU VAS PAYER ! » S'écria Happy en s'élançant à pleine vitesse.

Et c'est avec surprise que je vis qu'il le frappa au visage puis il enchaîna avec plusieurs autres frappes jusqu'à ce je vis du sang couler de ses blessures.

-« TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT A CHARLES ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

Il faisait tout ça pour moi…Oh, ce que j'aimais ce garçon ! Il était attentif avec moi et il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour moi.

-« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA A CHARLES, BÂTARD ?! » Interrogea-t-il.

Mais c'est à ce moment que j'entendis :

-« _I Raagd._ »

-« ATTENTION HAPPY ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que je me précipitai vers lui à toute vitesse et que je le poussa à terre. Cependant je ne pu éviter l'attaque qui me frappa de plein fouet. L'instant d'après je flottais à quelques mètres du sol dans une sorte de bulle.

-« Oh, ça alors ! J'ai capturé la princesse ! » S'exclama une voix féminine.

-« Minerva de l'ordre des loups blancs ! » M'écriais-je, en la reconnaissant.

-« Tu arrives en retard. » Murmura Redblood en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-« Relâche Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Pff… » Murmura Minerva.

-« _Sky Dragon's Roar_ ! » S'écria-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que sa magie s'heurta à celle de Minerva et réussi par miracle à…Blesser la mage ! En effet, Minerva avait une grosse coupure ensanglanté sur le bras ainsi qu'une coiffure en ruine.

-« Relâche Charles ! » S'exclama Happy en se jetant contre Minerva.

Seulement celle-ci s'écria :

-« _Yadgo Ligora_ ! »

Et c'est alors qu'Happy se prit de face une…Géante explosion !

-« HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je, ne pouvant rien faire, bloquée dans cette sphère.

Et c'est alors que je le vis, allongé au sol, du sang coulant de sa tête sur le côté gauche de son visage.

Cependant, il se releva mais avec difficulté.

-« Ce n'est pas fini. Jamais je n'abandonnerais Charles. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en tremblant.

Non…Il allait mourir en se battant pour moi ! Pas toi, mon amour. Une vie sans toi…Je ne pourrais l'imaginer. Tu étais celui qui me permetait de croire ! Tu étais ce que j'ai de plus précieux !

Mais c'est alors que Redblood déclara :

-« Minerva, c'est l'heure. »

-« Bien, mon général. » Répondit-elle.

-« L'heure de quoi ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Vous le saurez bientôt, princesse. » Me répondit Redblood.

-« _Matérialisation_ ! » S'écria Minerva en activant sa magie.

-« CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLES ! » S'écria Happy en tendant la main vers moi et en se précipitant.

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » Criais-je en tendant ma main vers la sienne.

Mais l'instant d'après je ne vis plus rien. Que du blanc ! Je fermai les yeux de peur.

Et quand je les rouvris j'eus la surprise de me retrouver devant de grandes portes en or.

-« Princesse, je vous présente l'Avalon que vous allez déverrouiller ! » S'écria Redblood en riant sadiquement.

-« Non….Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

Mes jambes cédèrent et je tombai toujours flottant à quelques mètres du sol grâce à la bulle magique de Minerva.

Avalon et la clé étaient réunis. Dans quelques instants, ce monde…Ce monde que nous connaissons actuellement…

Ce monde serait anéanti. C'était la fin de toutes choses.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour auourd'hui, chers lecteurs ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit moment entre Happy et Charles au début ? Et le fait qu'Happy vienne de Fromont ? Et cette attaque vous a-t-elle plu ? Nos mages de Fairy Tail s'en sont plutôt bien sorti, non ? :) Et surtout, comment prennez-vous le fait que les généraux soient encore vivants ? Cela vous plait-il ? Et enfin, que va-t-il se passer ? Charles va-t-elle attaquer Avalon ou va-t-on la sauver avant ? Sacrifira-t-elle sa vie pour ne pas activer Avalon ?**

 **Les réponses dans le chapitre 17: " L'Espoir et le désespoir" que j'essayerais de poster la semaine prochaine soit dans deux semaines.**

 **N'oubliez pas à m'aider à réaliser mon rêve, mes chers lecteurs ! Tous pour les 100 reviews ! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Eh oui j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de connexion pour poster ! :) Franchement ça a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à corriger le chapitre à temps ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux ! ^^ Alors pour moi les vacances se passent bien ! La mer c'est troooop bien ! Ca me remonte le moral et j'en avais bien besoin avec la rupture que je viens de vivre et le BAC ! J'ai pas arreté de bosser durant les 2 derniers mois pour assurer mon passage en terminal et mon BAC alors c'est la 1ère que je resors et j'ai l'impression de revivre ! C'est vraiment génial ! :) Malheuresment ça ne dure que 2 semaines après je me remet au travail ! Allez, on y crois ! Je vais donner mon maximum ! ^^ J'espère que pour vous aussi les vacances se passent bien ! D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pendant vos vacances ?**

 **Alors normalement je devrais répondre aux reviews mais malheuresement je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Alors que je vous ai demandé de poster des reviews je ne peux pas y répondre...J'ai vraiment honte de moi. J'espère que vous pardonnerez de ne pas avoir eu le temps ni la connexion pour répondre à vos magnfiques reviews...Je vous présente mes sincères excuses pour cela. Je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre ! ^^' Je suis désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet écart. Je réponderais à toutes vos reviews dans le chapitre 18 ou 19 ! C'est rpomis ! Soyez-en sûr ! ;) En tous cas, merci des efforts que vous faites pour atteindre notre objectif...Les 100 reviews ! Le Saint-Graal d'un auteur ! Merci à vous ! Sans vous je ne serais pas là ! Je vous aime, mes chers lecteurs ! :333 Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire mes fics ! :)**

 **Voici donc sans attendre le chapitre 17 ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17: L'espoir et le désespoir**

 **PDV Charles, salle d'avalon, palais d'Extalia.**

Je me tenais en face des lourdes portes d'or qui protégeait Avalon. Elles étaient majesteuses et gigantesques. Sur celles-ci étaient gravée une fresque représentant le premier souverain d'Extalia entrain d'unifier les 12 provinces grâce à Avalon et donner leurs commandements à 12 hommes, les généraux, qui agenouillés devant le souverain tout-puissant d'Extalia, lui juraient fidélité éternelle.

-« Non…Impossible… » Murmurais-je, réalisant peu à peu ce que j'allais devoir faire.

-« Et si, princesse ! Vous allez desceller Avalon ! » S'exclama Redblood, en proie à une crise de rire.

-« Jamais je ne le ferais ! Et je ne sais même pas si je peux le faire ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Eh bien j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncez que vous êtes bien la fille légitime de Chargot D'Extalia et donc la dernière survivante de la lignée du premier roi d'Extalia, princesse. » Me dit-il, en me faisant une fausse révérence.

Je ne saurais décrire les sentiments qui m'envahir à cet instant. Une immense joie mêlée à une peur terrifiante.

-« Je…Je suis bien la fille de ma mère ? » Demandais-je, avec espoir.

-« Oui, vous êtes la fille de la reine Chargot. » Répéta-t-il.

-« Mais…La magie que je possède…Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Je n'en sais rien, princesse. Cela reste un grand mystère tant que pour vous que pour le reste du monde. » Me dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ce détail lui importait peu.

-« Mère…Père…Qui suis-je ? » Murmurais-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

-« Vous êtes la fille de celle que j'ai tué de mes propres mains. » Me dit Redblood, avec un sourire malfaisant.

Je serra mes poings et ravalant mes larmes, je lui demanda d'une voix remplie de désarroi :

-« Pourquoi avoir trahi Extalia, Redblood ? Expliquez-moi le but de cette révolution qui a coûté la vie à ma mère ! »

-« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Me répondit-il.

-« J'ai le droit de savoir ! Vous avez tué ma mère ! Vous avez fichu toute ma vie en l'air ! Je suis en droit de vouloir comprendre pourquoi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Hum…Devrais-je lui dire ? Qu'en penses-tu, Minerva ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant réfléchir.

-« Je pense que oui, général. Histoire de bien la faire souffrir. » Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras, un petit sourire malsaint étirant ses lèvres.

-« Dîtes-moi ! » Ordonnais-je avec toute l'autorité dont j'étais capable.

-« Tout commença le jour de ma naissance…Moi, Redblood, suis né dans les bas-quartiers de la capitale de la province d'Akagarrance d'une famille pauvre. J'ai grandi sous les fenêtres des riches qui jetaient leur argent avec oisiveté. Ces nobles qui nous traitaient comme de la merde ! Ils nous prenaient pour leurs sous-fifres ! Mais vous, vous ne savez rien de tout ça, princesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je… » Murmurais-je, désemparée.

-« Non vous, vous êtes née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Vous êtes née riche et noble ! Qui plus est princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia ! Vous n'avez rien connu de la pauvreté dans votre palais d'argent ! Vous n'avez jamais manqué de rien contrairement à moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'avoir faim ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Il est vrai que j'ai été privilégiée… » Avouais-je.

-« Puis, j'ai grandi et j'ai intégré un gang à l'âge de sept ans. C'est là que j'ai appris à me battre ! Puis, au fil des années je suis devenu le chef de ce gang et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais devenir plus. Toujours devenir plus. » Dit-il.

-« Ah oui, l'ambition ! Je sais ce que c'est ! » S'exclama Minerva, avec joie.

-« Je voulais devenir plus et j'avais cette haine omniprésente pour les nobles ! Alors cette idée de révolution a germé dans ma tête…Et je ne suis donné les moyens pour la réaliser. » Dit-il.

-« Les moyens ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« J'ai intégré l'armée et au prix d'efforts terribles j'ai gravi les échelons. J'ai participé à de nombreuses guerres, j'ai tué de nombreuses personnes et j'ai réussi à en sortir vivant. Vous les nobles n'avez jamais connu le champ de bataille ! Vous n'avez jamais connu la guerre, princesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Certes monsieur, je n'ai pas connu la guerre mais...J'ai vu la mort en face de nombreuses fois! Le jour où vous avez tué ma mère, le jour où j'ai failli tomber de cette falaise, le jour où vous m'avez torturé et j'en passe. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et pourtant j'ai déjà vu la mort en face ! Je ne connais peut-être pas le champ de bataille mais je connais les combats entre les guildes de mages ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais vous n'avez pas cette haine que j'ai contre les nobles ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez tué ma mère ? Car vous haïssez les nobles ? » M'écriais-je, en serrant les dents.

-« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Et qu'avait fait ma mère ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce sort ? Ce n'est pas elle qui a mis ce système en place ! Au contraire, elle a essayé de la modifier ! Elle aimait son peuple ! Elle vous aimait ! » M'écriais-je, en me relevant, pleine de rage.

-« Et alors ? Était-elle en droit de monter sur le trône parce qu'elle était la fille du précédant Roi ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui ! Car toute sa vie elle avait été préparé à assumer ce métier et ses risques ! Elle avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait pour être la meilleure reine possible et…Elle l'a été ! Ma mère était une bonne reine ! Et elle n'était pas seule ! Elle n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs ! Dans son royaume, tout le monde avait son mot à dire et vous avez détruit tout ça pour installer quoi à la place ? Une dictature ! Où vous seul avez le pouvoir ! Ce que vous avez fait est pire que la royauté car vous êtes le SEUL à décider ! Et le plus pire c'est que vous appelé ce que vous avez fait une « _révolution du peuple_ » alors qu'il n'a rien demandé ! C'est juste vous et vos ambitions ! Vous avez fait miroiter des tas de choses au peuple ! Vous l'avez berné ! Vous l'avez trahi ! Alors je vous prierais d'évitez de justifier vos actes par la « _volonté du peuple_ » car c'est faux ! Vous n'êtes qu'un dictateur avide de pouvoir ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces.

-« Sale petite noble qui se croit tout permis ! Si je ne devais pas te garder vie, je te jure que je t'aurais tué d'une façon encore pire que celle dont j'ai tué ta mère ! » Grogna-t-il.

-« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je ferais face à mon destin. » Lui dis-je.

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Car je suis Son Altesse Royale la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia et qu'en portant ce titre et ce nom, je ne peux abandonner mon peuple ! Je me battrais pour lui car je suis…La volonté du peuple d'Extalia ! Mais je suis aussi Carla, une mage de Fairy Tail ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux abandonner mes camardes ! Quoi qu'il puisse se passer...Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner ! » M'exclamais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Pff…Petite idiote ! C'est toi qui va causer la perte de tes chers camarades ! Allez, il est l'heure ! Tu vas desceller Avalon, sale gamine ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Jamais je le ferais ! Jamais je ne vous ouvrirais les portes d'Avalon ! » M'exclamais-je, en serrant mes poings.

-« Si, vous allez le faire, princesse Charles. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors que les gigantesques portes d'or s'ouvrirent et que Minerva fit avancer la bulle dans laquelle j'étais. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arreter...

-« Noooooooooon ! » M'écriais-je, paniquée.

Et c'est alors que je vis devant moi un impressionnant canon fait d'or et dans lequel était gravés différents motifs. Le canon était gigantesque et faisait au mois cinq fois ma taille. Je sentais aussi toute la magie qu'il dégageait. Un immense pouvoir. Un pouvoir face auquel je tremblais comme une feuille.

Puis, la bulle dans laquelle j'étais s'avança puis…Se brisa soudainement !

Je tombai par terre et m'aperçut que j'étais sur un autel en hauteur. Devant moi se trouvait un couteau et quelques instructions :

 _La clé d'Avalon doit donner son sang,_

 _Puis elle devra réciter l'incantation gravée dans la pierre,_

 _Et ainsi l'arme sera descellée,_

 _Pour protéger le peuple et le souverain d'Extalia._

-« Allez, princesse descellez Avalon ! » S'exclama Redblood, pris d'une soudaine crise de démence.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'exclamais-je, impuissante.

Et c'est alors que je voulu fuir mais que je me heurtai à...Un mur magique d'une puissance phénoménale ! Que…Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette puissance ?

-« C'est le mur magique que vos ancêtres ont créé, princesse. Vous n'avez pu le choix, descellez Avalon ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'exclamais-je, d'une voix tremblante.

Puis, je tombai sur le sol en pleurant. A cause de moi tout le monde allait mourir. L'homme que j'aimais et mes amis. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Tout était perdu.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment, couloirs des prisons du palais d'Extalia.**

-« CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLES ! » M'écriais-je, en tombant au sol et en versant quelques larmes.

Je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger. Alors qu'elle…Elle…Elle s'était sacrifié pour moi ! Si seulement j'avais été plus fort ! Juste un peu plus fort ! J'aurais pu bloquer cette attaque et empêcher Charles de se faire avoir ! Charles…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avais-tu sauvé ? C'était moi qui avais promis de te protéger ! C'était moi ton chevalier servant en armure brillante ! C'était moi qui devais sacrifier ma vie pour la tienne ! Pas toi ! Pas toi, Charles !

Charles…Ma magnifique Charles…Ma douce Charles…Mon incroyable Charles…Ma précieuse Charles…Ma princesse…Mon amour.

Je t'aimais et ce depuis le jour où je t'avais vu tomber du ciel tel un ange tombé des cieux. Ta blanche chevelure, tes yeux si doux, ta peau pâle comme la nacre…Oh, je suis fou d'amour pour toi ! Tu es si belle…Tu sembles tellement irréelle ! Une telle beauté ne peut être qu'un mirage…

Et il y a aussi ton attitude, ton caractère…Tu es tellement bienveillante, douce, calme, réfléchie, cool, courageuse, forte, persistante et je pourrais passer des heures à citer tes autres qualités...Tu en as tellement ! Et tu as aussi des défauts. Parfois, tu fais la tête, tu boudes, tu es capricieuse et obstinée mais…J'aime chacun de tes défauts !

Je t'aime, Charles ! Je t'aime !

C'est pour ça que j'ai promis de te protéger au prix de ma propre vie car je t'aime. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Tu as surgi dans ma vie et tu l'as modifié.

Oh, quand je pense à ton visage, à ton agréable odeur de fleurs, aux expressions qui se peignent sur ton visage ! Ah, ses expressions…Je voudrais que tu ne les montres qu'à moi. Quand tu t'insurges, quand tu rougis, quand tu souris, quand tu rigoles, quand tu t'énerves, quand tu es surprise, quand tu es heureuse, quand tu pleures, quand tu es triste et quand tu es décidée. J'aime toutes ses expressions car elles font partie de toi et que j'aime tout chez toi car je t'aime plus que quiconque, Charles.

Que tu sois Carla ou Charles, c'est toi que j'aime. Que je sois amoureux de Carla, mage de Fairy Tail ou de Charles, princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, ne change rien à mes sentiments.

Mes sentiments…Ceux que j'aimerais tant te transmettre. Charles, j'aimerais tant te dire que je t'aime ! Mais…Comment le faire ? Comment t'avouer mes sentiments ? Comment puis-je ?

J'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de te les dires. Même si ce ne sont que trois petits mots, seulement trois ! « Je t'aime. » C'est tellement difficile à dire car ces trois mots portent plus de sentiments que de raison. Ils portent en eux tous les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et qui sont là, bloqués dans ma poitrine et qui me font souffrir. J'aimerais tant te les dire et pourtant…J'ai peur. Peur de briser notre amitié par mes émotions. Peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi. Et pourtant, tous ses moments « intimes » que nous avons partagés…Ce baiser sur la joue que tu m'as donné…Tout cela devrait me mettre en confiance et pourtant…Pourtant…Je n'ose pas. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Ce n'est que trois mots et pourtant…Je n'arrive pas à te les dire.

Je suis minable, un pitoyable doublé d'un lâche ! Je n'ai même pas su te protéger alors que je l'avais juré ! Je l'avais juré ! Je te l'avais promis ! Plusieurs fois ! Et je n'en ai même pas été capable ! Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger !

-« Happy… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Je n'en ai même pas été capable… » Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

-« Pas capable de quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Charles alors que je l'avais juré...Alors que l'avais juré ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais…Happy… » Me dit-elle.

-« Je ne suis qu'un incapable. Au final, c'est elle qui m'a protégé, pas moi. » Murmurais-je, en versant quelques larmes.

-« Ne sois pas si dur avec toi… » Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-« J'avais promis à Charles de la protéger et je n'ai pas su tenir ma parole, je suis un lâche. » Dis-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura Erza à mes côtés.

-« Je l'avais juré ! Si seulement j'avais été plus fort ! Si j'avais plus fort ! Cela ne se serait pas passer comme ça ! J'aurais pu la sauver ! J'aurais pu éviter cette attaque et vaincre Redblood et la mage ! Si seulement j'avais été plus fort ! » M'écriais-je, en tapant du poing le sol.

-« Happy… » Chuchota Lisanna.

-« Si seulement j'avais réfléchi avant de passer à l'attaque. Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus attentif ! Si seulement j'avais remarqué la présence de cette mage ! Si seulement je n'avais été absorbé par la haine que j'éprouvais contre Redblood ! Si seulement j'avais pu la sauver… » Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une immense main sur mon épaule. Une main d'homme.

Je relevai la tête consterné et vis à travers mes larmes le visage du général Panther Lily.

-« Ne te blâme pas pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger la princesse car nous aussi nous avons failli à cette tâche. »

-« C-Comment ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Notre mission à nous, généraux, était de protéger Sa Majesté la reine et la princesse. Mais nous failli à notre mission. Aujourd'hui Sa Majesté la reine est morte et la princesse est entre les mains de Redblood. » Dit-il.

-« Je…C'est en partie de ma faute. Car je n'ai pas su protéger Charles. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais c'est aussi de notre faute car nous n'avons rien vu venir de la part de Reblood que nous croyons être notre camarade. Nous lui avons fait confiance et si nous ne lui avions pas accorder cette confiance, si nous avions été un peu plus clairvoyants, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Sa Majesté la reine serait toujours en vie et la princesse serait innocente qu'auparavant. » Dit-il.

-« Si seulement nous avions pu… » Murmura le général Guy.

-« Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… » Murmurais-je, comme un écho.

-« Mais si les choses se serait passés comme ça, vous n'aurez jamais rencontré la princesse, mage de Fairy Tail, et elle ne serait jamais devenue aussi forte ! Car c'est parce qu'elle a traversé toutes ses épreuves qu'aujourd'hui elle est aussi forte ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Forte ? » Interrogeais-je, surpris.

-« Vous savez, je n'imaginais pas un jour que la princesse pourrait devenir aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui et nous sauver. La princesse, telle que je l'ai connu, était beaucoup moins forte mais elle n'avait surtout pas le courage et l'aplomb pour reprendre en main un royaume. Elle était encore une enfant. Et aujourd'hui j'ai devant moi une jeune femme et une guerrière. » Déclara-t-il.

-« Charles est tout simplement incroyable. Elle est en mesure de faire des choses que personne d'autre ne peut faire. Charles croit et c'est sa plus grande force. Elle croit en nous mais aussi en vous. Pendant ces sept derniers mois, elle n'a jamais abandonné. Elle n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. Et c'est cela qui, je pense, fait sa force. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« Voilà de magnifiques paroles… » Souffla le général Louis avec un petit rictus.

-« C'est pour ça que nous devons arrêter de penser « _si cela s'était passé comme ça_ » car si cela s'était vraiment passé comme cela, aujourd'hui nous ne serons pas là ! Et nous ne serions pas aussi forts ! Car c'est en traversant ces épreuves qu'aujourd'hui à l'instant même où je vous parle, nous sommes forts ! Plus forts qu'hier ! » Nous dit Panther Lily.

-« Wow… » Murmurais-je, impressionné.

-« Et c'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour ne pas avoir su protéger la princesse Charles, Happy. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il me tendit sa main.

Je souris, attrapa la main qu'il me tendait et me releva.

-« Je vous remercie, général Panther Lily. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me voyez, vous savez ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important loin de là ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais vous l'êtes pour la princesse. » Me dit-il.

-« Je…Pardon ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Vous êtes important pour la princesse. » Répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.

Je me mis à rougir. Avait-il prit conscience de mes sentiments pour Charles ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

-« Je…Euh…Je… » Murmurais-je.

Mais c'est alors qu'a mon plus grand étonnement je le vis…Sourire !

-« Je l'ai vu dans son regard quand elle s'est précipitée pour te sauver, Happy. Tu es très important pour la princesse comme elle l'est pour toi. »

-« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Lui demandais-je, avec plein d'espoir.

-« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Alors si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, dis-lui. » Me conseilla-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je me figeai sur place et je rougis.

Quelque chose à lui dire. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à lui dire. Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais. Qu'importe les conséquences. Je devais lui dire car je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais me débarrasser de ce poids que j'avais dans ma poitrine.

Je devais croire. Je devais croire dans l'espoir qu'elle aussi retournait mes sentiments. Je me devais de croire ou tout simplement d'espérer. Car c'était cet espoir qui me rendait plus fort.

J'allais avouer mes sentiments à Charles !

-« Je lui dirais, comptez sur moi. » Répondis-je, un air décidé sur le visage.

-« Je suis heureux de constater à quel point la princesse compte pour toi et pour vous tous. » Me dit-il.

-« Bien sûr que Charles compte pour nous ! Elle est notre camarade ! Et elle est ma meilleure amie ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Je vous remercie, général Panther Lily. Vous m'avez redonné espoir. Et c'est pour ça…Que nous allons sauver Charles ! Allons-y tout le monde ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« AYE SIR ! » S'exclamèrent les membres de Fairy Tail.

-« Nous vous suivons ! » S'écrièrent les généraux.

-« Nous allons sauver Charles ! » M'exclamais-je en tirant mon épée au clair.

-« Mais Happy, où allons-nous ? » Me demanda Wendy.

-« Là où Charles est. Je sens sa magie et je suis sûr que toi aussi. » Lui dis-je.

-« J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je m'inquiète pour elle. » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais c'est alors que le général Panther Lily posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. La princesse est devenue forte et puis nous allons la sauver alors ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune demoiselle. »

-« Merci, mon général. Oui, nous allons la sauver ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Erza, peux-tu fournir des armes aux généraux, s'il-te-plait ? Wendy, peux-tu augmenter leurs capacités ? » Demandais-je aux filles.

-« Sans problème. » Dirent-elles.

Erza leur procura à chacun tout un arsenal et Wendy restaura leur énergie et améliora leurs capacités.

-« Allons-y ! » M'écriais-je.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, salle d'Avalon, un peu plus tard.**

-« Jamais je n'enclencherais Avalon. » Dis-je, en croisant les bras.

-« Vous n'avez pu le choix, princesse. » Me dit Redblood.

-« On a toujours le choix. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Mais pas vous. Activez Avalon. Sinon, Minerva… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Personne ne peut entrer dans la barrière ! J'ai le choix de l'activer ou non ! » M'exclamais-je, en souriant.

Mais c'est alors que je vis apparaître…Tous les membres de l'ordre du loup blanc !

Que…Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mes camarades ne devaient-ils pas les battre ? Que...Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Que leur avaient-ils fait ? Etaient-ils…Morts ? Non ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Impossible ! Tout le monde, je crois en vous !

Mais c'est alors que je vis apparaître, emprisonnés dans une bulle…Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Roméo, Mirajaine, et Gajeel !

-« Non… » Murmurais-je.

-« Active Avalon ou sinon je les tue. » Me dit Redblood.

-« Je…Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

-« Active Avalon ou je les tue devant tes yeux un par un comme j'ai tué ta mère. » Me dit-il.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

-« Dépêche-toi ou je les tue. » Me dit-il, en sortnat une épée.

Je les regardais, dans cette bulle, couvert de bleus. Je les voyais souffrir. Que devais-je faire ? Quelles vies devais-je privilégier ? Celle de mes amis ou celles des peuples voisins ? Celles de mes amis ou alors des milliers de vies ? Que devais-je choisir ? Qui devais-je choisir ? S'il-vous-plait. Par pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je ne pouvais pas choisir ! Cela m'était impossible !

-« Alors princesse, que décides-tu ? Activer Avalon ou voir mourir tes amis sous tes yeux ? Dépêche-toi le temps t'es compté. » Me dit-il.

Que devais-je choisir ? Mes amis…Mes camarades…Ceux que j'aimais...Ou alors des milliers d'innocents inconnus ? Que devais-je faire ?

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un cri strident et que je vis que Minerva avait commencé à…Torturer Lucy. Elle criait et cela me brisait le cœur. Je me revoyais entrain d'assister à la mort de ma mère. Je me revoyais, tétanisée, dans cette salle. Je revoyais le corps de ma mère tomber sans aucune force. Je revoyais son sourire. Je me revoyais aussi faible que je l'étais auparavant.

Et c'est alors que je su ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

-« ARRETEZ ! JE VAIS ACTIVER AVALON ALORS ARRETEZ ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Non…Charles… » Murmura Lucy.

-« Je ne peux pas vous laissez mourir, vous êtes mes camarades. » Lui dis-je en souriant et en pleurant.

Et c'est alors que je me relevai et que je m'avançai majestueusement vers Avalon. Je pris le couteau et je compris ce que voulais dire « _La clé d'Avalon doit donner son sang_ ».

Je me plaçai au milieu du cercle, pris le couteau et m'ouvris le bras en m'exclamant :

-« Répond à mon appel ! Moi qui suis la dernière des clés d'Avalon je te l'ordonne,

Ô géant endormi depuis des siècles, réveille-toi, fais que ta colère détruise l'ennemi ,

Taille-le en pièce, Mets-le en pièce, Réduis-le en pièce,

Fait que l'ennemi ne puisse jamais revenir sur ce territoire,

Ô je t'en prie protège-le peuple d'Extalia avec mon sang,

Réveille-toi de ton sommeil de cent ans,

J'invoque Avalon ! »

Et c'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds et ce que se croyait être le canon tout entier sorti de terre pour se dévoiler complètement. Ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'une petite partie de l'arme antique !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis la plateforme sur laquelle j'étais se briser. Puis, je me sentis tomber dans le vide.

Comme la fois où j'étais tombé de cette falaise, les secondes me parurent des heures.

Je senis le vent sur mon visage balancer mes cheveux, ma jupe voler autour de moi, je sentis mon ruban se défaire et je sentis des larmes dans mes yeux se former.

Cependant contrairement à la dernière fois je ne regrettais rien.

Les amis…Je vous aime. Et Happy, je t'aime. Je vous aime tous. Alors…Vivez.

Ma mère a donné sa vie pour et moi je donne ma vie pour vous. Donc, je vous en prie, vivez. Vivez et je vivrais toujours dans vos cœurs.

Et je tendis la main pour tenter de me raccrocher à quelque chose puis ferma les yeux en attendant mon sort. En attendant mon heure finale. En attendant ma mort.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose...Stopper ma chute !

Quand je rouvris mes yeux, j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir…Happy !

Happy…Oui, Happy…Ses cheveux bleus en bataille, ses yeux noirs me regardant avec cette flamme dedans que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler, cette force qu'il avait, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et cette volonté. Cette volonté que j'admirai tant !

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en pleurant.

-« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CHARLES ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE TOUCHER A CHARLES ! JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE FAIRE DU MAL A CHARLES ! » S'écria-t-il.

Happy…Oh, Happy…J'aimais vraiment ce garçon. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Mon chevalier servant en armure étincelante !

-« Happy…Ça ne sert à rien. Avalon est activé, tout est perdu. » Murmurais-je.

-« NON ! Ce n'est jamais trop tard ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-il rester aussi optimiste dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il encore croire ?

-« Redblood a Avalon. Il va mettre à feu et à sang Extalia, Fiore et tout les autres pays qui se dresseront sur la route. » Expliquais-je.

-« On va l'arrêter. Je te le promets, Charles. » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec tant de volonté.

-« On ne peut plus rien faire, Happy. Il a Avalon. » Murmurais-je.

-« Et alors ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Cette arme est surpuissante. Impossible à vaincre. Il n'y a plus d'espoir… » Murmurais-je en pleurant.

Mais c'est alors qu'il…Me prit dans ses bras et qu'il me serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et me mit à sangloter sur son épaule. Au moins, si devais mourir, je mourrais avec celui que j'aime.

-« Charles, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« De l'espoir ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, l'espoir est notre plus grande force ! Notre force est la magie ! Si nous combinons tous nos pouvoirs alors…Nous serons aussi puissants qu'Avalon ! Nous allons sauver Extalia ! Nous sommes forts tant que nous croyions en quelque chose ! C'est pour ça que je te demande de croire en moi et en tous nos camarades de Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oh, Happy…C'est tellement beau…Oui bien sûr que je crois en toi et en les autres ! Happy… Je croirais toujours. » Répondis-je en souriant.

-« Moi aussi je croirais toujours en toi car tu es ma plus grande force. » Me dit-il, tandis que je rougis.

Sa plus grande force…Moi ?

-« Tu es aussi la mienne. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors croyons et sauvons Extalia ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Happy…Merci… » Murmurais-je.

-« De rien. Je suis ton chevalier servant après tout. » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Tu as encore oublié en armure scintillante. » Remarquais-je en rigolant.

Et c'est alors que nous nous levâmes, main dans la main, en nous souriant, près à faire face à notre destin…Ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour auourd'hui, chers lecteurs ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'Avalon ? Charles l'a activé...Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Que pensez-vous que Redblood va en faire ? Pensez-vous que Fairy Tail pourra l'arreter avant ? Et Happy ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de lui dans ce chapitre ? Il a pris un peu de maturité, non ? :) Et le sauvetage de Charles...Il était beau, non ? Alors, avez-vous deviné que l'espoir de Charles c'était Happy ? A votre avis, quel va être le 1er mouvement de nos héros dans le prochain chapitre ? Charles et Happy arriveront-ils à arretez Avalon ?**

 **Toutes les réponses à vos question dans le chapitre 18: " Arretez Avalon à tout prix !" A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **N'oubliez pas à m'aider à réaliser mon rêve, mes chers lecteurs ! Tous pour les 100 reviews ! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! :) Comment allez-vous ? Cette semaine n'a pas été trop fatigante pour vous ? Pour ma part je rentre de vacances alors j'ai pu me reposer ! :) Et aussi j'ai eu pleiiins de nouvelles idées pour mes fics de l'année prochaine ! ;)**

 **Je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos magnfiques et touchantes reviews...Je les ai lu et...Wow ! Vraiment vos reviews sont selon moi le plus beaux cadeau qu'un auteru peut avoir ! Comme quoi ça valait bien la peine de faire tous ses efforts pour poster ces chapitres en temps et en heures ! :) ( Oh allez soyez conciliants je n'ai eu que 2 chapitres en retard sur 18 ! x) )**

 **Allez sur ce, voici le chapitre 18 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Arrêter Avalon à tout prix.**

 **PDV Happy, salle d'Avalon, palais royal du royaume d'Extalia.**

Je me tenais là tenant la main frêle de Charles dans la mienne. Oh, que de bonheur ! Sa main dans la mienne, ses yeux brillants et surtout la plus belle chose que je puisse voir dans ce monde…Son sourire. Le sourire de Charles était la plus belle des récompenses que je pouvais avoir. Il était timide mais en même temps tellement éblouissant et tellement, tellement, tellement chaleureux ! J'en rêvais toute les nuits de ce sourire et aujourd'hui je pouvais enfin l'admirer. Dans une situation pareille, où tout semblait perdu, elle pouvait encore sourire comme cela. Et moi aussi. Tant que nous conserverons ce sourire et que nous serons aux côtés l'un de l'autre, je suis sûr que nous pourrons traverser toutes les épreuves qui se dresse sur notre chemin. Ensemble.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de bizarre sur ma main, quelque chose de liquide. Je baissa mes yeux et ce que je vis me rempli d'effroi. Du sang. Du sang sur ma main liée à celle Charles. Le sang de Charles.

-« Charles ! Tu saignes ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oh ! Oui, je me suis entaillée le bras avec un couteau. » Me répondit-elle tout à fait normalement.

-« Tu as…QUOI ?! » M'écriais-je.

-« Pour activer Avalon, il fallait que je donne mon sang. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

-« Mais il faut vite te guérir ! Allons voir Wendy ! » M'écriais-je en la prenant par la main.

-« Mais…Happy ! Je ne veux pas que Wendy utilise sa magie pour moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Charles… » Murmura alors la voix de Wendy.

-« Wendy ! »S'écria-t-elle, surprise.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Et heureusement que j'avais retenue la leçon car sinon elles seraient toutes les deux tombées par terre !

-« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand je t'ai vu tomber ! Oh, Charles, ne me refais plus jamais de peur pareille ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Wendy…Je suis désolée...C'est promis. » Murmura Charles en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'activer Avalon ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais enfin Wendy ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Pas toi, pas les autres. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez mourir comme ma mère ! Je n'en peux plus de voir des vies perdues à cause de moi ! » S'exclama Charles en relevant les yeux.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy, émue.

-« Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez mourir car vous êtes mes camarades ! Nous faisons partie de la même guilde ! Vous êtes tous mes précieux amis ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez mourir à cause de moi. C'était hors-de-question ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Charles… » Murmura Erza un peu plus loin.

-« Je suis égoïste, je sais. C'est là l'un de mes défauts. » Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Mais Charles, tant de vies vont être perdues… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Non. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre avec le poids de tant de vies perdus à cause de moi. Celle de ma mère est déjà une de trop. » Dit-elle fermement.

-« Mais…Avalon est activé ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je jure de ne perdre de vies à mes côtés. » Dit Charles.

Oh, Charles…Ma si courageuse Charles !

-« Mais enfin Charles… » Murmura Lucy.

-« C'est pour ça que je vais arrêter Avalon. » Dit–elle fermement.

-« Tu…Pardon ? » S'exclamèrent les filles.

Et c'est alors que Charles se détacha de l'étreinte de Wendy et se plaça en plein milieu de la salle sous un puit de lumière.

La lumière dorée sublimait ses cheveux blancs et créait une sorte d'auréole autour d'elle, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je ne saurais définir, un éclat que je n'avais jamais encore vu de toute ma vie, son teint de nacre semblait briller légèrement et le soleil se reflétait sur l'armure qui protégeait sa poitrine, donnée par les esprits célestes de Lucy. Une déesse, voilà ce qu'elle était en ce moment même.

Et c'est alors qu'elle tira sa lame au clair et déclara :

-« Je vais arrêter Avalon ! Je le jure sur cette lame ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je trouverais un moyen ! Je le jure, je l'arrêterais ! »

Charles…Elle était tellement différente de la jeune fille qui m'avait parlé pour la première fois dans le lit de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille qui ne savait rien de la magie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus la petite nouvelle. Non, elle était devenue une vraie membre de Fairy Tail. Elle avait vraiment changé au contact de Fairy Tail. Je me souviens encore de tous ses entraînements sur l'île d'Haruji où elle finissait épuisée…Et pourtant le matin suivant, elle était toujours prête à endurer l'entraînement d'Erza. Tant d'efforts qui auront payé car aujourd'hui elle se tient là, au milieu de nous tous, prête à sauver son royaume. Je suis sûr que sa mère, là haut dans les étoiles, est fière d'elle.

Charles…Je découvrais chaque jour de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité. De nouveaux aspects que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer. Et chaque jour, je l'aimais plus que je l'aimais la veille. Mon amour pour elle n'était pas qu'un simple « béguin » non, mon amour pour elle ne cessait de grandir chaque jour. C'était le grand amour ! J'aimais Charles d'un amour que je n'avais connu jusqu'alors. Charles pour moi c'était l'Amour avec un grand A. Je l'aimais. J'étais fou d'amour pour elle !

-« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'arrêter ! Mais je ne peux le faire toute seule ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Qui est prêt à me suivre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que je m'écriai immédiatement :

-« Aye sir ! »

Elle se retourna et me regarda d'une telle intensité avec un si beau sourire que j'en rougis et en fut tout gêné.

Et c'est alors que toute la pièce s'écria derrière moi :

-« Aye, aye sir ! »

-« Tout le monde… » Murmura-t-elle émue.

-« Nous te suivons tous, Charles. » Me dit Erza.

-« On va leur botter le cul à ses mages ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Vous êtes tous près à me suivre… » Murmura Charles avec les deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-« Bien sûr que nous sommes tous près à vous suivre, princesse. » Lui dit le général Panther Lily avec un sourire.

-« Lily… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu es formidable, Charles. » Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-« Non, Happy c'est toi qui est formidable car sans toi je n'aurais pas eu la force de me relever. » Me dit-elle.

-« Peut-être bien mais moi je n'aurais pas eu le courage ni la présence de déclarer que j'allais arrêter Avalon. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Happy…Mais sans toi je ne serais même pas là aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui es formidable. » Me dit-elle.

-« Mais Charles sans toi je ne serais pas… » Murmurais-je.

Mais c'est alors que le général Panther Lily me coupa et déclara :

-« Je m'excuse de vous couper mais ce débat ne servira à rien. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux formidables mais qu'ensemble vous l'êtes encore plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Charles et moi rougîmes intensément quand au mot « ensemble ». Charles et moi…Ensemble.

-« Hum…Oui.. » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Elle…Elle ne niait pas ! Elle ne niait pas !

-« Je le pense aussi… » Soufflais-je doucement.

Le général eut un sourire amusé en nous voyant et lâcha :

-« Ah, la jeunesse…Continuez ainsi, Happy, princesse. »

-« Pardon, mon général ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Que veux-tu dire, Lily ? » Demanda Charles en lui lançant une œillade meurtrière à mon plus grand désarroi.

-« Laissez, princesse. Ce ne sont que les divagations d'un vieux général par rapport à la jeunesse. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire en s'éloignant.

-« Que voulait-il dire ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je…Je n'en sais rien. » Me répondit-elle, gênée.

-« Ah… » Murmurais-je.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait comme cela ? Y avait-il un souci ? Que pouvais bien vouloir signifier cette phrase ? Et si j'allais demander au général…

-« Je vais aller voir si les autres vont bien. » Lui dis-je.

Mais alors que j'allais la quitter, je sentis une petite main, fine et délicate, me retenir.

-« Charles ? » Interrogeais-je, surpris.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu ? » Interrogeais-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-« Je…Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle d'un coup en rougissant.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se retourna, prête à partir. Je me précipita et la retient tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-« Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. C'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée. »

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il se passe je serais avec tes toi et que j'assurais tes arrières alors fais ce que tu as faire. J'ai promis de te protéger et je le ferais quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là avec toi alors vas, Charles. Envole-toi. » Lui dis-je.

-« Happy…Merci. Je suis aussi là avec toi. Pour toujours. » Me répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Puis, elle s'éloigna de moi me laissant là, le cœur battant et les joues rougis.

Pour toujours…Oui, pour toujours ! Oh, y-avait-il une chance, une petite chance, une infime chance que Charles retourne mes sentiments ? Y-avait-il une chance pour que nous soyons un jour ensemble elle et moi ! Se pouvait-il ? Malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'un roturier et elle, la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus courageuse des princesses ? Y-avait-il une chance pour elle et moi dans ce monde ?

Mais s'il y en avait ne serait-ce qu'une alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle se réalise. Car être en couple avec Charles était le plus cher de tous mes vœux.

-« Tout le monde, nous allons arrêter Avalon ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » S'exclama la foule.

-« Mais j'ai besoin que certaines personnes restes ici. » Dit-elle soudainement.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« J'ai besoin que des personnes cherche le moyen d'arrêter Avalon. Regardez ses runes sur la plateforme d'activation. » Leur dit-elle.

-« Mais c'est… » Murmura faiblement Lucy.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que Lévy et Freed vous restiez ici ainsi que tous ceux qui pourrais avoir quelques connaissances runiques. Warrod, j'aimerais que tu restes aussi ici pour nous transmettre les informations petit à petit. Gajeel, reste aussi ici. » Ordonna-t-elle.

-« Moi ? » S'écrièrent Lévy et Gajeel en même temps.

-« Oui, vous deux. Lévy, j'ai besoin que tu fasses équipes avec Freed et les autres pour déchiffrer ce qui est inscrit. Gajeel quand à toi, j'ai besoin que tu les protèges. Certaines personnes, dont peut-être des mages, voudront les arrêter. Je compte sur toi pour tous les vaincre. » Dit-elle.

-« D'accord, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. » S'écria Lévy en serrant ses poings.

-« T'inquiètes, moi vivant personne de touchera à la crevette…Et aux autres bien sûr. » Dit Gajeel.

-« Gajeel…Je compte sur toi. » Murmura Lévy, émue.

-« Maintenant, les autres venez avec moi. Nous y allons. » Dit-elle.

Et c'est alors que nous partîmes dans les couloirs du palais d'Extalia. Le palais était dévasté et commençait à certains endroits à tomber en ruines. Mais qu'avait donc fait Redblood ?

Sinon, c'était plutôt très chic et assez joli là où habitait Charles ! Là où habitait Charles…C'était tellement différent de l'ambiance de la guilde. Ici plus c'était imposant, plus on aimait. Tout était dans la démonstration ! C'était grandiose ! Des dorures partout, des pierres précieuses incrustées dans certains petits objets, les meubles étaient travaillés à l'extrême et les peintures murales étaient extraordinaires. Un palais magnifique pour une aussi magnifique princesse que Charles…

-« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Erza.

-« Nous allons au point le plus haut du palais, là où Redblood va tirer Avalon. » Répondit Charles.

-« Comment sais-tu qu'il va tirer de là ? » Demanda Grey.

-« Cette salle est une salle spéciale avec des fenêtres en verres. C'est un observatoire et surtout il offre un panorama époustouflant sur les environ. On y peut même voir jusqu'au frontières du royaume de Fiore…C'est là qu'il va tirer, j'en suis sûre, dans la salle des cents soleils d'or. » Répondit-elle.

-« La salle des cents soleils d'or ? » Répéta Lucy.

-« C'est le nom de la pièce. Un peu présomptueux mais ils aiment ça ici. » Murmura Charles avec un petit sourire.

-« Je vois. » Répondit Lucy.

Et nous gravîmes les escaliers à pleine vitesse derrière Charles qui les gravissait avec une telle grâce et avec une telle volonté. Elle voulait plus que tout sauver son pays. Chacun de ses pas retentissaient dans la cage d'escalier…Un mélange exotique de force et douceur. Avec une telle volonté que je ne serais en mesure de décrire.

Mais c'est alors que nous arrivâmes dans une salle…Une salle extraordinaire ! Cette salle était toute peine en bleu sombre et dans ses murs et au plafond étaient incruster des étoiles d'or qui semblait briller et qui éclairait la salle de leur douce lumière. J'en étais subjugué par leur beauté. Cette pièce était tellement belle !

-« Wooooooow… » Murmurais-je.

-« Magnifique… » Souffla Lucy, les yeux exorbités.

-« C'est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. » Dit Erza.

-« C'est plutôt chouette ici ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« C'est trop beau ! » S'exclama Wendy en regardant partout.

-« Pas mal ! » S'écria Grey.

-« Avant qu'un nouveau jour se lève, il y a la nuit. La profonde, la ténébreuse, la terrifiante nuit. La nuit éclairée par les étoiles, qui nous protègent par leur lumière bienveillante. » Commenta Charles.

-« C'est beau ce que tu dis. » Murmurais-je en souriant à Charles qui rougit légèrement.

-« Vraiment ? Ce sont les paroles de ma mère… » Avoua-t-elle légèrement.

-« Oh. Ta mère devait être une grande femme. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Elle l'était. C'était la reine d'Extalia après tout. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je me sentis soudainement très bête et répondit :

-« Oui c'est vrai…J'ai l'air idiot de dire ça. »

-« Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça, Happy ? Tu es loin d'être idiot ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? Tu le penses ? » Demandais-je, tout heureux.

-« Oui, tu es même assez intelligent, je trouve. Et malin… » Avoua-t-elle en baisant ses yeux.

Je fus soudain gêné mais j'étais en même temps très heureux qu'elle ne me trouve pas bête. Parce que tout le monde, mis à part les génies, étaient bêtes face à l'intelligence et la sagesse de Charles.

Mais c'est alors que je vis plusieurs ombres se diriger vers nous.

-« Reste en arrière. » Ordonnais-je à Charles en mettant un bras devant elle.

Elle me regarda, surprise, mais m'obéis.

-« Qui que vous soyez, vous ne passerez pas ! » S'écria une voix d'homme.

Et c'est alors que sorti de l'ombre…Sting, le chef des mercenaires de l'ordre du loup blanc !

-« Vous ne passerez pas. » Répétèrent ses camarades derrière lui.

-« Malheureusement, nous devons passer. » Dit Natsu.

-« Tu n'as pas compris ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne passerais pas, toi et tes petits camarades ! » S'écria Sting.

-« Nous passerons quoi qu'il arrive car nous sommes…FAIRY TAIL ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'élança vers Sting et…Lui décrochait un sublime coup de poing dans le visage.

-« Rogue. Je ne supporte plus ses morveux. On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute. » Murmura Sting en se relevant et en lançant un regard à son compagnon.

-« Comme tu veux, Sting. Moi, il ne m'intéresse pas. » Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« _Dragon Force_. » Murmurèrent-ils, en même temps.

Et c'est alors que sentis une once de pouvoir magique incroyable me traverser. Q-Q-Quelle était cette magie ?

Quand les deux apparurent à nouveaux ils irradiaient comme des étoiles et avaient des taches sur leurs corps.

-« Oh Mon Dieu, ce pouvoir…Le Dragon Force ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Ils sont capables de l'activer de leur propre volonté ? » Interrogeais-je, stupéfaite.

-« Vous ne passerez pas ! _Unison Raid : Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang !_ » S'écrièrent-ils.

Et c'est alors qu'ils lancèrent une attaque…Une telle attaque ! Tout simplement incroyable ! Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de pouvoir dans une seule attaque ? Deux chasseurs de dragon, deux magies surpuissantes, deux jumeaux et…Une seule attaque.

Je me précipitai et serra Charles de toutes mes forces bien que face à la puissance magique de nos agresseurs, je tremblais comme une feuille.

Si au moins, mon corps pouvait faire barrage pour protéger la vie de Charles alors j'en serais heureux.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« _Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist_ ! »

Et d'un coup, l'attaque fut englouti par…

-« Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je, surpris et heureux.

-« J'ai vu à travers toutes vos attaques quand nous nous battions avant que miss-matière-visqueuse viennent nous interrompre. » Dit-il, avec un sourire suffisant.

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Sting.

-« Le timing de vos attaques. Votre posture quand vous vous défendez. Même le rythme de vos respirations ! » Dit Natsu.

-« Impossible ! Nous utilisions le Dragon Force ! » S'écria Sting.

-« Ouais et c'est un grand pouvoir ! » S'exclama Natsu, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-« Ne sois pas distrait, Sting. Il bluffe. » Dit Rogue.

-« Par exemple lorsque tu attaques tu pivotes ta jambe à 11 heures, dragon noir. » Dit Natsu.

-« I-Impossible ! C-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » Demanda Rogue.

-« Finis de jouer. Vous m'avez tellement sous-estimé tout à l'heure que je vais devoir vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce ! Préparez-vous ! » S'écria Natsu en fonçant sur eux à pleine vitesse en activant toute sa magie.

-« Le Dragon Force équivaut à la puissance d'un Dragon ! C'est avec elle que j'ai tué Baisorogia, le dragon qui m'a élevé ! » S'exclama Sting.

Cet homme…Avait tué un dragon ?!

-« Moi aussi j'ai tué le dragon qui m'avait élevé avec cette puissance. » Dit Rogue.

-« Je vois. Ben moi, grâce à la mienne je vais me battre pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi et tous les habitants de Fiore ! Je vais protéger mes camarades et ma guilde ! Regardez bien : _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade !_ » S'exclama Natsu.

Et c'est alors que se produisit un déluge de feu qui fit trembler toute la structure du château. Le feu était omniprésent autour de nous. Cette attaque…Quelle puissance ! Une puissance incommensurable ! Une puissance…Digne de Natsu ! Natsu était le plus fort !

Et c'est alors que la fumée se dissipa et que nous pûmes apercevoir les Dragons jumeaux à terre devant un Natsu rayonnant de joie.

-« Incroyable… » Murmura Charles dans mes bras.

-« N'est-ce-pas ? C'est la vraie puissance de Natsu ! La puissance de ses sentiments ! » M'exclamais-je, ravi et fier de mon meilleur ami et mentor.

-« Ils les as battus… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« J'y crois pas ! » S'écria Minerva.

-« Impossible… » Murmura le ménestrel de la lune rouge.

-« Et si ! C'est ça la puissance de Fairy Tail ! Tout le monde à l'attaque ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Et c'est alors que j'eus la surprise d'entendre :

-« _Sky Dragon's Roar_ ! »

Je tournai la tête et vis que Wendy avait terrassé d'un coup le jeune élémentaliste de l'eau. Elle était glorieuse et surtout impressionnante. Cette jeune Dragonne Slayer pourrait bien devenir aussi puissante voir plus que Natsu en grandissant.

Puis j'entendis crier :

-« Depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail, je n'ai jamais perdu deux fois contre le même adversaire ! _Ice Make Unlimited : One Sided Chaotic Dance_ ! »

Et je vis Grey submerger le ménestrel de la lune rouge qui ne pouvait plus rien mémorisé étant donné que la vitesse de création de Grey ! Incroyable !

Cette fois-ci c'est Roméo qui s'exclama :

-« _Purple Flame !_ »

Et c'est avec surprise que je constata que sa flamme était…Gluante ! Et que j'entendis les cris de son adversaire l'élémentaliste de feu, Lector. Il avait piégé son adversaire !

Puis ce fut au tour de Lucy de s'exclamer :

-« _Urano Métria !_ »

Et c'est alors qu'une énorme sphère dorée apparu et explosa laissant la constellationiste adverse, Yukino, K.O ! Magnifique ! Tellement brillant ! Mais depuis quand Lucy était-elle devenue aussi puissante ? Hum…Depuis que Natsu était là je suppose.

Et enfin ce fut Erza qui conclut la danse en s'écriant :

-« _Nakagami Armor! Nakagami Starlight !_ »

Et à ma plus grande surprise elle...Coupa en deux la magie spatiale de Minerva ! Et elle l'attaque avec un puissant rayon magique qui la mis K.O d'un seul coup. Phénoménal comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre d'Erza !

-« Wooow…Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle utilise cette attaque sur moi aussi car là elle m'achèverait. » Murmura Charles.

-« Ah oui avec ta magie de l'espace ! Mais tu as encore celle du temps. » Lui rappelais-je.

-« Je pense que si elle capable de trancher l'espace alors elle peut aussi trancher le temps. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui mais bon…C'est Erza ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est une armure digne d'elle. » Murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Mais c'est alors qu'Erza s'écria :

-« Nous les retenons ! Charles ? Part avec les autres et arrête Avalon ! »

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Vas-y Charles pendant qu'ils sont K.O ! J'ai confiance en toi, tu es ma meilleure amie ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Tu es la mienne aussi ! » S'écria Charles, en souriant.

-« Va mettre la raclée qu'il mérite à Redblood ! J'ai confiance en toi, mon pote ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Natsu…Merci… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et n'oublie pas de protéger Charles ! Je compte sur vous deux ! » S'exclama Lucy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Lucy…Merci… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que je pris la main de Charles et que je mis à courir à pleine vitesse suivi des six généraux. Nous allions vaincre Redblood à coup sûr et arrêter Avalon ! Et je protégerais Charles quoi qu'il arrive ! Je le jure !

Mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas que Redblood avait encore dans sa manche son plus grand atout...Qui risquait bien de tous nous tuer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De la force de Charles au moment où elle rassemble ses troupes ? La voilà devenue une vraie princesse guerrière ! :') Je suis si émue, elle en a fiat du chemin depuis le début ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Et de Panther Lily ? Et du bisou sur la joue ? Et des combats entre Fairy Tail et les mages de l'ordre du loup blancs ? Les combats étaient-ils bien narrés ?**

 **Je suppose que vous avez tous reconnu les combats des grands jeux magiques, non ? C'est une petite référence à l'oeuvre original ! On est dans un semi- Univers Alternatif, un Univers Parallèle après tout ! Certains évènements sont communs ! ;)**

 **Et maintenant, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Comment les généraux, Charles et Happy vont-ils pouvoir vaincre Redblood ? Y arriveront-ils ? Et quel est ce fameux atout dont Happy parle-t-il à la fin ? Que possède Redblood, en plus d'Avalon, qui pourrait bien tuer nos héros ?**

 **Toutes les réponses à vos questions dans le chapitre 19, avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire : "La dernière bataille"**

 **A la semaine prochaine, mes chers lecteurs ! N'oubliez pas, objectif 100 reviews ! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors tout d'abord je voulais tous vous dire un grand merci ! Merci pour tout, mes chers lecteurs ! J'ai atteins les 100 reviews ! Je viens un de mes plus grands rêves ! J'ai peine à y croire ! Cette histoire a eu tellement de succès ! Je suis tellement émue que j'en pleure devant mon ordinateur ! Vraiment merci pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien ! Sachez que sans vous, je n'en serais pas là ! Mon succès, je ne le dois qu'à vous, ms chers lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! 3 Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés ces reviews et qui sont devenus avec le temps mes amis, Rick10, Vilandel, Eaonya, SandroT1804, Krokmou83, WolfBlut, FairyTail Fan, Inazuma-baka et Guest ! Je tenais à les remercier tous particulièrement car c'est eux qui ont réaliser mon rêve ! Merci les amis ! :) :) :) On s'est tapés de vrais délires, pas vrai ? ;) MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! 3 On l'a fait tout le monde ! :)**

 **Alors moi...Ce dernier mois a été très difficile à vivre pour moi entre le BAC, ma rupture, mes vacances en famille...Et sachez que je suis désolée de n'avoir eu que peu de temps à vous accorder. Veuillez m'excusez. C'est pour ça que je rattrape mon retard aujourd'hui ! Voici donc les réponses aux reviews tant attendues ! ;)**

 **SandroT1804 : Hello, hello, Sandro ! Comment vas-tu ? Ahahahaha ! x) Mais quelhumour tu as ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Un jour, tu finiras One-Man Show ! ;) Si tu fait une émission, n'hésite pas à parler de mes romans ! :) (#faismoidelapub) Alors j'irais éouter la musique que tu m'as conseillé cette semaine promis ! ;) "Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que Redblood n'y est pas" ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ? T'es sérieux là ?! Oh My God ! Tu m'as encore fais le coup ! Tu arretes pas de pardier mes romans ! Mais où vas-tu donc chercher tout ça En tus cas, sache que j'en ai bien ris de cette blague ! Elle était géniale ! ;)" Sandro, fournisseur de vieux inutilisé de nos jours depuis 2001." Oh, Sandor, encore une fois je suis morte de rire ! Pourquoi depuis 2001 ? Ah, c'est ton année de naissance ? :) (Miss Coca-Cola est une princesse intelligente ! ;) ) Ahahaha, eh oui tu as tout à fait compris le sens caché ! ;) Ma Carla...Oups ! ^^' Aie, c'est moi qui ait fait une erreur ! ^^' Oui tu as raison ça aurait du être Charles. Je te prie de m'excuser, Sandro. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur ! :) Ahahaha ! x) Oui c'est Makarov Drear ! ;) Trolleur professionel depuis 80 ans au moins ! Oh, Sandro, je suis émue ! J'adore mon surnom ! :) Princesse ! ;) Euh...Le "je t'aime" ? Ahahaha ! ^^' Je suis désolée je ne m'en souviens pas, il va falloir me le rappeler ! ^^' Si moi je la lis cette phrase ! ;) Maso ? Moi ? Ok, papa, j'arrete d'en parler. Merci à toi de me soutenir à ta façon ! :) C'est direct mais ça marche ! ;) Ca me touche beaucoup ! Je suis en vacances dans le Sud de la France, dans le landedoc-rousilion près de la mer ! Pas près de chez toi je crois ! Ahahaha ! x) Et oui j'avoue j'ai une possion pour les NOOOOON de 10 kilomètres de long ! ;) Attends, comment ça Avalon prend en compte l'ennemi de la personne qui l'active ? Pardon ? Va falloir que tu m'exploque là ! ^^' Tu vas pouvoir en faire aujour'hui t'inquiète pas ! :) Et oui Carla a grandit entre temps et puis...Elle a vu du sang. Elle sait ce que c'est maintenant. On est loin de la petite princesse jamais sortie de son chateau maintenant c'est une princesse guerrière notre Carla ! ;) Ahaha, Happy n'aime que Carla, il ne va pas profiter du haremn ! Voyons Sandro ! On ne dis pas des choses comme ça à 15 ans ! ( en mode parent qui enguele son enfant ! ;) ) Ahahaha, et non elle a pas avouer ! ;) Ca c'était pour te mettre un petit coup de pression mais tu vas être soulagé aujourd'hui ! ;) Ahahaha, même Carla tu la case ! Avant elle connaisait pas Happy, c'était le chat mâle qui était idiot ! ;) Pas piqué des hannetons ? Wow, wow, wow, ais c'est que tu es cultivé toi ! :) Ahahah, Sting en Gandalf ! xD Ahaha, je ne vais pas payer ta facture d'hopital mon pauvre Sandro ! :-P Oui Sandro dans mes bras on l'a fait! :) :) :) La vache, hein, mon vieux ! ;) Un cadeau ? Oui un looong chapitre vingt ! ;) Allez surce, à plus, Sandro ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Wie geht's ? :) Merci de me donner le temps de répondre à tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! :3 Les 100 reviews sont atteintes ! On l'a fait ! :) Oui Lily a compris que Carla et Happy s'aimaient ! Mais on reparlera dans le chapitre 20 ! ;) Lily ? Le vrai père de Carla ? Ahahaha ! x) Un élément dans ce chapitre devrait pouvoir te permettre de valier/ d'invalider ta théorie ! ;) Oui c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps le couple PantherLily/Shagotte est redevenu à la mode. Oui les loups blancs ont vaincu Fairy Tail en lançant une attaque surprise ! Une déclaration ? Chose du, chose faite ! C'est pour maintenant ! ;) Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes projets, je te tiendrais au courant à la fin du chapitre 20 ! :) Et oui, notre Carla a bien grandi et est devenue une meneuse d'homme ! Wow...Ta déduction est parfaite ! Effectivement elle aura à faire un choix ! Bravo à toi pour avoir deviné cela ! ;) Ahahaha ! x) La déclaration ne sera pas comme tu le penses mais tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! ;) Merci pour ton compliment ! :) Effectivement j'essaye de faire des références à chaque fois que cela est possible ! Non malheuresment nous ne reverrons pas les loups après ce chapitre ! :( Vraiment ? Peut-être dans une prochaine fic' ! ;) Oh c'était ton anniversaire ? Vraiment ? Oo Wow...Je te dédie le chapitre alors ! :) Joyeux annviersaire à toi ! :) Ca te fais quel âge ? ^^ Allez sur ce, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Fatigué ? Allez, t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ce chapitre va te remettre d'aplomb pour ton boulot ! ;) T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, vu le temps que j'ai mis à répondre...xD Ahahahhaha ! x) J'adore tes notes ! :) Vraiment c'est une idée super géniale ! ;) Tu as du aimé le chapitre 16, toi ! :) Action/20 ? Je suis super contente ! :3 Toi qui aime l'action tu as été servi là ! Chapitre 17 ? Drama/20 ? Et oui un beau chapitre dramatique écrit par Miss Drama Girl en personne ! ;) Ah, l'histoire de Redblood ! :) J'étais sûre qu'elle allait te plaire ! :) J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant ! ;) Ah, mais Redblood est le chef de la 12ème province du royaupme d'Extalia, Akagarrence ! Carla ne peut pas aller éclater son propre royaume, voyons ! ;) Wow...Tu m'impressionnes là, Rick ! Oo Vraiment c'est une très belle déduction ! :) Tu ne me connais que trop bien moi et mes romans depuis le temps ! ;) Je te félicite ! :) Allez, sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre que tu attends tant ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Hello, ma belle ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Un passage en S-SVT ? Comme moi ! :3 Viens dans mes bras, copine ! Félicitations pour ton passage ! :) Merci à toi !:3 J'ai eu de telles notes car j'ai bossé ! ^^' ULTEAR EST VIVANTE ! Voilà, c'est dit! Hurle de joie ! :) On la reverra dans le chapitre 20 ! ;) Olala, mais ne t'inquiète pas et ne t'excuse pas ! Je ne t'en veux absolument ! Et franchement vu le temps que j'ai mis pour vous répondre... ^^' Merci ! :3 Tu auras au moins eu le Grey VS Rufus ! ;) Ahahahaha ! x) Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié les noms des salles du chateau ! ;) Et oui Panther Lily est au courant pour Carla et Happy ! :) Oui une petite mention de Gajevy ! ;) Ouiiiii, on l'a fait Eaonya-chan ! :) 100 reviews ! BRAVOOOOOOOOOO ! :) Allez sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Wolfblut : Salut, Wolfy ! :) Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? ^^ Vraiment ? Tu ne peux plus t'en passer ? Wow, ce que tu me dis, ça m'émue vraiment ! C'est une des plus belles choses que l'on m'ait dise sur mes histoires ! :) Tu vérifie même tous les jours ? x) Oh mon pauvre, tu as du être déçu pas mal de fois ! Ahahaha ! x) Oui cette référence était une évidence ! :) Oui ! On l'a fait, Wolfy ! 100 reviews ! Tu te rends compte ? Je suis tellement heureuse ! :) Oui Carla est troooop bien ! :) On l'aime notre petite princesse! 3 Sérieusement ? Oo Olalala, ça a du être le gros bug dans ta tête ! Que fout Juvia de l'autre coté ? Non en fait c'étiat Romeo VS Lector et Juvia VS Frosch ! Mais ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi qui n'a pas du être assez claire ! ^^' Je m'en excuse ! Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Krokmou83 : Hello, Krokie ! :) Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps ! Alalala, merci pour tous cescompliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir, voyons ! ^^' Mias non ne t'inquiète pas pour les compliments, ça me fait déjà tellement tellement tellement plaisir, tu sais ! Je suis aux anges ! :) Mias situ as vraiment horreur de te répeter alors...Fais-moi des compliments en anglais ! xD Au moins ça changera ! Allez 1 compliment sur 2 en anglais, l'autre en français et le troisième...En japonais ! xD Mdr ! Non t'inquiète je rigole ! :) Merciiii ! :3 Ca me fais plaisir ! ^^ Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste beaucoup bosser pour le BAC ! ^^' Ce n'est pas non plus incroyable tu sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tuer Carla ! ;) Quand-même pas ! xD Oh ! Je suis contente que l'histoire de Redblod t'ai plu ! :) Merci de te préocuper de moi, Krokie ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! :) Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **FairyTail Fan : Coucou, Fairy Tail Fan ! Ca fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Ton BAC français à toi ? Qu'as-tu eu ? Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! :) Déjà un grand merci à toi d'avoir eu la force et le courage de poster 3 reviews car...J'ai réalisé mon rêve ! :) :) :) Merci à toi Fairy Tail Fan ! On l'a fait ! Viens dans mes bras, mon amie ! :) Merci de me consoler, tu as voulu l'éclater au bazooka ?! Tu sais que ça m'a bien fait rire ça ! Merci de me remonter le moral ! :) Ca me fait tellement plaisir de ta part ! :3 Oui je sais, c'est horrible qu'elle se fasse torturer mais c'était nécessaire ! :( Ouiiiiii, de la bastooooon ! ;) Ahahahahahahaha ! x) Mais moi J'ADORE vous faire faire des crises cardiaques ! ;) Je rigole bien derrière mon ordi là ! ;) (comment ça c'est pas bien de se réjouir du malheur des autres ? xD) Eh oui, Coca-chan ( tu peux m'appeler comme ça tu sais ! ^^) ne tue jamais ses personnages princpipaux, t'inquiète pas ! ;) Oooh, Fairy Tail Fan...Ca me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu dis ! Vraiment ça me touche beaucoup que tu penses que je suis une fille géniale ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Merci à toi ! Merci du fond du coeur ! :) Ahahaha ! x) Je ne sais pas si j'ai cartonnée, j'ai juste bossé beaucoup, j'ai noyé le chagrin de ma rupture dans le boulot ! ^^' Merci de tous tes compliments, toi aussi tu es une fille géniale qui écris magnfiquement bien et dont les sompteux écrits sont tout ausis ppopulaire que les miens ! :) :) :) Méchante miss ? Nah ! T'attendras le chapitre suivant pour savoir la suite ! :-P Chapitre que voici ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 19 que je dédie à Vilandel, en l'honneur de son annviersaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19: La dernière bataille.**

 **PDV Charles, salle des cents soleils d'or, palais d'Extalia.**

Je courrais derrière Happy, nos deux mains l'une dans l'autre. Sa main tellement grande et qui me tenait avec force. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de me relever. Happy, mon chevalier…Je t'aime. Oui, ce que c'est ironique moi, la petite princesse d'Extalia, tombe amoureuse d'un roturier qui plus est…Mage ! Jamais personne n'aurait pu prévoir que mon grand amour serait un mage ! Mon grand amour oui…L'Amour avec un grand A. J'étais tombé amoureuse d'Happy au fil du temps et des épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble. La bataille dans la neige contre _Raven Tail_ , le réveil du volcan d'Haruji, la bataille contre _Raven's Square_ , la bataille contre les mercenaires de l'ordre du loup blancs, l'activation d'Avalon et maintenant…La dernière bataille, celle contre Redblood.

Allions-nous perdre ou gagner ? De cela dépendait le sort du continent et de milliers de vies innocentes. Et pourtant, même avec tout ce poids incommensurable sur ses épaules, Happy était capable de se relever. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se battrait. Pour protéger ce à quoi il tient. Et moi aussi, je me battrai. Pour lui, pour mes amis et pour Extalia. Car ce sont les trois choses auxquelles je tiens et pour lesquelles je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Cependant si jamais nous perdions…Redblood n'hésiterait pas à nous tuer. Mais au moins mourrais-je avec le garçon que j'aime…Mais des milliers de personnes périront à cause de l'Avalon que j'ai activé. Il en vient de ma responsabilité. Je suis maintenant liée à ses vies. Et si je meurs…Alors elles aussi mourraient. Des vies innocentes. Des personnes normales. Et les personnes qui auront la chance ou plutôt le malheur de survivre seront toute leur vie sous le régime de Redblood.

Et tout ça à cause de moi. Alors si nous perdions cette bataille décisive…Si nous perdions...

-« Nous allons gagner, Charles. » Murmura soudain Happy.

C-C-Comment ? Avait-il senti…Mes doutes ? C-Comment cela était-il possible ?

-« Happy…Mais si jamais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Si jamais quoi ? Je serais là pour toi, Charles. Tu vas arrêter Avalon avec l'aide des autres pendant que moi je ferais subir le prix à Redblood pour t'avoir blessé avec les généraux. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. » Me dit-il.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je.

-« Promis. » Me dit-il.

-« Alors je te crois, mon chevalier… » Murmurais-je faiblement afin que seul lui puisse m'entendre.

-« Quoi qu'il se passe, je te protégerais, ma princesse. » Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

-« Bonne chance. » Lui dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Bonne chance à toi aussi. Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Et je…Je… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Tu ? » Demandais-je.

-« J'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire après cette bataille. » Me dit-il.

Se pourrait-il que…Que…Que…Oh Mon Dieu.

-« Quelque chose d'important ? » Interrogeais-je faiblement.

-« Quelque chose que je voudrais que tu saches. Non, quelque chose que tu as le droit de savoir. » Me dit-il.

Je rougis puis ferma les yeux et je lui répondis en souriant :

-« Alors je désactiverais Avalon pour entendre cette chose si importante dont tu veux me parler. »

Soudain, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et…Tomba à genoux.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je, horrifiée.

Mais c'est alors qu'il prit ma main dans la sienne et me dit :

-« Je suis honoré que Sa Majesté la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia, veuille bien entendre ce que moi, un pauvre mage, j'ai à lui dire. »

Et c'est alors qu'il…EMBRASSA MA MAIN !

Je rougis instantanément et écarquilla les yeux en regardant ma main. A l'intérieur il me sembla exploser tel un feu d'artifice. Le feu d'artifice de l'amour…Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure comme un tambour, mes joues étaient aussi rouge que la magnifique chevelure d'Erza, j'étais emplie d'une sensation de bonheur incommensurable mais en même temps d'une gêne folle.

Un baiser…Happy m'avait fait un baisemain ! Un baisemain ! A moi !

Je relevai ma tête et mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Happy qui pétillaient de bonheur. Je souris à mon tour et le regarda doucement dans les yeux avec amour et passion.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis des éclats de rires ! Je me retournai, prête à faire payer le prix fort à celui ou celle qui osait gâcher mon (dernier) moment avec Happy quand je tombai nez-à-nez avec mes six généraux dont trois étaient pliés de rires.

Oups…Oui, ils étaient là…J'avais complètement oubliés qu'ils nous accompagnaient ! Oh alors ils…Avaient tout vu ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Visiblement Happy avait lui aussi oublié leur présence puisqu'il se mit soudainement à rougir fortement.

Nous étions là, tous rouges, comme deux jeunes amants surpris ! Alors que nous allions sauver le continent ! N'était-ce pas un peu ironique ?

-« Un baisemain…Un baisemain, quoi ! Comme au Moyen-âge ! » S'exclama Louis, plié en deux.

-« C'est tellement démodé ! » S'exclama Maxence, plié de rire.

-« Moi, je trouve que cela a du charme. » Répondit Lily en souriant.

-« Un petit parfum d'antan… » Murmura Guy, pensif.

-« Sérieusement un baisemain ! » S'écria Henry, en rigolant.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout une histoire... » Souffla Baltazar.

-« Tout le monde, taisez-vous. » Ordonnais-je en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Nous reprîmes notre marche silencieusement cette fois tandis que Lily nous regardait moi et Happy avec un petit sourire en coin. Et c'est alors que quelques minutes plus tard nous débouchâmes dans une salle tellement lumineuse que je dus fermer les yeux pendant quelques instants.

Quand je les ouvris je vis une grande salle aux fenêtres en verre et au sol et au plafond dorés avec partout de majestueux soleil. Et au milieu de tout ce doré, Avalon, le majestueux canon antique se tenait là, en direction du palais royal de Fiore et de Crocus, prêt à tirer, la ville de Magnolia en plein milieu de sa ligne de tire.

Et c'est alors que je vis quelque chose de rouge se promener en plein milieu de la salle. Rouge comme une pomme…Sauf que cette pomme était une pomme empoisonnée. Une pomme remplie de sang tout comme cette chevelure écarlate…

-« Redblood… » Murmurais-je.

-« Princesse Charles, Mage de Fairy Tail et mes chers camarades, je vous attendais. » Dit-il en souriant.

Il…Il nous attendait ? Mais c'est absurde ! Pourquoi, non, comment savait-il que nous allions venir ici ? Nous devions le prendre par surprise totale ! Commet savait-il que nous nous étions relevés ?

-« Qu'importe. J'arrêterais Avalon. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Non, je ne crois pas. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous. Moi et Happy sommes des mages et nous avons avec nous les six généraux restants. Seul contre nous, vous n'avez aucune chance. Rendez-vous sur le champ Redblood. » Ordonnais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-« La princesse ordonne ! Olala j'ai peur ! Mais vous êtes si faible, Charles D'Extalia ! »

-« Faible ? Moi ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui. Vos cris dans cette cellule étaient tellement…Déchirants ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que je serrais mes poings.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis s'exclamer :

-« REDBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! ENFOIRE ! »

Et je vis avec surprise Happy se précipiter sur Redblood et lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage tandis que les généraux sortirent leurs armes et se précipitèrent sur lui. Pour moi, pour me venger.

-« Tout le monde… » Murmurais-je, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-« JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER AU CENTUPLE CE QUE TU AS OSE FAIRE A CHARLES ! » S'écria Happy, un feu de rage brûlant dans ses yeux.

-« Princesse, détruisez Avalon ! Nous nous occupons de ce traître ! » S'écria Louis.

Je me précipitai alors sur Avalon. Je me hissai jusque sur la plateforme d'activation avec bien des difficultés tandis que j'entendais le bruit de plusieurs épées s'entrechoquant derrière moi. Et surtout…J'entendais les cris enragés d'Happy voulant plus que tout faire payer au centuple Redblood pour m'avoir fait du mal. Je voulais plus que tout aller les rejoindre et combattre Redblood moi aussi. Je voulais aussi me battre. Je voulais me venger et surtout venger ma mère. Ma chère maman…Qui était morte pour me protéger.

Mais surtout je ne voulais plus que l'on me protège ! Je ne voulais plus que l'on meure pour moi ! Plus jamais ! Si quelqu'un devrait mourir dans cette bataille ce serait moi car je donnerais ma vie pour celui ou celle qui aurait du mourir. Plus jamais quelqu'un mourra en me protégeant. Je ne suis une petite fille, je suis capable de me défendre et je suis capable de protéger les personnes que j'aime ! J'en fais la promesse. Quoi qu'il se passe ! Car je veux rentrer à la guilde avec tout le monde à mes côtés. Je veux encore sourire, rire, boire, danser, faire la fête avec tout le monde ! Quoi qu'il arrive !

Mis c'est alors que j'entendis un grand « bang » qui me rappela à ma tâche. Je lutta pour ne pas regarder derrière moi. Je continua mon ascension d'Avalon quand soudain j'entendis dans ma tête :

 _Charles ? Tu me reçois ?_

-« Q-Que ? » Interrogeais-je surprise.

 _C'est moi Warrod. Tout va bien ?_

-« Tout va bien. Je suis proche de désactiver Avalon. Avez-vous trouvé comment faire ? » Demandais-je.

 _Ici Lévy ! Nous avons trouvé quelques brides de textes runiques, je pense que l'on peut neutraliser le système d'Avalon et le détruire comme ça._

-« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis je continuai mon ascension qui sembla durer des heures pour moi. Avalon était vraiment gigantesque ! Quand j'arrivai avec soulagement sur la plateforme d'activation d'Avalon, je m'effondrai tant mes muscles me faisaient mal.

 _Charles ?_

-« Je vais vous faire une confidence, je n'ai jamais été une bonne grimpeuse. » Murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

J'entendis un petit rire dans mon esprit puis je risquai un regard timide en bas.

J'étais vraiment haut ! Et tout ce que je voyais, c'était un éclair bleu…Reculer ? Mais…Mais…Que se passait-il en bas ? Happy…Comment pouvait-il reculer ? Que faisait Redblood ? Le menaçait-il ? Faisait-il pression sur lui ? Happy ! Happy ! Mon chevalier ! Je n'allais pas le laisser là ! Impossible ! Je ne pouvais regarder sans rien faire ! Je ne pouvais pas le regarder perdre puis…Mourir. C'était hors de question. Je me battrais pour lui jusqu'à la mort car je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui au cours du temps. J'étais amoureuse de ce mage, oui et je l'assumai. J'assumais mes choix.

Happy, j'arrive ! J'étais prête à sauter dans un portail pour aller le sauver quand soudain j'entendis Lévy crier dans mon esprit :

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, CHARLES !_

-« Lévy ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

 _Tu dois désactiver Avalon, Charles ! Tu dois le faire ! Tout de suite !_

-« Mais Lévy ! Happy est en difficulté en bas ! Je ne peux l'abandonner ! » M'exclamais-je.

 _Mais tu dois désactiver Avalon !_

 _Lévy a raison, Charles ! Tu dois désactiver l'arme maintenant_ !

-« Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Happy ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ! Je ne peux le laisser seul ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir pour moi ! » M'écriais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis dans mon esprit la voix dure et tranchante de Freed me dire :

 _Charles, tu dois mettre tes sentiments de côté et te concentrer sur ta mission._

Mon changement d'attitude fut radical. Je me redressai et bafouilla, toute rouge, le cœur battant, priant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas qu'il l'entende :

-« Q-Q-Q-Quels s-s-sentiments ? »

Il soupira fortement et murmura:

 _Comme si nous n'avions pas remarqué que tu aimais Happy…_

Je paniquai et mon cœur fit un saut de géant dans ma poitrine. Ils…Ils…ILS SAVAIENT ? M-Mais…Comment ? Et s'ils avaient Happy…Happy savait-il que je l'aimais ? S'il le savait, oh je n'imagine même pas ma gêne ! Mais s'il savait et qu'il ne m'avait rien dit alors ça voulait dire…Qu'il ne m'aimait pas en retour ? Mais…Ce baisemain de tout à l'heure que voulait-il dire ? Ou alors il était trop timide pour se déclarer ? Ou alors ne me voyait-il que comme une petite sœur et mon amour comme un amour fraternel ou un petit « béguin » de passage ?

-« J-Je…Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Freed. Et je te prierais de me montrez un peu plus de respect ! » M'écriais-je dans une vaine tentative de nier.

 _Charles, nous savons tous que tu aimes, Happy. Ce n'est pas la peine de nier. Le seul qui ne l'a pas remarquer c'est le principal concerné. A se demander s'il est aveugle ou juste idiot…_

-« Je…Je n'aimes pas cet idiot de chat-mâle ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant.

C'est alors que j'entendis Evergreen :

 _Quand tu utilises le surnom que tu lui donnais avant, c'est que tu es terriblement embarrassé à son sujet. Bon, arrête de mentir sur tes sentiments on n'a pas que ça à faire. Tu l'aimes ou non ? Et sois honnête, Charles._

Je baissai la tête et dit, dans un murmure à peine entendible :

-« Je l'aime… »

 _Eh bien voilà quand tu veux. Et puisque tu l'aimes tu vas avoir confiance en lui. Il veut démolir Redblood, il le démolira. Laisse-le s'en charger et désactive Avalon, merde !_

-« Je…A vos ordres, capitaine Evergreen. » Murmurais-je, mi-surprise, mi-terrifiée.

Et je me dirigeai à pleine vitesse près de la plateforme de commande en priant de tout mon cœur pour qu'Happy aille bien. Mais Evergreen m'avait rappelé une chose : que je devais avoir une confiance absolue en toi ! Je devais de te faire confiance Happy. Je remettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans aucune hésitation mon preux chevalier mais actuellement je devais désactiver Avalon. Je t'aime alors bats-toi.

Soudainement je me retourna et me pencha au-dessus d'Avalon et cria :

-« COURAGE HAPPY ! »

Puis je me retournai et porta mon attention sur la plateforme devant moi.

-« Il y quatre runes. Je vois « puissance », « mort », « vie » et « feu ». Que dois-je faire ? » Demandais-je.

 _Notre meilleure chance est d'appuyer sur « vie »._

J'appuyai alors sur la touche et…Rien ne se passa. Je ré appuya trois fois mais il ne se passa rien.

-« Il ne se passe rien ! » M'écriais-je.

 _Hum…Laisse-moi deux minutes._

J'étais complètement impuissante…Oh Dieu, ce que je détestai ça !

Quatre mots…Puissance, mort, vie, feu. Que voulaient-ils bien dire ? Que devais-je choisir ?

Mais c'est alors que je levai les yeux et remarqua au dessus de moi…UN MINUTEUR !

27 minutes…

-« Il faut que l'on dépêche, il nous reste 27 minutes avant qu'Avalon tire ! » M'écriais-je.

 _QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?_

-« Ce que je viens de dire ! Pas le peine de crier ! » M'écriais-je.

 _Vingt-sept minutes….Il nous reste vingt-sept minutes…_

-« Ne paniquez pas. On va y arriver. Qu'as-tu découvert sur la plateforme d'activation ? » Demandais-je.

C'est alors que Freed me répondit :

 _Une sorte de poème._

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » Demandais-je.

 _Une fois le géant d'or réveillé,_

 _L'activer signifie la « puissance » et « feu »_

 _Une fois ces deux éléments réunis,_

 _C'est la mort qui est ordonné._

 _Mais pour rendormir le géant d'or,_

 _La clé doit lui donner l'éclat qui réside au fond d'elle._

 _Souverains D'Extalia, soyez prudent si vous le réveillez,_

 _Car son pouvoir est absolu._

-« Qu'est-ce que c'et que ce charabia ? » Demandais-je.

 _Nous espérions que tu aurais la réponse, c'est toi la souveraine d'Extalia !_

-« Princesse héritière seulement. Et je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit au sujet d'Avalon. »

 _Jamais rien ? En es-tu sûr ?_

Je réfléchissais et essayai de me remémorer le moindre petit détail qui aurait pu me mettre sur la piste mais rien…Rien ne venait ! Plus je réfléchissais plus je paniquais !

-« Peut-être bien que oui mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis Lévy murmurer :

 _La clé doit donner l'éclat qui réside au fond d'elle…_

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demandais-je.

 _Quel est l'éclat qui te fait briller ainsi ?_

-« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Lévy. »

 _Qu'est-ce qui te rend spéciale, Charles ?_

-« Mais c'est…Je crois que j'ai compris ! » M'écriais-je en reprenant espoir.

Et alors que j'approchai ma main du signe de la vie…Je me sentis tirer en arrière.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » M'écriais-je.

J'entendis crier dans ma tête :

 _Charles ? CHARLES ? CH…_

Puis plus rien. Le silence le plus complet.

Et c'est alors que je me sentis tomber depuis la plateforme de commande d'Avalon.

Ma chute me parut durer des heures. Des heures pendant lesquelles, je criais de toutes mes forces. J'ouvris un yeux et vu que quelque chose de rouge me tenait par la cheville. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

J'attrapai le lien et d'un seul coup le brisa à l'aide de ma magie.

Je descendais maintenant à une vitesse beaucoup plus importante et si je ne faisais rien j'allais m'écraser !

J'inspirai un grand coup. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici et maintenant.

-« _Infinite space : Gates !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que je tombai dans un gigantesque portail et arriva sur le sol saine et sauve.

Mais je ne puis me réjouir bien longtemps car ce que je vis devant mois me glaça le sang.

-« Non…Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

-« Cela est possible, princesse. Vous le constatez de vos propres yeux. » Me dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges devant moi.

-« Non… » Murmurais-je.

Redblood se tenait devant moi souriant et debout au milieu de la pièce. Autour de lui étaient étalés les corps blessé d'Henry, Guy, Louis, Lily, Maxence et Balthazar. Et il tenait dans ses mains par le col de son haut…Happy, qui avait les yeux fermés, du sang plein les vêtements et de nombreuses traces de coups. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut que sous les pieds de Redblood était présent…Un cercle magique rouge ! Et l'air de la victoire qu'il abordait maintenant était tout simplement…Terrifiant. Puis soudainement autour de lui mirent à tourner des volutes rouge comme sang.

-« Je suis moi aussi un mage ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh non… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je suis le mage le plus puissant d'Extalia ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre moi ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Non… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais je dois avouer que la rage de ce petit m'a donné du mal… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy est le plus fort… » Murmurais-je.

-« Non, je suis le plus fort. » Me dit-il.

Je baissai la tête et me releva en serrant les poings.

-« QU'AVEZ-VOUS OSER FAIRE A HAPPY ? » M'écriais-je, la fureur brûlant au plus profond de moi.

-« Je l'ai détruit et je vais le tuer devant vos yeux comme j'ai tué votre mère. » Me dit-il.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oh que si, princesse. Je détruirais tout ce qui est précieux à vos yeux. » Me dit-il.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! _Infinite space : Change the properties of the ground !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'un cercle magique apparu juste en dessous de moi et que je regardai Redblood avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Une seconde fois je le regardais avec toute la haine qui envahissait mon être. Une seconde fois je lui faisais barrage. Une seconde fois je me dressais entre lui et le pouvoir absolu.

-« Encore vous princesse… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Comme quand vous avez tué ma mère. VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR CE CRIME ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que je m'élançai sur lui et que je sorti mon épée de son fourreau. Mais c'est à ma grande surprise qu'il bloqua mon attaque avec sa propre épée. Je ne me laissai pas pour autant abattre et enchaîna différentes manipes que Lily m'avait apprise.

-« Vous êtes douée. On voit que c'est nous, les généraux, qui vous ont formé. Alors voyons voir qui est le plus fort. L'élève ou le maître ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais assurément pas le battre avec des techniques classiques ! Il ne fallait faire dans l'inventivité et non pas dans l'attaque c'est-à-dire imiter Erza avec laquelle je m'étais entraîner durement pendant ces sept derniers mois !

Je changeai d'angle mon arme et au lieu de foncer sur lui je me ruai sur le côté gauche et commença une course-poursuite. Je traversai la salle que je connaissais aussi bien que lui. Je courrais sans m'arrêter. Je courrais sans penser à Happy qui était blessé. Je courrais pour sauver ma vie.

C'est alors que j'eus une idée. Je criai :

-« ATTAQUE MAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Je vis la surprise la plus totale se peindre sur le visage de Redblood qui se retourna et chercha dans la salle des cents soleils d'or un fantôme, épouvanté et pâle comme un linge.

Pendant cette seconde d'inattention, je disparus. J'escaladai rudement Avalon et me cacha dans une alcôve.

-« Bien tenté, princesse. Mais même si vous fuyez encore et encore je vous retrouverai et cette fois je vous tuerais, Charles D'Extalia ! Alors fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps ! » S'écria-t-il, en éclatant d'un rire morbide.

Et c'est alors qu'il rangea son épée et se retourna en baissant sa garde.

Je profitai de ce moment pour me laisser tomber dans les airs et j'atterris sur son dos, lui mettant mon épée contre son coup en criant :

-« JAMAIS PLUS JE NE FUYERAIS ! JAMAIS PLUS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS MES CAMARADES ! »

-« Oh…On dirait bien que vous avez changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, princesse. Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais où se croyait-il pour faire la causette comme ça ? Dans un salon de thé ? Mais surtout à quel point avait-il confiance en ses capacités pour avoir une telle assurance ?

Je devais me méfier. Je ne savais absolument quelle était la nature de sa magie et des pouvoirs qu'elle lui conférait.

-« Je suis devenue membre de Fairy Tail. » Répondis-je en regardant partout autour de moi.

-« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que cela change ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Vous voulez une tasse de thé Darjeeling tant que vous y êtes ? Quel mauvais coup préparez-vous pour avoir une telle assurance ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oh, très chère ! Répondez d'abord à question ensuite je répondrais à la vôtre. » Me dit-il sur un ton courtois.

-« Fairy Tail m'a appris ce que signifiait être une famille. Fairy Tail m'a appris le sens du mot « amitié ». Fairy Tail m'a appris à protéger les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Et quelqu'un dans cette guilde m'a appris le sens du mot « amour ». Voilà pourquoi je me bats. Pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. » Répondis-je.

-« Je vois. Alors à moi de répondre à votre question. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est à ma grande surprise qu'il rapprocha volontairement son cou de ma lame et...S'entailla légèrement !

-« Que faîtes-vous ? » M'écriais-je, horrifiée.

-« Je réponds à vôtre question, princesse. » Me dit-il, impassible.

Je vis les gouttes sangs tombé une par une et…Se transformé en une lance géante qui fonça…Droit sur moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » M'écriais-je en lâchant Redblood et mon épée afin d'esquiver l'attaque.

-« Ma magie ! Je suis capable de transformer mon propre sang en arme ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Donc vous êtes bel et bien mage ?! » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« Et oui. Tout comme vous, Charles D'Extalia. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

-« Mais la magie est interdite au sein du royaume ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Que dire de vous, Charles D'Extalia ? Princesse héritière et mage ! » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Nous ne parlons pas de moi ! Répondez à ma question ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Vous êtes un bon exemple pour votre peuple enfin…Le mien actuellement ! Moi ? J'ai ce don appelé magie depuis ma naissance. » Me dit-il.

J'avais l'avantage. J'étais mage officielle de la guilde de Fairy Tail depuis sept mois. J'avais une maîtrise de ma magie et surtout j'avais l'habitude des combats de mages contrairement à lui. J'allais protéger Happy et les autres !

J'allais le battre !

-« _Infinite space : Changing the field ! Sea !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors que le sol sous ses pieds se transforma en une mer enragée dans laquelle il s'enfonça avec surprise.

-« _Infinite space : Gates !_ » M'écriais-je.

Je courus vers lui et entra dans un portail pour me retrouver derrière lui et m'exclama :

-« _Infinite space : Force Fields !_ »

Et c'est alors qu'apparu dans ma main une boule de magie avec laquelle je le frappai plusieurs fois sans qu'il puisse riposter.

-« _Infinite space : Light Ray !_ » M'écriais-je en tirant avec mes mains un puissant rayon lumineux. Mais alors que le rayon allait le toucher de plein fouet il murmura :

-« Bloque. »

Et c'est à ma grande surprise que sa lance de sang se précipita et dévia mon rayon !

-« Quoi ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Attaque ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je vis la lance se diriger vers moi.

-« _Time Regained : Past !_ » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est avec surprise et effroi que je constatai que cela n'avais aucun effet ! Ma magie du temps était inefficace !

-« _Infinite Space : Shield !_ » M'écriais-je en concentrant mon énergie autour de moi pour former un bouclier si solide qu'il réduit la lance à quelques taches de sang par terre.

-« Vous avez réussi à arrêter ma lance ! Bravo, princesse ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je suis une mage. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors je vais devoir faire cela. » Dit-il en tirant son épée au clair.

Et c'est alors qu'il se coupa le bras laissant une grande quantité de sang en sortir.

J'étais horrifiée et l'odeur du sang me montai à la tête sans oublier que je devais soigner mes amis et arrêter Avalon dont le compte à rebours en était à 18 minutes. Je devais en finir ici et maintenant.

Il préparait sa plus grande attaque alors moi aussi.

-« _Infinite space and Time Regained : Fatal Strike !_ » M'écriais-je.

La seule attaque que j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre depuis que je maîtrisais les deux modules de ma magie. Une attaque née juste après qu'il m'est torturé. Une attaque née de ma douleur ! Un puissant et douloureux rayon blanc à l'aide de deux cercles magiques différents l'un au-dessus de l'adversaire et l'autre au-dessous.

-« Finis-en. » Ordonna-t-il à son sang qui se transforma en une vague géante qui nous se dirigea vers moi.

Et c'est alors que nos attaques…Nous frappèrent en même temps ! Je hurlai de douleur quand la vague ma toucha et tomba au sol mais lui aussi.

Le gagnant serait celui qui aurait la force de se relever.

Ma plus grande force et ma pire faiblesse. Mes sentiments. Ceux que je portais à mes camarades, ceux que je portais à ma famille et aux généraux, ceux que je portais à mon peuple et surtout les plus forts ceux que je portais à Happy. Je devais arrêter Avalon et aller le soigner ! Je ne pouvais l'abandonner car je l'aimais et que ce sentiment, l'amour était plus fort que tout !

Je me remis sur mes jambes avec difficulté tenant avec ma main mon flanc ensanglanté et je m'approchai de Redblood en déclarant :

-« Rendez-vous, Redblood vous avez perdu. »

-« Vous êtes…Forte, Charles D'Extalia. » Me dit-il.

-« Je suis forte car je veux protéger les gens auxquels je tiens ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais vous n'êtes pas plus forte que moi. » Dit-il soudainement.

Et c'est alors que je croisai ses yeux noirs. Dedans il n'y avait que de la haine. De la haine à l'état pure.

Et c'est alors que je me sentis prise de…Vertiges et que je tombai à genoux en me tenant de toutes mes forces mon cœur.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaah… » Gémissais-je, en me tordant de douleur par terre.

-« J'aime quand vous criez, princesse. C'est tellement…Ça me remplit de joie. J'aime vous entendre crier de douleur. » Me dit-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Grognais-je toujours tordue en deux par une douleur inconnue.

-« Mon pouvoir ou ce que vous appelez magie. Il n'y a pas que mon propre sang que je peux manipuler. » Me dit-il en riant sadiquement.

-« Non…Vous pouvez aussi…Le mien ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Et oui, vous avez devinez, je peux aussi manipuler le sang de toutes personnes autour de moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-«Qu'avez-vous fait à mon corps ? » Demandais-je.

-« J'ai arrêté la circulation sanguine dans vos jambes. Maintenant, il est l'heure de se dire au revoir. Vous avez été l'une de mes plus coriaces ennemis malgré votre jeune âge, princesse. J'ai vraiment été impressionné par votre force de caractère. Maintenant, adieux, Charles D'Extalia ! Épée ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors que son sang se transforma en une gigantesque épée qui se dirigea vers moi.

Il allait me tuer de la même manière qu'il avait tué ma mère. Par le biais d'une épée. Une mort noble que d'être transpercer par une épée…Mère, je suis désolée, au final je n'aurais pas su tenir ma promesse envers vous et je n'aurais même pas pu vous venger. Mais au moins aurais-je perdue la vie en essayant de protéger mon royaume… Ma seule consolation est que je vais vous retrouver là-haut, ma chère mère. C'est quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point il tenait pour nous…Je t'aime, ma chère maman.

A mon peuple et à celui de Fiore et des autres pays, je tiens à vous faire mes plus profondes excuses. A cause de moi, des milliers de vies seront perdues. Je m'en excuse sincèrement et je vous prie, un jour, de pardonner mon péché.

A mes généraux, je vous remercie d'avoir été toujours là pour moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir appris à me battre, à élaborer des stratégies, à me défendre, etc. Je suis sûre que si j'avais été encore vie j'aurais encore eu plein de choses à apprendre de vous. Je vous aime.

A mes chers amis, je vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli dans la guilde et de m'avoir appris la magie. Je vous remercie de m'avoir entrainé durement. Je vous remercie de m'avoir appris les valeurs et les idéaux pour lesquels j'ai combattu jusqu'à maintenant. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté en tant que l'une des vôtres. Je vous remercie d'avoir été si gentils et si patient avec moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue et je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté malgré le fait que je sois la princesse héritière d'Extalia.

Wendy, ma meilleure amie…Toi que j'adore et j'admire. Toi qui es mon modèle. Toi qui es si forte. Toi la prêtresse céleste…Je t'aime. Tu as toujours été tellement bienveillante, gentille, sage, douce et patiente avec moi. Tu m'as appris à toujours garder courage. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés à m'aider et à me conseiller avec ton sourire qui pansait mes blessures. Je t'aime Wendy. Vis et vole aux plus hauts des cieux !

Happy…Que te dire si ce n'est que te dire que mon plus grand regret est ne n'avoir jamais eu le courage de te dire « je t'aime ». Je t'aime, Happy. JE T'AIME ! Tu es mon grand amour, le grand amour de ma vie, mon prince charmant, mon seul et unique amour, celui à qui j'ai donné la clé de mon cœur. Je t'aime, Happy. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point j'aime ton sourire d'idiot ! A quel point j'aime ta façon d'être, de rire, de te comporter, ta façon de me redonner espoir, de me consoler. J'aime tes yeux noirs si expressifs, tes cils extrêmement longs pour un garçon, ta chevelure d'un bleu pétillant, ta carrure massive, tes muscles roulant sur ta peau blanche et tes larges épaules. A quel point ton parfum, ta chaleur et surtout cette sensation qui m'emplit dès que tu es proche de moi. Cette sensation de bonheur absolu, ces papillons dans mon ventre et mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je suis tombée amoureuse au cours du temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Mon seul regret est de ne pu te dire ce que je ressens. Je t'aime Happy.

Mais je ne regrette rien d'autre.

Je regarda la lame foncer droit devant et ferma les yeux de peur quand soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd et ne ressenti aucune douleur.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis…Happy ! Il était étendu à même le sol, l'épée dans son flanc, baignant dans son propre sang. Son visage était pâle et tordu de douleur ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts. Il parvint pourtant à articuler :

-« Je…Ne…Vous…laisserai…Pas…Toucher…A…Charles… »

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je en me précipitent à ses côtés.

Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras et lui cria :

-« Mais tu es fou, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

-« Car j'ai…Promis de…Te…Protéger. » Me dit-il en me souriant.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

Mes mains étaient tachés de son sang amis je m'en fichais. Happy m'avait sauvé la vie encore une fois. Il m'avait sauvé sauf que cette fois c'était différent des autres. Cette fois il…Allait y passer.

-« Charles, je … » Commença-t-il.

Mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :

-« Je t'en prie, en meurs pas. Je crois en toi alors vis. Je ne pourrais vivre pas vivre sans toi. »

-« Tu pourras. » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« Non ! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, Happy ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je te veux à mes côtés ! Alors reste avec moi ! » M'écriais-je en le serrant le plus fort que possible et en pleurant, mes larmes ruisselant sur mon visage.

-« Ne pleure pas… » Me dit-il.

-« Comment ne pas pleurer ? Sans toi ma vie ne veux plus rien dire ! »

-« Charles... » Murmura-t-il.

-« J'ai besoin de toi pour me relever ! Sans toi ma vie ne veux plus rien dire ! » M'écriais-je, les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

-« Oh, Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« J'ai besoin de toi alors s'il te plait ne me quitte ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! NE MEURE PAS ! » Criais-je en le serrant de toute forces.

Mais c'est alors qu'il leva sa main et qu'il caressa doucement ma joue en disant :

-« C'est…Trop tard…Pour...Moi…Mais toi…Tu dois…Vivre… »

-« Non, Happy ! N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tant qu'il y avait de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Alors je t'en supplie à genoux, je t'en conjure, reste avec moi. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu vois…Bien…Que…C'est…Trop tard…Pour moi… » Murmura-t-il.

-« NON ! Je ne peux l'accepter ! Ne meure pas, Happy ! S'il-e-plait j'ai besoin de toi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Vis…Pour moi… » Murmura-t-il tout en caressant mon visage.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la serra tout en murmurant :

-« Non, tu vas vivre Happy. S'il te plait, vis pour moi. Reste à mes côtés. »

-« Je…C'est trop tard…Je…Vais…Mou…Mourir. » Me dit-il.

-« Non, pitié. Ne me laisse pas seule. J'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés, Happy ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

-« Je suis…Trop…Blessé pour…Espérer m'en sortir…Alors…Je veux… » Murmura-t-il en s'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

-« Que veux-tu, Happy ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« J'ai…Une chose…Une chose très importante à te dire… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

-« Je…Je…Je…T'…. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy ? » Interrgorais-je ne rapprochant mon visage du sien.

-« Je…T'ai… » Murmura-t-il en fermant petit à petit les yeux.

-« Tu m'as ? » Interrogeais-je surprise.

Et je regardais ses beaux yeux noirs pétillants en cet instant qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

-« Je…T'ai...Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Tu…m'aimes ? » Murmurais-je, émue aux larmes.

-« Je…T'aime…Charles…Et…Je…je…T'ai…Toujours…Aimé…Depuis le…Premier…Jour… » Murmura-t-il en me regardant.

Rêvais-je ? Happy me disait-il bien qu'il m'aimait ? Moi, Charles D'Extalia, la petite princesse survenue brutalement dans sa vie et ce depuis le premier jour ? Moi ? Moi et moi seule ?

Mais c'est alors qu'il gémit et que je compris avec horreur que l'échéance survenait bientôt à sa fin.

-« Je t'aime aussi, Happy… » Murmurais-je, les joues toutes rouges.

Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

-« Vrai…Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je t'aime, Happy. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Folle amoureuse. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! » M'écrias-je.

-« J'en…Suis…Heureux… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Alors je t'en prie reste avec moi ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais c'est alors que sa main qui caressait ma joue tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-« Happy ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Criais-je.

-« Je…T'…Aime…Ma...Princesse… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Criais-je.

Mais cette fois il ne me répondit pas.

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » Criais-je.

Mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés et…Je n'entendais plus sa respiration.

-« Reste avec moi, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, Happy. Je t'aime alors reste à mes côtés. » Murmurais-je.

-« Il est mort. C'est fini. » Me dit Redblood, d'une voix insensible.

-« Happy…Répond-moi…Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie… » Murmurais-je.

-« Prépare-toi à mourir à ton tour avec ton amant, Charles D'Extalia. Cette fois je ne te raterais pas et personne ne sera là pour te protéger. Adieux, Charles D'Extalia. » Me dit-il.

J'allais mourir…NON ! Certainement pas sans rien faire ! J'allais protéger Happy !

Je me ruai sur le corps d'Happy et le serra de toutes mes forces pour le protéger. Si je devais mourir alors je voulais faire une chose avant ! Pour tenter de le sauver. Pour qu'au moins l'un de nous vive et que l'autre vive dans son cœur avec son amour.

-« _Epée._ » Prononça Redblood tandis que son arme de sang se dirigea vers moi.

Je fermai mes yeux et joignis mes mains en prière et murmura :

-« _Time Regained: Save his live._ _Chronos'clock…»_

Et c'est alors que je me penchai sur lui et que je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai en lui transmettant tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. Tout mon amour pour lui. Ses lèvres avaient un gout de…Myrtille mélangé au gout salé des larmes. Pourtant c'était la plus douce sensation que je n'avais ressenti de ma vie ! Une sensation digne du paradis ! Une telle sensation que tout mon être en fut en émoi.

Mais c'est alors qu'une vive lumière nous entoura tout les deux et que je ferma les yeux, mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes.

Quand je rouvris les yeux j'eus la surprise de me retrouver enveloppé dans une sphère de lumière dorée. J'étais seule avec Happy dans mes bras au milieu d'un univers totalement blanc.

-« Est-ce le paradis ? » Demandais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'une voix rigola et me répondit :

-« Non malheureusement pas. »

Je me retournai et vis en face de moi un grand homme vêtu d'une cape de voyageur de couleur violet foncé trouée à certains endroits. Un capuchon cachait son visage et il portait sur son épaule un sac de voyageur.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je suis le voyageur du temps et nous sommes dans un endroit que tu as créé. » Me répondit-il.

-« Pardon ? Créé ? » Demandais-je.

-« Quand tu as voulu rendre la vie à ce jeune homme et vous sauver la vie, ta magie vous a protégé et cela a crée ce que l'on appelle un « _Time paradox_ ». Actuellement, nous sommes partout et en même temps nulle part. » Me dit-il.

-« Je…Happy est entrain de mourir ! Que puis-je faire pour le sauver ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Regarde-le. » Me dit l'homme d'une voix douce.

Je regardai Happy et je vus qu'il abordait sur son visage une expression sereine. Il souriait béatement et semblait…Rêver. Toute trace de sang sur nous avait disparu et c'est alors que je vis sa poitrine…Se soulever ! J'écarquillai mes yeux qui se remplirent de larmes et je me jetai sur lui.

-« Il…Il est vivant ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui, tu l'as sauvé. » Me dit l'homme.

-« Grâce à vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Non, tu l'as sauvé seule, Charles. Il y a un énorme pouvoir qui sommeille en toi. L'horloge de Chronos. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy va-t-il bien ? » Demandais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton petit-ami va bien. Nous sommes dans une brèche temporelle et grâce à nos pouvoirs seuls toi et moi pouvons rester conscient. Quand tu reviendrais à la réalité, il se réveillera en parfaite santé. Actuellement, il fait un merveilleux rêve. » Me dit-il.

-« Dieu soit loué. » Murmurais-je.

-« Non, plutôt Chronos soit loué. » Me dit-il en riant.

-« Chronos ? Vous parliez d'un pouvoir que j'aurais, l'horloge de Chronos. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je.

-« Dans la mythologie grecque, Chronos est le Dieu du temps et de la destinée. On le confond souvent à tord avec le roi des titans Cronos, le père de Zeus. » Me dit-il.

-« Quelle est le rapport avec moi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu possèdes une magie rare, une _Lost magic_ , une magie venue des temps anciens, des temps où les Dieux régnaient en maître sur la terre avec les dragons. Une ère où les humains venaient à peine de naître. Ta magie perdue est une magie qui te permet de transcender l'espace-temps. Et cette magie aurait été crée par le Dieu du temps lui-même aidé de celui de l'espace. » Me dit-il.

-« Wooow…Ma magie a été créé par…Un Dieu ! Mais ne serais-ce pas ce que l'on appelle des God Slayers ? » Demandais-je, surprise et surtout choquée.

L'homme en face de moi éclata de rire et m'expliqua:

-« La magie de God Slayer est différente. Il faut qu'un Dieu te l'apprenne ou que tu sois un génie pour l'apprendre seul à l'aide de livres extrêmement rares que l'on ne trouve qu'une fois dans une vie. Ta magie est héréditaire, elle est gravée en toi, dans ton ADN. C'est totalement différent bien que les deux soient des _Lost Magic_. »

-« Je comprends. Alors quelle est cette horloge de Chronos ? » Demandais-je.

-« L'horloge de Chronos est un immense pouvoir qui réside en toi. C'est un pouvoir qui permet de rendre leur temps à ceux qui sont morts avant l'heure. C'est le pouvoir que tu as utilisé pour ramener à la vie ton petit-ami. Cependant, il ne s'active que face à un grand danger. C'est le pouvoir ultime du deuxième arc de ta magie le _Time Regained._ Je suis fier de toi, Charles. Fier de voir que tu possèdes un tel pouvoir. Tu es encore plus épatante que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tu es extraordinaire, Charles. » Me dit-il.

Qui était cet homme qui me faisait tant de compliments ?

-« Merci mais je n'y serais pas arrivé seule. J'y suis arrivé grâce à Happy. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu es une jeune fille épatante, Charles. Tu as bien grandi depuis la première fois où tu as activé ta magie. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances et je suis sûr que tu saura utiliser ce pouvoir avec le plus grand soin. » Me dit-il.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je en me levant et en m'approcha lui, les mains sur le cœur.

Et c'est alors qu'il enleva sa capuche et que je rencontrai deux yeux…Parfaitement identiques aux miens ! Il avait également de longs cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules et…Il me souriait.

-« A ton avis, Charles ? » Murmura-t-il.

-« Non…Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il…Me prit dans ses bras ! Je fus trop choquée pour réagir, ma tête élaborant milles scénarios.

-« Je suis fier de tout ce que tu as accomplie, Charles. Tu es devenue une vraie jeune femme qui pourra reprendre le royaume d'Extalia, qu'aimait tant Chargot, en main. Il te reste encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir, Charles. Mais n'oublie pas que je serais là même si tu ne me vois pas. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je te prierais de bien vouloir un jour quand tu sauras la vérité me pardonner moi et mère. Mais quoi qu'il se passe Charles, Chargot, je vous aime. » Dit-il.

Et c'est alors que je me mis à briller de mille feux !

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous, nom de Dieu ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Le sortilège prend fin. Dans quelques seconde, tu seras de retour devant Redblood. Bats-le et protège Extalia. Fais ce que tu as faire, Charles et devins une reine magnifique dont ta mère et moi pourrons être fiers ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer. Je t'aime, Charles. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'un puissant rayon de lumière traversa l'espace où j'étais et que je du fermer les yeux tant la luminosité était forte.

Quand je les rouvris, j'étais de retour dans la salle des cents soleils d'or du palais d'Extalia. Devant moi se tenait Redblood, la bouche grande ouverte qui me regardait comme si j'étais un mirage et à côté de moi…A côté de moi se tenait mon grand amour. Il était là debout à côté de moi et il regardait ses mains en murmurant :

-« Je…Je suis vivant ? »

-« Oui, Happy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« C-Comment est-ce possible ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai activé un sort appelé l'horloge de Chronos et je t'ai rendu ton temps. » Expliquais-je simplement.

-« Que…Comment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Nous n'avons pas trop le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Je t'expliquerais tout promis mais là, nous devons arrêter Redblood et désactiver Avalon si nous voulons espérer survivre ! » M'écriais-je.

-« L'Horloge de Chronos…Vous l'avez ramené à la vie... » Murmura Redblood, choqué.

-« Tu m'as vraiment ramené à la vie, Charles ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Oui. » Murmurais-je tout simplement.

-« Wow… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je ne pouvais vivre sans toi. » Répondis-je tout simplement en souriant.

-« Impossible ! C'est impossible ! » S'époumona Redblood.

-« Happy, nous devons vaincre Redblood ! » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-il en serrant ses poings et en me regardant.

-« Me vaincre ? Mais aucun de vous n'a pu me vaincre ! Je vous ai battu un par un ! » S'écria Redblood avec un horrifiant sourire victorieux.

-« Vous nous avez peut-être vaincu séparément mais jamais encore ensemble. Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, Charles ? » Me demanda ce dernier et souriant et en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-« Nous allons vous vaincre…Ensemble ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Non c'est moi qui vous vaincrais. » Nous dit Redblood avec un sourire suffisant.

-« Happy et moi nous vous battrons. » Murmurais-je en me tournant vers Happy et en le regardant avec amour, mes deux mains dans les siennes.

-« Charles et moi vaincrons car… » Dit Happy.

-« C'est ensemble que... » Continuais-je.

-« Nous sommes invincibles. » Finit-il.

Et c'est alors que nous levâmes nos mains vers le ciel et que nous activâmes nos magies. Ma _Lost Magic_ et sa magie rare. Ma magie de couleur violette et sa magie de couleur bleue. Nos magies brillantes et scintillantes dans le ciel. Et c'est alors que nous magies fusionnèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'une dans laquelle nous baignons. J'étais lui et il était moi. Nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Et c'est alors que nous nous écriâmes en même temps :

-« _Unison Raid: Light ray, transcends time and space to the speed of stars to illuminate our future!_ »

Et c'est alors que toutes notre magie se réunit en un rayon lumineux qui fonça droit sur Redblood qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd en hurlant de toutes ses forces et en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains son sang coulant tout autour de lui. Le rayon continua sa course jusque dans le ciel et illumina tout le royaume d'Extalia. Nous dégagions une telle puissance ! Nous étions tellement puissant ensemble ! Nous avions vaincu Redblood en une seule attaque ! Il était là allongé sur le sol, inconscient et gravement blessé.

-« Nous avons réussi ! » S'écria Happy.

-« Non pas encore. » Murmurais-je.

-« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Nous devons encore arrêter Avalon. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit doucement et s'exclama :

-« Aye sir ! J'irais partout où tu iras ! »

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que je m'exclamai :

-« _Infinite Space : Gates !_ »

Et que nous sautâmes dans un portail, main dans la main, pour atterrir juste devant la plateforme de commande d'Avalon. Mais c'est alors que je vis qu'il ne nous restait plus que :

Deux minutes.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver Extalia.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver mon peuple.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver le peuple de Fiore et des autres.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver des millers de vies innocente.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver mes amis.

Deux petites minutes pour sauver celui que j'aimais.

Je me dirigeai majestueusement devant Avalon et concentra toute la magie dans mon doigt et appuya avec force et détermination sur le signe « vie ».

Ce qui me rendait spéciale était ma magie. J'étais une mage !

C'est alors que commença quelques secondes d'une attente intenable. Je respirai à peine et regardait le minuteur toujours sur deux minutes. Quelques secondes pendant lesquels j'entendais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à un rythme fou.

Et c'est alors qu'apparu devant moi à la place des deux minutes :

 _Tire annulé._

Je soupirai de soulagement et en me retrouvant vers Happy, je lui dis :

-« Nous avons sauvé Extalia, Fiore et les autres. »

Et je vis se peindre sur son visage le plus beau des sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Un sourire éclatant tel un soleil.

Mais c'est alors que je me sentis vaciller et que je tombai droit vers le sol mais c'est alors que sentis quelque de chose me rattraper. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, j'étais…Dans les bras d'Happy ! Happy m'avait rattrapé.

-« Charles ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je crois que j'ai…Utilisé trop de magie… » Murmurais-je.

-« Charles ! Tout va bien ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas…J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. » Murmurais-je.

Il sourit et soudainement, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il sourit et souffla :

-« Je vois. Compte sur moi pour la suite. »

Je souris à mon tour et me blottis dans sa poitrine en murmurant :

-« Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, Happy. »

Et c'est alors que je fermai petit à petit les yeux profitant de la chaleur de mon bien-aimé.

Le royaume sacré d'Extalia était sauvé.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour auourd'hui, chers lecteurs ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des combats ? D'avalon ? De la déclaration d' Happy ? De sa vraie-fausse mort ? Du baiser ? De la magie de Charles ? Et du courage de cette dernière ? Du sort finale qui a mis fin à Redblood ? Et à la magie de ce dernier ? Avez-vous été surpris ou déçu ? Et l'issue finale, vous plait-elle ? Aussi ! Que pensez-vous du nouveau pouvoir de Charles, l'horloge de Chronos ? Et de l'homme avec qui elle a parlé ? Qui est-il à votre avis ?**

 **Toutes les réponses à vos (nombreuses) question dans le prochain, vingtième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire: " Le futur que je construirais avec toi " ! :)**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous d'avoir réalisé mon rêve ! :) :) :) 100 REVIEWS ! Mlaheuremsent à cause d'un problème de mise à jour du site je ne sais pas qui a posté la 100ème reviews ! ^^' Cependant, ce n'est pas que grâce à cette personne, c'est grâce vous tous donc...JE TENAIS A TOUS VOUS REMERCIER ENCORE UNE FOIS ET A VOUS DIRE COMBIEN JE VOUS AIME ! Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, mes chers lecteurs ! :) Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss-Cola ! Alors tout d'abord je voulais tous vous dire un grand merci ! Merci pour tout, mes chers lecteurs ! Voici finalement aujourd'hui le grand final de cette histoire, le dernier chapitre ! J'ai vraiment été comblée de bonheur que vous soyez si nombreux à vous intéresser à ma si petite fiction et que vous m'ayez laisser 100 reviews ! Cette histoire que j'ai vécu avec vous depuis février restera à jamais gravé dans mon coeur ! Merci à tous, je vous aime ! :)**

 **SandroT1804 : Hello, hello, Sandro ! OOOOOOOH ! Toi aussi tu connais Code Lyoko ? Un anime qui a bercé mon enfance ! :3 Oui "princesse" c'est le surnom que donne Odd à Ailita ! Par contre je hais le couple Odd/Ailita ! Ailita va avec Jeremy ! C'est une EVIDENCE! Donc j'accepte le surnom "princesse" en toute amitié ! ;) (Sinon tu devras m'appeller Coca-senpai ! :P ) Ahahahaha, oui va pas nous immaginer comme Carla et Happy ! xD Mdr ! Tu...Vomis ? Tu m'imagine comment là ? ...( désespoir quand tu nous tiens) Rooh, fuck l'armure ! ;) Oh, Sandro ! Je suis émue ! Vriament ça me touche de savoir ça ! :) Mias ne t'inquiète pas, je remonte la pente ! Ah et pour lui...Pff, quand il me reverra à la rentrée je serais devenue tellement jolie qu'il me demandera de resortir avec lui ! Il a 6 mois de moins que moi donc...Je pense qu'il n'avait pas encore la maturité pour une relation ! Le fait qu'il puisse me perdre va surement le faire réfléchir ! (Comment ça Coca est une calculatrice ?) Oui, MES nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooons ! ;) Heiiin ? Non je veux dire que Redblood réduit la circulation du sang dans un endroit du corps ! ^^' Pardon, je me suis mal exprimée ! Ah...Oui tu ne me connais que trop bien. Evidemment que je vais pas tuer Happy ! (Tiens un jour je vais tuer Happy t transformer mais histoire en drame. Ce jour-là, je serais ravie de voir ta réaction ! ^^)EDO-JELLAL ? MDR ! Alala, j'en ai ris pendant au moins 10 minutes ! ARE YOU SERIOUS ? Oo Oh tu as posté la 100ème ? Tu es mon Dieu maintenant ! Je te vénère ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon allez sur ce je te laisse profiter du dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Wie geht's ? :) 21 ans ? Wooow ! Eh bien, joyeux 21ème anniversaire ! J'espère que cette année sera pour toi synonyme de réussite et de bonheur ! :) Tu as raison, les 5 autres généraux ont aussi deviné ! Ils connaissent la princesse depuis bine longtemps ! ;) OUI ! Redblood est un mage de sang ! D'où l'origine de son nom ! Franchement c'était teléphoné ! ;) Oui c'est une magie très dangeureuse et Redblood l'a apris tout seul donc...Il ne sait pas si bien se servir de la magie qu'un mage d'une guilde officielle comme Carla ! Wooow, merciii ! :3 C'est gentil de ta part ! ^^ Oui, la vérité est enfin dévoilée ! Eh bien le mystère du père de Carla est la dernière intrigue qui va être révélé dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras bien si tu as vu juste ! ;) Et pour son choix...Alea jacta est ! ;) Sur ce, je te lalisse découvrir ce chapitre final ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! :) Comment vas-tu ? J'espère vraiment que tu vas mieux que la dernière fois ! ^^' MERCIIIII ! Tes félicitations sont vraiment quelque chose pour moi ! :) Et puis ce n'est pas moi que tu dois féliciter mais les autres reviewers car après tout c'est vous qui avez postés toutes ses merveilleuses reviews ! :) Donc, félicitations à toi Rick ! Encore une grand merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Jamais je ne pourrais assez de te remercier ! ^^ Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! :) La perfection ? Vraiment ? Waaaaaaaw ! Je suis trop heureuse ! :3 Venant de toi c'est le césame ultime ! ^^ Ah ça oui la déclaration ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ! ;) ENFIN ! Ouiiii bravo Rick, tu es un vrai géni ! :) Décidément tu ne me connais que trop bien ! :3 Et puis...Tu vas beaucoup mieux connaitre cet "amant" de la reine ! Qui ne va PAS faire des galipettes avec un autre ! a Reine Chargot est une personne remarquable ! Quand même ! Attention tu vas offenser Lady Ultear ! ;) Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre final ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Eaonya : Hello, ma belle ! :) Comment vas-tu ? EH OUI ! ULTEAR EST EN VIE ! Ellle va même faire une petite apparition dans ce chapitre (rien que pour toi) ! ;) Considère ça comme un ceadeau de ma part ! ;) Comme tu dis, il était temps qu'ils se déclarent mutuellement leurs sentiments ! 3 ENFIN ! :) Purée de pois cassé ? Pardon ? C'est quoi comme juron ça ? xD Eh bien Redblood est un mage qui manipule le sang ! Ah...Non tu as mal lu le monsieur a les cheveux blond pas blanc ! ;) Cela dit la blague était pas mal ! ;) Ouiii, copine de S-SVT ! :3 Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture Eaonya-chan ! :)**

 **Wolfblut : Salut, Wolfy ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu aies particulièrement aimé ce chapitre ! ^^ Ahaha, te faire pleurer ? :') Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu trop brusque et d'avoir mis une pression de dingue...Mais c'était THE scène ! ;) Je n'allais quand-même pas faire mourir Happy, voyons ! (Ah non en fait...Je l'ai tué...Mais ça compte pas car j'ai trouvé un moyen de le résussiter ! ;) ) Moin flippant ? Mais Redblood EST flippant ! Hahaha, je savais que l'unisson raid allait te plaire ! ;) Ah oui, moi j'aimerai qu'un galant juene homme me fasse un baise-main...Mais bon là je rêve ! xD Merci beaucoup ! :333 Allez sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Krokmou83 : Hello, Krokie ! :) Wooooow ! Tu t'es laché là sur la taille de ta review ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est plaisant à lire ! :) Oh, je crois que tu as cité tout les adjectifs qualificatifs mélioratifs de la langue française ! xD Wooow...J'en ai le souffle coupé ! Ce que tu dis me touche ENORMEMENT, Krokie ! Tu n'immagines pas à quel point...Merci, merci, merci ! :) Me comparer à Carla c'est...Je crois l'un des plus beaux compliments que l'on puisse me faire ! :) Oh ! Comment immaginais-tu donc la magie de sang de Redblood ? Dis-le moi, on sait jamais, ça peut peut-être me donner une idée pour une fic future ! ;) Ah oui, la mort d'Happy...Désolée d'avoir été si cruelle avec ce pauvre petit chaton...Mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire ! ;) Ah tu as adoré le voyageur du temps ? :) Ca tombe bien tu apprendras à mieux le connaitre dans ce chapitre ! ;) Merci d'être si attentionnée avec moi, Krokie ! :) Allez, sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **FairyTail Fan : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard...Moi aussi j'en ai un peu aujourd'hui ! ^^' Merci pour tous tes compliments, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir d'entendre ça ! :) Ca me rassure quand à mes descriptions des paysages et des lieux et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment car...Les descrptions c'est long, chiant et ennuyeux ! :'( :'( :'( Tu en penses quoi toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Carla et Happy, je ne change rien, promis ! ;) Ahahaha ! Quand à savoir ce qui va se passer le chapitre est déjà en ligne ! Et oui 100 reviews, 100 ! :) :) :) C'est INCROYABLE et c'est en partie grâce à toi alors...MERCI ! :) :) :) Allez sur ce je te laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Voici donc le chapitre 20 ! Le dernier ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: Le futur que je construirais avec toi.**

 **PDV Charles, quatre jours plus tard, palais d'Extalia.**

Je m'éveillai doucement dans mon lit. Oui, mon lit, celui du palais d'Extalia. Mon grand lit à baldaquin. Je me levai doucement et m'aperçut que j'étais vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose à dentelles. Je m'étira et ouvris mes fenêtres. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais et regarda le paysage familier.

Oh, ce que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir être ici. Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus doux revoir cet endroit. Ma chambre, mon château, mon palais.

Je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et opta pour une robe de cour de couleur lilas avec de la dentelle blanche. Une magnifique robe de princesse, celle que ma mère m'avait offert pour noël. Ma chère maman…La seule chose qui manque pour que tout sois parfait c'est toi. Oh et bien sûr papa !

Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je me dirigeai vers ma luxueuse salle-de-bain et prit une douche d'eau froide qui me fit un bien fou en ce plein mois d'aout ensoleillé. Je me séchai et me regarda dans le miroir. J'avais changé depuis mais je ne saurais pas dire en quoi. Peut-être était-ce dans ma façon de me tenir, je me tenais plus droite car j'étais plus fière, une vraie guerrière. Ou alors étais-ce dans mon regard dans lequel était née une petite étincelle qui n'était pas présente auparavant.

J'enfilai ma robe et mis quelques bijoux : un collier avec une améthyste en forme de fleur ainsi qu'une paire de gants blancs.

Je me séchai les cheveux et les ramena en un élégant chignon sur lequel je posai ma tirade argentée.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et sourit. Ainsi j'étais vraiment majestueuse. Je me demandais ce qu'allais en penser mes amis (même s'ils allaient tout simplement me reconnaître). Mais surtout l'avis d'un certain chat-mâle me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Ah rien qu'en pensant à lui, il se peignait sur mon visage une magnifique sourire et dans mes yeux il s'allumait une étincelle.

Oh oui, j'aimais ce garçon !

Je sorti de ma chambre et marcha dans les couloirs du palais d'Extalia, inhabituellement peu fréquentés. Mais je saluais quand même tous les gens que je croisais, force d'habitude. J'étais de nouveau Son Altesse Royale la princesse du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia.

Je marchais avec prestance dans les couloirs et je fis une halte à la bibliothèque et parcourra avec ma main la reliure de mes ouvrages préférés dans ma petite bibliothèque. Oui, j'adorais lire et je connaissais par cœur la plus part des auteurs « classiques » par contre je manquais franchement de culture quand aux auteurs dits « contemporains » car ce n'étaient pas là des auteurs qui étaient bien-vus dans les palais… Mais j'avais quand même lu beaucoup de ses auteurs pendant mes sept mois passés à Fairy Tail grâce à Lévy et Lucy.

Fairy Tail ! Mais…Où étaient-ils ? Non…Seraient-ils rentrés à la guilde ? Sans moi ?

Je me mis soudainement à courir dans les couloirs aussi vite que je pouvais, mon coeur battant sans à l'heure. Happy…Wendy…Lucy…Erza…Grey…Natsu…Tout le monde…Étiez-vous parti sans moi ? Sans même me dire ? Il me sembla qu'à ce moment mon cœur fut transpercer par une épée.

Je courrais et vérifia chacune des pièces du palais quand soudain je sentis…Une once de magie ! Alors ils étaient bien là au final. J'étais bête d'avoir pu penser qu'ils auraient pu partir sans moi !

J'épousseta ma robe, remis en place mes cheveux et ma couronne, vérifia mon reflet dans la glace et je m'approcha d'eux, j'entendis alors :

-« Viens-là que je te butte, la princesse des glaces ! »

-« Viens de te faire écraser, l'allumette. »

-« C'est moi qui vais te botter le cul comme j'ai botté le cul à ce dragon blanc ! »

-« Moi je vais t'aplatir comme une crêpe enfin…Si tu comprends ce que ça veut dire… »

-« Grr…Je vais t'éclater, Grey ! »

-« Viens perdre, Natsu ! »

Mais c'est alors que je m'écriai en m'avançant vers eux majestueusement :

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? »

Ils étaient tous là, réunis dans les jardons entrains de se battre ou alors allongés sur le petit muret en paressant au soleil et ils se retournèrent tous vers moi en même temps, leurs yeux écarquillés et leurs bouches ouvertes.

Je rigolai quand à leur étonnement et sourit en entendant Happy interroger :

-« C-Char…Charles ? »

-« Son Altesse Royale, la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia, fille unique de la reine Chargot D'Extalia et de feu le roi D'Extalia, Karl D'Ars, second prince du royaume D'Ars, en personne. » Répondis-je.

-« Wow…Il est vachement long ton titre ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Bah évidemment l'allumette, c'est une princesse ! » Lui répondit Grey.

-« Charles, comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda Wendy en prenant mes deux mains dans les miennes.

-« Très bien et toi, ma chère Wendy ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je vais bien et…Wow…Tu es magnifique comme cela, Charles. » Me dit-elle.

Je rougis et lui répondis :

-« Vraiment ? Merci, Wendy ! »

-« Tu ressembles à une vraie princesse ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Peut-être parce que je suis une vraie princesse. » Répondis-je en riant légèrement.

-« J'aimerais tellement te …Tu es tellement belle avec cette robe. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Eh bah viens alors ! Je vais te prêter une de mes anciennes robes ! On fait à peu près la même taille, ça ira. Oh, je sais ! Celle avec les roses bleue t'irait parfaitement ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Vraiment ? Je peux ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Bien sûr. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et on organisera un grand bal pour fêter notre victoire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Si tu veux. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Vraiment ? Un bal ? » M'interrogèrent Lucy et Lévy en souriant.

-« Si vous voulez. » Leur dis-je.

-« Un événement pour prouver sa force face au monde entier ! J'y serais ! » S'écria Erza, complémentent hors-sujet.

-« Et il y aura un banquet plein de bouffe ? » Me demanda Natsu, soudainement intéressé.

-« Bien sûr. » Lui répondis-je en réigolant.

-« Tout homme qui se respecte ira conquérir sa belle ! » S'écria Elfman.

-« Elfman... » Soupira Evergreen en souriant.

-« Je suis désolé, princesse mais il faudra attendre pour les réjouissances. » Dit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et aperçut Lily, vêtue de son armure d'appart.

-« Lily…Qu'ya-t-il d'important ? » Soufflais-je exaspérée.

-« Plein de chose. Vous avez été absente pendant sept mois, vous avez une montagne de paperasse dans votre bureau. » Me dit-il.

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » M'écriais-je sous les rires de mes camarades.

-« Ce que j'ai dit. Une montagne de paperasse. » Me répondit-il.

-« De la paperasse…Alors c'est ça que les princesses font ! Bah je préfère dix mille fois être mage et boire toute la journée ! » S'exclama Cana en buvant une bouteille d'alcool.

-« Pff…Jette tout Lily. » Dis-je.

-« Oh, même la demande de confirmation pour votre nouvelle robe ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant.

-« Certainement pas ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais vous m'avez dit de tout jeter… » Murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Lily ! » M'offusquais-je.

-« La princesse est de bonne humeur ! » S'écria Louis en venant nous rejoindre.

-« Quel temps radieux, parfait pour peindre… » Murmura Guy.

-« Oh non ! Maintenant après l'écriture c'est la peinture et la prochaine fois ça sera quoi ? Toute ses activités ne sont pas digne d'un général, Guy ! » S'écria Maxence en balança son épée tout en marchant.

-« Princesse, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. » Me dit Henry en me saluant comme il le doit.

-« Plus sérieusement Votre Majesté nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous allez faire. » Me dit Baltazar en arrivant ses éternelles boucles noires autour de son visage.

-« Ce que je vais faire ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Ce que vous allez faire de votre futur, Majesté. » Me dit-il.

-« Ce que je vais faire de mon futur ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. » Lui dis-je.

-« Allez-vous rester au palais et rester la princesse héritière en choisissant quelqu'un pour assurer la régence jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête pour monter sur le trône ? Allez-vous enfin prendre vos responsabilités et vous montrez digne de l'héritage de votre mère et devenir la reine d'Extalia à votre tour ? Allez-vous laisser le trône à un des généraux ici présent ou allez-vous le confier à une personne que vous jugerez capable de régnez sur Extalia mieux que vous-même ? Allez-vous laisser le trône et partir vivre une vie en tant que mage de Fairy Tail ? Ou allez-vous faire autre chose ? Allez-vous quitter cette guilde de mage ? Ce que je vous demande princesse c'est ce que vous allez faire de votre futur et surtout de celui du royaume d'Extalia. » Me dit-il.

Je me retrouvai assommé sous le poids de ses paroles. Ce que j'allais faire de mon futur…Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Pour cause, je ne pensais même pas avoir de futur !

Et en plus je devais prendre en compte ma relation avec Happy dans tout ça ! Une relation qui n'était pas clairement définie ! Il n'avait rien dit depuis cette confession…Peut-être attendait-il un signal de ma part pour ne pas me gêner ou m'embarrasser ? Je n'avais eu aucun moment en tête en tête avec lui pour en parler.

Je me retrouvai assommée sous le poids de toutes ses responsabilités. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans ! Je n'étais pas capable d'assumer tout ça ! Comment pouvais-je savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi ? Je me retrouvais déchirée entres mes envies et mes responsabilités ? Et en plus j'avais au-dessus de ma tête la mémoire des fantômes du passés, mes parents et ceux qui étaient morts…

Je soupirai. Tout ce que je voulais c'était profiter de la paix. Je n'avais cessé de me cacher, de vivre avec la peur d'être découverte, de vivre avec le poids de mes mensonges sur les épaules, de vivre sous le régime de la peur et j'avais été obligé de me battre pour sauver ma vie. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre une vie paisible sans avoir constamment peur.

Quittez Fairy Tail ? Devenir la reine ? Laisser le royaume à quelqu'un d'autre ? Que faire ? Que devais-je ?

-« Allez-vous continuer à fuir princesse ou décidez-vous de qui prendra vos responsabilités ici et maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Pouvais-je vraiment devenir reine à la place de ma mère ? Et si je devenais reine ne serais-je pas obliger de quittez Fairy Tail ? Et si je laissai mon royaume à quelqu'un de mal attentionné ?

C'est alors que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me retournai et me mis à courir sans me retourner, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

J'arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre et m'enferma à double tour et je m'effondrai contre celle-ci. Je laissai toutes mes larmes tomber. Toutes celles que je n'avais pas pu laisser couler. Celles de la mort de ma mère, celle des souffrances endurés, celles pour le mal que Redblood m'avait fait, celles pour toutes les peurs que j'avais eu et enfin celles fasse aux responsabilités que je devais prendre. Tant de choses pesaient sur mes frêles épaules…

Mais c'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose sur mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers lui et vis…Une clé ! Une magnifique clé dorée orné d'un rubis. Cette clé c'était…Impossible.

Je vis une note posé à côté de cette clé. Je la pris et lus :

 _Princesse Charles,_

 _Si jamais Sa Majesté devait mourir, elle m'a confié une mission. Celle de vous transmettre cette clé. C'est celle qui ouvre sa boîte à bijoux. Tout ce qui est dedans vous appartient désormais. C'est ce qu'elle voulait absolument vous transmettre. Votre héritage._

 _Prenez bien soin de tout ce qui est dans cette boîte, c'est ce qu'elle voulait vous laisser._

 _Toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre mère que vous aimiez tant,_

 _Votre dévouée Lady Ultear._

Ma mère…Avait voulu me transmettre quelque chose ? A moi ? Elle m'avait laissé quelque chose…

Les larmes se remirent à couler mais cette fois-ci de joie. Maman ne m'avait pas oublié, elle m'avait laissé quelque chose.

Je me levai et activa ma magie :

-« _Infinite space : Gates !_ » M'écriais-je.

Je sautai dans le portail devant moi et j'atterris devants les lourdes portes en bois blancs de la chambre de ma mère.

J'ouvrais les portes et je passai par le salon d'appart, celui dans lequel j'avais passé mon enfance à attendre. Ce salon _bleu roy_ et doré. Je regardai le tableau si familier de ma grand-mère, la reine Rose, celle dont je possédais sa broche, la seule chose me restant d'elle, la mère adorée de ma mère. Ma si belle et immortelle grand-mère…Rose D'Extalia.

Puis j'arrivai dans un petit salon cette fois-ci plus privé. Le papier-peint qui recouvrait les murs étaient verts et il y avait dessus des plants de roses dont les fleurs émergeaient à certains endroits. Le mobilier étaient fait de bois plutôt clair vernis et les cousins des fauteuils étaient verts et roses. Encore une fois une façon de faire hommage à ma grand-mère.

Et j'arrivai enfin dans la chambre de ma mère où la lumière du jour filtrait que part quelques trous dans ses volets. Tout semblait à l'abandon, vide d'âme. Les meubles avaient été recouverts par un drap blanc et je vis de la poussière partout.

Je me dirigeai vers son armoire et j'y vis entassé toutes ses robes. Des robes magnifiques. Des robes digne d'une reine, toutes ornés de pierres précieuses, de dentelles rares ou alors des créations originales et d'autres faits sur mesures pour certains évènements. Je pris une robe et la serra contre mon cœur en pensant :

Serais-je un jour moi aussi capable d'être une reine ?

Je n'avais même pas été mise au courant de la moitié des secrets de ce palais ! Etais-je vraiment à la hauteur pour diriger un pays tout entier ? N'étais-je pas un peu jeune ? Et surtout je n'avais personne sur qui m'épauler…

J'héritais d'un pays affaibli par la dictature impitoyable de Redblood que les livres d'histoires ne garderont surement pas en mémoire vu la courte duré de son régime. Pourtant pour moi cet homme était le meurtrier de ma mère et celui qui avait gâché ma vie. Mais en même temps s'il n'avait pas tué ma mère, je n'aurais jamais découvert ma magie et Fairy Tail. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Happy, mon grand amour. Mais si je ne peux pas être avec lui alors à quoi cela sert de l'avoir rencontré ? Me faire espérer pour rien ?

Je soupirai et me dirigea vers la coiffeuse de ma mère en fouillant un peu partout jusqu'à ce que je trouve son coffret à bijoux.

-« _Infinite Space : Gates !_ » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur mon lit, la fameuse boîte sur mes genoux. Je pris délicatement la clé et je l'ouvris. J'eus alors la surprise de découvrir TOUT les bijoux de ma mère soigneusement rangés. Ses colliers de jade, ses bagues en rubis, ses bracelets de diamants, ses boucles d'oreilles en saphirs. Des dizaines de parure plus belles les unes que les autres. Des parures dignes d'une reine. Des parures extrêmement coûteuse dont certaines avaient appartenue à ma mère, comme ce magnifique bracelet en diamant et ses magnifiques perles, à ma grand-mère, comme ce magnifique collier avec des roses rouges en rubis avec des boucles d'oreilles assortis, à mon arrière grand-mère, comme cette bague dorée en saphir représentant une étoile, à mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, comme ces boules d'oreilles en jades et certaines, des parures en or, avaient plus de trois cents ans. La valeur marchande de ce coffret était indéniablement pharamineuse. Des centaines de milliers de Jewels.

Et je tenais ça dans mes mains. Moi. J'étais à la fois fasciné par ses bijoux et terrorisée par ce qu'ils représentaient.

Soudain je vis quelque chose de blancs dépassé du coffret. Je le saisi et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait là…D'une enveloppe.

Je saisi l'enveloppe et m'aperçut qu'elle avait une odeur de…Jasmin ! Le parfum préféré de ma mère ! Cette odeur de jasmin était présente dans pratiquement tous mes souvenirs d'elle. Elle portait tout le temps ce parfum ! Je me souviens encore que quand j'étais enfant Lady Ultear me mettait au lit avec force et m'ordonnais de dormir. Mais j'attendais avec patience que ma mère se faufile dans ma chambre après la réunion du conseil et m'embrassa délicatement sur le front en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Et elle amenait avec elle dans son sillage une odeur de jasmin.

Je regardai l'enveloppe et je lus :

 _Pour Charles, ma fille adorée._

J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe et je découvris alors une lettre, écrite de la main de ma mère, une paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant, une fleure de jasmin séchée et un morceau de tissus…Violet ! J'avais déjà vu ce tissu quelque part mais où ?

Je me concentrai sur la lettre sachant qu'elle m'apporterait la réponse et je lus :

 _Charles, ma fille adorée, ma petite princesse, la prunelle de mes yeux,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas d'une mort naturelle et que je suis partie trop tôt sans avoir eu le temps ou le courage de te dire ce que tu es en droit de savoir._

 _Quel âge as-tu Charles ? Treize ans ? Quinze ans ? Dix-sept ans ? Es-tu heureuse ? As-tu des amis sur qui compter ? As-tu un amoureux ? As-tu à tes côtés mes chers généraux ? Que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu de ta vie ?_

 _Si je t'écris c'est pour te faire part de mon plus grand péché. De mon seul et unique péché d'ailleurs. Depuis j'ai eu une conduite droite et, je le pense, irréprochable. J'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour racheter mon erreur auprès de mon père et de mon mari, qui n'ont jamais su la vérité._

 _Mon péché le voici : j'ai aimé un homme._

 _Quand toi aussi tu tomberas amoureuse d'un jeune homme tu comprendras que l'on ne peut lutter contre ce sentiment. On ne choisi pas la personne que l'on aime. Oh ! Peut-être es-tu déjà tombé amoureuse et me comprends-tu ? Je l'espère car moi, je n'ai pas choisi de tombé amoureuse. Et pourtant je n'ai rien pu faire contres mes sentiments. Ses sentiments qui emplissait mon cœur à chaque fois que je le voyais, à chaque qu'il souriait, ce sourire qui rayonnait tel un rayon de soleil qui illuminait ma vie, ce sourire qui faisait fondre mon cœur comme la neige sous le soleil d'été._

 _J'avais dix-sept ans quand je l'ai rencontré. C'était l'un de mes gardes du corps. Il était nouveau et remplaçait mon fidèle Arthur qui avait servit ma mère et qui partait à la retraite. C'était un jeune homme surdoué à l'épée. Il se battait constamment contre Lily et les deux étaient à égalité à la plus grande surprise de Lily qui n'avait plus qu'une pensé en tête : le battre à tout prix ! Ce jeune homme avait une magnifique chevelure blonde et de magnifiques yeux de miels dans lesquels j'adorais me perdre. Il s'appelait Charles Tempus. Il se plaignait tout le temps de son prénom car comme tu le sais, chez nous Charles est prénom féminin mais dans son pays natal c'était un prénom masculin et pour cela l'administration le prenait souvent pour une fille ! Tempus…Drôle de nom de famille, non ? Ce nom signifie temps en latin, la langue que parlait nos ancêtres et lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il était un mage ! Oh, tu me demanderas surement, qu'est-ce que la magie ? La magie est l'incarnation de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme se connecte avec le flux spirituel de la nature, l'esprit fait de la magie un produit de la connexion. La magie est une force extraordinaire. Un pouvoir incomparables qui permettait de réalisé l'impossible. Tempus, car je l'appelais par son nom de famille, disait que la magie était la matérialisation de ses sentiments. Elle était sa plus grande force. Son plus puissant allié. La magie était ce qui le rendait soi-même. Si différent des autres… Il possédait une magie perdue, une magie extrêmement rare et puissante qui a été crée dans les temps ancien et a été effacé de ce monde à cause de ses effets secondaires et de puissance monstrueuse. Pourtant, il existe toujours à notre époque des personnes capable de l'utilsier et il en faisait partie. Sa magie lui permettait de transcender l'espace-temps et se nommait « _Lost Magic : Transcending space and time. Infinite space and Time Regained. » C'était une magie extrêmement rare et puissante. Il maîtrisait à la fois l'espace et le temps et pouvait même faire des sorts impliquant les deux ! C'était à chaque fois un spectacle sensationnel.__

 _Il avait vingt-et-un ans à l'époque c'est-à-dire quatre ans de plus que moi. C'était déjà un homme. Un très bel homme, très courtisé par la gente féminine. Mais il n'avait jamais répondu aux sollicitations de ces dames et s'était toujours concentrer sur sa mission : me protéger, me seconder et m'aider du mieux que possible. Il était toujours à mes côtés où que j'allais. Toujours._

 _Il était très talentueux et son passe-temps était la peinture. Il était calme, posé et très doux. Mais il était aussi très intrépide et n'hésitait pas à escalader les murs du palais et à sortir en cachette avec Lily ! Il était très drôle et me faisait rire très souvent. Il se moquait des ministres de mon père qui me faisait la leçon et me remontait le moral. Il me faisait aussi découvrir plein de choses. Des produits locaux du pays où il venait, des choses insolites, les prouesses qu'il réalisait avec sa magie, la musique qu'il aimait, etc. Il avait toujours le sourire ! Il me faisait faire des choses…Olala je m'en souviens encore ! Mais dans quelles périples il m'embarquait à toujours vouloir escalader les murs pour faire le guet, à déjeuner sur le toit, à faire sa sieste dans mon placard (en froissant toutes mes belles robes), à espionner les réunions des généraux et à me ramener les derniers potins du palais ! Oh, pour le retrouver je me démenais ! Surtout qu'il adorait aller dans des endroits inaccessibles et en hauteur (pas du tout aisé d'y aller avec une robe de cour et des escarpins) ! Mais j'y arrivais quand même et quand je le trouvais un sourire se peignait sur mon visage et je m'asseyais à côté de lui et nous discutions._

 _Puis, à dix-huit ans je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'ai beaucoup pleuré de la faiblesse de mes sentiments et je pensais que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Lui qui était si parfait et moi qui n'était que la petite princesse du royaume. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher._

 _Et rien ne changea jusqu'à cette nuit de mes dix-neuf ans. Depuis un certains temps, je le voyais faire le mur avec Lily et passer une bonne partie de la soirée dehors. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'ils faisaient (et savoir si Tempus avait une amoureuse. Je voulais mettre un terme à mon amour pour lui). Je revêtis alors un uniforme du personnel d'un blanc immaculé, mis une cape noire par-dessus moi et suivi (avec difficultés) leurs traces. J'arrivai jusqu'à un bar où ils prirent un verre tout en discutant gaiement avec d'autres hommes tout en faisant des bras de fer et en les combattant._

 _Au fond de moi, j'étais à la fois rassurée et déçue. Tempus n'allait pas voir une amoureuse en cachette._

 _Je reparti donc mais c'est alors que je fus abordée par un groupe d'ivrognes. Quatre hommes, des bûcherons, venus en ville. Evidemment, je ne pu me défendre et cria de toutes mes forces en me débattant. Mais alors que l'un d'entre eux allait me prendre, je vis un éclair de magie violet transcender le ciel pour venir à mon secours. Tempus, oui c'était lui. Il battu tous les hommes d'un seul coup et m'aida à me relever. Je le remerciai assez sèchement, mon capuchon sur ma tête et voulu m'en aller. Mais c'est alors qu'il me retient pas la main, me poussa vers lui et que…Mon capuchon tomba. Je me souviens encore de sa tête quand il découvrit qui j'étais. Je me mis à courir droit devant moi en espérant qu'il ne me rattrapait pas. Mais ce fut peine perdu car il utilisa sa magie et se retrouva devant moi. Mais c'est alors qu'il fit un geste étrange : il me prit dans ses bras et me serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, il me cria dessus pendant une heure au bout de laquelle, excédée et en larmes, je finis par lui avouer que je l'aimais. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il apprit cela ! Je m'excusa plusieurs fois de la faiblesse de mes sentiments mais c'est alors qu'il mit un doigt sur ma bouche et m'embrassa sur lèvres. Je fus tellement heureuse quand j'appris qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi ! Puis il me ramena au palais et nos finîmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre…_

 _Nous savions tout les deux que nous vivions une passion coupable mais rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Seuls peut-être Lily et ma mère s'en doutaient…_

 _Mais tout bascula les jours suivants la mort de ma mère quelques jours après mes vingt ans. La peine que je ressentis fut énorme (la même peine que tu dois ressentir maintenant) mais heureusement grâce à l'amour que me portait Tempus je fus capable de me relever._

 _Cependant mon père fit interdire la magie et mon père renvoya tout les mages du palais. Je fus littéralement arraché des bras de Tempus, le grand amour de ma vie. Nous fûmes séparés par la force et nous ne pûmes jamais nous revoir._

 _Trois semaines plus tard, je me retrouvai marié de force avec le second prince du royaume d'Ars, Karl D'Ars. (Karl était un homme adorable mais ce n'était pour moi qu'un ami…Notre mariage était un mariage arrangé non pas un mariage d'amour. Je l'ai aimé mais comme un ami proche)._

 _Sauf qu'un mois après notre mariage j'ai découvert que j'étais…Enceinte. Enceinte de deux mois. Et ce fut alors que je me posai la question qui m'omnibula pendant plus de huit ans : qui était le père de cet enfant ? Tempus ou Karl ?_

 _Je t'appela Charles en hommage à mon grand amour même s'il n'était pas ton père._

 _Mais le temps passa et tu grandis sous mon regard coupable. Parfois je voyais en toi le portrait craché de Tempus mais d'autres fois je voyais en toi le portrait de Karl que tu aimais tant. Mais qui était ton père ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je ne crus pas le savoir jusqu'au jour de tes dix ans._

 _Ce jour-là, nous jouions dans le parc toutes les deux sous un arbre quand un oisillon tomba à nos pieds. Il était grièvement blessé et rien ne pouvait le sauvé. Il mourrait sous nos yeux quand soudain tu le pris dans tes mains en pleurant. Et quand une tes larmes tomba sur lui…Il guérit par miracle !_

 _C'est alors que je su que tu étais la fille de Tempus. Tu possédais sa magie. Tu étais aussi une mage._

 _Je me débrouilla pour faire sceller ta magie à l'intérieur de toi et personne n'en su jamais rien._

 _Charles, tu es la fille de Charles Tempus, le mage qui transcendait l'espace-temps et tu as ses pouvoirs. Tu es puissante et je suis sûre que si je meure tu pourras reprendre le royaume. Tu feras une excellente reine, ma chérie. J'en suis persuadée alors règne et apporte la paix ! Fais de ton règne un âge d'or pour le pays ! Fais de ton règne le meilleur qu'ai jamais connu Extalia ! Protège ce royaume pour lequel j'ai donné ma vie ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande._

 _N'oublie pas que je t'aime. Tu es ma fille chérie, ma fille adorée, ma princesse et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas plus passé de temps avec toi. J'ai été trop occupé par mon métier de reine et j'espère ne pas t'avoir délaissé. Je t'aime vraiment Charles. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse vraiment me confier. Je suis ta mère et tu es ma fille. Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as déjà accompli et que tu accompliras dans ta vie. Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus dans ce monde. Je t'aime, ma princesse. Et j'espère t'avoir donné toutes les armes et l'éducation nécessaire pour que ton règne illumine le royaume d'Extalia._

 _J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras mon péché,_

 _Ta chère maman qui t'aime,_

 _Chargot D'Extalia._

 _P.S : Ici joins un morceau de cape violet ayant appartenu à ton père, Tempus, et la seule chose que j'ai pu garder de lui. Une paire de boucle d'oreille, mes préférées que je te donne et une fleur de jasmin pour te porter chance dans la vie._

 _P.S 2 : N'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de mes yeux et tachèrent la lettre.

J'étais la fille de Charles Tempus et non pas de Karl D'Ars. Ce fut vraiment un choc pour moi que d'apprendre cela.

Je ressentais des sentiments contradictoires. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma mère pour être tombé amoureuse de Charles Tempus à dix-sept ans. Moi-même j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un mage. Et je ne savais que trop bien que l'on ne pouvait lutter contre un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour ! J'aimais Happy plus que de raison ! Et on ne pas dire que c'était le prince charmant mais je l'aimais comme il était. Je l'aimais et jamais rien ni personne ne pourront m'enlever ses sentiments. Happy était tout pour moi. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait et même si notre relation était assez ambigüe pour le moment, je me jure de tout faire pour que ça marche !

Mais en même temps j'étais en colère contre ma mère pour ne m'avoir jamais laissé le moindre petit indice mais elle ne pouvait surement pas. Mais ce pourquoi je lui en voulait le plus c'est de ne pas avoir dit a vérité à mon père… Non, beau-père. J'adorais mon beau-père, nous étions très proches et il était tellement heureux d'avoir une fille ! Il me chérissait et se voyait en moi. Alors qu'en réalité j'étais la fille d'un autre. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé croire ? Pourquoi ? C'était si horrible pour lui !

Mais je suppose qu'elle ne s'était pût résoudre à lui dire la vérité en voyant combien il m'aimait…

Au moins maintenant je savais qui j'étais…Charles D'Extalia, fille de Charles Tempus et de Chargot D'Extalia. Je savais d'où venait ma Lost Magic, celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie et permis de rencontré mes chers camarades et l'amour de ma vie. Celui qui m'avait permis de vivre. Celle grâce à laquelle j'avais pu sauver Extalia. La magie que j'ai héritée de mon père !

Mon père…Charles Tempus…Se pouvait-il qu'il soit…Encore en vie ? Peut-être que si oui, je pourrais le rencontrer et le serrer dans mes bras ! Mon père ! Je pourrais parler avec lui ! Il pourrait m'apprendre à mieux me servir de ma magie ! Je ne serais plus seule, j'aurais mon père à mes côtés ! J'aurais un père !

Mais…Savait-il au moins que j'existais ? Je repris la lettre et constata que non étant donné que ma mère avait appris sa grossesse deux mois après qu'il soit parti.

Mais si aujourd'hui il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il était heureux, je n'interviendrais pas car je ne voulais point l'embarrasser. Juste le voir était suffisant pour moi. Vérifier qu'il soit vivant et qu'il aille bien. Père…

Mais c'est alors que je tombai sur le bout de tissus de sa cape et que j'eus une idée. Incapable de me rappeler où j'avais déjà vu cette couleur si particulière, je me levai activa ma magie et m'exclama :

-« _Time Regained : Past !_ »

Et c'est alors qu'apparu devant moi…Une cape ! Une magnifique cape violette ! Cette même cape que…L'homme dans mon rêve ! L'homme qui avait exactement les mêmes yeux que moi ! L'homme qui ce nommait lui-même le « voyageur du temps » et qui m'avait appris d'où venait ma magie !

Mais alors cet homme était…Mon père !

J'avais déjà rencontré mon père…Papa, j'avais pu le voir et le serrer dans mes bras grâce à la magie ! Il m'avait dire à quel point il était fier de moi et quand je lui avais demandé qui il était il m'avait répondu : « A ton avis, Charles ? » Et maintenant j'avais ma réponse ! Il était mon père ! Mais c'est donc…Qu'il le sait ! Il sait que je suis sa fille !

Cela m'ôtait déjà un gros poids sur le cœur. Et je suis sûre que je serais en mesure de le revoir un jour grâce à ma magie du temps. Nous nous reverrons, papa et cette fois je profiterai de chaque minute que je pourrais passer avec toi. Revoir tes yeux, te serrer dans mes bras,entendre ta voix…

Entendre ta voix…Ta voix ! Une voix grave et pourtant si douce c'était la même voix que j'avais entendue la première fois que j'avais activé ma magie du temps ! Celui qui m'avait dit :

-« _Charles, n'abandonne pas ! Relève-toi ! Ne te laisse pas piéger ! Réalise ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu en capable je le sais. Réalise ! Le temps est la clé ! Il est la vie, il est la mort et il coule entre nos mains ! Charles, relève-toi et dissipe le brouillard devant tes yeux !_ »

Il était celui grâce auquel j'avais pu maîtriser la magie du temps ! Il était celui qui m'avait sauvé ! Jamais il ne m'avait abandonné ! Quand j'avais eu besoin de lui, il était là ! Il veillait toujours sur moi !

Était-il vivant ou mort ? La seule chose que je savais était que si jamais besoin de lui, il serait là. Je n'étais plus seule.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, cour d'honneur du palais d'Extalia, au même moment.**

-« Viens ! » S'exclama Lily en me faisant un signe.

Je courus et me rua sur lui, nos épées s'entrechoquant tout en remerciant Erza pour m'avoir appris les rudiments de l'escrime.

-« Tu te débrouilles bien ! » S'exclama-t-il en me souriant.

Je souris à mon tour en pensant à la raison qui m'avait poussé à récemment me remettre à l'escrime. C'était au mois de mars quand j'avais découvert à quel point Charles (anciennement Carla) maîtrisait cet art. Je ne voulais pas l'impressionner, loin de là ! Je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais arriver à son niveau mais je voulais de tout de même avoir un niveau assez correct pour ne pas avoir honte devant elle.

-« Erza m'a appris pas mal de choses… » Murmurais-je en parant une de ses manœuvres.

-« Tu as une bonne défense. Voyons voir l'attaque maintenant. » Me dit-il.

Je mis tout mon poids sur ma jambe d'appui, retourna ma lame et je fonçai sur lui (sans utiliser ma magie) mais alors que je pensais le toucher, il se déplaça rapidement sur le côté et frappa ma lame de front m'obligeant à la lâcher.

-« Zut alors… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ton attaque est trop directe. Ton adversaire voit à ta posture ce que va faire. » Me dit-il.

-« Normalement j'utilise ma magie alors mon adversaire n'a tout simplement pas le temps de voir ce que je prépare. » Lui expliquais-je.

-« Je vois. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais je pense que vous avez raison, nous les mages sommes trop dépendant de la magie et nous devons plus nous entraîner au combat « normal » car si un jour nous ne pouvons plus utiliser notre magie nous sommes sans défense. » Lui dis-je.

-« C'est une très bonne analyse de ce qui pourrait se passer. Tu es plutôt intelligent. » Me dit-il.

Je rougis et souris tout en lui répondant :

-« Je ne pense pas. J'ai juste l'habitude de me battre. Et Natsu a été un excellent professeur. J'ai appris à me battre en le regardant. »

-« Natsu ? Le Dragon Slayer qui vaincu les dragons jumeaux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Aye sir ! Natsu est le plus fort des mages de Fairy Tail ! Quand il est sérieux personne ne peut le battre ! Et encore il les battu sans activer le « Dragon Force » ! Vous n'imaginez pas sa force quand il a ce pouvoir ! » M'exclamais-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un petit muret.

-« Tu aimes vraiment ce Natsu. » Me dit-il.

-« Aye sir ! Natsu est celui qui m'a élevé ! C'est lui qui m'a ramené à Fairy Tail ! Nous avons toujours été ensemble, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Pour moi, Natsu est comme un grand-frère voir un père. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je vois. Tu es un jeune homme très talentueux et intelligent. » Me dit-il.

-« Vraiment ? Mais vous savez, je ne pense pas être intelligent ! Par rapport à Charles…Je fais figure du pire idiot qu'ai jamais porté ce continent. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Mais non ! Il est vrai que la princesse est vraiment très intelligente mais il faut dire qu'elle a passé toute son enfance à la bibliothèque ! En négligeant l'entraînement physique… » Murmura-t-il.

Je rigolai en disant :

-« Ça lui ressemble bien ! »

-« Et dire qu'il y a quelques années elle savait à peine tenir une épée et râlait à chaque fois que je l'entraînais… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? Comment était Charles quand elle était enfant ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Hmm…Je dirais curieuse. Extrêmement curieuse. Beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien ! C'était un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Elle lisait même des ouvrages en langues étrangères ! Ah, elle est très douée pour les langues. Sinon, elle était très casse-cou. Elle se retrouvait toujours dans des états ! Oh, Lady Ultear pâlissait à sa vue quand elle revenait couverte de boue de la tête au pied avec des égratignures partout ! La princesse n'a jamais écouté ce qu'on lui disait. » Me dit-il.

-« Et ce n'est aujourd'hui qu'elle commencera ! » M'écriais-je.

-« La princesse n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Mais c'est ce qui fait une partie de son charme. Si Charles était une petite princesse bien obéissante ce ne serait plus Charles. Charles qui aime la liberté et qui suit ses envies. Charles qui est une combattante inégalée. Charles, qui élabore des stratégies pour nous apporter la victoire. Charles qui est tellement courageuse. Charles qui croit en ce monde. C'est tout cela qui la rende tellement originale. » Lui dis-je en rêvassant et en pensant à mon aimée.

-« Oh, cela sont des paroles venus du cœur…On voit que tu aimes vraiment la princesse. » Me dit-il.

Je rougis immédiatement en me rendant compte de la portée de mes paroles venues du plus profond de mon cœur et bafouilla :

-« C-C-Charles n'est qu'une amie. »

A ma grande surprise, il rigola et me demanda :

-« Réponds-moi honnêtement Happy, aimes-tu la princesse ? »

Que devais-je répondre à cela ? Au plus puissant des généraux du royaume de Charles, à celui qui lui avait fait office de figure paternelle ! Que devais-je répondre ? Devais mentir ou dire la vérité ? Mais alors qu'allait-il arriver ?

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'opposer à tes sentiments, je ne vais te blâmer de l'aimer, je ne vais pas vous séparer, je ne vais pas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité car je ne veux que le bien de la princesse. » Me dit-il.

-« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne me dîtes pas ça pour aller le dire à tout le monde après ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« C'est promis. J'aime la princesse comme ma propre fille et je ne veux que son bien. Et si elle est heureuse en étant avec toi, alors je serais aussi heureux. Alors, Happy dis-moi, aimes-tu la princesse ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux et répondit en rougissant :

-« J'aime Charles de tout mon cœur. »

-« Je le savais. » Me répondit-il en souriant.

-« Vous le saviez ?! » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Bien que je sois un homme de guerre je sais quand même reconnaître deux jeunes gens amoureux l'un de l'autre quand j'en ai sous les yeux ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Ah… » Soufflais-je.

-« Toutes les petites attentions que tu lui portais, la façon dont tu la regardais, la façon dont tu la soutenais, le baiser sur la joue qu'elle t'a donné, le baisemain que tu lui a fait, le courage et la force que tu lui apportais, quand tu la protégeais, etc…J'ai vu tout ça. » Me dit-il.

Je fus extrêmement embarrassé et souffla :

-« La prochaine fois il faudrait qu'on soit plus discrets…Enfin, s'il y a une prochaine fois. »

-« Comment ça s'il y a une prochaine fois ? » Me demanda Lily, étonné.

-« Je ne sais vraiment ce que la relation entre moi et Charles va donner. Tout dépendra du futur qu'elle choisira. Si je suis une gêne pour elle, je suis près à m'effacer et à l'oublier. Si elle ne peut pas être avec moi à cause de son rang, je partirais car c'est qu'il y aura de mieux pour elle. Si elle ne veut pas être avec moi, je ferais profil bas. Et si elle veut bien construire quelque chose avec moi, alors je ferais tout pour que cela tienne malgré les obstacles. J'aime Charles et c'est pour ça que je la laisse choisir le futur qu'elle désire et que je respecterais son choix quel qu'il soit. » Répondis-je.

-« Ce sont là, les paroles d'un adulte. Des paroles très réfléchies que je n'aurais pas pensé entendre de ta bouche. » Me répondit-il.

-« Hein ? Mais je suis aussi intelligent parfois vous savez ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je sais, je sais. Non ce que je veux dire c'est que je constate dans ces paroles à quel point tes sentiments pour la princesse sont forts. » Me répondit-il.

-« J'aime Charles de tout mon cœur. » Murmurais-je.

-« Tout dépend d'elle et du futur qu'elle choisira. » Me dit-il.

Mais alors que j'allais répondre j'entendis quelqu'un s'écrier derrière moi :

-« Roooh, mais lâchez-nous un peu avec votre histoire de futur ! »

Je me retournai surpris et me retrouva face à…Cana, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main !

-« Cana ? Que fais-tu là ? »

-« Je buvais un coup et passai par là quand j'ai entendu votre conversation. Très belle déclaration Happy ! Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas reçu un coup sur la tête pour dire des choses si réfléchis ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« CANA ! » M'écriais-je en boudant.

-« Ahaha, mais vous avez beau dire des paroles très belles vous nous saoulez avec votre histoire de futur et vous ne comprenez rien à Charles. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Pardon ? Nous ne comprenons rien à la princesse ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Lily, visiblement sceptique.

-« Vous ne comprenez pas ses sentiments. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Comment cela ? » Lui demanda-t-il

-« Bah avec votre histoire de futur ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« De futur ? Expliquez-vous. » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Vous demandez à Charles de choisir le destin d'un royaume tout entier. Vous lui demandez de prendre des décision qui impacteront sur un peuple tout entier. Vous lui demandez de faire des sacrifices important. Vous lui demandez de se sacrifier pour le peuple ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! » S'écria Lily.

-« Vraiment ? Vous lui demandez de choisir entre devenir reine ou alors vivre sa vie comme le voudrait ! Vous lui demandez de choisir entre ses responsabilités et ses envies ! Vous lui demandez de sois abandonner l'héritage de sa mère et ce pourquoi elle s'est battu ou alors d'abandonner sa vie de mage ! Mais vous avez oubliez quelque chose. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Quoi donc ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Vous avez oublié que Charles, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une princesse, n'est qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans et vous vous lui demandez de prendre des décisions pareilles ! Vous imaginez le poids qu'elle porte sur ses épaules ? Malgré le fait qu'elle a assisté au meurtre de sa mère, qu'elle a du partir précipitamment de chez elle pour sauver sa vie, que quand elle a enfin retrouvé une famille elle découvre qu'elle possède de la magie, qu'elle s'est fait torturée par un malade mental, qu'elle a mené à bien une guerre et qu'elle a sauvé Extalia, elle n'a que dix-sept ans ! C'est à une adolescente que vous demandez de décider du sort du royaume ! Vous êtes inconscients ! » Nous expliqua-t-elle.

-« Je….Nous… » Murmura Lily, complètement désemparer.

-« C'est beaucoup trop pour elle ! Déjà qu'elle n'a même pas pu faire le deuil de sa mère, qu'elle maîtrise à peine sa magie et qu'elle a à gérer ses sentiments pour Happy, c'est déjà assez compliqué alors en plus le destin d'un royaume vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop ? Vous êtes inconscient de lui en demander autant ! Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans comme les autres ! Vous êtes ses généraux, vous devez normalement l'aider à décider de ce qui est le mieux pour Extalia ! C'est sur vous qu'elle doit se reposer, c'est sur vous qu'elle doit compter ! Ce n'est pas à elle de décider de ça toute seule ! » Dit-elle.

-« Jamais nous n'avions pensé à ce que ressentais la princesse… » Murmura Lily.

-« Ce qu'elle ressent ? Oh, en ce moment elle doit entre entrain de pleurer sur son lit, déchirée entre ses responsabilités, la mort de sa mère et son devoir de mémoire envers elle, ce qu'elle voudrait faire, son devoir en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, sa mystérieuse magie dont on ne sait d'où elle vient et ses sentiments pour nous ses amis et pour Happy. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Que devrions-nous faire, Cana ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« J'en sais rien je ne suis pas voyante quoique…Je peux voir le futur dans mes cartes…Vous voulez mon avis ou vous voulez que je fasse une prédiction ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Nous dire ce que nous devrions faire à votre avis, s'il-vous-plait. » Lui demanda Lily.

-« Vous les généraux, devez discuter avec elle de ce qui est le mieux pour elle et pour le royaume. Vous devez l'aider à prendre une décision. Vous devez l'épauler, la soutenir, lui faire savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule et surtout à l'avenir vous devez être plus attentif à ses sentiments. Quand à toi, Happy, tu vas aller tout de suite la voir et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ah, et dis-lui que tu seras là pour elle quoi qu'elle choisisse plutôt que ton discours digne d'une tragédie sur « t'effacer de sa vie » ou je sais plus trop quoi. Dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens. Compris ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Compris ! Je vais voir Charles ! Merci beaucoup, Cana ! » M'écriais-je en activant ma magie.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai devant la porte de sa chambre et frappa tout en criant :

-« Charles ! C'est moi, Happy ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire alors je t'en prie ouvre-moi ! »

Mais j'avais beau tambouriner à sa porte, elle ne m'ouvrait pas. C'est alors que je suivi le conseil de Cana et dit :

-« Charles, je suis désolé. Désolé de n'être pas venu avant. Je n'ai pas réalisé le poids que tu portais sur tes épaules. Les généraux t'ont demandé de décider du destin d'Extalia seule et je comprends que ça soit dur. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes histoires de cœur mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il se passe je t'aimerai. Je t'aime, Charles et je veux que tu saches que quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu n'es plus seule, je suis là, Charles et je t'aime. »

Et c'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'elle…Se jeta dans mes bras !

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévue la rattraper et quand elle se jeta dans mes bras je ne pus la soutenir et nous tombâmes à la reverse moi sur le sol et elle au-dessus de moi. Je fus terriblement gêné par notre position mais j'oubliai tout quand mon regard croisa le sien et que je remarquai les larmes dans ses yeux

-« Merci Happy…Merci… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué comment tu te sentais avant mais maintenant tout est fini, je suis là avec toi. Je suis et serais toujours là pour te soutenir alors tu…N'es plus seule avec toutes ses responsabilités, Charles. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi et nous assumerons toutes ses responsabilités ensemble. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je eux à prendre une décision. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oh, Happy…Merci, mille fois merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Après tout, je suis ton chevalier servant...En armure étincelante. J'ai promis de te protéger mais aussi de te soutenir. Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais à tes côtés quelle que sois ta décision même si tu décides de quitter Fairy Tail. » Lui dis-je.

-« Happy…Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était tellement belle comme ça avec ses yeux brillants remplis de larmes, penchée au dessus de moi et ce sourire fabuleux ornant son visage. J'avais vraiment en face de moi un ange tombé du ciel. Une déesse, une nymphe, une fée ! La plus merveilleuse de toutes les créatures peuplant ce monde.

-« Je t'aime aussi, Charles. C'est pour ça que je serais toujours à tes côtés. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-« Mais euh…Par contre si tu pouvais…Euh…Te…Relever, s'il-te-plait. Si jamais quelqu'un nous voit comme ça je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il penserait et si c'est un de tes généraux, il me tuera dans l'immédiat. » Lui demandais-je vraiment embarrassé par la situation.

Je vis son visage se décomposer et prendre la couleur des cheveux d'Erza d'un seul coup.

-« Je…Euh…Je…Je suis tellement dé-désolée…Je ne voulais vraiment pas ! » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir, terriblement embarrassée pour échapper à mon regard je la retiens par le poignet et la serra dans mes bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

-« Je sais, Charles. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et c'est alors que je l'embrassai délicatement sur le front. Elle rigola légèrement et nous restâmes là, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Charles ne brise notre étreinte et ne s'exclame :

-« Merci, Happy ! Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime ! Grâce à toi j'ai pris ma décision ! »

-« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui ! Je dois y aller, bye bye ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Attends, Charles ! Que vas-tu faire ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi et me dit avec des yeux brillant et un sourire éclatant :

-« Je vais organiser un bal ! »

-« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Je vais organiser un bal ! Remercie aussi Wendy de ma part ! » S'écria-t-elle en courant dans le couloir.

Et je restai là, tout seul dans l'immense couloir du palais, à sourire comme un idiot en regardant courrir la fille que j'aimais.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, quatre jours plus tard, soirée.**

Ce soir se tenait au palais d'Extalia un bal. Un bal pour commémorer notre victoire contre Redblood. Un bal auxquels toute la presse et les nobles étaient conviés. Un bal au cours duquel j'allais annoncer le futur que j'avais choisi. Ce futur que j'allais construire de mes propres mains. Ce futur que je m'assurai de vivre au maximum. Ce futur que m'avaient offert mes parents et tous ceux qui étaient mort à cause de Redblood. Je vous jure que j'allais protéger cette paix que vous m'aviez offerte. Je la protégerais et ne laisserai jamais personne la remettre en cause. Cette paix pour laquelle je m'étais tant battu, j'en étais maintenant la gardienne.

Demain matin, un nouveau jour allait se lever sur le royaume d'Extalia et ce soir nous faisions la fête pour le fêter !

-« Votre Altesse ? » M'interrogea Lady Ultear.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je.

-« Etes-vous prête ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oh, oui ! » M'exclamais-je en souriant.

-« Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes devenue une magnifique jeune femme, Votre Majesté. » Me dit-il.

Je me retournai vers elle, surprise et lui demanda :

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, Votre Majesté. Vous êtes magnifique jeune femme, ce soir. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oh, Lady Ultear… » Murmurais-je.

Et je la serra dans mes bras. Elle parut surprise puis me serra à son tour dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes avant de me dire :

-« Il faut dépêcher, Votre Majesté. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'arriver en retard. »

-« J'y vais. » Répondis-je.

J'inspirai fortement puis jeta un regard par le rideau du balcon royal.

Le bal avait commencé depuis déjà une heure. Je vérifiai si tout mes camarades était bien là (et s'ils ne fichaient pas le bordel). Oui, ils étaient tous là et ouf, ils se comportaient plutôt bien. Je voyais juste quelques ogres dévalisant le buffet vêtus de somptueux costumes, leurs cheveux pour la plus part aplatit sur leur crâne leur donnant un drôle d'air. Un peu plus loin, les filles discutaient dans leurs somptueuses robes, une magnifique robe bleu avec des roses bleu pour Wendy, une sublime robe dorée pour Lucy qui la portait extrêmement bien, une noire pour Erza qui tranchait avec ses cheveux rouges et sublimait son teint, une verte pour Evergreen, une bleu clair pour Lévy, une rose pour Mirajaine, une blanche pour Lisanna et enfin une marron pour Cana pourvu d'un large décolleté.

Mes généraux étaient sur le balcon d'honneur à leur place tous vêtu de leur amure d'appart.

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et riait. J'étais vraiment heureuse que le bal se déroule bien !

Puis, je m'avançai majestueusement sur le balcon royal :

-« Son Altesse Royale la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia, Charles D'Extalia ! » Annonça le majordome.

Tout le monde se tut et me regarda. J'avais revêtu une magnifique robe rouge. La robe était serrée sur le haut du corps et le corset que je portais avec me faisait une taille de guêpe puis elle devenait évasée sur le bas. Le haut de la robe était pourvue de magnifiques roses rouges sur tout le décolletée. Puis, sur le bas, il y avait aussi une rangée de roses qui semblaient étincelle. Je portais avec cela le collier avec des roses rouges en rubis qui étincelaient et mettait en valeur ma gorge ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec et qui avaient appartenu à ma grand-mère puis avaient été chéris par ma mère. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon faisant à la fois coiffé mais en même temps décoiffée qui était une œuvre d'art et sur lequel trônait un diadème. Je m'étais maquillé et mes lèvres étaient aussi rouges que ma robe. J'étais vraiment contente du résultat. J'espère qu'Happy me trouvera belle…

-« Je vous remercie tous de votre présence ici aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance de contempler encore une fois des visages souriants dans cette salle. En réalité, jamais je n'aurais pensé revoir ce château depuis la mort de ma mère, la reine Chargot et la prise de pouvoir du général Redblood. J'ai vécu sept mois dans la peur. La peur d'être tuée tout comme ma mère, la peur de ne jamais pouvoir revoir ceux que j'aimais, la peur de voir à quel point les événements me dépassaient. Mais j'ai aussi pensé chaque jour à vous, mon peuple. A tous ceux qui sont morts à cause du général Redblood comme à tous ceux qui subissait son courroux. Jamais il ne s'est passé une seule journée sans que je pense à vous et que je me déteste pour m'être lâchement enfuis. Et c'est en pensant à vous que je suis revenue et que j'ai vaincu le général Redblood. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans l'aide de mes camarades mages que je tiens à remercier publiquement. Ils m'ont soutenues et aider à vaincre le général Redblood et son armée. Ils m'ont aidé à libérer les généraux et tous les autres que le général Redblood avaient injustement mis en prison. Et si je peux me tenir aujourd'hui devant vous c'est grâce à eux ! Ce sont des mages ? Et alors ? J'en suis moi-même une ! C'est grâce à la magie que j'ai pu vaincre le général Redblood et je suis profondément fière de l'être. C'est grâce à la magie et à mes sentiments que j'ai pu construire le futur qui s'offre à nous désormais. Ce futur que je construirai et protégerai de mes propres mains avec ma magie ! J'annonce officiellement que j'ai décidé dans ce futur de faire honneur à l'héritage et aux responsabilités qui m'ont été confiée c'est pour ça que je deviendrais…La reine d'Extalia ! » Déclarais-je.

Et c'est alors que j'entendis des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragements dans toute la salle. Je souffla de soulagement et souris tout en reprenant mon discours :

-« Ma mère pensait que je ferai une excellente reine pour Extalia. Je n'ai pas son courage, sa dignité, sa persévérance, sa gentillesse, son autorité, sa gentillesse, son brillant esprit mais je possède d'autres qualités et je jure solennellement que je protégerais le royaume pour lequel elle a donné sa vie ! Je protégerais cette paix et ce futur qu'elle nous donné et je ferais de mon règne un des plus grandiose qu'est jamais connu le royaume ! Et la première chose que je fais est d'abolir la loi anti-magie ! Je déclare ici et maintenant que tout le monde a la liberté de pratiquer la magie et que les mages de ce pays sont libres de pratiquer la magie ! » M'écriais-je.

Je reçus une tonne d'applaudissements de la part des invités du bal dont des mages et des familles royales étrangères (dont celle de Fiore, ma proche parente) et je vis en larmes les visages de mes amies et le sourire sur le visage de mes amis.

-« Et j'honore cette nouvelle loi ! _Lost Magic Transcending space and time: Time Regained: Future!_ »

Et c'est alors que j'activai ma magie, un cercle magique apparu sous mes pieds et faisant voler ma robe autour de moi et m'entourant d'une aura violette et c'est alors que sous les yeux exorbités des spectateurs la salle de bal se transforma comme elle le serait dans quelques années quand je l'aurais aménagée.

Au sol, il y avait maintenant un marbre blanc éclatant avec des motifs fantaisistes dessus de couleur dorée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint dorée et au plafond il y avait des dizaines de lustres en cristal brillant de milles feux. Les tables étaient maintenant sur le côté et revêtus de riches mets et de nappes somptueuses. Des dizaines de balcon donnaient dehors et les fenêtres étaient richement ornées avec des rideaux de soie rouges. Des statues plus belles les unes que les autres décoraient la pièce et tout brillait !

-« Demain un nouveau jour se lèvera sur le royaume d'Extalia ! Fêtons cette paix si durement acquise ! Que le bal commence ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et que les couples se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse pour une valse. Je me dirigeai parmi les invités allant respectueusement saluer les membres des familles royales, discutant avec les nobles importants de mon royaume, parlant d'établir des accords avec certains commerçants tout en cherchant dans la foule quelqu'un du regard.

Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il venir ? Je voulais qu'il me voit et passer du temps avec lui !

-« Votre Altesse ? » Appela-t-on derrière moi.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je.

Et c'es alors que je me retournai et vus le plus beau des princes charmants de ce monde. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs qui scintillaient et vêtu d'un costume d'un blanc éclatant avec quelques touches de dorés se courbait devant moi en me présentant sa main. Oh…Happy…Il était là et plus beau que jamais auparavant.

-« Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire à la plus grande surprise de tous ayant jusque là refusé toutes les hommes me proposant une danse.

Et il prit délicatement ma main et nous valsâmes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous regardant en souriant dans les yeux, virevoltants élégamment parmi les étoiles.

J'étais bien là, dans ses bras à valser avec lui, une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre dans ma main. J'étais proche de lui, je sentais sa chaleur, son odeur, le contact de son corps contre le mien et une sensation de bonheur. J'étais vraiment heureuse et nous abordions tous deux un immense sourire.

Bien que nous ne puissions pas parler (les oreilles indiscrètes étaient toutes ouïes), nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer et je posai ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux et je profitai tout simplement des instants passés en sa compagnie. En la compagnie de mon bien-aimé.

Mais je dus à un moment le quitter pour allez vaguer à mes occupation officielles mais avant de partir, je murmurai à son oreille :

-« Rejoins-moi à vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq sur le balcon principale de la salle de bal. Je t'attendrais. »

Je le vis sourire et partir rejoindre Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et…Lily ? Quelle surprise que mon général discute gaiement avec mes membres de ma guilde !

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, quelques heures plus tard, balcon.**

Je consultai l'heure : Vingt-trois heures cinquante, il avait cinq minutes de retard.

Je soupirai et regarda la place du palais devant moi. Elle était noire de monde et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle de bal. Tout le monde s'était réuni en bas pour assister à un événement bien particulier. Nous ne risquions pas d'êtres dérangés ni surpris par quelqu'un.

Je regardai encore une fois l'heure et épousseta ma robe.

Que faisait-il ? Allait-il venir ? Avait-il bien compris que je lui donnai rendez-vous ? Et puis comment allait-il réagir à ce que j'avais annoncé ? Allait-il me soutenir même si je devenais la reine d'Extalia ? Notre relation était-elle encore possible ? Je ferais tout pour car Happy était mon amour !

-« Charles ? » Interrogea-t-on soudain.

Je me retournais et je vis Happy, essoufflé, dans son magnifique costume blanc.

-« Happy ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demandais-je, surprise de le voir ainsi.

-« J'ai eu du mal à planter Natsu et Romeo ! C'est à croire qu'ils me suivaient à la trace ! Heureusement que Lucy est arrivé car sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'éclipser ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras et que je me laissai complètement aller.

-« Je viendrais toujours si c'est pour toi. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je te le promets. Après tout, j'ai promis de te protéger. » Me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

-« Merci, Happy. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu es superbe ce soir. Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai cru voir une déesse. » Me dit-il.

-« Oh, Happy…Tu es magnifique dans ton costume blanc. » Murmurais-je en rougissant de plaisir.

-« Vraiment ? Mais c'est toi la plus belle ! La reine de la soirée, c'est toi, Charles ! » S'écria-t-il en souriant et jouant avec une des mèches dépassant de mon chignon.

-« Oui, la reine… » Murmurais-je, en baissant les yeux.

-« Charles… » Chuchota-t-il soudain sérieux.

-« J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai choisi mon futur et je vais devenir la reine comme ma mère le souhaitait. J'ai tant combattu pour sauver ce royaume et je veux le protéger. Je deviendrais la reine d'Extalia ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais je lui mis un doigt sur ses lèvres et continua :

-« Mais je suis égoïste et je veux tout. C'est pour ça que je n'abandonnerai pas non plus ma vie de mage. J'ai passé un accord avec Lily, il s'occupera du royaume pendant que je serais à Fairy Tail sous l'identité de Carla. Je suis et resterai une membre de Fairy Tail. Ca va être un peu dur de cumuler mes deux vies différentes mais j'y arriverais. Car tu seras à mes côtés. »

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je t'aime, Happy ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi au fil des jours que nous avons passé ensemble ! Je t'aime ! Et c'est pour ça que te veux à mes côtés ! Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours ! Je te veux à mes côtés à chaque instant de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour qui passe ! Je veux que tu me soutiennes dans ma vie future ! Je veux voir ton sourire, je veux que tu me consoles lors des moments difficiles, je veux que tu me conseilles et que tu me guides ! Je vais devenir la Reine D'Extalia mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois sacrifier ma vie personnelle pour ! Je te veux à mes côtés pour régner ! Je t'aime, Happy ! Alors…Veux-tu…Sortir avec moi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Et c'est alors que je baissai les yeux en trouvant tout à coup le sol très intéressent. Qu'allait-il répondre à ma déclaration ? « Je te veux à mes côtés pour régner », c'était presque une demande un mariage ! J'étais folle d'avoir dit ça ! Mais j'étais folle d'amour pour lui ! Je l'aimais !

Mais c'est alors qu'il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et me répondit :

-« Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi ! Je t'aime, Charles tout comme j'aime Carla ! Que tu sois la princesse ou la reine du royaume d'Extalia ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime, Charles et ce depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ! Je t'aime, je suis fou d'amour pour toi alors oui, j'accepte d'être à tes côtés ! Quel que soit les obstacles que nous rencontrerons, notre amour les surmontera et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer ! J'accepte de régner à tes côtés sur Extalia, ce royaume que nous avons sauvé ! Je deviendrais le roi d'Extalia pour être à tes côtés ! Alors oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Jamais même dans mes rêves les plus fou je n'aurais cru que ma petite-amie serait la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus courageuse des jeunes filles et qui plus est…La reine d'un royaume ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Et moi jamais je n'aurais cru que mon petit-ami serait le plus courageux, le plus drôle et le plus radieux des jeunes hommes et qui plus est…Mage de la guilde numéro un du royaume de Fiore, Fairy Tail ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Le futur est plein de surprise… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Et ce n'est pas fini, le futur sera rempli de surprises car c'est…Le futur que je construirai avec toi ! » M'exclamais-je en souriant.

-« Le futur que nous construirons ensemble de nos propres mains pour vivre notre amour au grand jour. » Me dit-il.

-« Nous vivrons le meilleur des futurs pour tout ceux qui sont mort pour. Nous honorerons leur mémoire et vivrons la plus merveilleuse des vies car nous serons…Ensemble. » Murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« C'est promis ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Je te fais la promesse que je construirais le futur avec toi à mes côtés ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je te promets de construire le mien avec toi ! » S'écria-t-il.

Puis nous rapprochâmes lentement nos visages l'un de l'autre. Mes yeux plongés dans ses magnifiques yeux, brillant de bonheur, ses longs cils, sa peau blanche et ses lèvres qui me paraissaient d'une couleur légèrement rosée.

-« Je t'aime, Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je t'aime Charles… » Souffla-t-il.

Et c'est alors que nous nous embrasâmes pour sceller cette promesse sous la voûte étoilée embraser par des feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs et sous le doux son des douze coups de minuit.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini, chers lecteurs ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ? Du final ? Du rôle de Cana ? De la lettre de Chargot ? Du père de Carla ? De la magie de Carla ? Du moment où elle a douté ? Du bal ? Du futur de Carla et Happy ?**

 **J'attends vos réponses avec impatience ! :) Maintenant, j'ai une annonce à vous faire: En ce qui concerne mes prochaines publications, je ne sias pas excateent ce que je vais faire. Cependant, je sais que l'année prochaine vous n'aurez pas de multi-chapter story cmme cette année à cause Du BAC qui aura lieu en fin d'année et des concours que je vais devoir passer. Je m'en excuse sincèrement ! :( Vous aurez à la place un receuil centré sur le thème de l'amour avec Carla et Happy comme personnages principaux que je suis entrain d'écrire ! :) J'ai également le projet de 2 UA, mais je ne sais si je pourrais les finir à temps pour les publier ! ^^' Et comme d'habitude quelques petits textes en plus ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de vous reposer et de profiter de vos vacances ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! :)**


End file.
